Lucharé por ti
by Ires
Summary: Gale regresa por Katniss antes de que llegue Peeta, pero algo paso con ella en este tiempo en el distrito 2 que no recuerda que paso, que pasaría si ahora es Peeta quien tiene que rescatarla del veneno y la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, se que dije que me ausentaría un poco, pero estoy de vacaciones, dos semanas y este fic ha estado rondando en mi cabeza últimamente, los capítulos serán cortos, comparados con mis otros fics, pero espero que les guste. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Discleimer... ya lo saben, nada de esto me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO.**

**Vine por ti. **

Apenas son las once y no puedo continuar durmiendo, claro si pensamos que tengo casi todo el tiempo desde que salimos del Capitolio de no salir de casa, pero creo que solo han pasado un par de días aunque en realidad no lo sé, me despierto en las madrugadas cubierta en sudor y con un grito en la garganta que ya no sé si duermo o me paso las noches en vela. Escucho ruidos abajo a donde me dirijo a tomar un poco de agua y veo que esta Haymitch un poco sobrio pero no está solo, Gale ésta con él, y siento un dolor en mi corazón.

- Hola Catnip.

- Gale – digo en un susurro. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Preciosa, que bueno que no tuve que subir a buscarte, tu amigo vino por ti.

- ¿Por mi? – digo sorprendida.

- Si, te llevaré conmigo al distrito 2, no puedes estar aquí en este cementerio. Le dije a Haymitch cuando te dieron de alta que solo arreglaría todo para regresar por ti.

- Pero es mi casa – digo sin saber que mas decir, no puedo dejar que me aparten de aquí.

- Creo que es lo mejor preciosa –dice Haymitch – ha pasado una semana y no va a volver. –se a que se refiere, a quien se refiere pero yo no esperaba que lo hiciera ¿o sí? Pero puedo ver el cambio de humor de Gale en cuanto lo menciona Haymitch. – Te lo dije cuando veníamos.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – le digo en un lamento a mi mentor. Pero no me responde y eso me lastima. Ya me lo había dicho, que ni mi madre, ni el volverían. Pero me aferraba a la seguridad de su promesa "siempre" pero de nuevo estaba sola, ahora se que soy una carga para Haymitch y no quiere cargar conmigo, claro yo tampoco lo haría.

- Vamos Catnip, el doctor Aurelius ha aceptado tu transferencia, el tren sale en 10 minutos. – solo una palabra de mi mentor me hará quedarme, pero él se queda en silencio y eso me enoja y me lastima.

- Bien – digo en un susurro, iré por mis cosas.

Bajo las escaleras y Gale toma mi arco y mi carcaj, mientras yo en la mochila de mi padre llevo mis pocas pertenencias, en mi bolsillo llevo el paracaídas con las únicas cosas de valor que tengo y sin despedirme salgo detrás de Gale.

- Aquí siempre tendrás tu casa – me dice mi mentor pero no me giro, no me despido, porque sé que cambiaría de opinión, pero también sé que él piensa que esto será lo mejor para mí, para los tres.

- Catnip –me dice Gale cuando nos sentamos uno frente al otro. – Yo te cuidaré – pero se que es una mentira, sus palabras me lastiman, quiero reclamarle si me cuidará como prometió cuidar a Prim y a mi madre, de pronto me siento asustada, ¿A dónde voy? ¿Por qué?

- Gale no puedo irme, tengo, tengo que ver a Haymitch, ¿quien le cuidara?

- He dejado instrucciones de que lo vean, no te preocupes, el estará bien, y cuando estés mejor regresaremos, lo prometo. – el me toma la mano pero yo la rechazo y me hundo en el asiento, en recuerdos y temor.

Una semana ha pasado desde que llegue al distrito 2 y creo que Gale ha perdido la paciencia conmigo, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que nosotros no podremos nunca volver a ser lo que fuimos, estoy encerrada en mi burbuja de dolor y soledad de la cual no me importa salir. Y sé que aun no puedo perdonarlo, aunque tampoco sé que él no tuvo la culpa, me siento bien teniendo a alguien a quien culpar.

- Catnip – escucho que me dice mientras se sienta delante de mi – tienes que comer.

- Ya comí, la mujer que se queda a cuidarme me dio comida. – se que me ha dicho su nombre pero no me interesa, la puerta a la locura es grande y yo voy hacia ella.

- Lo se, pero te vas a enfermar, vamos arréglate para que salgamos. –el me acaricia y yo siento mi cuerpo estremecerse, ¿acaso esto me dice que sigo viva? Pero ¿Por qué?

- Tengo sueño, no quiero hacerlo.

- Sube a dormir entonces, sabes que tengo cosas que hacer no puedo quedarme encerrado contigo todo el tiempo, deberías salir.

- No quiero, además no te lo he pedido, tú fuiste el que me trajo – le digo enojada y siento ira en mi, esa ira que me hizo darme cuenta de quién soy en realidad, una persona cruel, desconfiada, manipuladora, aquella que Peeta me mostró en su mirada y el hecho de evocar su recuerdo me duele y mucho.

- ¿Y que quieras que hiciera? ¿Qué te dejara allá?

- Es mi casa, por lo menos allí me siento en casa, aquí simplemente no puedo hacerlo, y estoy cansada, las pesadillas. – guardo silencio y sé que las lagrimas amenazan con salir.

- Lo siento Catnip – me dice y sé que me comprende, las pesadillas, mis gritos, pero no lo he dejado acercarse.

- Te acompañare, no saldré esta noche.

- Hasta que me duerma, después vete – es la primera vez desde que llegue a este distrito que le abro de nuevo mi corazón pero tengo miedo de hacerlo, estoy lastimada, herida de muerte y él es el causante de ello. Al sentir que me ahogo mis manos buscan en mi bolsillo y encuentro el frio que la perla siempre tiene no importa cuánto tiempo permanezca en mis manos y en mi bolsillo.

- Acuéstate – me dice y se sienta a mi lado. Siento como su mano acaricia mi rostro y después mi cabello, es el primer contacto que tenemos en mucho tiempo, pronto siento pesados mis parpados y me quedo dormida.

Sé donde me encuentro, en mis primeros juegos, camino despacio, no quiero que me encuentren los profesionales, escucho un ruido y veo a Rue sus labios se mueven pero no la escucho, en su pecho esta la lanza de Marvel atravesándola, de nuevo no pude salvarla, intento correr a ella pero me grita.

- No Katniss, encuéntralo, está en el lago, debes salvarlo como él te salvo.

¿En el lago? Solo una persona se que está allí tengo que encontrarlo, corro, gritando su nombre, aunque se atora en mi garganta, prometiste cuidarlo escucho a Haymitch reprocharme, de pronto todo cambia y estoy en la playa herida por Johanna mientras corro gritando su nombre, tengo que encontrarlo, y lo veo en la distancia, Brutus está detrás de él y lo atraviesa con una espada.

- NO! - Es mi grito desgarrador, - no puedes morir –le digo acercándome a su cuerpo, lo siento temblar, - por favor no me mueras, no me dejes. - Le ruego pero él me mira con dolor.

- tú me dejaste primero y yo volví por ti.

- No, no es cierto, no volviste – le reprocho mientras siento como su vida se va entre mis manos.

- Lamento no haber podido proteger a Prim – me dice y de pronto se transforma todo a mi alrededor y veo a Prim delante de mí.

- NO PRIM – intento moverme pero estoy congelada en ese lugar y veo las bombas, caer del aerodeslizador. – PRIM HUYE –le grito pero en ese momento veo a Peeta las bombas comienzan a explotar, el calor es abrazador y lo siento caer sobre mí, proteger mi cuerpo con el suyo.

- Katniss, resiste, te amo – escucho que me dice pero el calor es sofocante y siento las llamas sobre mí, pero no me quemo, no totalmente, solo algunas partes son lamidas por el fuego. Y lo veo a él, sobre mí protegiéndome, mi mirada se pierde en el azul mar de él.

- Yo también te amo por favor no me dejes. – le digo cuando el fuego me consume, el dolor es demasiado grande para mi pecho y despierto gritando y llorando, siento los brazos fuertes de Gale a mi alrededor, pero el miedo no desaparece, el miedo aun esta allí, lo aparto de mí y me refugio en un rincón de la habitación.

- Catnip, sshh es un sueño, solo un sueño.

- No, yo tengo que irme –le digo temblando. – no puedo estar aquí, las pesadillas no se van. – Le digo mirándolo, pesadillas que vienen cada vez que esta él, que me recuerdan que quizá el fue el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana y eso me lastima el alma.

- ¿irte? Estamos a mitad de la noche – me dice encendiendo la luz.

- Tengo que volver a casa, no puedo seguir aquí. Las pesadillas no se van.

- ¿Y alla sí?

- En el 12 está mi diente de león – le digo en un susurro mas para mí que para él – esta mi hogar, aquí no soy yo misma.

- ¿Y en ese estado crees ser tu misma? – me dice cansado.

- Gale ¿y que quieres que haga? Todo el tiempo me lo reprochas, todo el tiempo quieres que salga de aquí, pero no puedo, estoy cansada de tomar pastillas, de estar drogada todo el tiempo, la tristeza me espera en cada esquina, no sabes lo que me cuesta enfrentarme a la vida, las pesadillas son demasiadas, no tengo el valor para enfrentarlas, no cuando yo las provoque.

- Tu no lo hiciste.

- Quizá nunca lo sabremos – digo dolida – Así como nunca sabremos si fue tu bomba la que mato a mi hermana. – Ahí está, el golpe definitivo, con el que lo poco que quedaba de nosotros muere.

- Tienes razón Katniss –al llamarme por mi nombre se que todo ha terminado – pero llamaremos al médico, el decidirá qué hacer.

- ¿Qué? No, quiero volver a casa.

- Lo siento son ordenes de él, y si no vas por ti misma yo te llevaré.

- Gale espera, quiero ir a mi casa, no al Capitolio.

- Duerme, mañana te partiremos para allá.

No encuentro palabras para describir esta traición por parte de él, ¿por qué hace esto? Me recuesto en la cama y busco mi perla y me aferro a ella, ¿acaso es el único trozo de cordura que me queda?

Me despierto y siento que estoy en medio de una bruma, me siento confundida y completamente vacía, se que las pesadillas han desaparecido, pero también toda mi realidad, busco en mi mente que sucede, pero no puedo recordar, me siento atontada, como cuando salía del efecto de la morflina, veo la habitación, sé que estoy en casa de Gale, me recuesto boca arriba y recuerdo a un doctor, a Gale y el medicamento, miro la mesita de noche y veo un frasco de pastillas. Lo examino y lo coloco en el mismo lugar.

Me siento en la cama y remuevo mi lengua en mi boca, la siento seca, como si estuviera muerta de sed, me pongo de pie y reviso la habitación, abro el closet y veo hermosos vestidos, vestidos de fiesta y lindos zapatos, pero sé que no son míos y nunca los he usado, en el rincón del closet esta mi bolso que solía usar para cazar, lo abro y veo mis pantalones y mi ropa con la que llegue, saco la mochila y me visto, necesito bajar por un poco de agua, tropiezo con algo en el piso y veo que es un vestido, está tirado en el suelo como si me lo acabara de quitar, pero es imposible. Me siento a punto de hiperventilar y la bruma que hay en mi cerebro se remueve.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y allí encuentro algo duro y redondo, al sacarlo veo que es la perla que me dio Peeta y de pronto recuerdo mi pesadilla, ¿la tuve anoche? ¿O antes? Siento como si fuera la primera vez que estoy despierta, me duele el cuerpo. Abro la puerta para salir y recuerdo el medicamento, lo tomo y lo meto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. La casa está en silencio y creo que no hay nadie, abro la llave en la cocina y me sirvo un poco de agua, que bebo con rapidez, intento abrir la puerta de la cocina y está cerrada, voy a la del frente y también, todas las puertas que dan al exterior están cerradas con llave y por primera vez me doy cuenta de mi realidad, estoy atrapada.

Deambulo por la casa sin prestar atención a nada en particular y me siento frente al televisor que enciendo con el remoto, los canales son catorce, uno por cada distrito incluyendo el 13 y el que pertenece al Capitolio, les doy una vuelta completa y después me detengo en el 12, las noticias hablan sobre los cambios y me sorprenden, es imposible que todo esto haya pasado en este poco tiempo que tengo aquí, pero veo que la escuela esta reconstruida, al igual que el centro médico que en realidad nunca existió, pasan a dar un informe del material extraído de la mina y cambio de canal nuevamente y me detengo en el 2, pues allí en el televisor estoy yo, sonriendo tontamente ante la cámara.

Aumento el volumen y escucho a la comentarista reír sobre la fabulosa fiesta que dio alguien no sé quién es y que todo el mundo de elite fue, me vuelven a tomar y comentan como Katniss Everdeen y el apuesto alcalde Gale Hawthorne disfrutaron la cena dada hace dos noches, imposible yo no fui, estoy segura pero veo que visto el mismo vestido que está en el suelo en mi habitación. Los comentarios siguen y veo como Gale me arrastra de un lado a otro como una muñeca sonriente, me duele la cabeza, intento recordar pero no puedo encontrar nada.

Me pongo en pie y en ese momento tomo realidad de lo que me rodea, un hermoso salón con muebles de caoba por todos lados, un piano en un rincón y una chimenea y allí veo fotos, me acerco con paso temeroso y veo que soy yo, fotos y mas fotos, sonriente al lado de Gale la mayoría pero en otros estoy con mi madre y algunas personas que no conozco. Tomo una que parece haber sido tomada en el Capitolio en la fiesta de fin de año, pues tienen los mismos diseños que cuando Prim y yo veíamos los festejos por la televisión en compañía de mi padre.

De pronto comienzo a temblar como una hoja, y sé que necesito salir de este lugar pero todo está cerrado, ¿Qué está pasando? Algo en mi mente grita que huya, que debo temer a Gale, que el se ha convertido en alguien como Snow o Coin. Tengo miedo, me giro y veo mi salida una gran puerta que da al patio trasero de cristal, me acerco y la golpeo con mis manos desnudas, el cristal cede y yo quito los pedazos y cruzo el jardín y salgo a la calle.

Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que ha cambiado de cuando llegue y volamos el hueso, tengo frío y veo que la nieve aun esta en las calles, ¿en qué fecha estamos? Deambulo por las calles y tengo frío, doy con la estación de trenes, allí donde llegue hace lo que parece una eternidad, camino hacia la taquilla y veo a un joven que está vendiendo los boletos.

- Necesito ir al Capitolio.

- Claro, tiene su tarjeta de pasaje.

- No yo –digo y veo en su mirada que me ha reconocido pero no dice nada – Se lo pagaré al llegar allá.

- Lo siento, necesito su tarjeta o los oros que cuesta el pasaje.

- Por favor – digo sintiendo ganas de llorar – tengo que ir – miro alrededor y siento que de pronto aparecerá Gale y me llevará de nuevo a esa habitación. Mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dice alguien detrás de mí y al girarme siento que la suerte esta de mi lado, pues allí la veo, una mujer de unos 30 años, fuerte y decidida y se que la conozco.

- Lyme – digo y me lanzo a sus brazos como si necesita protegerme de algo.

- ¿Katniss? – ella me aparta y me ve de arriba abajo - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – estoy temblando pero no quiero alejarme de ella.

- Tengo que ir al Capitolio, el doctor Aurelius – No sé porque, pero sé que lo necesito.

- Dame un pase de abordar para ella, ahora – le dice al joven – y uno para mí, en el tren que saldrá en 5 minutos.

- Si Señora –dice él y le entrega los papeles. – Llama a Berkh

- Oye – me dice y sé que estoy llorando porque limpia mi rostro – Ven te limpiaré las manos en lo que nos vamos – ella se quita el abrigo y me lo pone encima - ¿Katniss?

- Si – le respondo, pero no puedo dejar de temblar de pronto siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla.

- Ven vamos al tren – dice y veo que está llegando a la estación un tren bala, de esos que no tardan más que 4 días en hacer un recorrido de 10. – Este es directo al Capitolio. – me dice confirmando lo que sé. – Llegaremos al anochecer.

Lyme se sienta delante de mí con un cuenco y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, está en silencio limpiando las heridas de mis manos que en realidad no me dolían, no ha dicho nada, cuando termina suspira y me mira a los ojos.

- Gale sabe que vas al Capitolio.

- No – le digo con un tono de ruego – por favor no.

- Está bien – dice ella, mira por la ventana y se pone de pie. - Volveré enseguida.

La veo descender del tren y se para junto a la puerta, allí con un elegante abrigo esta Gale, por alguna razón temo y comienzo a temblar y a rogar que no suba y se me acerque. El mira hacia el tren y después a Lyme, pero ella se pone delante, Gale le grita pero Lyme ni se inmuta, después de unos minutos de discusiones, ella se da la vuelta y entra en él y este cierra las puertas y arranca, durante una fracción de segundos nos miramos y el parece molesto, mucho y yo agradezco haber salido de allí.

- Katniss ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

- Nada – le digo – Yo. – pero no tengo idea, intento pensar que paso, si discutimos, porque me siento asustada, pero no lo sé.

- Hace dos noches nos vimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

- No.

- Ni siquiera me saludaste, por eso me sorprendí cuando te vi hace rato, digo no somos amigas ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que nuestro tiempo juntas fue más que rencillas.

- Lyme no lo recuerdo, yo me siento muy confundida.

- Pues ahora descansa – dice mirando mis manos – ¿Te sientes mal?

- Un poco ansiosa – le digo y me acuesto en el asiento, intentando que el temblor pare.

- Veré que puedo traerte, no te preocupes, sea lo que te haya hecho, no lo dejaré acercarte a ti. – Con estas palabras me deja sola en el compartimiento y yo cierro los ojos intentando dormir.

- Katniss, Katniss despierta – me dice y abro los ojos asustada, me siento empapada y veo a Lyme sentada frente a mí, su mirada es de terror total.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tuviste algún tipo de crisis – me dice mientras me ofrece un vaso de agua – Has gritado por horas, no podía despertarte, creí que ibas a convulsionar o algo así. –dice asustada. – Estamos llegando, el doctor Aurelius te recibirá.

- Gracias.

- Yo debo volver, no te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos.

- Pero no te meterás en líos por detener a Gale.

- Cariño – me dice mientras las puertas se abren y ella me toma de un brazo como si no pudiera conmigo misma y sonrió – Somos vencedoras, nada impedirá que nos cuidemos las espaldas. Doctor –dice mirando a un hombre que reconozco y siento que los miedos desaparecen aunque no el temblor.

- Srita. Everdeen – dice preocupado - ¿Qué le sucede?

- Yo.

- Tuvo una pesadilla – dice Lyme – Creo que necesita urgentemente atenderla, cualquier cosa, llámeme y por favor, no permita que el Sr. Hawthorne la moleste.

Claro – dice él y me toma de los hombros – Vamos, iremos directo a la clínica.

**Ok, la idea esta tomando forma, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, en verdad, me alegra que se den una vueltecita. **

**Y también agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de comentar que les ha parecido, actualizaré pronto pues quiero intentar terminarlo antes de que mis vacaciones terminen... porque si no después me volveré loca. **

**Un beso **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, en verdad que estoy muy feliz 11 reviews en el 1er capitulo, estuve anoche escribe y escribe para tenerlo listo, y lo que mas feliz me hace es que a ustedes les guste. Así que bueno aquí esta la continuación.**

**Discleimer. Los juegos son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Pd. Ahora veremos los puntos de vista de Haymitch y Peeta. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**PoV Haymitch.**_

Me es imposible ver como esos dos destruyen su vida por tontos, miro por la ventana y solo puedo ver tristeza en este distrito, el chico acaba de venir a dejarme pan y ahora lo veo irse, de nuevo con su soledad hacia su trabajo, lo que lo mantiene cuerdo, pues lo que me mantenía aquí ha desaparecido. Debo decir que agradezco que haya regresado ya que creí que no lo haría, pero es solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, ahora creo que no tiene porque luchar.

Mi casa sigue siendo un desastre aunque ha cambiado y es completamente diferente, se que Peeta se preocupa de que nos quedemos atrapados en la casa por alguna nevada, pero tengo suficiente comida y he ido dejando el alcohol gracias a estos cambios, pues las pesadillas han cedido ya que las cosas cambiaron para bien al igual que mi vida, todos sabemos que las pesadillas siguen allí latentes dentro de mí, al igual que de todos los que vivimos esa etapa, todos buscamos nuestro salvavidas pero ellos, simplemente lo dejaron ir.

- Iré a ver a Peeta – le diga a la mujer que regreso a este distrito por mí, ¿Por qué? No lo merezco, pero ella lo hizo y se lo agradezco.

- ¿No acaba de traer el pan? – dice con su típico acento del Capitolio que siempre me volverá loco pero en sus labios es una dulce melodía.

- Sí, pero quiero ver que este bien. – Es mi rutina diaria, desde que llego y supo que ella se había marchado con Gale, pero creí que era lo mejor, se que él la va a cuidar y si ella lo desea puede volver, aunque creo que nunca lo hará.

Salgo y camino por las calles, la casa de Katniss sigue vacía y aunque Sae viene a darle sus pasadas para evitar que se caiga a pedazos, no es lo mismo sin ella, Peeta continua pintando y hornea de vez en cuando en su casa, aunque ahora lo hace en la vieja panadería de sus padres, que por ordenes de la presidente Paylor fue reconstruida. El distrito ha cambiado, esta rebosando de vida y eso me alegra, pues dejamos de ser un distrito de desamparados para convertirnos en un distrito que da vida a los demás.

La escuela ha sido abierta y las clases van desde historia y las básicas, hasta deportes para que los niños y jóvenes estén preparados para lo que pueda venir, y aunque la guerra es algo que quizá quedo en el pasado, sabemos que es algo que puede surgir en cualquier momento.

Me detengo frente a la panadería donde el trabajo inicia desde las cinco, se que allí encontraré a mi muchacho, de una forma u otra somos una familia, lo único que queda de nosotros, abro la puerta con cuidado y no permito que golpe la campanita que cuelga en la pared, me choca ese ruido, no se percata de mi entrada ni él ni su acompañante.

- Peeta sabes que eres muy especial para mí.

- Delly. – le dice él en un suspiro, guardo silencio mientras los escucho, la cortina no me permite ver más que la espalda del chico del pan. – Eres mi amiga, pero.

- Olvídala, ella no regresará, que no sabes vive con Gale, desde hace meses, ella lo eligió a él. – Sus palabras son hirientes lo sé, pero no son verdaderas.

- No te voy a amar nunca – le dice de una manera tajante.

- Bueno sería normal en tu familia, ¿no? Siempre por culpa de las Everdeen. – Golpe bajo, quizá la Sra. Mellark le reclamo lo mismo a su padre después de los juegos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – escucho su pregunta y el parece cansado – porque me quieres a tu lado aunque no te amo.

- Eres todo lo que me queda. – Se a que se refiere, sus padres muertos, su hermano también por una enfermedad, solo esta ella, no puedo culparla.

- Déjame pensarlo. – le dice y veo que sus brazos lo envuelven, carraspeo un poco y se separan.

- Hola – digo sin moverme de donde estoy.

- Haymitch buen día –dice deshaciéndose del abrazo de Delly - ¿vienes por pan? Te lo deje en la cocina.

- No, quería un poco de licor – digo en tono sarcástico - ¿Qué más podría buscar aquí? Además quería ver como estabas, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado.

- Me voy Peeta –dice ella besándolo en la mejilla- Te veré para cenar.

- Claro. – la veo salir y me acerco a donde está.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Déjame pensarlo, en verdad, ¿harás eso?

- ¿Qué quieres Haymitch? No pienso luchar una batalla que he perdido, ella lo eligió a él, bien, es su vida, además Delly estuvo conmigo en todo este proceso que viví, siempre me visito sin importarle lo peligroso que era.

- Sabes que a ella le prohibieron ir.

- Pero no importaba, pudo hacerlo, además siempre le importo más él que yo – me dice y se mira las manos, puedo ver las heridas que no permitió que le quitaran, las que Katniss le hizo con los dientes antes de tener su lapsus de locura.

- ¿y te casaras con ella?

- Probablemente – dice tristemente.

- Bien entonces avísame para ser tu padrino. – Salgo dando un golpe en la puerta y cruzo las calles molesto, pero que puedo hacer, la última vez que hable con la Sra. Everdeen me comento que Katniss estaba mucho mejor y que quizá se casaría en el verano con Gale, ellas habían pasado el fin de año juntas.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Veo a Haymitch irse molesto, pero tiene razón, yo me di por vencido, pero que puedo hacer, no puedo luchar por ella. No después de la última vez que nos vimos. Miro caer la nieve por el cristal y es casi como si hubiese sucedido ayer y no tres meses atrás.

Yo viaje sin avisarle a Haymitch ni a nadie y llegue al 2, estaba allí cerca de la central, iba con una mujer, ella sonreía, vestía un hermoso vestido azul y zapatillas planas, mi mirada busco la de ella y se encontró con ella.

- Katniss – le dije y me acerque rápidamente, la mujer me miro y después a ella.

- Vamos Srita. Everdeen – le dijo y ella sin decir palabra le sonrió y continuo. – El Sr. Gale la espera.

- Katniss, espera, tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – me dijo con una mirada condescendiente – Por favor déjame en paz.

- Oye ya hablaste con Haymitch quiere verte. Espera por favor. Volví por ti.

- Mira niño – y no sé qué es lo que vi en sus ojos – Pero dile a Haymitch que ya no quiero saber de él, soy feliz con Gale.

Y con eso ella se marchó y yo no tengo más que decirle, me miró como si no me conociera, me miró como si lo que menos le importara fuera lo que teníamos que hablar, se porque Haymitch esta lastimado, si eso me lo dijo a mí, no quiero saber que le dijo a él, se que la vida no fue fácil, para ninguno de los dos, pero ahora no queda más por que luchar, ella se fue de nuestro lado y con ese viaje nos olvido.

- No puedo luchar mas Haymitch, no mientras ella no me lo pida. – le digo al vacío y con esto me doy la vuelta para volver al trabajo, lo único que me queda.

_**PoV Haymitch**_

Pateo la nieve y me dirijo a mi casa, estoy molesto, se que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Katniss no quiera saber de nosotros, han pasado cuatro meses y solo una vez me contesto la llamada y me dijo "no vuelvas a molestar" antes de colgar, pero no se en quien se está convirtiendo, ¿Por qué Katniss nos lastima a todos? Ignoro mis cartas, Effie llego llorando diciendo que no la había saludado en fin de año durante la fiesta del Capitolio y nos manda decir que se casará a través de su madre, además de que nos muestra sus sonrisas de felicidad al lado de Gale casi cada noche en las fiestas del distrito 2. Quisiera golpearla hasta hacerla decirme que rayos le pasa.

- Haymitch – me dice Effie desde las escaleras, parece preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tienes una llamada – y me ofrece el teléfono – Es Lyme del distrito 2.

- ¿Lyme? – me acerco y tomo el teléfono no he hablado con ella desde que la guerra termino, ¿Por qué rayos me llama? Para avisarme de la boda de Katniss, gracias pero no asistiré. – Si, diga.

- ¿Haymitch?

- Aun – digo resoplando.

- Qué bueno que te encuentro – me dice con tono de preocupación – No sabía a quién mas acudir, tengo que hablar contigo de Katniss.

- ¿Qué pasa? Su vestido de boda no le queda –le digo en tono sarcástico, pero estoy molesto con ella y con Peeta.

- No es eso –dice tranquilamente – No sé que le pasó – y de pronto me siento preocupado, su tono de voz me dice que ella esté en peligro y siento que debo protegerla.

- Bien te escucho – le digo y entro en lo que es nuestro salón, puedo ver en el rostro de Effie una sonrisa al escuchar vestido de boda, prefiero no preocuparla con el cambio de mi rostro cuando me diga que sucede. - ¿Está bien?

- No lo sé, vamos para el Capitolio. – Eso no me gusta, ¿Por qué la lleva a ese lugar? Y de pronto escucho gritos, intensos gritos de dolor y sé que son de ella.

- ¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo? – digo intentando no gritar, mientras a través de la bocina la escucho gritar de dolor.

- Nada, pero creo que debes venir, estará con el doctor Aurelius – y con eso corta la comunicación.

Miro el teléfono preocupado, ¿Por qué rayos estaba gritando? Cuelgo el aparato e intento calmarme, debo ir al Capitolio, ahora pero tardaría varios días, marco el número de Gale, pero nadie me contesta, ¿Qué está pasando? El debería estarla cuidando.

- ¿Qué paso Haymitch?

- Voy a salir, volveré en unos días.

- Paso algo con Katniss.

- No, ya escuchaste problemas con su vestido.

- ¿Nos invitará? – me pregunta y sé que desea asistir, aprecia mucho a Katniss aunque ella la haya lastimado.

- Claro, iré por la invitación, ya sabes soy lo más cercano a un padre.

- Cierto – dice ella dándome un abrazo.

- Iré a hacer tu maleta.

- Gracias –digo mientras salgo para ir a hablar con el alcalde, el podrá ayudarme.

Por alguna razón además de los gritos de Katniss me siento nervioso, tomo la maleta que me ofrece Effie y salgo de la casa para dirigirme al hangar, allí me espera el piloto y me da el paso al compartimiento de pasajeros de la aeronave donde viajaré rumbo al Capitolio, por suerte es día de entrega de medicamentos, de modo que iremos de un distrito a otro, pero si no hay problemas llegaremos antes del anochecer.

La aeronave no es como esas que usamos durante la guerra, esta es diferente, tiene tres divisiones, una para el cargamento, otra para los pasajeros y la de los pilotos, en donde voy hay un pequeño televisor frente a los 4 asientos disponibles y uno de mis compañeros de viaje lo prende. Maneja una cantidad de noticias de todos los distritos e informes sobre la velocidad del viento y esas cosas, me sorprendo al ver a Katniss en el televisor, pero por primera vez noto algo en ella.

Probablemente sea por la llamada de Lyme pero veo a Katniss en la fiesta con Gale, fue hace dos noches, pero esa chica no es mi vencedora, no es la preciosa niña con el corazón destrozado y la locura en la puerta de su cabeza, no es más que un cuerpo sin vida que sonríe a la nada. Intento recordar desde cuando se ve así, pero no tengo idea.

Cada hora que pasa me siento más nervioso, no tengo noticias de Katniss ni de nadie, he llamado a Aurelius y me ha dicho que me esperará hasta que llegue, pero no menciona nada de ella, de modo que paso todo el viaje con los nervios de punta. Al desembarcar en el Capitolio salgo pitando hacia el centro médico donde me envían directamente a la oficina del doctor, es de madrugada y veo que aun me espera.

- Haymitch, que bueno que llegaste – me dice dándome un apretón de manos. - ¿Tuviste buen viaje?

- No me quejo, ¿Cómo esta mi chica?

- Te tengo malas noticias – me dice y puedo ver preocupación en sus ojos, el se pone de pie y me siento asustado, como aquella vez que me dijo que Peeta no volvería.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mejor velo por ti mismo – me dice y salimos por un pasillo. – Llego hará más o menos unas tres horas y bueno, cada vez está peor. – Siento ganas de matar a una persona, y ese es Gale prometió cuidarla, pero no tengo idea que le pasa. Entramos en un cuarto y siento que soy transportado en el tiempo, a hace muchos meses atrás cuando en un cuarto igual tuve que ver, como mi vencedor luchaba contra el Capitolio por ser el mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – La tienen en una cama, está atada de manos y pies, está luchando contra sus ataduras, gira la cabeza mientras grita y despotrica contra sus opresores, sus ojos están perdidos, no es la misma chica que vi hace unas horas en el televisor.

- Aun no lo sabemos, su sangre está limpia, no tiene ningún tipo de droga en su sistema, pero ha ido empeorando, ¿sabes porque dejo mi tratamiento?

- No – digo y mi ira contra Gale aumenta. – Puedo pasar.

- No sabemos cómo reaccione, hasta ahora no me ha reconocido, dime Haymitch ¿debo avisar a la Sra. Everdeen o a alguien más?

- No por ahora – le digo abriendo la puerta mientras espero que ella pueda reconocerme.

_**Pv Katniss**_

Estoy demasiado asustada, no sé donde me encuentro, ni siquiera sé quién soy, busco en mi mente, Katniss Everdeen, tengo 17 años, vivía en el distrito 12, soy vencedora de los juegos del hambre, la guerra, la guerra me arrebato todo, ahora soy su prisionera. Veo las paredes descascararse y llenarse de sangre, sangre de todos aquellos que murieron por mí y comienzo a gritar, se que lo hago porque mi garganta me duele, mis muñecas y tobillos me duelen, sigo intentando liberarme, hasta que escucho la puerta.

- Malditos, déjenme salir, no obtendrán nada de mí. – digo y comienzo a maldecir a todos esos seres que me rodean alrededor.

- Preciosa soy yo – escucho esa voz, es la primera vez que es clara, busco de donde proviene de todas los que están a mi alrededor, Snow sonríe con sorna al lado de Coin y otros más que jugaron conmigo y allí lo veo. – Preciosa, soy tu viejo mentor.

- ¿Haymitch?

- Si aquí estoy – dice él en tono preocupado.

- Libérame, debo irme de aquí, tengo que ayudar a Prim, a Peeta, debemos irnos – digo con urgencia, el puede ayudarme.

- No puedo hacerlo. – Y en ese momento sé que no es real, y comienzo a luchar nuevamente.

- Lárgate, desaparece, tu también Snow, ya te entregue todo lo que era a ti y a Coin que me robo hasta a mi mejor amigo. Gale – digo gritándole, puedo verlo en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, drogándome, haciéndome parte de toda esta basura. Y cierro los ojos, los aprieto intentando borrar las sensaciones en mi piel.

- Katniss, preciosa, abre los ojos, estoy a tu lado.

- No, me abandonaste, me vendiste a Coin, a Snow, confié en ti, por favor, mátame, déjame ir – le digo en un susurro.

- Vamos Señorita Everdeen si esto apenas está empezando – escucho la voz de Snow y lo busco y lo reto con mi mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ya me robo todo lo que amaba, no me queda nada, por favor déjeme en paz, máteme de una buena vez, eso le evitara muchos problemas. – Escucho su risa y el olor dulzón llena mis sentidos.

- Katniss, él ya no está – escucho de nuevo a mi mentor y abro los ojos y lo busco con la mirada, allí está a mi lado, de pronto todos han desaparecido. Y puedo verme en sus ojos.

- Por favor, Haymitch, libérame, yo – allí atrás de él veo un muto de esos que me persiguieron y mataron a Cato, sus fauces abiertas en un ataque a él.

- No, Haymitch cuidado – comienzo a gritar, y lo veo acercarse, cierro los ojos y los gritos de mi mentor inundan mi cabeza y mis oídos, no puedo abrirlos y grito, grito histérica, de pronto un pinchazo en mi brazo y todo desaparece a mi alrededor.

_**Pov Haymitch**_

La veo gritarme, como si estuviera en peligro, su mirada es de completo terror, también se que ha tenido alucinaciones, a Coin y a Snow, quizás muchas más, pero ¿Por qué esta así? Nunca habían estado tan severas y veo que una enfermera entra y la inyecta, pronto se calma y se queda dormida.

- ¿Qué rayos te hicieron? – le digo y me acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro, miro su ropa, es la misma con la que se marcho la última vez que la vi y reviso sus bolsillos, allí encuentro lo que buscaba, aquello que siempre le ayudo durante sus pesadillas. Pero no es todo, también hay un frasco y parece de medicamento. – Vamos a arreglarte – le digo y salgo de allí con el corazón adolorido.

- Tome – le digo al doctor entregándole el frasco, el lo examina y entrega el contenido a un ayudante, mientras el revisa la etiqueta y me mira como si el fin del mundo se acercara.

- Vaya, creo que con esto puedo decirte que pasa, pero acompáñame, dormirá por un par de horas, y tu necesitaras un café o algo más fuerte. – Lo sigo asustado, ¿Qué rayos es eso que traía mi vencedora?

* * *

**Aquí esta, gracias a todas por leer y por sus comentarios, el siguiente capitulo ya casi esta listo solo faltan algunos detalles, porque la verdad ha ido girando de su fin original, esta me esta gustando más, espero que a ustedes también. **

**Por Gale, bueno pronto sabremos porque hizo lo que hizo y bueno a todas las que han comentado, gracias que bueno que les ha gustado, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Solo una pregunta, ¿les parece bien ver los dos puntos de vista así? ¿o esta confuso? bueno me avisan para saber si así esta bien. **

**UN BESO.**

**IRES**

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todo mundo, gracias por leer que bueno que les esta gustando, he tenido ratitos libres en este día de modo que me puse a escribir rápidamente para poder actualizar hoy mismo. Gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Discleimer... Los juegos es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**PoV Haymitch**_

Caminamos por los pasillos y entramos a lo que parece una confortable sala, el se sirve un café y se dirige a un estante donde saca un fajo de papeles y los deja frente a mí.

- ¿Qué es eso Aurelius?

- Solíamos llamarlo atrapasueños. – digo mientras veo los papeles y el los comienza a revisar.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – le digo el nombre me sorprende nunca escuche de nada sobre eso.

- Bueno, es algo que invento Coin, pero lo prohibió después de sus efectos.

- ¿Coin? Y que tiene que ver con mi chica, ella no usaría nada de ella.

- Bueno, quizá ella no, pero – me dice y se quien sí y la ira sigue creciendo, iré a matarlo, estoy seguro de eso. – Probablemente alguien aun tenía algunas reservas.

- ¿Y que se supone que es?

- Lo diseñamos para ahuyentar las pesadillas de las personas que sobrevivieron a los ataques en los días oscuros, yo lo cree junto con otro doctor.

- ¿Tiene cura?

- Bueno, nunca la encontramos, no me siento orgulloso de esto, pues cuando lo hicimos las cosas parecieron mejorar para todos, cuando vi sus efectos, decidí salir del proyecto, el doctor Fletcher murió poco tiempo después de modo que solo Coin conocía su existencia.

- ¿Y que se supone doctor que le hicieron a Katniss? ¿Cuáles son los efectos?

- Bueno imagina que todos estos son tus pesadillas – me dice dibujando lo que parece un cerebro y marca una zona que dice ser la de los sueños– cuando son pesadillas se encienden parte de tu cabeza detectándolas, el efecto de este medicamento era atrapar esas pesadillas.

- ¿Aja y lo logro?

- Por supuesto – me dice mirándome- Acaso no viste a Katniss en los últimos meses.

- Parecía feliz. – le digo recordando las noches de fiesta a las que asistió, como no lo vi antes, ella odiaba las fiestas. - ¿Esa felicidad era inducida por el medicamento?

- En parte, mira, el efecto es ese atrapa las pesadillas y las personas dejan de sufrir en las noches, olvidan y _olvidan_. – me dice esto con un énfasis - ¿no paso algo raro con ella? Algo que no fuera común.

- Por eso no saludo a Effie.

- Exacto – me dice – comenzó a olvidar lo que le recordaba o tenía que ver con los momentos de sus pesadillas.

- Pero porque esta así.

- Bueno allí esta su efecto, la droga no se detecta en la sangre, pero es demasiado adictiva, si deja de tomarse por lo menos en 24 horas, la burbuja que tiene las pesadillas se revienta.

- ¿se revienta?

- Claro, las pesadillas están aun allí, solo están contenidas, pero sin el medicamento se liberan e imagina su efecto, las pesadillas de una noche, se convierten.

- En una guerra mental – digo pensando en los gritos de la chica. – ¿Pero puede ayudarla Aurelius? Desintoxíquela, pagaré lo que sea.

- Lo siento Haymitch, solo quedan dos opciones, una seguirla drogando, pero al final ella olvidará todo o encerrarla en ese cuarto de por vida, quizá y puedo decirte que así será, que cuando despierte este en un estado vegetativo de donde solo saldría por un milagro que se no llegará. – Siento que me arrancan el corazón ya que con ambas opciones la perderé. – Lo siento viejo amigo, creo que ella no saldrá de esas pesadillas nunca. Ahora debemos esperar a que despierte, si lo hace quizá pueda intentar hacer algo, pero si no reacciona, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Mientras la noticia me cae como agua helada la puerta se abre y allí esta, el causante de todo esto, una ira desenfrenada me consume y nubla mis sentidos y lo lanzo de un golpe del otro lado de la habitación, no sé cómo llegue hasta él, pero él me mira sorprendido, su labio inferior se reventó, pero pienso reventarle más que eso.

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi niña? –digo golpeándolo nuevamente.

- Haymitch no sacaras nada de esto – me dice Aurelius y me detiene.

- ¿Dónde está? Debo darle su medicamento.

- Lo siento señor Hawthorne, usted no hará nada, de hecho lo detendremos por uso de sustancias prohibidas del Capitolio. El medicamento que le daba es muy peligroso y dañino.

- Ella tenía pesadillas, el doctor Peters me dio la medicina, dijo que le ayudaría y sus pesadillas desparecieron.

- Y todo lo que era ella – le grito – en verdad ¿puedes decir que eres su amigo? ¿ que la ambas? Cuando la has destruido.

- ¿Qué? – dice Gale sorprendido mientras el doctor le dice lo mismo que a mí. – Yo no sabía, la mujer que cuidaba de ella se accidento y no le dio su dosis, yo estaba de viaje y cuando volví Lyme no me dejo acercármele.

- Se lo agradeceré toda la vida. – Le digo a Gale con ira.

- Lo siento Sr. Hawthorne, debo avisar a los agentes de la paz – Veo que cae en un sofá desecho, pero no me interesa, salgo de allí rumbo a la habitación donde esta Katniss y la veo removerse entre sus amarres, pero continua dormida.

Me siento a su lado mientras la veo desaparecer ante mí y siento lagrimas en mis ojos, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Que les diré a todos, no puedo decirles que ella se volvió loca, Peeta no lo soportaría, viviría aquí de por vida intntando traerla de vuelta y sé que yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada, ¿matarla? Imposible, pero siento que la vida se me escapa mientras la veo allí, llorando mientras duerme, mientras todo ese miedo contra el que lucho la encierra en su mente.

Y yo lloro con ella, por primera vez en muchos años lloro por todo lo que perdió, por mi estupidez al creer que él era lo mejor, cuando ella me lo rogo con su mirada, todo es mi culpa, lo sé y siempre me culparé. Miro mi mano y veo que tengo la perla de Katniss en mis manos y sonrió, ella tiene su propio milagro, salgo de allí prometiéndole volver y estar con ella hasta que despierte y me recuerde.

_**PoV Gale**_

La conversación en estos momentos me parece insignificante y en realidad no tengo ganas de seguir aquí, hoy es uno de esos momentos que quisiera mandar todo al traste e irme, ser libre como alguna vez lo fui, si es que puede llamarse así, pero ahora todo este trabajo de oficina no me da libertad de nada.

Todos se despiden dando por terminada la conferencia donde hemos llegado a la decisión de construir una base aérea en algunos distritos para comenzar a hacer vuelos públicos para hacer mas cortos los viajes, claro eso dependerá de lo que cueste la inversión y no cualquiera lo podrá hacer, pero esto es más factible ahora que hay libertad y la pobreza ha ido disminuyendo, pues gracias a las reformas de Paylor hay salarios justos y trabajos equitativos.

- Sr. Hawthorne – me dice mi asistente – Lo está esperando la Sra. Everdeen.

- Gracias – digo saliendo de la sala para dirigirme a otra más pequeña, donde me han permitido entrevistarme con ella para poder hablar ya que tengo que regresar al distrito 2 hoy mismo.

- Gale, que gusto verte – me dice sonriendo.

- Igualmente, ¿cómo ha estado Sra. Everdeen?

- Bien, trabajando, los vi por la televisión la otra noche, Katniss luce muy bien. – dice y sé que esta lastimada.

- Ella ha ido mejorando, ¿Por qué no ha ido a casa?

- Bueno, ella me dijo que no quería volverme a ver. – me dice aunque no es necesario, yo estaba allí, fue en fin de año, creo que fue una de las pocas veces que vi a Katniss molesta, que aun a Effie la ignoro completamente, esa noche discutimos, me acuso de estarla controlando y dejo de hablarme por un par de días que solo permitió entrar a su enfermera a su habitación.

- No le haga caso, debería ir a casa, ella estará feliz de verla, sabe tengo buenas noticias, hemos hablado ella y yo, y bueno quiero pedirle su permiso para que me permita casarme con ella.

- ¿Casarte con Katniss? Vaya – y la veo sonreír – Eso me da gusto, yo pensé que ella ya no quería saber nada sobre esto, después de ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Peeta.

- Eso solo fue un teatro para el Capitolio – le digo y me siento molesto, porque Peeta debe salir ahora a relucir aunque desde hace meses ella ha dejado de llamarlo en sueños.

- Si lo sé Gale, claro que tienes mi permiso, espero que ustedes sean felices.

- Gracias, espero que pueda ir pronto.

- Lo intentaré. Ahora tengo que irme, gracias por venir a saludarme.

Al ella marcharse pienso en Katniss, en los cambios que ha tenido, me costó demasiado traerla de vuelta, la primera vez discutimos, tuvimos una gran pelea, ella me acuso de la muerte de Prim y no puedo decir que no tenga razón, pero aun no está comprobado, yo no deseaba que muriera, pero Coin tenía otros planes.

Mientras me dirijo al distrito 2, pienso en que debo ir por mas medicamento, ya se le estaba terminando a Katniss y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir pesadillas, recuerdo sus gritos cada noche, pero lo peor era escucharla llamarlo, llamar a aquel que no volvería por ella, que fue programado para matarla, aunque ella lo amara, no le permitiría estar cerca de ella, no para dañarla.

El medicamento ha obrado maravillas en Katniss, aun la puedo sentir reír a mi lado en la fiesta de la noche anterior, estuvimos por horas bailando, ella iba a todos lados y sonreía conmigo y a los invitados, pero sé que no le gusta platicar de modo que se rezagaba en algún rincón y la veía en silencio mirando a todos, pero cuando me acercaba, me abrazaba, y sonreía. Al llegar a casa le di su medicamento, ella me rogo que no lo hiciera, que me quedará con ella, me beso, subimos a su habitación y ella peleo conmigo antes de tomar la medicina, pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y me dijo que estaba asustada, que sentía que había perdido algo pero no recordaba que, estuve con ella pero no quería dormir, de modo que baje a prepararle un té y cuando subí el medicamento estaba en el suelo, cuando conté las pastillas ella había tomado dos de más, pero dormía en la cama.

¿Por qué tenía estos cambios? Aun no lo comprendo, mientras más medicamento le administraba más feliz parecía, pero el doctor me decía que no era droga, que solo borraría sus pesadillas, eso la mantenía infeliz, sin pesadillas volvería a ser feliz, pero ¿acaso sabía lo que era capaz de hacer este medicamento? Recuerdo que Peters me dijo que la dejara dormir, que el medicamento tomado de más no le afectaría, que solo brincara esa dosis.

Al día siguiente tenía que marcharme así que antes de llegar al 4 deje todo listo y llame a su enfermera, mi sorpresa fue cuando llegue a casa y no la encontré, el teléfono timbro y me dijeron que estaba en la terminal, de modo que salgo rápidamente hacia allá.

- ¿Dónde esta la Srita. Everdeen? – le pregunto al que me llamo.

- Con la Sra. Lyme – me dice y señala hacia el tren, camino despacio y ella sale a recibirme.

- Hola alcalde – dice mirándome.

- ¿Esta Katniss en el tren? Necesito llevarla a casa.

- No la llevarás a ningún lado – me dice en tono autoritario.

- Tengo su custodia.

- ¿Custodia? Deja me rio de ti, ella ya es mayor de edad, así que irá al Capitolio.

- No puede, debe tomar su medicamento – digo dando un paso – No me impedirás que vaya por ella.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Y escucho en su voz amenaza, en su mano tiene una venda llena de sangre y la aprieta con fuerza.

- No le hice daño.

- Bueno ella parece no quererte cerca, ¿me puedes decir por qué?

- Está confundida, tiene problemas en su cabeza – le digo volviendo a ir hacia la puerta del tren.

- Pues me parece lo suficientemente cuerda como para pedirme ir con su médico, así que la llevaré.

- No puedes, tengo autoridad sobre.

- ¿Sobre mí? No discúlpame, soy la jefa del transporte, ingreso y egreso de lo que puede o no puede salir de aquí y yo lo he autorizado, si tienes algún problema habla con la Presidente, pero créeme niño, yo hablaré con ella también.

- No te permitiré – le digo amenazándola y deteniéndola del brazo.

- Escúchame bien – me dice molesta soltándose de mi agarre – Lo más tonto que puedes hacer es amenazar a un Vencedor, lo más peligroso es Dañarlo, porque los que quedamos lucharemos por protegerlo y tú la lastimaste así que apártate o te las veras conmigo. – Con esto subió al tren el cual arranco al cerrar las puertas y pude verla, allí estaba.

Ahora aquí estoy, en el Capitolio mientras escucho lo que Aurelius me dice y que me parece imposible, ella estaba bien, recuerdo haberla dejado bien en casa, es imposible que eso sea verdad, que la he destruido y me siento de pronto un estúpido, un estúpido que creyó en la persona equivocada. Y un temor gigantesco me invade ella siempre me lo dijo me lo reclamo, pero mi ira era demasiado grande, solo hasta este momento veo que ella me lo decía.

Durante mi estancia en el 13 conocí a Peters, el me dijo que tenía una formula, diseñada para ahuyentar las pesadillas, era lo que necesitaba, mientras ella las tuviera se alejaría de mí, de modo que lo lleve a donde estaba Katniss, el le dio un par de pastillas que se negó rotundamente a tomar, pero después de dormir toda la noche, las pesadillas habían desaparecido y su mal humor también comenzó a irse.

Fue como haber recuperado a mi mejor amiga, a esa chica de la cual me enamoré, ella cada vez se veía más repuesta, dormía toda la noche y al día siguiente tenía ganas de hacer cosas que nunca creí que le gustaran, salía a recorrer la ciudad, íbamos el fin de semana a cazar y durante el día me besaba como nunca lo había hecho pero nunca paso de allí, ella no me lo permitía, y al caer la noche las pesadillas volvían y ella se sumía en una noche de sueño inducido por él medicamento.

Los meses pasaron y ella parecía demasiado feliz, demasiado tolerante a todo, dejo de quejarse y al final aceptaba las decisiones que todos tomaban por ella, supe que estaba cambiando, pero todos lo hicimos y creí que ella también, el medicamento le ayudaba con las pesadillas y seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿en verdad la destruí?

Camino por los pasillos siguiendo al doctor Aurelius nos detenemos fuera de la habitación de ella y la veo atada de manos y pies, está durmiendo, pero puedo ver que su rostro esta surcado de lagrimas y dolor.

- ¿Qué le pasa doctor?

- Ella está hundida en sus pesadillas, ese medicamento no tiene cura cuando deja de administrarse.

- ¿Entonces ella?

- Esta muerta por así decirlo, es un vegetal – Siento las palabras del doctor como una estocada a mi corazón pues sé que soy el culpable de esto, nuevamente no pude cuidarla. - Lo siento Gale, no creo que ella lo logré.

- ¿Puedo estar a solas con ella?

- Solo unos minutos.

Me quedo parado a su lado, ella me lo reclamo, la última vez que hablamos, que no había podido cuidar a su hermana, que ahora la retenía en ese dolor, ¿Por qué fui tan egoísta? Sabía que si la dejaba regresar a su casa se encontraría con él, no podía permitírselo, ella era mía, siempre lo fue, pero ¿en verdad? Ahora viéndola en esa cama, ¿Por qué me importaba? Si lo único que hice fue dañarla.

- Lo siento Katniss – digo cayendo de rodillas mientras beso su mano – En verdad lo siento.

Ansiaba ser su esposo, al llegar hoy a casa iba a pedirle matrimonio y al llegar me encuentro con que la casa está vacía y la puerta trasera está rota y ahora nos reencontramos en el Capitolio. Pienso en su mirada, aquella que vi a través del cristal del tren cuando Lyme me impidió acercarme a ella, quizá tenía razón de alejarla de mí.

- Tú, tú te diste cuenta de lo que te hice verdad – le digo pero ella no me escucha, no me mira y mi corazón se remuerde. – En verdad lo siento Catnip, yo protegeré a tu madre, no puedo hacer más por ti. – Me pongo de pie y la beso en la frente. – En verdad lo siento mi querida Catnip.

Me alejo de ella, sé que es la última vez que la veré, pero es lo mejor, para ella y para mí, quizá no pueda salvarla, pero ya no le haré daño y con esto en mi mente salgo en busca del objeto de mi salvación.

* * *

**Pues creo sinceramente que por amor se comenten las mas grandes locuras y los peores errores hacia la persona que se ama y esto fue lo que hizo Gale, espero que puedan ver porque hizo lo que hizo, ¿celos? ¿amor? ¿que dicen ustedes? La verdad creo que la regó muy feo y pues ahora hay que esperar a que Katniss despierte. **

**Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios.**

**Por Peeta, bueno ya les hará caso Haymitch y llamará a Peeta, con relación a Delly, ya veremos que pasa. **

**Y la Sra. Everdeen, pues creo que debió darse cuenta, pero su relación nunca fue buena y creo que tampoco esta ella muy bien a causa de lo de Prim, no es excusa pero Katniss tampoco le dio opción. **

**Bueno gracias por leer, nos vemos por aquí, gracias por comentar. Estoy que reviento de felicidad :) **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno como me queda una semana y media tengo que apurarme para intentar terminarlo, pero cada vez creo que el fin esta mas lejos, bueno gracias por leer. Estoy apurándome y creo que ya esta el siguiente capitulo. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**_PoV Peeta_**

La nevada continua de modo que he decidido cerrar la panadería hasta que todo pase, he mandado a mis empleados a sus casas y todo lo que habíamos preparado se ha terminado, todos se preparan para pasar varios días encerrados, cierro las puertas y salgo con algunos ingredientes en un bolso pues me faltaban en casa, también saco los últimos panes que llevaré a entregar antes de encerrarme yo también. Iré a ver como esta Effie y Haymitch, tengo que hablar con él, pues desde esta mañana no ha regresado y sé que está molesto, ya en casa llamaré a Delly, creo que debemos aclarar esto que sucedió esta mañana, es necesario que sepa que no soy aquel que un día fue y que ya no es.

- Ah Peeta pasa – me dice sonriendo Effie cuando golpeo la puerta, veo que esta cenando sola y me siento preocupado. - ¿Quieres cenar? Qué bueno que viniste, me preocupaba cenar sola.

- Claro te acompaño –digo mientras pongo un pan caliente en la mesa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Dónde está Haymitch?

- Se fue – me dice como si nada pasara y la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo a donde?

- Al Capitolio, esta mañana le llamo Lyme, algo sobre Katniss – dice ella pero hasta allí me dice – Creo que volverá mañana, algo mencionó sobre un vestido de novia y bueno – dice y siento un nudo en la garganta. ¿boda?

- ¿Se va a casar? – Sabía que sucedería, tarde o temprano, pero no ha pasado ni un año, siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos.

- Pues su mamá nos dijo que quizá en verano, pero no sé, ya ves no tienen muy buena relación, pero la viste en la televisión se veía maravillosa.

- Si – digo y siento ganas de marcharme pero el plato ya está servido y sé que lo considerará malos modales.

- Me acaba de llamar, dice que pasará la noche allá, quizá un par de días, tiene algo que hablar con Aurelius.

- ¿Pero cómo es que ya está en el Capitolio? – le pregunto sorprendido.

- No lo sé – me dice y creo que no lo había considerado – Bueno ya sabes cómo es ese hombre.

- Sí, bueno Effie, gracias por la cena –digo mirando el plato casi vacío he intentado terminar todo para marcharme – tengo que irme porque si no la nevada no me dejará salir.

- Tienes razón, cualquier cosa llámame.

- Lo haré.

Camino hacia mi casa, donde enciendo la chimenea y me siento en el sofá, ¿Por qué Haymitch se marcho así? Lo vi esta mañana, de modo que si partió después de eso, tardaría por lo menos cinco días en llegar, ¿Cómo es que ya estaba allí? Miro mi pared donde tengo un cuadro, algo sobre la guerra, pero nada en realidad, una aeronave, sobre el 12, el día de su destrucción, pero eso nadie lo sabe solo yo y quizá Snow.

¿Por qué Hamymitch viajaría en aeronave con tanta urgencia? Solo una cosa aparece en mi cabeza, de hecho es una persona Katniss, y me preocupo, ¿le habrá sucedido algo? No imposible, leí en el periódico que estaba feliz, pero no sabía que su boda fuera tan próxima, ¿acaso había pasado algo? Me acomodo en el sofá mientras comienzo a trazar con un poco de tiza un papel, mi mente la dibuja, siempre, y con eso me quedo dormido.

- Peeta! Peeta! No me dejes – me grita y la veo esta delante de mí, me mira angustiada, como si me fuera a perder, pero ella fue la que se marcho, me dejo, yo la perdí y no viceversa.

- Aquí estoy. – digo intentando aferrarla a mí.

- Quédate conmigo. – me susurra mientras veo que algo se la lleva, la aleja de mí.

- Siempre. – Mi mano busca la suya, siento sus manos están frías y al final pierdo el contacto, al suceder esto me despierto sudando aunque afuera esta helando, pienso en mi sueño, en la pesadilla, soñé con Katniss. Últimamente ella está en mis sueños, quizá porque cada vez esta mas lejos y no puedo ayudarla, no cuando ella tomo esa decisión. Me pongo en pie y me asomo por la ventana, la nieve durante la noche cubrió las puertas y las ventanas de modo que se que me quedaré encerrado por varios días, quizá debería llamar a Delly para ver que este bien. Preparo algo de desayunar y me dirijo a mi estudio, hoy tengo ganas de pintar y sé que es lo que haré hoy. El reloj marca que van a ser las cinco, mi hora acostumbrada de despertar, y ya estoy listo para pintar, acomodo el bastidor y las pinturas, en mi mente esta ella, con Prim, aquella mañana después del suceso del pan, en su mano un diente de león y ambas sonriendole.

Quisiera saber que significo para ellas dos ese diente de león ¿me lo habrá dicho? No, lo dudo, lo recordaría, pero se que fue importante, ambas parecían felices, a partir de ese momento la busque cada mañana, cada tarde, para ver que estuvieran bien, ambas parecían mas repuestas, Prim me dijo una vez en el trece, que ella arrastraba a su hermana a la panadería para poder ver como yo miraba a su hermana. ¿siempre se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Pienso en Katniss y su dolor, en sus pesadillas, las mías continúan ¿ella aun las tendrá? Las mías no desparecen porque todas son sobre ella, y ahora que no esta, siguen latentes.

El ruido del teléfono me sorprende, aun no son las seis, y es raro que alguien me llamé, de modo que camino al aparato y lo levanto.

- ¿Hola?

- Peeta – escucho una voz, suena mal, parece que esta ebrio.

- ¿Haymitch? - ¿Quién más me llamaría en ese estado?

- Ja, no, no soy él, pero se que anda por aquí, cuidando a la chica de fuego.

- ¿Quién habla? – le pregunto molesto.

- Wow, cálmate chico del pan – dice riendo casi podría jurar que siento su aroma en mi nariz – Tengo algo que decirte, sobre… Katniss.

- ¿Quién eres? Y que tienes que ver con Katniss.

- Todo, ella está conmigo, de hecho nos íbamos a casar.

- ¿Gale? – le pregunto sorprendido – Gale, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Katniss?

- Ella, no lo sé, perdida en su mente – me dice socarronamente – Dime chico, que le ofreciste para que no te olvidará, ¿Por qué rayos no la dejaste? Ahora no será de nadie.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto asustado - ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

- Dime niño, ¿la hiciste tuya? En algún momento en sus viajecitos de Vencedores, porque rayos no moriste – me dice en tono molesto con un odio palpable – Ahora, ella no volverá y yo tampoco, lo siento chico, en verdad – dice y comienza a llorar – Yo no quería lastimarla, yo la amaba en verdad.

- Gale, ¿Dónde estás? – digo asustado - ¿Dime que Katniss está bien?

- Si logra volver, dile que siempre la quise, que no quise esto para ella. – Y con esas últimas palabras cuelga el aparato.

- GALE, ESCÚCHAME. Rayos – digo molesto y marco el número del distrito 2, no me contesta. – Rayos. – Me asomo por la ventana y todo está tapado, tengo que salir, tengo que ir a ver como esta, pero sé que el tren no circulará hasta que limpien los caminos de la nieve, por lo menos hasta que la tormenta amaine, llamo a Effie y me dice que Haymitch aun no se comunica con ella, que le dirá que me llame. Doy vueltas por la casa, como un loco desesperado, apago la estufa y me dirijo a mi estudio tengo que pintar, tengo que sacar esta preocupación y ese es el único modo, mientras espero que mi mentor me llamé y que ella esté bien.

_**PoV Haymitch**_

Estoy sentado fuera de la habitación de Katniss, en estos momentos me muero por un buen trago para pasar esto, pero tengo que resistir por ella, después quizá me ahogue en los recuerdos pues la culpa me carcomerá como tantas veces atrás. Según el médico ella está por despertar me pongo de pie y entro, se que Aurelius estará aquí en unos minutos, saco de mi bolsillo la perla de Katniss y se lo coloco en la muñeca, la he convertido en una preciosa pulsera dorada, de allí nadie se la quitara, no si se lo pido y sé que cuando se dé cuenta de ella, el milagro se hará.

El doctor y su equipo entran, ella esta inmóvil, le desatan manos y pies y Aurelius levanta la cama, dejándola sentada mientras le abre los ojos, su rostro no presenta ningún tipo de reacción.

- Lo siento Haymitch – me dice apartándose de ella – Es como terminaron todos.

- Pues debes hacer algo – digo molesto. – Tienes que ayudarla.

- Solo dependerá de ella, si quiere despertar o si quiere quedarse allí, pero creo que no habrá cambios, nadie lo ha logrado.

- Katniss, escúchame – le grito cuando me acerco a ella y la remuevo con fuerza- Escúchame bien, debes saber esto, eres una vencedora, tu saldrás de esto, por favor, perdóname, no te abandonaré. – No hay reacción sus ojos siguen fijos en algún lugar en la pared, las lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y la empapo, pero no me importa, ella está perdida en su mente y yo estoy demasiado lejos para ayudarla, esta vez no hay paracaídas, no hay patrocinadores, solo una falsa esperanza en una perla atada a su muñeca.

- Haymitch, lo siento creo que debemos avisar a todos.

- Hablare con Paylor.

Camino por las frías calles del Capitolio, la ciudad comienza a despertar pero no me interesa, he llamado y me han dado cita con la presidenta, cuando me hacen pasar me mira sorprendida, se que creyó que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero pareciera como si no me esperara o ya supiera lo de Katniss.

- Haymitch – me dice y veo que estamos solos, pues en público me llama por mi apellido. - ¿Qué le paso a Katniss? ¿Está bien?

- No – le digo - ¿Por qué?

- Me acaban de avisar que Gale se accidento, robo un coche y bueno choco contra un muro, dicen que iba acompañado por Katniss. – pienso que eso es imposible, estaba detenido en el hospital.

- ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- Aun no, lo hemos encubierto, Gale está muy grave. Voy para allá.

- Te acompañaré.

- Claro, pero dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sucede algo en el 12.

- No, es sobre Katniss, pero te lo diré allá.

Entramos en una parte diferente de la clínica, arriba muchos pisos esta mi vencedora, y ahora aquí abajo está luchando una guerra el que era su mejor amigo.

- Sra. Presidente – le dice un hombre y le ofrece un sobre - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo está la srita. Everdeen?

- Ella no venía en el coche – le dice y sé que es verdad – Pero fue algo que dejo escrito él me lo pidió – y ofrece un papel, donde pide expresamente manifestar esto, la presidenta parece molesta.

- Sé que era su amigo soldado, pero entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno – le digo yo y ella me mira – Creo que intento arreglar sus estupideces. – Ella abre la carta y solo tiene una línea "_Si muero, espero que mi muerte compense aquello que hice contra ella, creí que era lo mejor, si alguna vez regresa, discúlpenme con ella" _

- ¿Entonces se suicido? – Me siento con ella y le comento lo ocurrido con Katniss, ella me acompaña a su habitación, donde después de dos horas, Katniss continua en la misma posición.

- Lo siento mucho. – me dice la presidenta y sé que está afectada, todos le tomamos cariño a esa chica que mostraba ser agria y dura, pero tenía un gran corazón.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Si no tiene problemas, quiero que diga eso, que ella tuvo un accidente con Gale, es lo mejor, de este modo, la gente se hará a la idea de no volverla a ver. Ahora tengo que lidiar con Peeta y Effie.

- Te proporcionaré una aeronave, tráelos lo antes posible, y por favor, habla con los médicos, que parezca accidentada, también trae a su madre. Haremos un aviso a todo Panem, es mejor así, tienes razón – dice ella con dolor, pero sé que mientras no se recuperé, no podemos dar mucha esperanza de que regrese.

- Si Señora. – Paylor suspira y se da la vuelta, es hora de iniciar la mentira más grande que destruirá más de dos vidas.

* * *

**Ok lo siento en verdad por las fans de Gale, pero en mi mente, mi Gale pensó que era la mejor solución para ella. Ahora Peeta tiene una leve idea que pasa ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo. **

**La verdad estoy muy feliz de sus comentarios, intentaré contestarlos todos si me falta alguno disculpen, pero espero que con el fic conteste sus comentarios. **

**Ah y Sofi amiga, no te preocupes no reventaré de felicidad, tienes razón si lo hago no terminaré la historia de modo que cuando la termine lo haré. **

**Day Lynn:** Gracias amiga por leerlo, que bueno que te gusta, pues creo que si se arrepintió, aunque creo que con la llamada que le hizo a Peeta, le reclamo y bueno no soluciono todo, pero es cierto los celos convierten aun a las mejores personas en seres egoístas. Te agradezco tu apoyo y tus comentarios.

**Camiibell3 **Gracias por integrarte a ser parte de las lectoras de este fic, que bueno que te gusto, la verdad me ha costado mucho, es la primera vez que inicio un fic sin tener idea de su final, así que vamos todas al mismo paso. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ane-Potter **Pues Paylor ya lo mando traer, si yo también quiero que se libre de Delly, pero creo que nos dará un poco de dolor de cabeza, Peeta por lo pronto no sabrá de esto que le hizo Gale, pues esta mentira se cubrira, aunque Haymitch bueno, dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, así que ya te harás una idea de como se lo dirá. Si no, lo verás pronto.

**Yinn L **Primero que nada y (ejem... disculpando mi ignorancia que es OOC) y bueno si definitivamente se le bloqueo el cerebro, ahora bueno sigue igual, lastima que tomo esa decisión, pero el sabía que debía estar con Peeta y no con él, pues ella lo llamaba aun en sus pesadillas, creo que fue egoísmo. Me da gusto que te guste esta faceta de Haymitch, creo que todo lo que sufrio despues de su Vasallaje, lo hizo ser ruin y anitpatico, y ahora ellos a la fuerza se metieron en su corazón, pero como dice, las pesadillas volverán pues la culpa lo carcomerá mientras ella regrese.

**Chrushbut **Gracias por leer, si ya se esos celos, bien dicho amiga, debió dejarla con Peeta. Ahora sus reacciones compulsivas lo llevaron aun mas allá.

**Adriana2011 **Pues no lo busco, pero le llamó, creo que lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas, pero bueno cuando llegue al Capitolio no será tan sorpresivo ¿verdad? Gracias por leer.

**Sofi **Gracias amiga por leer, y por tus opiniones, ya ves no reventé y esta listo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer.

**Shun2007 **Gracias por leer, no te preocupes por el momento no verás nada de Delly, hasta que regresen al 12. Por la boda, si habrá una.

**Mil gracias por leer, por sus comentarios que en verdad me ayudan a ver si el giro de la historia va bien o debo cambiarlo. Y sobre todo gracias por su apoyo. Espero que les haya gustado e intentaré subir pronto el siguiente capitulo. **

**Mil besos IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esto se esta haciendo un reto para mí, la verdad, pero bueno ya esta el siguiente capitulo. **

**Discleimer... Todo pertenece a la maravillosa, genial, super linda, y todo lo demas Suzanne. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_**PoV Peeta**_

El teléfono vuelve a sonar, ahora es un poco más tarde y corro a contestar, espero que sean buenas noticias.

- ¿Haymitch?

- He, no lo siento Peeta, soy yo Delly.

- Ah Delly – pregunto un poco intranquilo pues en el momento en que hablamos puede estar llamando mi mentor - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

- Bien, mi casa está cubierta de nieve, creo que nos quedaremos encerrados un par de días, ¿tu estas bien? Anoche creí que vendrías te estuve esperando.

- Claro, lo siento, empezó a nevar fuerte y me vine directo a la casa, lamento no haberte avisado.

- Está bien – dice tranquila. – oye y ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Bueno, la verdad estoy esperando una llamada, ¿puedo llamarte después? – Miro hacia la ventana algo está haciendo ruido en el exterior, pero desde donde estoy no puedo ver, pero la nevada continua.

- Claro, ¿todo bien?

- Sí, nos vemos – digo colgando el aparato.

Me asomo al exterior y veo que hay una maquina removiendo la nieve fuera de mi casa y de la Effie, veo la hora apenas son las 11 am, pero la nieve sigue cayendo con fuerza. Alguien esta fuera, puedo verlo por la ventana, al abrir el hombre me mira, no lo conozco y sé que no es de este distrito.

- Sr. Mellark – me dice con un tono que reconozco del Capitolio.

- ¿Sí? – el frío me está helando la cara y le invito a pasar, pero me mira de manera que tiene prisa de irse de este congelador.

- Necesita acompañarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

- Es una petición de la presidente – veo que Effie sale de su casa cubierta con un gran abrigo, guantes y bufanda.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, por favor, tenemos que volver al Capitolio. – Tomo mi abrigo y los guantes que me regalo Effie en navidad, de modo que salgo y me acerco a la mujer que me mira preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta? – y veo temor en sus ojos, quizá fue la misma manera en que fue arrestada cuando la guerra comenzó.

- Estaremos bien – le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo para que se sostenga.

- Tengo miedo.

- No pasa nada – Miro sorprendido que nos llevan a las afueras del distrito, donde una pequeña aeronave nos espera, al entrar veo que no somos los únicos, también está la Sra. Everdeen que nos mira preocupada.

- Peeta, Effie, ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sabemos – le digo y comienzo a preocuparme.

- ¿Iremos por Katniss y Gale? – pregunta ella y el hombre la mira, y puedo ver en su mirada lastima, entonces algo paso, con ellos, la llamada de Gale me ha tenido nervioso desde que la recibí y esta urgencia de llegar al Capitolio no es por casualidad.

- No Señora, ellos ya están con la presidente.

El vuelo es rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, como si fuese urgente llegar, la nieve no impidió el viaje, sobrevolamos las nubes y al mirar por la ventanilla veo que ya estamos llegando Effie y la Sra. Everdeen están charlando de cosas superficiales, pero sé que ambas están preocupadas. Cuando aterrizamos veo que es la clínica, el logotipo en el edificio me lo confirma ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Y me siento ansioso.

- Haymitch – dice Effie y corre a los brazos de mi mentor que nos espera en donde aterrizamos.

- Hola, Peeta, que bueno que pudiste venir. – Lo veo por primera vez en muchos meses alcoholizado, pero su mirada refleja dolor.

- Haymitch ¿por qué bebiste? – Le pregunta Effie cuando ve su estado – Estabas muy bien.

- Sshh – dice el con tono vacilante – Vas a ver qué querrás beber un par de copas conmigo – dice él.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Por qué nos llamo la presidente? – le pregunto, pero la madre de Katniss interrumpe mis preguntas.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? – pregunta la mujer rubia mirando a mi mentor – Me dijeron que ya está aquí, ella y Gale.

- Oh sí, ya llegaron desde ayer. Iremos a verlos – dice y veo que saca su petaca del bolsillo.

- Haymitch, vamos ya habías dejado eso atrás, las pesadillas han ido despareciendo.

- Estas tardarán en irse – dice él – Vamos, los llevaré a donde están.

Caminamos por los pasillos y mi corazón parece a punto de salir, se que algo le paso, Gale me lo dijo por teléfono, pero ¿Qué rayos fue que ha hecho recaer a Haymitch en la bebida? Entramos en un elevador, nos detenemos ante una puerta, por la cantidad de pisos que bajamos se que estamos en el sótano o cerca de él, escucho un llanto, triste, doloroso y tengo miedo de que esa puerta se abra. Nunca he oído a llorar a alguien así. Al abrir, nos sorprendemos de ver a una mujer castaña llorando sobre alguien y por un momento creo que es ella.

- ¿Hazelle? – dice la Sra. Everdeen que se acerca y suelta un lamento cuando ve a la persona en una camilla y abraza a la mujer.

- Gale tuvo un accidente. – dice Haymitch mirando a las mujeres y se tambalea – Pero sobrevivió a la cirugía, lamentablemente no será el mismo – Y por alguna extraña razón lo veo sonreír.

- ¿Accidente? – pregunto pero hay algo más que quiero saber, ¿con quién estaba?

- Katniss está arriba, iremos a verla después de, bueno, el doctor vendrá ahora – dice mirando a la Sra. Everdeen que intenta consolar a la mujer desolada y se acerca a la camilla donde esta inmóvil Gale y en verdad puedo ver satisfacción en su mirada.

- ¿Cómo que se accidentaron? Haymitch, porque no me dijiste ¿Cuándo paso? – Pregunta Effie antes que yo - ¿Por eso estas bebiendo?

- En la mañana – nos dice. Sigo donde estoy lo veo mirando a la Sra. Everdeen y le explica lo ocurrido, ella se lamenta y comienza a llorar, preguntando por su hija, le dice que está arriba, en el sexto piso y sin esperarlo corro hacia allá.

El elevador se detiene y camino por todo el pasillo, buscando su habitación y veo una que me trae recuerdos, una muy parecida a aquella donde estuve encerrado, abro la puerta y siento que mi mundo desaparece, allí en una cama conectada tubos y envuelta en vendas y con un monitor que marca su actividad cerebral casi nula esta ella. Pero hay algo más sus manos y sus pies están atados a la camilla pero solo puedo prestarle atención a su estado.

- No – es lo único que sale de mi boca y siento que mi alma se va a mis pies, abro la puerta que no está asegurada y la miro sin poder creerlo. – No, Katniss, preciosa – digo parándome a su lado. – Preciosa, soy yo Peeta me escuchas.

- Señor Mellark – dice el doctor que pone una mano en mi hombro, siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

- Dr. Aurelius – digo en un susurro, conozco a este hombre, me trato por todo el tiempo con mis crisis, ahora está aquí con ella. – Dígame que se repondrá.

- Lo siento Peeta, ella tiene muerte cerebral no va a responder.

- No, ¡eso no es posible! doctor usted dijo que yo no tendría cura y míreme, dígame que puede curarla, ella tiene que salir adelante, haré lo que sea pero por favor.

- Peeta lo siento – dice y veo a mi mentor entrar con cara de dolor y me lanzo a sus brazos y lloro, en verdad la iba a dejar libre pero no de esta manera.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? Por eso viniste al Capitolio verdad. Por eso estas así. Gale me lo advirtió maldito – digo sintiendo ira, que hace que el muto dormido en mi interior resurja con fuerza.

- Calma chico, no obtendrás nada, necesitas estar bien – me dice mi mentor - No sabes ni la mitad chico, el pagará con creces lo que hizo – me dice y mira a Katniss. – Lo siento Peeta. Quise ayudarla pero me fue imposible.

- ¿Entonces ella?

- Necesitaremos un milagro – dice el doctor – Vamos llévalo a refrescarse. – Me dice mirando a mi mentor que arremete contra su petaca.

El día transcurre sin más cambios ni noticias y se convierte en noche, Haymitch no ha parado de beber y parece listo para otra ronda, yo no puedo apartarme de aquí, sigo mirando a Katniss respirando pero no hay reacción, los médicos vienen cada hora y revisan sus signos, pero no hay ningún cambio y eso me enloquece, daría lo que fuera aun mi misma salud porque ella estuviese bien.

- Effie – dice la Sra. Everdeen y su mirada esta pérdida – Yo tengo que marcharme, tengo que salir de aquí. – Effie no sabe qué decir, tiene la garganta cerrada y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- Sra Everdeen – le digo acercándome a ella – Tenga calma verá que Katniss se recuperará.

- Peeta, lo siento, no puedo – me dice llorando – Ella tenía razón cuando se enojo conmigo cuando su padre murió, yo no sirvo para ser madre, desde la muerte de Prim no la busque, no quise cuidarla, no podía volver y ella quería estar allá, me es demasiado duro.

- Se a que se refiere. – Digo indicándole que tome asiento.

- Pero ahora, sin ellas, yo, tengo que irme, me necesitan en el 4, lo siento, por favor, cuídala, se que Haymitch ha hecho mejor trabajo que yo aun… en su estado. El pudo protegerla cuando yo no, se que ahora lo hará. – Y sin decir más la veo marcharse, no la detengo porque ella tiene razón ahora no le queda nada, a ninguno de los dos nos queda nadie, y sé que ninguno la culpa, sus hijas muertas en menos de seis meses y ahora está sola.

Aurelius me ha dicho que no podemos hacer nada, la desconectarán y esperarán que su corazón se detenga, Gale será transferido al distrito 2, donde su madre estará con él. En verdad una parte de mí deseaba su muerte, por llevar a Katniss a este estado, pero otra agradece que este con vida, pues cuando ella despierte pues se que lo hará, se que le dolería el haberlo perdido.

Miro a Katniss durmiendo, si la desconectan puede que su corazón se detenga en unos días o quizás mil años, pero he decidido que yo no quiero apartarme. Effie se ha llevado a Haymitch a recostar al piso que nos han asignado en el antiguo centro de entrenamiento, nuestra suite como me dijo Effie antes de marcharse. Así que estoy solo en el pasillo, entro y veo a Katniss en la cama, el doctor me ha prohibido quedarme aquí toda la noche y sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero abandonarla, se que puedo quedarme el resto de mi vida a su lado viendo la vida pasar a su lado, mientras respire, estoy esperando un milagro, esperando verla despertar. Aurelius me ha dicho que regrese a casa, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ella, sin la mitad de mi vida, sin mi corazón, dejándola en este frío hospital.

- Katniss – le digo mientras le acaricio el rostro, esta amoratado, pero todo parece demasiado superficial, quizá mi mente me está jugando una broma, mientras deseo que este mejor, que esto sea una pesadilla. – Se que te abandone, que no te busque, que deje que esto te pasara, pero por favor, lucha, tienes que vivir, tienes que salir de allí, la oscuridad no es un buen lugar para vivir. Lo sé pues yo también viví allí, pero tú fuiste mi rescate.

- Por favor, preciosa, si no quieres estar a mi lado, lo aceptaré, si deseas olvidarme está bien, pero por favor no me dejes, sigo con vida porque tú estabas con vida, aun sin mí, pero eras feliz, te veía reír, pero ahora, en verdad, no podré seguir sin ti. – Tomo su mano y veo que los amarres están fuertemente sujetos a los barrotes. ¿Por qué rayos esta atada?

- Señor Mellark, termino el tiempo de visita – me dice una enfermera.

- Vendré a verte. – Le digo antes de salir y prometiéndome investigar ¿Por qué rayos la tienen atada si tiene muerte cerebral?

Cuando entro en la suite del centro de entrenamiento veo a Haymtich en la mesa, alcoholizado casi totalmente, se lo difícil que debe ser para Effie, tantos meses luchando contra su enfermedad y ahora recae, me prometo ayudarle a pasar esto, aunque estoy tentado a sentarme con él y tomarme una botella completa.

- Vamos viejo, te llevaré a duchar.

- ¿Cómo está la chica en llamas?

- Igual.

- Vamos Peeta – me dice mientras lo arrastro hacia el baño – Tienes que ayudarla, aunque ella no te haya ayudado, se que te ama, solo que, siempre fue mala con eso de abrirse.

- Bueno si me dices como lo intentaré.

- Llega a través de sus sueños, háblale, es la única forma que puedes rescatarla de lo que las drogas le hicieron. Debí darme cuenta, pero creí que estaba bien, pero todo por esas estúpidas pastillas.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Ese accidente, estúpido Gale, siempre complicando las cosas, ahora tienes que hacer que te recuerde, niña tonta. – dice cayendo en un sopor a causa del alcohol. Lo acomodo en la cama y me voy a la azotea.

Hace tiempo estuve aquí, con ella, ahora estamos de nuevo aquí y hay un mundo de distancia, ella está cada vez más lejos, me odio a mi mismo por cobarde, por no haberla buscado, por no pensar que ella me necesitaba. ¿Acaso no he hecho lo mismo que aquella vez bajo la lluvia?

Me siento en la oscuridad, el Capitolio ha cambiado, ya no hay fiestas desenfrenadas, ya no hay ruido y color, todo es moderadamente normal, aun la gente se ve normal. Pero yo soy diferente al final el Capitolio me cambio, nos cambio a todos, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Siento ganas de romper todo a mí alrededor, me siento en el suelo y comienzo a llorar, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir sin ella? Había aceptado su decisión, ella la hizo desde antes de la guerra, aunque me pidió que me quedará con ella, se lo prometí, que siempre estaría con ella, por eso volví, por eso me quede, por eso la espere y sé que siempre la esperaré, pero ahora no se qué será de nosotros.

Quizá Haymitch permita que la llevemos al centro médico del 12, allí podré estar con ella, hasta que su corazón deje de latir, o me quedo aquí a su lado, pero no puedo abandonarla. Me siento en silencio sintiendo solo un vacío en mi corazón, pero algo dentro de mí parece sonar, como una alarma, como si algo no encajara, sus golpes, sus amarres, lo que Haymitch dijo. Cuando siento que no puedo más con mi dolor y con las dudas que me carcomen me pongo de pie y me dirijo a mi habitación quizá pueda dormir un poco, prometiéndome investigar que rayos es lo que en verdad paso.

* * *

**Bueno concedido, la verdad iba a matar a Gale, ya lo había planeado todo, pero supongo que ustedes tienen la ultima palabra y sobrevivió a la cirugía, pero sera una vida dolorosa... **

**Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, en verdad me siento muy feliz de que les guste esta historia. **

**Peeta se esta dando cuenta, veremos cuanto tarda en encajar todo. Bueno intentaré publicar mañana. ¿creen que lleguemos a los 50 reviews? **

**Ahora sobre Delly, lo siento tendrán que seguirla soportando, seguirá de insistente ya veremos como nos la quitamos de encima. La Sra. Everdeen, creo que siempre fue consciente de su error, pues desde la muerte de Prim debió haber visto por Katniss en su locura pero se marcho al 4.**

** Y Peeta, bueno no se dará por vencido tan fácil, pero creo que se la verá difícil a partir de ahora, pero bueno gracias por seguir leyendo, a ese montonal de lectores fantasmas y a _Sofia, Kenigal, Day Lynn, Shakty Mellark, Dark Zelda Link, Camiibell03, Chrushbut, FluoRo, Shun2007, YinnL, Caroline Kinomoto_. Y si alguien se me olvida, en verdad GRACIAS. **

**Besos **

**IRES**

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todo el mundo que se da la vuelta por este fic, bueno desde ayer lo terminé este capitulo pero el internet no me dio chance de actualizar de modo que aquí esta. **

**Espero no me maten... Besos IRES **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_**PoV Haymitch.**_

Despierto con dolor de cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta sensación, miro donde estoy en la vieja habitación que ocupe durante muchísimos años, siempre en los juegos del hambre, me enderezo y veo que ya son pasadas las 10. Salgo con paso lento y veo a Effie en el sofá mirando un punto perdido en la nada.

- Ah cariño despertaste – me dice con un suspiro - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres desayunar?

- Estoy bien –digo tambaleándome, la resaca es demasiado fuerte. – Lamento mi comportamiento.

- Está bien, Peeta se fue temprano a la clínica, debe estar con Katniss. ¿Por eso te llamó Lyme? – me pregunta.

- No – le digo – Cuando Lyme la vio, estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué Gale hizo eso? Peeta dijo que iría a preguntárselo si estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué? – digo mirándola – Tengo que ir al centro médico ¿quieres venir?

- No – me dice y se mira las manos – No te lo he dicho, pero allí, en uno de los cubículos fue donde me tuvieron encerrada, en uno de esos donde…

- Está bien – le digo acercándome a ella – Veré que haremos para volver a casa pronto.

- Gracias, los esperaré aquí.

Camino hacia el centro médico y veo al doctor Aurelius que también va llegando, se ve cansado, me mira y se detiene cuando lo alcanzo.

- ¿Has pensado que harás Haymitch?

- Bueno esperamos un milagro.

- Créeme, si hoy no ha reaccionado con lo que le he administrado. No va a volver, por más que ruegues.

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- No me llamaron para nada – dice él, tomamos el ascensor y esperamos hasta llegar al piso donde se encuentra – La Sra. Everdeen te ha dejado en custodia de ella. – Lo miro sorprendido. – Se marcho ayer al distrito 4, va a ser tu decisión.

- Puedo transferirla al 12. - digo seguro.

- Puedes, pero no es lo más recomendable, creo que eso puede afectar el estado emocional de Peeta, y sé que aun sigue teniendo crisis.

- Entonces lo mejor.

- Es dejarla aquí – me dice él – Mas tarde transferiremos a Gale al 2, puedes ir a verlo, me dijeron que ya recobro la conciencia.

- Gracias, iré a hablar con él.

- Peeta querrá acompañarte. Piensas decirle la verdad.

- No lo sé – digo y nos detenemos ante la puerta de la sala conjunta, al abrir veo a mi vencedor sentado en silencio mirando a la chica del otro lado del cristal.

- ¿Ha habido cambios?

- No – me dice él y puedo ver que no durmió, no lo suficiente. – Dígame doctor, podremos hacer algo.

- Lo siento Peeta – dice el médico – Hemos intentado todo, solo dependerá de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunta con voz segura y lo miro intentando no mostrar sorpresa.

- Bueno – dice el doctor y me mira – Ella no iba asegurada y.

- No fue eso – dice el – Lo sé, quiero saber la verdad, ¿Qué le hizo Gale? – Y veo como aprieta las manos, una crisis está cerca.

- Verás chico – le digo con voz pausada.

- No quieras mentirme – me dice y me mira a los ojos, sé que sabe la verdad, o la esta intuyendo.

- Porque crees que lo haría.

- Anoche me dijiste, algo de unas drogas, ella está atada, y sé lo que eso significa – se que el recuerda su tiempo encerrado en un cuarto muy parecido a ese, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso?

- Vaya chico, eres muy listo – Y lo veo sonreír con tristeza.

- ¿Me dirán que fue lo que en realidad le paso? Gale me llamo – Y lo miro sorprendido – En la madrugada me dijo que él había hecho algo, que no sería de ninguno.

- Peeta, verás – le digo mientras me siento, aun siento los estragos del alcohol en mi sistema - Ella, al parecer después de marcharse, continuo con pesadillas, pero había suspendido el tratamiento con Aurelius.

- Entonces ¿Qué paso? Porque esta así – me pregunta mientras se acerca al cristal y ve a Katniss inmóvil en la cama. – Si la vi bien, hace unos días.

- Verás Peeta – le dice el médico – Las personas hacen por su propio interés daño a otros creyendo que es lo mejor, Gale me dijo que ella te llamaba. – Lo veo girarse sorprendido – Te llamaba en sueños, en sus pesadillas, de modo que busco quien pudiera ayudarle, sus contactos con la gente de Coin le dieron la solución y alguien del 13 le administró un medicamento que, bueno tiene severos efectos secundarios.

- ¿Pero eso que significa?

- Ese medicamento, la destruyo mentalmente, no es mentira lo que dije – Dice el doctor abriendo la puerta- ella tiene muerte cerebral y no despertará, a menos que ella luche contra si misma, pero nunca de todos los pacientes que tuve con este tratamiento lo logró. Ahora, si quieren ir a ver a Gale antes de que lo trasladen, deben ir ahora.

- Gracias Aurelius – le digo y me pongo en pie, para salir acompañado de Peeta.

_**PoV Peeta.**_

Lo odio, lo odio en verdad, decidí dejarla libre, pero no a costa de esto, ahora me dicen que todo es un engaño y que el único culpable es Gale, no puedo negar que quiero asesinarlo, pero tiene razón Haymitch con su mentira, ¿como decirle a la gente, que el alcalde la drogo hasta llevarla a ser un vegetal?, nos detenemos ante la puerta de la habitación donde esta Gale y entramos.

Allí en una silla esta su madre, mirando con tristeza el estado de su hijo, está muy golpeado, tiene vendajes y un yeso que protege sus huesos rotos, pero aun respira, y esta consiente, eso me hace querer matarlo pero sé que eso no hará que la recuperé, y lo odio por eso.

- Sra. Hawtorne.

- Haymitch – le dice a mi mentor – Hola Peeta, ¿Cómo está Katniss? – puedo ver el movimiento de sus ojos y la preocupación que destilan.

- Ella no regresará – dice mi mentor mirando con ira a Gale. - ¿Cómo esta su hijo?

- Él – dice ella y veo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – El accidente fue terrible, se destrozo un hueso en la espalda y los médicos no han podido repararlo, no podrá moverse, ahora dependerá de una silla.

- Oh – dice Haymitch – Ven te llevaré por un café. – Y la toma del brazo para salir de allí.

- Cuidado – me dice y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

- Vaya – es todo lo que puedo decirle. – Para eso te la llevaste.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Perdida. Pero la traeré de vuelta.

- Es imposible – me dice y siento ganas de asesinarlo el muto ruge dentro de mí y aprieto mis manos.

- No lo es, lucharé contra todo lo que le hiciste, aun hasta contra ti.

- Ella te olvido estúpido – me dice con sorna, probablemente a todos, ella está muerta. – Y yo estaré con ella pronto.

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – Le recrimino molesto mientras aprieto los puños, quiero hacerle daño y eso que vive dentro de mí lo desea también.

- Siempre supe que al final estaría conmigo Mellark , no lo ves, no puedes ayudarle solo eres una copia de lo que alguna vez fuiste. – Me dice con Ira pero no se mueve de la cama, no puede hacerlo. – Al final logre lo que me propuse alejarla de ti.

- ¿Y te sientes orgulloso de eso? – le digo con tristeza, de pronto mi ira desaparece convirtiéndose en lastima.

- Te lo dije, no será de ninguno, al final.

- ¿Sabías lo que hacías verdad? – Le recrimino y puedo ver en sus ojos, que si no lo sabía cien por ciento, tenía una vaga idea de lo que le ocurría a Katniss.

- Solo deseaba que te olvidara. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste maldición?

- La protegí – le digo en un susurro – y veras que la traeré de vuelta, y tú te quedarás solo. La protegeré de ti.

- Buena suerte de donde la mande no tiene vuelta.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros y vemos a Hazzelle con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Entonces no fue un accidente Gale?

- Madre.

- Tú, ¿tu provocaste esto? ¿La lastimaste por estar con ella? ¿Por qué ella amaba a Peeta?

- Madre debes – dice intentando mover la cabeza pero no puede, lo veo esforzarse pero esta inmóvil.

- No sé quién eres – dice ella con dolor – Pero no eres mi hijo, mi hijo no hubiera dañado a Katniss, ni siquiera por amor. – Y con esto la vemos salir de la habitación, probablemente a tranquilizarse.

- Vamos Peeta –dice Haymitch mirando a Gale.

- Si se te ocurre, acercarte un centímetro a Katniss, vendré a cortarte la cabeza – le dice el mentor y salimos de allí.

Camino despacio, directo a su habitación que sigue igual donde Katniss esta inmóvil, veo que no está sola, Annie, Johanna, Beetee y Plutarch han llegado y todos tienen la misma expresión.

- Haymtich lo siento - dice Annie con dolor – En verdad, el doctor nos ha explicado lo que le sucedido.

- ¿Cómo es que Gale sobrevivió al accidente y ella está en este estado? – Pregunta Plutarch.

- Es todo un misterio – dice Haymitch.

- Descerebrada – dice Johana a Katniss – Debes despertar, que no ves lo que estás haciendo, porque siempre tienes que preocuparnos. – Y puedo ver que ha estado llorando.

- El doctor nos dijo que habláramos con ella – nos dice Beetee, no ha dejado de decirle cosas así.

- ¿Qué planes tienen Haymitch?

- La dejaremos aquí – Al escucharlo quiero matarlo en ese momento y lo enfrento.

- NO – digo y lo miro – No podemos dejarla aquí. Ella nos necesita.

- Son órdenes de Aurelius, y tú irás conmigo al 12. – Lo miro molesto y veo que Aurelius ha escuchado la conversación desde el cristal de fuera, mis manos están crispadas y quiero gritar, golpearlo, matar a todos y llevarmela conmigo.

- Peeta, el que estés aquí puede alterar todo lo que has avanzando. - Me dice el doctor con cuidado.

- NO – digo y siento la ira seguir creciendo en mí.

- Es lo mejor para los dos, ella no saldrá de esto y será transferida a otra área, donde nadie puede pasar.

- ¿Podemos despedirnos? – Pregunta Annie con ojos llorosos.

- Claro, los dejare solos.

Puedo escuchar a cada uno de ellos, diciéndole palabras de aliento, para que despierte, para que siga adelante, Johanna ha roto a llorar y le dice algo sobre unas agujas de pino y como le dieron esperanza, que siga luchando, que me tiene aun a mí y la estoy esperando. Después de unos minutos, veo a Haymitch acercarse a su oído y decirle algo, después se da la vuelta y sale de allí, sé que es el adiós, es como si hubiera muerto, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo alejarme, veo que solo quedamos él y yo en la habitación y le ruego.

- Por favor Haymitch, no permitas que la encierren aquí, llevémosla allá estará bien.

- No – dice el – Es lo mejor, para ella, regresará tarde o temprano.

- Si tienes tanta fe de que despertará vamos, yo la cuidaré, cada día, le daré lo que necesite, medicamento, tiempo, cuidados.

- No Peeta, tu aun no estás bien – me dice y aunque tiene razón me lastima, pues nunca le haría nada a Katniss.

- ¿Entonces la dejaras aquí? Como si hubiese muerto.

- Eso haremos – dice dando por sentada la conversación y me deja allí parado. – Despídete partiremos en un par de horas.

Me quedo allí mirándola, no puedo dejarla sola, pero no me dan opción, hubiese preferido que se casara con Gale, hubiera preferido que hubiese muerto en la guerra, en la arena, donde fuera, no verla aquí.

- BIEN KATNISS, ES LO QUE QUIERES! - le grito - ENTONCES OLVíDAME, HAS LO QUE QUIERAS, NO ME RECUERDES, PERO REGRESA POR FAVOR - la tomo de los hombros y la muevo para hacerla reaccionar aunque se que es inútil - NO IMPORTA LO QUE DECIDAS, OLVIDAME PUES, PERO REGRESA. - Ya no aguanto las lagrimas y lloro sobre ella, la abrazo y aprieto contra mí, lamento no haberte dicho las suficientes veces que te adoro con mi vida.

- Katniss -digo apartándome de ella y volviéndola a recostar en la cama y acaricio su rostro - tengo que irme, por favor, regresa a mí, por favor lucha, yo te esperaré. – Me acerco a sus labios y los roso con los míos. – Te amo Katniss desde que tengo uso de razón y siempre, escúchame siempre lo haré, lucha sal de allí, regresa a casa y si es necesario peleare con el mundo entero por ti. - La baño con mis lagrimas mientras hablo con ella, le ruego, mientras intento que mis palabras la saquen de ese lugar donde está encerrada. - Por favor regresa Katniss.

Me separo de ella con el corazón en la mano, se que debería pelear más, se que debería quedarme aquí, con ella, esperar pacientemente que su corazón se detenga pues en ese momento el mío se detendrá, pero no tengo opción, nunca he tenido opción desde que fui cosechado, ahora dejo mi vida en este lugar, mientras mi cuerpo, esa cascara sin vida, regresa al 12, a continuar una vida sin sentido y sin razón, pero prometiéndole buscar la manera de regresar por ella y sacarla de este horrible lugar.

* * *

**Ah por favor no me maten, ya sé no es lo que esperaban, pero les doy un adelanto, Peeta lo logró lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo que ya casi esta listo, solo me falta revisarlo, si lo acabo hoy lo publico hoy mismo. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, a todos los que me dejan reviews gracias de verdad! a los lectores anonimos también y a los que me han agregado a favoritos. Gracias.**

******Besos a todo mundo, gracias por leer y si termino hoy lo publicaré si no mañana tempranito esperen la actualización. No dejen de comentar sus comentarios en verdad guían el fic y vean lo que hicieron salvaron a Gale de una muerte segura... ahora tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias de lo que hizo... **

* * *

**YinnL** _Yo también no se que haría con una mamá como ella, pero siempre vimos esa parte de ella ¿no? nunca lucho, nunca hizo nada por sus hijas, de modo que bueno, espero que vea el daño que hace. Gale si merece sufrir por ahora se esta quedando solo, ahora faltará que dirá Katniss, lo veremos mas adelante. _

**Kenigal **Si opino lo mismo merece sufrir, creo que tanta ira acumulada lo llevó a odiar a todo el mundo y a obsesionarse con Katniss, creyendo que la amaba, aunque creo que mas que bien eran celos hacia Peeta y lo que el si hizo hacia Katniss que el no se atrevio. _  
_

**FluoRo **Pues Delly continua encerrada, pero no dudes que verá como salir de allí, la Sra. Everdeen ya se cobarde como siempre lo demostro, y Peeta bueno le saco la verdad a Haymitch aunque creo que no era lo que esperaban no se dará por vencido tan fácil.

**Sofia **Gracias por tus comentarios, por tus porras y por darme chance de publicar las actualizaciones en tu pagina, :) como vez no mate a Gale, así que lo hare sufrir (eso de ser anitGale me gusta)

**Pulga Mellark **Gracias por leer, que bueno que te llamó la atención y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Dark Zeldalink **Bueno, Peeta le ayudara, pero creo que siempre ha sido un poco cabezona Katniss con eso de reconocer a quien ama y a quien no, pero vamos a ayudarla a que lo reconozca, si no nos hacemos un volado a ver quien se lo queda.

**Day Lynn **Amiga que bueno que te gusto, la verdad me parece que esta un poco dramatico, aunque mi hermana lo calificaría como exceso de drama, ja pero bueno, la verdad creo que Peeta en verdad se ha esforzado y ha mantenido la compostura, todo lo contrario a Katniss en Sinsajo ¿no lo crees?

**Zucix **¿Crees que Peeta es de los que se rinden? Creo que con eso te digo todo, aunque nos puede sorprender.

**Camiibell **Gracias por comentar, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y que este capi te guste, espero pronto actualizar.

**Shun **Bueno aun queda este y otro capitulo para sufrir, después bueno, ya vamos a ir cuesta arriba. Gracias por leer.

**_Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. _  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Listo, me apuré para corregir, para tenerlo listo, espero que les guste, como ven Katniss ya volvió o esta en proceso de hacerlo, aun hay mucho drama por delante. **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Discleimer... Panem y todo HG son propiedad de Collins. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**_PoV Katniss_**

- Por favor espera – escucho su voz, pero cada vez esta más lejos, lejos de mí, camino por un callejón sin salida, buscándolo pero no lo veo, escucho sus palabras, ¿Por qué se despide? Me duele la garganta como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo – No te vayas te he echado de menos.

- Hey es lo mejor – lo veo delante de mí, esta sonriendo, pero su sonrisa refleja tristeza, su rostro esta herido, veo donde estoy, en la cueva de mis primeros juegos. –Lo nuestro siempre fue un juego para el Capitolio.

- No, no quiero que te vayas, Peeta –digo su nombre como si me costará pronunciarlo, recordarlo, saber quién es- ¿Por qué me dejas? Necesito que pelees por mí, eso es lo que siempre quise, desde aquella vez que me diste el pan. – Mis palabras salen de mi boca pero no es todo lo que quiero decir, hay más pero esto es todo, siento que me falta algo.

- ¿El pan?

- Si, aquel pan que me salvo la vida, siempre quise agradecerte, pero siempre fuiste demasiado maravilloso para mí. Y cuando estuvimos en la cosecha y en los juegos, siempre te preocupaste por intentar mantenerme a salvo, sin importar lo que a ti te pasara, Peeta lamento haber sido tan egoísta, yo en verdad quiero…

- Bueno es mejor que me olvides. – Me dice cortando mi explicación.

- ¿Qué te olvide? – y lo miro curiosa – ¿Por qué querría olvidarte?

- Porque tus pesadillas seguirán mientras yo esté en tu cabeza.

- No, tú eres quien las quita, recuerdas aquellas noches en el tren. Nadie me hace sentir lo que tú, nadie me da libertad, Peeta me he dado cuenta que.

- Catnip olvídalo, es un muto – y veo a Gale donde antes estaba Peeta. – Bórralo de tu cabeza es lo mejor, aquí estoy yo.

- ¿Gale?

- Me elegiste a mí, no a él, déjalo, olvídalo.

- No tengo que recordar a… - De pronto siento que se aleja de mi mente, como si todo lo que se él comenzara a esfumarse y veo a Coin al lado de Gale.

- Te lo dije en su locura estará contigo – Pero él no es mi mejor amigo es un muto, es alguien que no conozco y tengo miedo de lo que tengo delante.

- Ella ya no nos sirve, es hora de que muera – dice Coin – Me sirve mas muerta que viva. – Y lo veo apuntarme con una pistola y sé que es mi final, busco en mi bolsillo mi perla, a mi diente de león y sé que es el fin y el no estará conmigo.

**_PV Peeta. _**

La miro por última vez, quizá regrese si Haymitch me lo permite, no pienso abandonarla, me acerco y acaricio su rostro y acomodo su cabello que después de mi arranque de dolor desacomode al moverla de su sitio. Le dejo un beso en su frente y mi corazón a su lado. Cuando me doy la vuelta me quedo congelado porque su voz me detiene.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Al verla veo que tiene los ojos apretados y comienza a luchar con sus amarres.

- Katniss, preciosa – le digo acercándome a ella, parece escuchar mi voz y abre los ojos pero no sé si puede verme, mira para todos lados.

- Gale por favor porque permites que nos separen, no hagas esto – y siento como el corazón se detiene dentro de mí. – Gale por favor ayúdame.

- Katniss, preciosa soy yo.

- No dejes que me dañe – dice apretando sus manos.

- Aquí estoy no dejaré que te dañe.

- No, no eres tú, vete, ellos te cambiaron aléjate te odio, por favor GALE, no hagas esto… - comienza a gritar, Haymitch y todas las personas que están fuera entran por los gritos que ella esta profiriendo. Veo a Aurelius acercarse a ella y administrarle un sedante que pronto la deja otra vez sumida en pesadillas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – me pregunta, pero no puedo contestar, por eso se alejo de mí, porque sabe que no soy yo, que no volveré a ser el mismo. Y siento que me rompo en mil pedazos.

- Peeta, reacciona. – me dice Haymitch.

- Simplemente comenzó a gritar – le digo y salgo del cuarto necesito respirar, lo llamaba a él, siempre a él.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dice mi mentor, lo escucho desde donde estoy.

- Mira esto – dice Aurelius y me acerco estoy al lado de Beetee y Annie, sus venas tienen un color amoratado en su rostro – Por lo visto el atrapasueños se alojo en su torrente sanguíneo, fueron pocos casos los que tuvimos así, esto la va a hacer delirar hasta la locura.

- ¿Atrapasueños? – dice Johanna. Aurelius les explica rápidamente y la veo salir furiosa.

- Creo que debemos detenerla – dice mi mentor y él y Plutarch salen tras ella.

- ¿Se recuperará? – le pregunta Annie mientras me abraza.

- Pues, intentaremos algo – dice Aurelius, no aseguro nada, pero creo que es una leve esperanza, solo espero que ella desee volver.

- Lo desea – digo con seguridad.

**PoV Haymtich.**

Regreso con Plutarch y Johanna que logro herir a Gale antes de que las enfermeras y los médicos la detuvieran, ahora tiene que volver a entrar a cirugía y ella será detenida por Plutarch a menos que deseé que le administren un calmante, camina con una sonrisa en su rostro, igual que aquella que exhibió cuando gano sus juegos del hambre, y le doy gracias por tener el valor que yo no tengo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver que se llevan a Katniss en su camilla.

- Entrará a cirugía – me dice Beetee y comienza a explicarme de que trata, al parecer la droga se almaceno es sus glóbulos rojos de modo que intentarán hacer un cambio de sangre para purificar su sistema, el único riesgo es que su corazón en un fallido intento de bombeo pueda detenerse. Es nuestro riesgo.

- Peeta ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto colocándome a su lado, parece que se va a desmayar y me siento preocupado por su salud, porque no quiero que recaiga en sus crisis.

- Bien – me dice mirándome y sé que sigue luchando contra su muto.

- Te llevaré a descansar – le digo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- NO, no permitiré que me apartes de ella. Ya lo hice una vez, lo iba a volver a aceptar, pero esta vez primero tendrás que matarme.

- Bien chico – dice Plutarch – no seas dramático, ven vayamos a ver cómo va esa cirugía – y camina por los pasillos, por los visto conoce todo este centro médico, como Vigilante en Jefe que fue alguna vez, nos abre una puerta y entramos a una habitación con sillas, donde podemos ver como preparan a Katniss.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? – pregunta Johanna.

- Era – dice mirando todo alrededor – Donde creábamos los mutos. –Todos lo miramos sorprendido.

- Bueno, solo aquellos de apariencia más, como decirlo humana. La trajeron aquí porque es la sala más completa en cuanto a tecnología.

- Si le hacen algo – comienza Peeta, pero Plutarch le sonríe.

- Créeme chico, seré el primero en asesinarlos – y con eso nos disponemos a ver lo que será el punto definitivo en la vida de nuestro Sinsajo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Katniss, Katniss dormilona despierta – escucho la voz de mi patito, mi hermanita, abro los ojos y la veo está sentada en medio de una hermosa pradera.

- ¿Prim?

- Katniss ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Yo, no lo sé – le digo - ¿Esto es real?

- Quien sabe – me dice levantando los hombros – Oye no permitas que él te vuelva loca, no permitas que dejes de ser tu misma.

- ¿Él? Gale, es mi mejor amigo. – no sé por qué, pero es el primero que viene a mi mente, y ella me confirma que es a quien se refiere.

- Katniss – me dice sentándose a mi lado – La guerra a todos nos cambia, para bien o para mal, pero debes saber que un corazón lleno de fuego solo provocará más fuego, y si ese fuego es causado por el dolor solo causará destrucción. Tú eres la chica en llamas, pero tus llamas son diferentes, fueron provocadas por el amor que tuviste por mí y por todos aquellos que estaban sufriendo, no lo hiciste por odio o rencor, el se está consumiendo, no permitas que te consuma.

- No sé cómo evitarlo, creí que él, que era lo mejor. Pero no se que hizo, siento que me lastimo, creo que a ti también, ¿te perdí verdad?

- Lo hizo Katniss, y si ya no estaremos juntas – y siento unas profundas ganas de llorar y encerrarme en el dolor que siento ahora - pero no lo culpes, él creyó que era lo mejor para ti, para ustedes. Allí en el 2.

- Gale, Haymitch dijo que era lo mejor.

- Quizá sea lo mejor, no lo sé – me dice tomando un diente de león frente a ella – Pero debes pensar si te quedas con él, por ser la única opción, o porque en verdad lo quieres, si no es ninguna de las dos, busca que es lo que quieres, que te da esa paz que deseas. – Y sé que es alguien más que no es Gale, puedo sentir en mi nariz su aroma a Canela y algo así como pan recién horneado, pero por alguna razón no lo reconozco, se que él es quien me hace feliz, pero por alguna razón le temo. No sé si tengo las fuerzas y el valor de saber quien esa persona que Prim me menciona.

- Él, no sé quién es. ¿Me conoce? ¿Y yo a él?

- Lo hace, ha luchado por ti, todo este tiempo, salvo tu vida cuando intentaste suicidarte. – Me dice y se a que se refiere, en mis recuerdos veo su mano deteniendo mi suicidio, veo sus ojos azules pero no puedo ver su rostro completo, no sé quien estaba delante de mí en ese momento. – fue el único que supo tus intenciones y te detuvo, ¿Quién mas lo hizo? ¿Gale? ¿Mamá? Solo él estuvo allí.

- Pero no sé quién es. – le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos y con desesperación en mi voz.

- Claro que lo sabes, Gale te obligo a olvidarlo, pero tú lo conoces. Katniss escúchame es el momento que recuerdes a la niña que eras, la Katniss que vivía feliz, que cantaba, recuerdas como me cantabas hermanita.

- Si lo recuerdo – digo comenzando a llorar – lo recuerdo patito.

- Entonces vuelve a ser ella, papá no hubiera querido esto, yo no lo quiero, y tampoco todos aquellos que murieron por salvarte, sabiendo que tú eras la esperanza para ellos.

- Lamento no haberte salvado Prim. – le digo tocando su rostro que es tan frío como la sensación de mi perla.

- No lamentes lo que pudo haber sido, lamenta lo que estas desperdiciando, vive por mí, por cada uno de nosotros. Además ahora será un camino más largo, tendrás que decidir si quieres olvidar todo o recordar y seguir adelante.

- No te entiendo.

- Hermana va a ser tu decisión, sé que no recordarás esto, pero es tu deber recordar lo que Gale te arrancó, no le temas, el te ayudará. Vive por mí.

- Lo haré, lo prometo – Le doy un abrazo y comienzo a llorar, lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, desde que supe que ella murió, que todo mi mundo murió con ella, lloro por la soledad que tendré, pero también por el miedo de seguir adelante, de quitar todas las paredes que siempre me han protegido, y allí frente a mi esta una pequeña y puedo verme a mí misma, de once años, era una niña feliz, que amaba a su padre, y que amaba la vida sin importar lo mala que fuera, esa niña me sonríe y me hinco a su altura.

- Hola Katniss, ya es momento de seguir adelante. – la niña delante de mí levanta la mano y yo la imito, siento su frío al tacto y sonrió, siento de pronto como una descarga eléctrica recorre mi ser y mi corazón comenzara a latir, como si de pronto comenzara a respirar, como si aquello que me tenía atrapada de pronto hubiera desaparecido y sé que soy libre.

* * *

**Bueno ya va a regresar, ya esta listo gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les esta gustando la historia. **

**Espero que esto les haya gustado, y bueno ya despertará y bueno vamos a ver como siguen las cosas entre ella y nuestro panadero favorito. **

**Un beso, mil gracias por leer y por comentar. **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE **


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué creen? Pues que ya termine el capitulo siguiente y decidí subirlo para que tengan algo que leer este hermoso sabadito. **

**Discleimer, Panem, Los Juegos y todos sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**_PvO Haymitch. _**

Effie duerme en la cama y veo que apenas van a ser las 9, si salgo a tiempo quizá logre alcanzar el tren bala, pero antes tengo que ir a ver a mi muchacho. Bajo las escaleras y le dejo una nota, sé que no es necesario pero de todos modos le aviso que iré al Capitolio, como cada mes.

Cruzo la villa de los Vencedores y veo a Sae entrando a casa de Katniss, aunque le dije que es innecesario que siga viniendo, ella continua. Día tras día viniendo a limpiar, abrir ventanas y a regar unas flores que Peeta sembró cuando llego, ahora están floreando hermosamente y le dan vida a esa casa vacía.

Al llegar al centro los locales comerciales ya están abiertos, la gente se dirige a sus labores, la mina, el área de siembra, la fábrica de medicamento, todos tienen algo que hacer, los niños corren a la escuela que continua con sus clases y donde a fuerzas hice a Peeta inscribirse como maestro artesano, su clase es a las 10 de modo que se lo encontraré en la panadería.

Fuera de la panadería están sus tres empleados charlando, me miran y sonríen, sé que sucede, Peeta está teniendo una crisis, cuando eso sucede lo dejan solo dentro hasta que sale y les pide entrar, desde hace meses la intensidad de las crisis han aumentado. El no es el mismo que llego del Capitolio y dejamos a Katniss internada, creo que cada día queda menos de él y no sé cómo ayudarlo.

Abro la puerta y entro con cuidado, esta apretando una silla con fuerza mientras lo veo respirar con fuerza, pero no está solo, con el esta Delly, puedo ver su espalda, ninguno ha notado mi intromisión.

- Peeta, cálmate, aquí estoy, olvídala, ella solo te causa dolor.

- No –lo escucho rugir.

- No volverá Peeta. Tienes razón al decir que ella es…

- UN MUTO – ruge. Pero de nuevo grita –NO, no lo es.

- Creo que debes marcharte, Delly – le digo y la veo mirarme sorprendida – Ahora. – Sin decir nada se acerca a Peeta y lo besa en los labios, lo veo crispar las manos pero le responde y ella se marcha mirándome con satisfacción.

- Nos vemos.

- Hey Peeta – le digo con cuidado. – Tienes razón no es un muto.

- Ella intento matarme, ¿real o no real?

- Real – le digo y lo veo arrugar la frente – Pero también te salvo, recuerdas en la cueva, ella arriesgo su vida por salvarte al ir por esa medicina. – Lo veo aclarar su mente y comienza a soltar su agarre.

- Vamos Peeta tranquilízate.

- Haymitch – me dice sentándose más tranquilo.

- ¿Has tomado tu medicamento?

- Si – me dice suspirando – Lo siento, yo, estas crisis cada vez son más violentas.

- Bueno si corrieras a Delly – le digo.

- Ella es buena conmigo.

- Pero Peeta, ¿acaso estás jugando con ella? No ves lo que te hace.

- No, se lo he dicho solo somos amigos.

- Bueno amigos o no, creo que ella piensa tener dominio sobre ti. Digo ese beso.

- ¿Beso? No la he besado. – Y me doy cuenta que se aprovecha del muto que cada vez tiene mayor domino en la conciencia de mi vencedor.

- Pues por lo visto sabe cómo utilizarte. Sabes sobre eso, escuche un rumor que tu y Delly bueno tienen algún tipo de compromiso.

- Sabes cómo es la gente – Me dice.

- Bueno ten cuidado con los rumores, los amantes trágicos empezaron como un rumor. – Y lo veo apretar las manos. - Oye voy a ver a Katniss ¿quieres venir?

- No – me dice tajante – Gracias.

- Volveré en una semana. ¿Podrás ir a ver a Effie?

- Claro. – Me dice sonriendo – No te preocupes.

Salgo con tristeza, esperaba que esta vez me acompañará, esta es la segunda vez que no viene conmigo, creo que se ha dado por vencido, pero no lo puedo culpar, Katniss aun sigue en ese estado vegetativo, pero por alguna razón las cuatro veces que Peeta me acompaño solo con él habla, cosas inteligibles, pero hay algo que sobresale en sus palabras "GALE, NO POR FAVOR" una y otra vez, y esto ha disparado al muto de Peeta. Estoy seguro de eso.

Después de eso han ido en aumento los episodios y la intensidad, he hablado con él, le he dicho que no lo ve como yo y todos lo vemos, esas palabras están siendo modificadas por la ira del muto, la manera en que ella lo dice, porque no es una ruego de Katniss, es una petición, de temor, no de amor. Pero no puedo hacerlo comprender.

Sé que él la ama, pero su muto no deja ver que él es quien puede sacarla de allí, que sus palabras la están haciendo salir de ese mundo donde está sumida, pero ahora cada vez se alejará más, si él no me acompaña. Subo al tren y me siento en mi compartimiento, quizá me estoy haciendo viejo pero no permitiré que esos dos arruinen su vida, y mucho menos dejare que Delly actué con Peeta de esa manera, he visto lo que un amor obsesivo puede hacer y no permitiré que ella lo lastime a él también. Hablaré con Aurelius, la traeré a casa y se que Peeta hará ese milagro.

**_PoV Peeta._**

Miro a mi mentor marcharse y me siento frustrado, triste, no sé qué hacer, no encuentro fortaleza en nada, me embarga la tristeza y pareciera que me espera en cada esquina, pero no puedo hacer más, he luchado como un loco desde que comencé a recordarla, desde que el veneno comenzó a desaparecer de mi sistema y comencé a reconocer las mentiras del Capitolio en mi mente, su recuerdo me pesa, no me sobran ganas de luchar pero, voy a vivir, lo voy a intentar, lo haré por ella.

Pienso en Delly que se acaba de marchar, no merece lo que yo le ofrezco, pero ella está dispuesta, es una buena mujer y hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, ella me ha dicho que me ama, que siempre me ha amado, tanto como yo a Katniss y eso me duele, ¿Por qué lo eligió, porque aun en su estado lo llama? Delly me dijo que se fue con él, que aun en su locura están juntos. Y me estoy cansando de luchar con el muto, por eso no voy al Capitolio, porque ella habla, aunque no despierte lo llama, lo escucho decirle "Gale no, por favor" ¿Por qué? Si él la daño continua en su mente. Y eso me enoja, pero aun más me lastima.

Creo que hubiera sido mejor para mi corazón que ella se hubiera quedado en su mutismo y sé que hubiera luchado hasta la muerte que con Gale, con el no puedo luchar, con su recuerdo, con lo que significa para ella. Pero no puedo hacerlo cuando ella lo eligió. Abro la caja del dinero y remuevo la parte "secreta" del cajón allí esta ella, sonriéndome probablemente sea la única foto donde es ella misma, estamos juntos es la fiesta de navidad y Cinna nos tomo esa foto cuando le di su regalo y ella me abrazo como si fuera lo mejor, cuando en realidad era una pequeña pintura de Prim y ellas juntas aquella vez que levanto el diente de león.

- Seis meses Katniss, no puedo más, - le digo cansado el muto cada vez me deja peor y se que no resistiré – Mientras lo llames a él no puedo hacer más, seguiré adelante – le digo con lagrimas en los ojos. – Creí que nos quedaba algo que salvar, pero que importa ya, ¿no? Siempre te amaré aunque tu lo ames a él. – vuelvo a colocar la caja y cierro el cajón y con ello mi corazón hacia ella. Me arrepiento nuevamente de no haber ido con Haymitch a verla, pero prometo el fin de semana ir al Capitolio a despedirme de ella, a entregarle mi vida antes de seguirla a esa locura donde voy a pasos agigantados y que se la encontraré.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

Se que estoy soñando, puedo verme a mí misma bajo la lluvia, tengo once años, recuerdo ese momento, mi familia moría de hambre después de la muerte de mi padre y la ausencia de mi madre, estoy junto a un pequeño manzano atrás de la panadería, escucho los gritos de la mujer del panadero, después de decirme que llamará a los agentes de la paz, y escucho gritos dentro, un niño de mi edad con panes quemados en sus manos, un gran golpe en su rostro y veo que me mira y de pronto… todo desaparece.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, abro los ojos y veo que estoy en un hospital, hay una maquina a mi lado que da un leve pitido cada tantos segundos, parpadeo para enfocar mi vista y veo que estoy sola, no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

Giro mi cabeza y la habitación está vacía, no hay más pacientes solo yo. Hay un par de camas más pero desocupadas. Me enderezo y veo que estoy bien, visto una bata color blanca y me duele el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado inmóvil por mucho tiempo.

Sé que no estoy drogada porque no siento los efectos de las drogas, pienso en como llegue, recuerdo a Lyme y al doctor Aurelius pero nada más, también recuerdo a Gale, ¿Dónde está? Miro mis manos pues recuerdo haberme herido pero ya no hay nada, ni rasguños ni cicatrices, pero hay algo en mi brazo, una pulsera, hecha con un hilo de oro y solo tiene una pequeña perla, la miro pero no significa nada y no sé como llego a mí, pero el tenerla en mi muñeca me da seguridad. Me pongo de pie y siento que mis rodillas fallan, ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo dejar de pensar en Prim, mi hermanita, me tranquiliza saber que aunque no la volveré a ver en mis sueños lo hare y lo hice, se que soñé con ella, pero no recuerdo que solo qué tengo que volver, tengo que seguir adelante.

Me detengo ante un espejo, me miro y me sorprendo al verme diferente, mi cabello es más largo y estoy mucho más delgada, ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy enferma? Levanto la mano para tocar mi rostro y veo nuevamente la pulsera con la hermosa perla, por alguna razón pienso que significa mas que una simple pulsera.

- ¿Quién eres? - Me pregunto, esta no soy yo, esta no es Katniss, esa Katniss por la que murió Finnick, Cinna y muchos más, soy simplemente aquello que Snow quería, un despojo de humanidad, no puedo permitirle ganar, tengo que salir adelante, pero algo de mí perdió las ganas de luchar, pero hay un poco, que me grita con la voz de mi hermana "vive por mí, vive por nosotros, recuérdalo" que me hace salir de ese pozo en el que caigo sin sentido. – Regreso a mi cama y comienzo a repetir mi mantra que me ayuda.

- Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen vivo en el distrito 12, soy vencedora de los juegos del hambre, yo y… - de pronto siento que algo falta en mi mente – sobrevivimos a los juegos. – No imposible solo hay un vencedor me digo mientras me calmo – soy el Sinsajo de la rebelión, la guerra termino, somos libres.

- Soy libre – digo y miro de nuevo al espejo que está lejos de mí. – ¿Porque siento que aun no lo soy?

El sol comienza a entrar por la ventana y los rayos del sol chocan contra el espejo que comienza a reflejarlos a través de la ventana y los matices naranjas que bailan en las paredes me recuerdan una conversación que parece haber sucedido mucho tiempo atrás, una donde alguien me hablaba de mi color favorito y le decía sobre el suyo y de pronto me siento vacía no sé porque, siento que algo me falta y tengo que volver a casa.

Salgo de la habitación y el pasillo esta desierto, camino con cuidado y giro en un pasillo y luego en otro, pero no se a donde voy.

- Disculpe Señorita – me dice una enfermera – Debe volver a su habitación.

- Yo – la miro pero no la conozco y creo que ella a mi tampoco – Tengo que ver al doctor Aurelius.

- Está en el piso equivocado, la llevaré – me dice mientras me ofrece una silla de ruedas - ¿Ha perdido su tratamiento?

- Yo, no lo sé – le digo - ¿estoy en tratamiento?

- Bueno creo que el doctor lo sabrá, ¿no está mareada?

- No.

- Bien – dice después de salir del elevador y girar un par de pasillos para quedar frente a una puerta.

- Dr. Aurelius, una paciente pregunta por usted.

- Ah gracias, hágala pasar, la atenderé en un momento. – Ella me sonríe y me deja frente al escritorio, veo los papeles y las maquetas del cuerpo humano, y allí frente a mi hay un calendario me sorprendo al ver la fecha. Agosto.

- Disculpe Señora – dice el mientras da la vuelta al escritorio – Ahora, ¿tenemos cita? – Lo veo sorprendido cuando me ve.

- Hola Dr. Aurelius.

- ¡Señorita Everdeen! Pero que hace aquí – dice acercándose mientras me mira - ¿Cómo se siente?

- Muy bien, dígame ¿estoy enferma?

- Usted, bueno –dice y parece en verdad sorprendido – Si, no, en realidad, ha estado mucho tiempo con nosotros.

- ¿Mucho tiempo?

- Si, mañana cumple siete meses aquí, no recuerda nada de este tiempo.

- ¿Qué? Me paso algo, porque yo no recuerdo que.

- Usted tuvo un accidente – me dice y lo veo dudar – Con el Sr. Hawthorne.

- ¿Gale? – recuerdo que huí de él, que llegue allí con Lyme pero nada más, ¿Cuándo? Quiero preguntar pero me siento confundida.

- El Sr. Hawthorne esta abajo, en una celda – me dice y se ve angustiado por lo que me ha dicho. – Lo siento, pero dígame ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Hace cuanto despertó?

- No lo sé, hace un rato. Pero ¿Qué paso? No fue un accidente verdad – le pregunto y él me mira cansado.

- No. – dice él – no lo fue querida.

- Dr. Necesito que me diga – digo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no puedo decir más.

- La enviaré a su habitación, llamaré a Haymitch, quizá Peeta quiera venir. Cuando el llegue se lo explicaré.

- ¿Peeta? – pregunto sorprendida, no sé porque el nombre suena en mi cabeza pero no lo recuerdo y me siento ansiosa. – ¿Haymitch sabe que estoy aquí?

- Si viene, cada mes, quizá viene en camino, es fecha de que llegue. ¿No recuerda al Sr. Mellark?

- No, debería. – el apellido me suena, pero no sé quién es.

- Está bien, la enviaré a descansar, iré a hablar con usted mas tarde.

- ¿Puedo ir a ver a Gale?

- ¿Se siente bien para hacerlo?

- Debo hacerlo doctor.

- Bien, la enviaré con él y después a su habitación.

Bajamos varios pisos y entramos en una zona que parece de alta seguridad, una enfermera lleva mi silla y nos detenemos en una puerta donde ella abre con un código de seguridad y me sonríe.

- Cuando quiera irse me lo dice.

- Gracias – digo pensando en que hay detrás de esa puerta y me sorprendo al ver al hombre sentado en una silla igual a la mía que mira por la ventana.

- ¿Gale? – La enfermera me deja detrás pero tengo miedo de que se gire.

- Catnip – dice el y veo que su mirada esta fija en mi cuando le da la vuelta, pero no es esa mirada que recuerdo, sus ojos están rodeados de círculos morados que me dicen que no duerme bien y parece que tienen un poco de locura. – Así que es cierto, volviste. No lo creí cuando Haymitch me dijo que el estúpido panadero te estaba trayendo de vuelta.

- ¿Gale que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Por qué? POR TI, MALDICION – escucho que me grita pero no se mueve, solo me mira con algo que creo que se convierte de locura a odio – Por ti, porque te marchaste, porque siempre quisiste volver por él.

- Gale, yo tuve un sueño – digo intentando no temblar, no escuchar sus palabras de odio. – Dime ¿Qué nos paso? Tu, ¿tu mataste a Prim?

- ¿Lo olvidaste? Acaso no me lo reclamaste cada día, cada noche, que yo era su asesino.

- No, no puedo creer eso, dime que no es verdad.

- Al final Coin tuvo razón sobre ti no – me dice con ira – Ella siempre me dijo que tu no serías mía, que ya habías elegido, sabes que intento convencerme de no protegerte cuando envió a Peeta a nuestro escuadrón, me llamó, me lo dijo, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿no? TU ERAS MIA.

- No se dé quien me hablas.

- ¿Lo olvidaste? – y lo escucho reír – en verdad, ahora estoy satisfecho, Catnip, podremos ser felices tu y yo.

- Gale yo, nunca te he amado de esta manera, yo. – No se que quiero decirle pero se que es así.

- Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste mis besos? Porque corrías a mis brazos.

- Eres mi mejor amigo.

- YO NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO. DEBI DEJARTE MORIR, EN SUS MANOS, AL FINAL EL ESTARÍA EN ESTA CELDA Y NO YO.

- Gale por favor – le digo pero siento que comienzo a hiperventilar, la enfermera, me da la vuelta y me saca de la celda para cerrar nuevamente, ella se arrodilla a mi lado y me mira con tranquilidad.

- MALDICION CATNIP, TODO ES TU CULPA DEBISTE DEJARLO MORIR, EN ESA ARENA, AHORA ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS, TU Y YO. –lo escucho gritar a través de la puerta y comienzo a llorar, ¿en verdad el era mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué nos paso?

- Cálmese Señorita Everdeen, el no le hará daño –dice mientras limpia las lagrimas de mi rostro – La guerra a todos nos cambia – y recuerdo las palabras de mi hermanita en mi sueño y sigo llorando. – No se preocupe, no saldrá de aquí, la llevaré a su habitación. Además podemos llamar al Sr. Peeta, se que se alegrará de verla, él la quiere mucho. Siempre se ha preocupado por su bienestar.

Y al escuchar su nombre algo se remueve en mí, pero no puedo saber quien es ese Peeta del que me hablan como si lo conociera, hace años, cuando era niña había un niño en mi grupo llamado así, ¿será la misma persona? Lo conozco él nos salvo la vida, recuerdo mi sueño antes de despertar en este lugar, pero nada más, nunca tuve el valor de agradecerle, ni siquiera cruzamos una palabra en toda nuestra vida.

Veo a la enfermera detenerse frente a la estación de equipo como aquel que había en el 13 y toma una inyección que aplica en mi brazo, por alguna razón mi mano vuela a la perla que está en mi muñeca y comienzo a girarla y siento como si la soledad, el dolor y todo lo que hay dentro de mí por las palabras de Gale desaparecieran, y un dulce aroma a canela invade mis sentidos, y continuo llorando en silencio mientras la enfermera me dice palabras de aliento, pero mi mente sigue pensando en aquel día bajo la lluvia, en que si salgo de aquí debo agradecerle lo que hizo por mi familia, por mí, intento mantenerme consciente pero no puedo, veo que me dejan en mi cama y en ese momento deseo con todo mi corazón volver a casa, pero solo vuelvo a caer en el sopor del sueño.

* * *

**¡ya se! ¡ya se! no es lo que esperaban de Peeta verdad, pero que quieren esta rondándolo como mosca pantionera esa Delly del mal, así que esta usando su muto para que la olvide y el aprovecharse. **

**Pero como ven el recuerdo del pan bajo la lluvia sigue allí, grabado en fuego aunque ella no lo recuerde, siempre recordará eso... Ahora bueno, ya decidió Katniss agradecerle. **

**Así que esto se pone mas interesante cada vez, Haymtich va en camino y ella desperto así que no se apuren, esa mujer del mal comenzará a tener competencia. Aunque ella lleva las de perder ¿que opinan? **

**Y Gale bueno, esta loquito encerrado en el Capitolio, allí se quedará solo y sin nadie con quien contar... **

**Gracias por leer, intentaré actualizar hoy, si no hasta el domingo en la noche subo lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, en verdad, me hacen muy feliz, en el siguiente comento sus comentarios. **

**UN BESO Y QUE PASEN UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, espero que tengan un excelente domingo y bueno aquí esta para que inicien la semana. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**_PoV Haymitch_**

Al llegar al centro médico entro directamente hasta la habitación que le han asignado a Katniss, no tengo ganas de hablar con Aurelius, no creo que tome a bien que me la lleve al 12 pero lo he decidido. Cuando entro en su cuarto la veo acostada de lado dándome la espalda, por lo visto la enfermera acaba de moverla para que no se ampolle su piel, me siento en el sofá que está a un lado de la cama y me tallo los ojos.

- Rayos preciosa, ¿Qué debo hacer? – le digo como cada vez que vengo – Hace siete meses que estas aquí, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que nos vayamos a casa? Vamos preciosa tanto luchar como para que no estés disfrutando de la libertad que te mereces. – le digo como reproche y cierro los ojos. – Vamos a hacer un trato, te parece, te llevo a la casa y te mejoras ¿Qué tal?

- No sé si me conviene hacer un trato contigo – escucho su voz y abro los ojos sorprendido y allí esta ella se ha girado y me mira con sus ojos grises que tanto extrañaba.

- Katniss, despertaste – le digo y me siento en la cama junto a ella - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, en realidad muy bien – me dice sonriendo y siento que quiero llorar al verla así, en verdad es mi chica de fuego.

- Rayos preciosa, ¿Cuándo despertaste?

- Ayer – me dice y se sienta en la cama y me abraza. - ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿no es un sueño?

- Sí, soy yo – le digo envolviéndola en mis brazos, se ve tan diferente, parece otra persona, no la misma chica enferma que Gale se llevo y casi asesina.

- ¿En verdad te sientes bien? – le digo apartándome – Vaya si Aurelius me hubiera dicho que estabas despierta me hubiese traído a Peeta conmigo.

- Haymitch – me dice ella y se aparta de mí - ¿Quién es ese Peeta del que todo el mundo me habla? – Al decir estas palabras siento que un balde de agua fría me acaba de caer encima.

- Preciosa ¿no recuerdas a Peeta?

- Pues – me mira nuevamente y después veo que su mirada se posa en la perla que lleva atada a la muñeca – La verdad recuerdo a un chico, el hijo del panadero, creo que así se llama pero, nunca he hablado con él.

- Esto sí que es malo – le digo y me pongo de pie antes de agitar mi cabello con desesperación.

- Tú puedes decirme ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- Creo que iré por Aurelius.

- ¿No te irás verdad? ¿Piensas volver a dejarme?

- Nunca preciosa – le digo y salgo de la habitación para ir a buscar al viejo doctor de Katniss.

Camino por los pasillos y siento que he perdido mil años de encima, me siento feliz como si la vida volviera a tener sentido, porque el hecho de que ella este despierta significa que aquellos a los que considero desde hace un par de años las únicas personas que aprecio como mi familia estarán de nuevo bien, y volverán a ser felices, ahora sin tener que preocuparse por los juegos del hambre.

- Aurelius – le digo entrando a su oficina y levanta la mirada de los papeles que está revisando.

- Ah – me dice sonriendo – Por lo visto ya fuiste a su habitación ¿esta despierta?

- Si, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estaba bien?

- Bueno, apenas despertó ayer, fue una sorpresa para todos, una de las enfermeras la encontró deambulando por el pasillo, dijo que parecía haber perdido su medicamento, pero después de tanto tiempo en cama, parece que se ha mantenido muy bien físicamente.

- Luce un poco delgada.

- Bueno – dice él – Eso es lo de menos, que le dé el sol y buena alimentación es lo que necesita.

- ¿Entonces ella está bien?

- Sí, todo bien, sus funciones motoras, sus reflejos, todo, con excepción.

- ¿de qué? – digo aunque sé que es lo que me dirá.

- Creo que tiene problemas con una parte en su memoria, a todo el mundo les ha preguntado quien es el Sr. Mellark.

- Entonces, ¿no puede recordarlo?

- Bueno, aun no charlo con ella, te estaba esperando, creo que recuerda casi todo, con excepción de él.

- Bueno entonces que tengo que hacer.

- Habla con ella, enviaré al equipo para que revise sus signos y ver todo su sistema neurológico, veremos qué hacer.

- Bien. Gracias por todo.

- Ha sido un placer, me da mucho gusto verla despierta. ¿Peeta vino contigo?

- No, sus crisis han empeorado.

- Bien, si surge cualquier cosa, llámame.

- ¿Podre llevarla a casa?

- Claro – dice él – Solo se quedará un par de días con nosotros y lo demás será decisión de ustedes dos.

- Gracias – le digo poniéndome de pie y veo el teléfono en el pasillo, levanto el auricular y marco un número pero al escuchar su voz cuelgo. – Mejor que sea una sorpresa. – Y con esto camino hacia su habitación.

Al llegar la veo riendo con una enfermera, me sorprendo, pocas veces la vi feliz, feliz de este modo, quizá un par de veces en compañía de Prim y de Peeta, pero siempre parecía demasiado arisca con todo el mundo, pero como culparla, cargaba el peso del mundo encima.

- Hola preciosa, ¿de qué se ríen?

- Nada en especial – veo que ya se ha cambiado y no viste la bata del hospital - ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

- Que tenemos que platicar.

- Bien – dice ella y se acomoda en la silla donde los doctores comienzan a examinarla.

- ¿Dime sabes porque estás aquí?

- Pues – dice ella y otra vez noto como su mano vuela a la perla. – Algo me hizo Gale ¿verdad? – y puedo ver que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. – Haymitch ¿qué paso entre nosotros? Recuerdo que me dijiste que me fuera, que era lo mejor, pero solo puedo recordar que tuve mucho miedo. Me sentía perdida. Pero él.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – le pregunto y sé que si me dice que sí, sea lo que sea bajaré a su celda y lo mataré.

- No – me dice y mira sus manos – Creo que no, pero siempre estaba molesto, gritándome que lo olvidará, que, no sé que le paso. Me dicen que fue por la guerra, ¿dime yo también cambie?

- Si preciosa, todos lo hicimos. Pero recuerdas algo más, ¿sobre tus juegos? Sobre lo ocurrido en el 13. En el Capitolio.

- Mis juegos, bueno, soy la vencedora de los 74 juegos del hambre.

- ¿Y quién más?

- A que te refieres Hayimitch, solo hay un vencedor.

- ¿Recuerdas a quien fue tu compañero de distrito?

- Pues – busco en mi memoria, recuerdo la cosecha, pero no puedo ver a quien llaman, quien va a mi lado, solo puedo escuchar los gritos de Gale y me tapo los oídos con fuerza. – Gale, no por favor.

- Calma preciosa, está bien, no importa. No importa – le digo y la abrazo, mientras ella se refugia en mi pecho. – Volveremos a casa.

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Miro a Haymitch que se ha quedado dormido mientras me abrazaba, no sé cuantos días tardo en llegar, lo veo diferente, la última vez que recuerdo haberlo visto lucia ebrio y olía mal, ahora no está así y ni le he dicho nada, me aparto un poco y puedo ver que su rostro tiene más arrugas que antes, pero por lo que se solo ha pasado un año desde que termino la guerra, es decir ahora tengo 18 años.

El doctor Aurelius le trajo una caja llena de cintas a mi mentor y las miro, me pongo de pie y meto la primera que esta hasta arriba y me sorprendo al verme a mí misma, corriendo en los juegos, recuerdo ese momento había asistido a un banquete, pero no recuerdo que, estoy herida y entro en una cueva, me sorprendo porque eso no puedo recordarlo, pero allí estoy cortando el flujo de sangre en mi frente con los calcetines de Rue y abro el contenido de la mochilita por la que corrí, hay una inyección y me acerco a alguien en la cueva, está dormido, ¿Quién es? Y sin dudar inyecto a la persona en la cueva con ella y caigo desmayada en el suelo.

No puedo apartar los ojos de la pantalla, la persona que estaba allí despierta, y me sorprendo al reconocerlo es el hijo del panadero, Peeta Mellark, ¿por eso debo de conocerlo? Veo que con fuerza me mueve para ver mi herida y al ver que no es de gravedad me la limpia con un poco de agua del termo y me venda con cuidado, me mueve con mucho cuidado y me mete en la bolsa de dormir donde antes estaba él, creo que eso le ha costado mucho porque estaba enfermo.

- ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? – Y la voz de Gale grita en mi mente, pero ahora aunque grita no la entiendo, pero algo busca en mi mente el recuerdo de Peeta, si estuvimos allí, el y yo entrenamos juntos, y puedo verlo en el desfile, pero me siento mareada.

- Bueno preciosa – me dice mi mentor desde su lugar y me giro al ver que está despierto - ¿Qué haces?

- El doctor Aurelius te trajo esto.

- ¿Y comenzaste a verlo sin mí?

- Tenía curiosidad. Peeta Mellark fue mi compañero de distrito.

- Así es.

- Entonces, los dos ¿sobrevivimos a los juegos del hambre?

- De hecho, sobrevivieron a dos juegos del hambre.

- ¿En verdad? – recuerdo la segunda arena, pero esta es mas como un borrón rápido, Finnick, Johanna, una explosión y mi vida en el 13 en compañía de Gale y Coin que intento matarme, nada más, el no aparece en esos recuerdos. Se lo explico y el suspira.

- Creo que eso que Gale te dio hizo un gran vacío en tu mente, ¿quieres ver todas esas cintas? – dice señalando la caja.

- No lo sé – digo de pronto nerviosa – Y si no me gusta lo que veo, y si por eso lo olvide.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

- Haymitch, creo – le digo con un suspiro – que quiero quedarme aquí, quiero que el doctor me de de alta y después creo que iré con mi madre.

- ¿Volverás al 12?

- Es mi hogar, pero creo que debo ir a hablar con ella, sobre Prim.

- Bien – y puedo ver que hay un poco de decepción en su rostro – Prometo regresar lo antes posible. Dime, que día es hoy.

- 8 de abril – me dice.

- En un mes es mi cumpleaños, te prometo Haymitch que lo pasaremos juntos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – me pregunta, y se a que se refiere, pero ¿Cómo explicarlo? – Creo que un milagro. – Le digo pues se que fue eso, Prim en mis sueños, Finnick, Cinna, otros más diciéndome que debía vivir por ellos, y esa persona que durante mucho tiempo me llamo, diciéndome que volviera por él, pero que aun no puedo reconocer, que Prim me dijo que recordará pero que no puedo hacerlo ¿sería Peeta?

- Pues me da gusto que haya ocurrido, entonces, veamos que dice Aurelius, pero creo que aceptará el alta, te acompañaré hasta el cuatro, después nos vemos en un mes.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con las cintas?

- Por supuesto preciosa.

- Bien Katniss – me dice el doctor Aurelius después de la última revisión – Luces de maravilla, quisiera que me dijeras que hizo este cambio en ti.

- No lo sé – le digo sonriendo – quizá ver que hay un futuro mejor.

- ¿y en verdad no quieres quedarte aquí?

- No – le digo sonriendo de nuevo – Volveré a mi casa.

- Es tu decisión, cualquier cambio llámame, me da gusto que estés recuperada, hasta Haymitch se ve mejor. Pero quiero – y veo que se refiere a mi mentor - que venga cada trimestre a hacerte una revisión por lo menos durante un año.

- Lo hará, la traeré yo mismo.

- Doctor y Gale. – le pregunto por mi ex mejor amigo.

- Se quedará aquí Katniss, vivirá dentro de su locura, no te preocupes por él, lo cuidaremos bien. Y ya no te podrá volver a lastimar.

- Gracias – digo con tristeza y mi mentor me abraza.

- Te traeré a verlo algún día – me dice, pero sé que no volveré, porque estar con él me lastima y no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo.

- Bien, entonces eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras, por cierto – me dice Aurelius girándose para mirarnos – la presidenta quiere saludarte, vendrá a verte a las 18 horas.

- Gracias.

Paylor aparece sonriendo, la recuerdo, ella me permitió mi entrevista con el presidente Snow, después de esperar a que me arregle salgo con ella y con mi mentor y nos guía a su oficina donde me habla de los cambios en todos los distritos, en verdad puedo ver la gran diferencia entre ella y Coin, su deseo principal es la educación de los niños y ha comenzado la reconstrucción de las escuelas en los distritos a donde está enviando personas preparadas para educar a los niños.

- Katniss me gustaría invitare a trabajar con nosotros, tu medico que cabecera ha dicho que estas mucho mejor que hace meses.

- Bueno todo ha terminado ¿no?

- Si, fuiste muy valiente, al tomar la decisión que tomaste. Nadie te lo reprocha. – Y se a que se refiere, al momento en que asesine a Coin. – Además que los efectos de ese atrapasueños que te dio Gale, al parecer también han desaparecido.

- Gracias – le digo y sé que necesitaba escucharlo, estando allí tenía miedo de las represalias por mis acciones de locura, pero nadie ha dicho nada, hay cosas que se mueven en mi mente pero de pronto siento que algo falta en ellas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres quedarte?

- En verdad Presidenta se lo agradezco, pero apenas voy a cumplir 19 años, quiero intentar tener una vida más normal. Además le prometí a Haymitch que volvería a casa.

- Bueno – dice riendo – dadas las circunstancias puedo decir que será más normal, ya no es edad para ser cosechada.

- Cierto y ya no hay mas cosechas. – le digo suspirando.

- Katniss me da gusto saber que lograste vencer eso que te tenía atrapada en tu mente, en verdad, eres muy valiente y mereces disfrutar la vida, y cualquier cosa, puedes venir a buscarme. – Me dice tomando mis manos.

- Gracias Paylor.

- De nada, Everdeen – me dice sonriendo – Por cierto tengo algo para ti.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, toma – me dice entregándome lo que parece una cartera.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Bueno, es tu cuenta bancaria, todo lo que te corresponde, además que te entregaré algo que me dejaron para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- Si, te lo dará el Aurelius, ahora Katniss, ve a buscar es vida que deseas. Haymitch cuídala y salúdame a Peeta.

- Lo hare- dice mi mentor despidiéndose de la presidenta.

- Gracias – le digo dándole un abrazo, no sé si podre acostumbrarme a esta nueva yo que ve felicidad en todos lados, que no tiene el peso del mundo encima y en cambio tiene el derecho de ser feliz nuevamente.

Estoy feliz, feliz de volver a casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en Gale, y el daño que me hizo, pero no lo odio, tengo lastima por él, ahora se quedará solo en ese horrible lugar. Estoy feliz porque estoy fuera del hospital, en el tren y esta vez voy a casa.

Rentamos un compartimiento con un televisor y un video para ver las cintas y me siento al lado de Haymitch que me mira curioso.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto mientras nos sirven de comer un delicioso platillo de estofado con verduras y puré de papa, acompañado de una crema color rosa que parece ser de fresa silvestre.

- Estoy feliz de verte bien. Creo que me gusta más esta Katniss que la otra.

- ¿En verdad?

- Bueno, la otra me hacia enojar, veamos que tal lo haces tú. Pero por ahora creo que solo estoy feliz de verte despierta.

- Pero dime – le digo recordando el detalle de la bebida. - ¿desde cuándo estas sobrio?

- Hace meses, Peeta y Effie me han ayudado mucho, además de que no debo ser mentor de niños a punto de morir.

- Eso es algo verdad – le digo mientras disfruto la comida.

- ¿En verdad quieres ver esos videos?

- No – digo suspirando mientras el revisa cual poner. – La verdad no sé si lo deseo.

- Peeta te ha extrañado, solo te pondré este, para que veas lo que siente por ti. Y no lo rechaces cuando te vea.

- Bien. – y por alguna razón temo por lo que voy a ver.

Me veo en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, el sonríe y regreso a mi lugar, luego lo veo a él, luce fenomenal, con su cabello rubio alborotado y ese traje que le queda tan bien y hace resaltar el azul de sus ojos, de pronto viene a mi mente un recuerdo, unos ojos azules mirándome con tristeza mientras ruego que me dejen ir, que me dejen morir, antes de intentar suicidarme, una mano llena de sangre, y el dolor de ver mi esperanza de muerte hecha pedazos, él fue quien me detuvo.

La voz de la pantalla me trae de nuevo a la realidad, las risas de la gente del Capitolio, está hablando sobre los diferentes panes de los distritos y compara a los tributos con ellos. Y después comienza a hablar sobre las duchas y los veo olerse entre sí y sonrió por esto.

- _Dime Peeta, tienes alguna novia en casa ¿alguien que te espera?_ – de pronto me siento nerviosa, y mis manos me sudan ¿Por qué me importaría si tiene alguien en casa? Quizá porque quisiera poder agradecerle lo que hizo por mí, sin hacer que alguien piense que me gusta o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Por qué pienso esto? Dirijo mi mirada al televisor y lo veo.

- _¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?_ – Y veo a Caesar acercarse, Peeta lo mira y después comienza a hablar vacilante.

- _Bueno, hay una chica_ -responde él, suspirando- _Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha._ – Miro a mi mentor que parece estar recordando ese momento y vuelvo la mirada al televisor, quiero apagarlo, no quiero saber quién es esa chica a la que él ama y que aun a través de sus ojos puedo ver ese amor, como el que mi padre tenía hacia mi madre cada vez que la veía.

- _¿Tiene a otro?_

- _No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos_. – Busco en mis recuerdos, hay un par de chicas, bonitas en el distrito, que he escuchado que a todos les gusta, pero no son del tipo de él, pero ¿Cómo puedo saber eso? No nos conocemos. Y comienzo a jugar con mi cuchara mientras mi corazón palpita a mil por hora.

- Mejor apágalo Haymitch.

- Ya es el final de la entrevista, ¿no quieres saber? - Escucho a Caesar ya que es el único ruido alrededor.

- _Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? _

- _Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso._ – Levanto la mirada y veo el televisor, Caesar mira a Peeta con una sorpresa en su rostro que quizá también tengo yo.

- _¿Por qué no? _– le pregunta el comentarista.

- _Porque..._ -empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose-. _Porque... ella está aquí conmigo._

Miro el televisor sorprendida y después allí estoy, yo misma siendo apuntada por las cámaras, estoy mirando el suelo y sé que pasa, lo mismo que siento en estos momentos, estoy hiperventilando y mi corazón late a mil por hora y el color me está cambiando a un rojo escarlata. Escucho a Caesar decir que es mala suerte y la multitud parece enloquecida.

- _No es bueno, no_ –dice Peeta.

- _En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía?_

- _Hasta ahora, no_ - responde Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y con esto Haymitch apaga el televisor.

- ¿El está enamorado de mí?

- Si – me dice suspirando – desde que tiene uso de razón, ya lo escuchaste.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

- Bueno, te diré algo, hay un chico, fue torturado por el Capitolio durante un tiempo, y le implantaron nuevos recuerdos, para odiar a una sola persona, pero lucho contra eso y recordó que no la odiaba, que era todo lo contario. Él lo logro por ella, - no sé porque me dice esto pero quiero saber quién es esa persona - ahora sé que en tu mente tu lo recuerdas, solo debes dejar salir esos recuerdos.

- Pero ¿y si no lo logro?

- Bueno, a Peeta le dará mucho gusto verte preciosa aunque tú no lo recuerdes, y tú tienes que ayudarle con sus pesadillas así como el te ayudo con las tuyas. Últimamente la está pasando mal, además que hay una persona que en lugar de ayudarle creo que lo está perjudicando, y debes evitar esto a toda costa. Ahora debo ir a dormir, mañana temprano llegaremos a tu destino.

- Gracias Haymitch – le digo cuando termino de tomar los alimentos – me iré a acostar. ¿Le dirás a Peeta que desperté?

- ¿Quieres que le diga?

- No – le digo con un sentimiento de felicidad en mi pecho, que de pronto me resulta extraño – Creo que se lo diré yo, tengo que hablar con él.

- Bien, descansa preciosa. – Y lo veo sonreír antes de acostarse en el sofá.

Entro en mi compartimiento y me tumbo en la cama, mientras repaso en mi mente las palabras de Peeta en la entrevista, _Bueno, hay una chica -responde él, suspirando- Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha._ Pero puedo decir que el está equivocado, si lo había visto, mientras recuerdo una y otra vez sus palabras, lo busco en mis recuerdos, todos son antes de la cosecha, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

El sueño comienza a vencerme pero puedo verlo en mi mente, estoy con Prim afuera de la panadería y allí esta él decorando pasteles con un glaseado color rosa, lo veo cargando costales de harina el domingo temprano mientras yo regreso de cazar, lo veo en la escuela en las clases de lucha libre con los hijos de comerciantes y lo veo mirándome y quizá es por mis sueño, pero lo veo sonreír cuando le sonrió a Prim aquella mañana que encuentro el diente de león, y por alguna razón ese chico rubio sé que es mi propio milagro, mi propio diente de león, pero esto se que solo es parte de mis sueños.

* * *

**Bueno que dicen, ya casi llega al 12 a partirle su mandarina en gajos a Delly, bueno aun nos falta ver que rayos ha planeado en estos días y eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Por ahora espero que hayan disfrutado un poco de los intentos por recordar de Katniss y su nueva faceta, pero no se preocupen sigue siendo nuestra Kat que luchará por lo que ama. No dejará de ser la chica de fuego. **

**Mil gracias por leer y por comentar, es un poco mas largo de lo normal pero no encontré donde cortar, así que aquí nos vemos otro día. **

**Besos IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Han visto una estampida? Bueno pues hoy tuve una en mi cabeza por todo el día, así que me la pase encerrada con mi migraña hasta que desapareció, de modo que no pude actualizar antes, pero ya se fue a otro lado de modo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

**_PoV Katniss_**

El viaje es de diez días, ahora han sido quince, o quizá más, tenía que arreglar todo, arreglarme a mí misma, o lo que queda de mí, viaje a ver a mi madre, Haymitch me dejo en el distrito 4, con mi maleta y la caja de las cintas que sigo rondando en mi cabeza si revisar o no. Cuando llegue a la casa donde ahora vive mi madre ella y yo hablamos, hablamos por dos días, como nunca lo había hecho, lloramos abrazadas, ella me pidió disculpas por abandonarme, pero se que yo hice lo mismo y nos prometimos no volver a romper el contacto. También visite a Annie Odair que me invito a quedarme, me sorprendí al conocer a su pequeño Finnick que esta enorme y se parece muchísimo a su padre.

En el momento que Annie lo puso en mis brazos no pude contener las ganas de llorar de felicidad, recuerdo la misma sensación que tuve cuando tuve a Prim en mis brazos, y me siento feliz por este pequeño pues vivirá en un mundo libre, un mundo sin juegos del hambre, y de pronto un recuerdo brilla en mi mente, un sueño que tuve, se que fue eso, un sueño donde vi a los hijos de Peeta crecer en un mundo libre y siento mi corazón vibrar.

Estuve también unos días en el distrito 7 donde llegue a visitar a Johanna Mason, que al verme sonrió como aquella vez que le di el envoltorio de puntitas de pino, me llevo a recorrer el bosque y a cazar, perdí un poco la experiencia pero logre ponerme de nuevo en forma después de estar una semana con ella en el distrito.

- Oye descerebrada – me dice Johanna mientras entra al comedor con una charola de comida que pone en la mesa.

- ¿sí? – le digo y pongo los platos y los vasos, para después las dos sentarnos.

- ¿Regresaras al 12?

- Si, quizá mañana.

- Entonces, ¿sigues sin recordarlo? A Peeta, ya sabes – dice ella como si fuera obvio, por alguna razón podría decir que ella y yo somos amigas y aun no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambios.

- No, aun no.

- ¿Y porque no has visto las cintas?

- Vi algunas, pero – y mi mano va a la perla de mi muñeca – No sé cómo interpretar lo que veo. Además no quiero que regresen las pesadillas.

- No es tan difícil, te lo resumiré tú no lo amabas, tú solo jugabas – Me dice y sé que es verdad, y siento un extraño aguijón en mi pecho, pero me quedo callada. – oh ya se cual te mostraré – dice poniéndose de pie mientras enciende el televisor y se pone a revisar la caja.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Hay una, cuando platique con Finn, el me dijo, en ese momento supe que ella no jugaba, que en verdad lo amaba, aunque yo creo que fue desde mucho antes, las chicas tenemos ese sexto sentido, ¿recuerdas cuando me desvestí frente a ustedes?

- Como… - de pronto pareciera que una luz se abre en mi mente y la veo, pero no solo a ella, también estaba Peeta, y siento una extraña sensación que puedo definir como celos y bajo mi mirada.

- Eso es lo que decía – me dice Johanna riendo – Ves, te molesto que me hubiera desnudado frente a ustedes, pero quizá no fue por tu pudor, quizá no querías que Peeta viera mi atractivo, algo que por cierto tu no tienes.

- Eso no… yo…

- Bien mira esto. -dice deteniendo las palabras sin sentido que salen de mi boca.

Mientras comemos estamos viendo mis segundos juegos, allí estamos en el reloj, vamos caminando y de pronto Peeta choca contra algo, el campo de energía y me veo a mi misma cerca de él, siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, mientras escucho que Peeta murió que su corazón se detuvo. Y después de algunas maniobras, Finnick lo revive.

- Eso era a lo que él se refería – dice ella con satisfacción y me pasa un pañuelo, pues estoy llorando.

- No recordaba que él había muerto.

- Bueno si no recuerdas muchas cosas, eso mucho menos, pero no te preocupes está bien, allá en el 12. Dicen que tiene novia. – De pronto la miro sorprendida y me siento por alguna razón muy infeliz, digo yo no puedo recordarlo ¿Por qué esperaría que el me amará? Además ¿no tengo casi un año catatónica?

- Oh –dice y comienza a reírse – Katniss ¿ya te has dado por vencida?

- Si tiene novia, yo. Además el cree que.

- El sabe que te ama. Punto. Además creo que Delly se está aprovechando de él, mira que cuando estuvo encerrado en esa celda hablaba las mil maravillas de ti, y si ahora te lo está quitando viendo tu estado, no es tan buena persona como aparenta.

- ¿Estuvo en una celda?

- Fuimos compañeros –me dice y puedo ver que su sonrisa desaparece un segundo – pero eso que te lo cuente él, ahora tengo algo para ti. – Me dice poniéndose de pie y saca una caja envuelta en un hermoso papel verde.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Tu regalo de cumpleaños descerebrada, ¿Qué más?

- Pero faltan diez días.

- Eso es lo de menos, además no te quedarás conmigo verdad. Se lo prometiste al viejo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Le llame cuando llegaste, me sorprendí de verte y no sabía si el estaba enterado de tu aparición.

- ¿Y que te dijo? Porque no me lo habías dicho.

- Bueno te vi tan bien, hasta claro que te mencione a Peeta y respondiste tan indiferente, digo arriesgo por ti su vida un millón de veces y tu me dices "ah si Haymitch me dijo que esta en el 12"

- Bueno en verdad he intentando recordarlo, pero no se si quiero, cada vez que pienso en algo sobre eso, escucho a Gale gritándome en mi cabeza.

- Ese maldito debí haberlo matado cuando pude, y yo que pensé que… Lo siento.

- Esta bien, el ya no podrá hacerme daño.

- Si tienes razón y si se le ocurre iré a cortarle la yugular. – Me dice sonriendo. – Vamos ábrelo, que debes subir a dormir porque tu tren sale a las seis.

- Bien – Abro con cuidado el papel y veo que es una caja de madera, hermosamente tallada con llamas de fuego y al centro el diseño de mi broche de Sinsajo. – Es muy hermosa.

- Gracias – dice ella sonriendo triunfal – Mi padre me enseño a tallar la madera cuando era niña, después de mis juegos, bueno deje de hacerlo.

- Gracias – le digo.

- Puedes guardar allí tu maravillosa perla.

- ¿Sabes qué significa?

- Vaya – dice y se vuelve a reír, creo que nunca la había visto tan feliz desde que la conozco – No sabes que es, pero acudes a ella cada vez que algo no te gusta verdad.

- Bueno, me da paz, es difícil explicarlo.

- Pues, yo no seré quien te lo diga, solo te diré que debes recordar que sucede cuando presionas un carbón con suficiente fuerza. – Y al decir esto se pone de pie- Buenas noches, chica en llamas, deja todo allí mañana vendrá alguien a limpiar.

La veo irse y me quedo mirando la perla, claro que se que pasa cuando presionas un carbón pero no tiene nada que ver con una perla, más bien diamantes, pero siento un poco de gracia ante esto y subo a mi habitación con mi regalo que guardo en la maleta que me entrego Aurelius.

No puedo decir que las cosas sean iguales, porque nunca lo serán, quizá aun queda algo de mí de esa chica que compitió en los juegos del hambre, pero también está esta nueva yo que recuerda lo feliz que era antes de la muerte de su padre, que veía detalles maravillosos en la vida, que cantaba cada vez que se sentía feliz o triste. Esa que amaba a su hermana y que se complementa con la que se ofreció de voluntaria por ella.

Reviso la ropa que tengo en la maleta y sonrió mientras pienso en Cinna, el creador de tan maravillosa ropa, que creo solo para mí y tengo ganas de llorar, lo extraño, al igual que a Finnick que siempre me decía algo para hacerme sentir bien, le doy gracias a Johanna por lo que ha hecho por mí, por defenderme de Gale, aunque nunca habría considerado que éramos amigas, ahora lo sé y le doy gracias por eso.

Me recuesto pensando en Peeta, últimamente el está en mis pensamientos y aun en mis sueños, ya no son pesadillas, por eso no quiero ver las cintas, porque recuerdo mis noches de miedo al recordar las muertes en la arena, pero de alguna manera sé que él era quien me ayudaba a ahuyentarlas. Pienso en ese chico, no en el de los vídeos, sino en el que yo conocí, antes de los juegos, que siempre sonreía con sus compañeros, que reía con todo el mundo y era el centro de atención. Y yo siempre rezagada, tenía miedo de intentar hablar con la gente, parecía que todos me temían, pero la verdad es que yo era la que temía hablar con ellos, no tenía de que hacerlo.

Gale fue el único con el que coincidí gracias a la caza y con Madge, la hija del alcalde, recuerdo que una vez me dijo "Te has dado cuenta que Peeta Mellark te esta mirando" estábamos en el almuerzo, tendría no sé, 14 años y hacia un hermoso día de primavera cuando ella me lo dijo mientras yo comía unas fresas silvestres.

"Claro de que no" le dije y alce la mirada para buscarlo pero él estaba mirando el suelo mientras charlaba con una chica rubia, Delly también era mi compañera y por lo que Johanna dijo es la "novia de Peeta" Pienso en sus ojos azules y de pronto el aroma de pan recién horneado inunda mis sentidos y me dan la paz que necesito para quedarme dormida.

**_PoV Peeta._**

Miro el calendario y veo que faltan cinco días para el cumpleaños de Katniss, he pensado en ir a verla, pero no se que reacción podría tener, mis pesadillas han comenzado a disminuir y debo decir que quizá se deba al cansancio que tengo últimamente, pues desde que Haymitch volvió parece tener mas energía, me pone a trabajar ayudándole con los desperfectos de su casa, cosa que podríamos pagar, pero el dice que es mejor el trabajo manual, aun continuo con mis clases y además la panadería, de modo que termino rendido cada noche.

- Hey como esta mi muchacho – me dice Haymitch entrando mientras mira el calendario.

- ¿Iras a ver a Katniss? – le pregunto mientras me dirijo a la parte de atrás. Pues desde que las crisis han disminuido, me he dado cuenta que estoy desperdiciando mis oportunidades de traerla de vuelta, de protegerla, se lo prometí, que siempre estaría con ella, y estoy dejando que el muto me haga dejarla sola, como lo hice hace tiempo en el 13.

- No – me dice tranquilamente – Ya no lo haré.

- ¿Por qué? – y me siento culpable, el ha tenido que lidiar con todo esto y no ha bebido mientras yo me hundo en mi dolor y tristeza, sin dejarme ayudar. Y sin ayudarla a salir de ese agujero en el que vive.

- Esa chica ya no nos necesita – me dice como si nada – Además tengo cosas que hacer aquí, Effie quiere que le ayudemos con las festividades del aniversario del fin del a guerra.

- Algo me comento.

- Entonces estaremos ocupados, oye – me dice tomando una magdalena de un canasto - ¿Qué es eso de que estas comprometido?

- Yo no… - le digo sorprendido. - ¿a que te refieres?

- Eso escuche, de hecho me llamo Johanna y me lo dijo, al parecer Beetee se lo dijo a ella, digo los mentores no somos chismosos, pero cuando un Vencedor esta inmiscuido bueno todos nos entramos.

- Pues estas en un error. Con la única que me comprometería está en una cama en un hospital.

- Y tu ni siquiera tienes el valor de ir a verla, que irónico no – me dice sonriendo – Por once años la amaste en silencio, después te le declaras y ella lucha contra lo que siente por ti, porque no sabe expresarlo y ahora que te necesita la abandonas. Eso es irónico.

- No sabes ni una parte.

- ¿En verdad? Digo, vi a esa chica cambiar, radicalmente.

- Lo escogió a él.

- ¿No te has preguntado si fue su decisión?

- A que te refieres – le pregunto y el mira el suelo.

- Yo le dije que se fuera con Gale. – Y siento la ira crecer en mí.

- ¿Por qué? – le digo con dolor.

- Tú dijiste que no ibas a volver, y ella se estaba volviendo loca aquí, yo no estaba en condiciones de ayudarla. Tú eras el único.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Pude haber ido por ella, ayudarla.

- ¿Acaso no lo hiciste? – me pregunta y me doy cuenta que sabe que fui a buscarla.

- Si.

- ¿Y porque no la trajiste de vuelta?

- Me dijo que era feliz con Gale.

- A mi también, ¿acaso no hicimos lo mismo?

- Pero dejamos que la lastimara, ahora. – Le digo con dolor, pues no volverá.

- Deja de hacer el tonto y termina de una vez esos rumores, no querrás que cuando despierte sepa que te vas a casar con ella.

- Tal vez ni siquiera sepa quién soy.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Y veo algo en su mirada que no puedo reconocer.

- Gale dice que ella me olvido, me lo dijo cuando hablamos. Si es así no tiene razón mi.

- No seas dramático, deja de hacer el tonto e ignora lo que ese par de mutos te este diciendo - me dice y termina su magdalena ¿par de mutos? se a quien se refiere, pues aun dentro de mis crisis puedo escucharla decirme "ella no volverá" y se que a Haymitch no le simpatiza, aunque ha sido mi amiga en todo este tiempo no lo culpo - velo por el lado positivo -continua- ahora es tu turno de ayudarla, de luchar por ella, como ella lo debió hacer por ti, y que, muy a su manera lo hizo. Pero no te preocupes, ella te recordará. - Si es que despierta pienso yo, aunque el parece muy seguro desde que volvió que despertará ¿porque no me había dado cuenta de esto?

- Gracias Haymitch. ¿Ella ha tenido alguna mejoría?

- De que, solo te digo una cosa, termina eso de tu compromiso antes de que el Capitolio quiera organizarte una boda. Y yo no quiero ser el padrino. – Lo veo abrir la puerta y entra Delly con una gran sonrisa que se desvanece al verlo. Y sale sin siquiera saludarla y sin responderme mi pregunta.

- ¿Estás bien Peeta?

- Sí, pero dime ¿qué es eso de un compromiso entre tu y yo? – La veo palidecer y se queda en silencio mirando mientras yo le exijo una explicación.

**_PoV Katniss._**

De nuevo estoy en el tren rumbo a mi casa, solo faltan unos días para que llegue, al entrar me entregaron un periódico donde venía información de todos los distritos, absorbí toda la información como nunca, me sentía en verdad viva de nuevo, ¿Qué fue? No lo sé, quizá la esperanza de no estar sola, de que la primavera regresaba prometiendo que el diente de sol saldría con la nueva temporada y vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de él chico del pan, que cada vez son mayores aunque aun siento que me faltan piezas por encajar y nadie me quiere responder.

Me detengo al leer un anuncio y sonrío, ¿acaso la suerte esta de mi lado? Miro el teléfono en mi cubículo y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin consultar a Haymitch marque el número quizá si fuera mi día.

Aun falta por llegar al distrito 12 y ya me siento renovada, he comido muchísimo durante todo el viaje, después de que Paylor me entregara los papeles y la cuenta del dinero que gane como vencedora he podido hacerme de los gastos, compré algunas cosas y decidí comenzar a vestir la ropa que Cinna diseño para mí, y que le agradezco que no todos sean vestidos, sino que son pantalones y blusas que me servirán para ir a cazar.

Desde que salí del hospital he ganado peso así que ya no se me ven grandes y puedo volverlos a usar. Me siento mejor, feliz, feliz porque lo veré, porque quiero saber qué es esto que siento por él cada vez que últimamente lo recuerdo, pues Johanna y Annie me dijeron "lo amas" y creo que es así, aunque no creo haber amado a nadie nunca. Me pongo de pie y salgo rumbo a la parte de la terraza, allí se que podre tomar algo de aire fresco.

Me siento de espaldas al mundo y miro el paisaje que corre veloz ante mis ojos, la vida es diferente, es libre, es bella, es perfecta, el hace que este mundo sea un mejor lugar para mí y en verdad deseo verlo, deseo hablar con él y por alguna razón creo que el disipará todo lo que hay en mi mente que me obliga a olvidarlo, de modo que me he prometido, no permitir que me alejaran de su lado, pues de esto si estoy segura aunque me da pena pensarlo, y aunque quizá no lo merezco y suena demasiado egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero serlo quiero ser egoísta y poder decirle al mundo que él es el único al que quiero a mi lado.

- Si me acaba de llamar – dijo una mujer detrás de mí y su conversación quito toda la tranquilidad de mi viaje.

- ¿En verdad se comprometió con Peeta? Que envidia Delly es muy afortunada, pero que paso con su esposa, ¿el Sinsajo? – Esa palabra resuena en mi mente ¿comprometido? ¿Soy su esposa?

- Pues ahora está con su primo, pero sabes me enteré que no es su primo, por eso vengo, porque Delly es mi prima, yo vivía en el distrito 3 antes de la guerra, mi padre quiere que este con ella para ver si puedo ayudarla en algo ya sabes de la boda y todo eso. Además los dos están locos, en un hospital o algo así, ¿recuerdas el reportaje?

- La verdad no le puse mucha atención, pero recuerdo que ella perdió a su bebé no, durante la guerra.

- Si algo así, no sé, quizá se hayan divorciado, digo vivía con el alcalde del 2.

- Oye me estoy despeinando, ¿Por qué no vamos dentro? Y me dices todo eso en el comedor –dijo después de levantarse y entrar de nuevo, no podía moverme ¿comprometido? No imposible.

Las palabras resuenan en mi mente, ¿estoy casada con Peeta? ¿iba a tener un bebé de él? mis manos vuelan a mi vientre y pienso de nuevo en el momento en que tuve a Finnick en mis brazos y como pensé en el hijo de Peeta, estos pensamientos chocan en mi mente con "comprometido con Delly" y siento que todo me da vueltas en mi cabeza.

- Señorita – me dice un hombre de los del tren. - Estamos por llegar al distrito 12.

- Gracias –dije con la garganta seca y el corazón en la mano. - ¿Qué hora es? – le digo al ver que el paisaje que tengo frente a mi no es más que negrura.

- Más de media noche.

- Gracias –digo poniéndome de pie, ¿acaso caí en un lapso nuevamente? No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí sentada sin moverme, sin parpadear, pero las palabras de esas dos mujeres me hirieron más que mil rastrevíspulas juntas.

* * *

**Bueno ya llegó al 12, sus recuerdos van y vienen, pero tiene deseos de verlo, ahora el REENCUENTRO... lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Por ahora los dos creo que tienen problemas existenciales sobre ellos dos, ¿creen que Delly se quede con los brazos cruzados? mmm mejor la mandamos a buscar un palito de tenme acá para que deje de molestar. **

**¿que les parece? Bueno gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y gracias por sus reviews ya casi llegamos a los 100 :)**

**Besos **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	11. Chapter 11

**La verdad estoy escribiendo como loca (se nota) pero de pronto siento que me excedo en drama, ya esta listo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Discleimer. Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE**

Mi mente aun está dando vueltas cuando el tren se detiene en la estación del 12, me ofrecen quedarme en mi compartimiento hasta el amanecer, pero les doy las gracias y soy la única que baja del tren, el reloj de la estación marca las dos de la madrugada, pero no me importa lo único que quiero es salir en ese momento.

Me ofrecen ayuda con mi equipaje pero la niego y tomo mi maleta y la caja con cintas, mi casa no está lejos de la estación pues la Villa de los Vencedores es el punto más cercano a ella, de modo que salgo con paso lento por las viejas calles del distrito.

Al cruzar las silenciosas calles me sorprendo a causa de la iluminación eléctrica que antes no había, bueno no se desperdiciaba alumbrando las calles, ahora por todos lados veo postes que te permiten ver más allá de tu propia nariz y me sorprendo porque aun con esta poca luz puedo notar cómo ha cambiado el distrito.

Mientras cruzo por el centro del pueblo y veo que no hay nadie despierto, me detengo en un lugar que casi a diario visitaba gracias a Prim que me arrastraba a ver las obras de arte creadas sobre los pasteles, estoy sorprendida porque la última vez que estuve aquí esto no era más que ruinas y ahora nuevamente se alza con la misma estructura, lo único diferente es el nombre, ya no es "Pastelería y Panadería Mellark" el apellido ha sido sustituido por el nombre de "Vencedores"

Me quedo allí parada mientras los recuerdos comienzan a dispararse en mi cabeza, me giro y veo la plaza donde fue azotado Gale y siento en mi rostro el dolor que sentí en ese momento al ser golpeada, pero también puedo ver a Peeta a mi lado, mas allá casi puedo ver el Podio donde me ofrecí a ser tributo y a Peeta a mi lado, y siento en mi mano el cosquilleo de su firme apretón cuando nos presentaron como compañeros de tributo.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia la panadería y me veo a mi misma filmando el propo, donde le hablo, donde le digo que su familia no llego al 13, que está desaparecida y de pronto siento como las lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, pero también siento como una prematura lluvia de verano comienza a empaparme, pero allí me quedo mirando ese lugar, y puedo escuchar las palabras de Peeta "_no tengo porque regresar" _y no puedo apartarme de esa vitrina que tantos hermosos recuerdos me trae sobre mi hermana, pero que me hacen darme cuenta de lo difícil que ha sido para él estar allí, sin nadie más cuando le pedí que volviera por mí que me tenía a mí.

Me doy la vuelta bajo la lluvia y siento que no puedo respirar, camino despacio, mientras más recuerdos sobre él y yo comienzan a invadir mi mente y mis sentidos, como si con cada paso que diera un bloque de luz se iluminara en mi cerebro y puedo verlo, en todos lados, antes y después de nuestra primera cosecha, siempre allí siempre viéndome, y recuerdo sus palabras "lo _recuerdo todo sobre ti, eras la única que no se daba cuenta" _esto me hace ver mi realidad, la realidad que tengo delante de mí y corro, corro tratando de huir de los recuerdos.

Al llegar ante mi casa en la Villa la luz es poca, de modo que comienzo a rebuscar en la maleta las llaves que mi madre me dio y abro la puerta y enciendo la luz dejando caer todo al suelo y corro hacia el baño donde vomito todo el contenido de mi estomago, pues en ese momento es donde la parte inconsciente se hizo consciente de lo que esas mujeres dijeron, de quien soy en realidad y todo el daño que he hecho.

Siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estoy temblando a causa del agua que me empapa pero no tengo fuerzas para moverme de donde estoy, mi mente me bombardea de recuerdos y no puedo parar de llorar, mientras las palabras de las mujeres en el tren me recuerdan algo, yo me casé con él, iba a tener a su hijo.

Me pongo de pie con dificultad y veo que la casa está de nuevo oscura, cuando al llegar recuerdo haber encendido la luz, prendo la luz del pasillo para tomar la caja de cintas y comienzo a buscar algo que me diga donde pudo haber sido, veo una que dice "Entrevista Flickerman Vasallaje"

Adelanto hasta verlo a él frente a Caesar y sonrió con sus chistes sobre fuegos y pollos demasiado cocinados, no puedo dejar de llorar pero me rio de esto, siento mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y veo que Caesar gira la conversación hacia el hecho del Vasallaje que está por iniciar, donde él y yo nuevamente somos tributos, el comienza hablar con voz apagada y puedo ver en su mirada preocupación por esto.

Están hablando de mis vestidos de novia y "bum" los reflejos de mi misma viéndome a través del espejo me hacen perder la respiración y veo de que hablan, de una boda que no se podría realizar y veo que después de unos segundos el mira a Caesar con seguridad, hablándole de un secreto. "YA ESTAMOS CASADOS" y el comienza a explicar sobre la tradicional boda del 12, sobre el tueste.

Me quedo mirando un punto perdido fuera del televisor mientras pienso en esa boda tradicional, su voz suena lejos de mí, donde escucho que nadie lo supo, solo fue algo entre él y yo. Y de pronto hace una declaración sobre lo terrible de que yo vaya al Quell, estoy embarazada. Siento lagrimas correr por mis ojos y en mis recuerdos lo veo llorar y allí me quedo viendo la interferencia al terminar el programa y la cinta también, pero no puedo moverme, solo puedo quedarme allí en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva, pero no lloró por tristeza, pues aunque estos recuerdos no están en mi mente me siento feliz de que lo elegí a él en mi corazón antes que a nadie, aunque mis acciones reflejen lo contrario.

_**PoV Peeta. **_

Camino despacio bajo la lluvia, aun se me dificulta no resbalar con esta pierna falsa bajo la lluvia, pero Delly vino hace unos minutos a pedirme que fuera con ella a recoger a su prima a la estación, al parecer llego en el último tren, mientras estuve allí aproveche para preguntar la salida al Capitolio y el tiempo de llegada, al parecer sale el tren a las 12 y tarda 10 días, no veré a Katniss en su cumpleaños.

Miro el reloj y veo que son casi las 3, dormiré solo un par de horas antes de ponerme a trabajar, al llegar a la Villa veo que la casa de Katniss tiene las luces encendidas, eso me sorprende, Sae casi siempre apaga la luz, de modo que en lugar de ir a mi casa, camino hacia la de ella, reviso mi bolsillo y veo que tengo allí la copia que me dio Katniss antes del Vasallaje, me pregunto ¿tendrá ella mi copia? Lo dudo.

Abro la puerta y veo una maleta y una caja en el suelo, la caja tiene muchas cintas, las recojo antes de pasar, pero no veo a nadie, la casa está vacía y como la dejamos la última vez que vinimos, de modo que apago la luz y cierro nuevamente, por alguna razón esperaba verla aquí, la actitud de Haymitch me hace desear verla, pero sé que para eso debo viajar al Capitolio, quizá en su último viaje trajo las pertenencias de Katniss y aun no las guarda, de modo que cierro la puerta y regreso a mi casa.

**_PoV Haymitch_**

Veo el calendario 8 de mayo, y estoy dispuesto a ir a esperarla a la estación pues Johanna me llamo en el momento en que tomo el tren rumbo al distrito, me ha dicho que esta mejor que la última vez que la vi y estoy deseoso de darle su abrazo de cumpleaños, aun no les digo que ella despertó, será una grata sorpresa tanto para Effie como para Peeta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunta Effie desde la cama.

- A desearle feliz cumpleaños – digo suspirando – Es su primer cumpleaños después de la guerra, merece una felicitación.

- ¿Entonces si irás al Capitolio? – me pregunta Effie sentándose en la cama.

- No, solo iré a revisar su casa, Sae no irá en esta semana, después iré a ver a Peeta.

- Claro, me puedes traer un bollo de chocolate.

- Por supuesto – le digo mientras salgo rápidamente de la casa.

Cruzo las dos casas que me separan de su casa y veo que está cerrada como la última vez que la vi, pero no puedo dejar de notar las huellas de lodo en los escalones al abrir la puerta me doy cuenta que alguien llego, porque hay una maleta y no es cualquier maleta es la de Katniss que le entrego Aurelius. Me detengo en la puerta y escucho música, una suave canción que viene de la cocina, es la primera vez que en esa casa escucho música, doy un par de pasos y allí esta ella, viste su pijama y está preparando algo en la estufa. Se gira al sentirme allí y sonríe.

- Haymitch – dice dejando todo a un lado y corre a mis brazos.

- Preciosa – digo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? –digo sin salir del asombro.

- Volví –dice con una enorme sonrisa – Rayos, rayos, rayos – dice volviendo a la cocina a sacar la comida antes de que se queme.

- ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

- Claro –digo sin salir de mi asombro.

- Quita esa cara – me dice sirviendo el desayuno y un chocolate recién hecho. – pareciera que viste un fantasma.

- Pues no sé si eres un fantasma, ¿no sé quién eres? Johanna me dijo que llegabas hoy ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Anoche.

- ¿No dormiste verdad? – le pregunto viendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Casi no – me dice con un suspiro. – Puedo preguntarte algo. – me dice sentándose mientras me ofrece un lugar.

- Claro.

- ¿Me casé con Peeta?

- Viste la cinta – le confirmo pero ella parece un poco más angustiada que por una cinta.

- Escuche algo, sobre su próxima boda, nuestra boda y después vi la cinta.

- ¿Bueno y que crees?

- Pues que no es real, digo no recuerdo nada sobre eso, solo puedo verlo diciéndome si debe disculparse por algo y ya no recuerdo más. Además sobre el bebé yo. – En ese momento la veo ponerse completamente roja.

- Bueno, no hubo bebé, fue una estrategia de Peeta, pero dime que harás al respecto de esos rumores.

- Pues lo invitaré a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y allí hablaremos – me dice con una sonrisa mientras da un largo sorbo a su chocolate.

_**PoV Katniss**_

Me siento feliz al ver a mi mentor, no puedo dejar de sonreír, en verdad pase la noche en vela, después de llorar un par de horas y luchar contra lo que hizo Gale en mi cabeza me di cuenta que podía distinguir la realidad de lo que no era real, más aun poder ir adquiriendo mas recuerdos, el parece demasiado sorprendido de verme aquí pero lo que más me ha llamado la atención es el que el sepa sobre el compromiso de Peeta y Delly pero me siento tranquila al ver que para el eso no es de preocuparse.

- ¿Por qué viniste si no sabías que estaba aquí? – le pregunto dándome cuenta de eso.

- Es ocho de mayo te traje tu regalo – dice el entregándome una caja que al abrirla es un libro hecho de pergaminos nuevo.

- ¿y esto?

- Bueno es un álbum de fotos, creí que te gustaría tener nuevos recuerdos.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo –Es el mejor regalo de mi vida.

- No exageres. En verdad me estoy asustado – me dice - ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿bebiste demasiada agua salada?

- Solo me di cuenta que no sobreviví para estar muerta.

- Vaya te llego la razón – me dice en su tono habitual.

- Pero y tu acaso es tu nueva personalidad estar sobrio. – digo feliz de verlo tan bien.

- Bueno –dice rascándose la cabeza – No me dejan beber a menudo.

- Vaya, por lo visto las reglas de Coin te siguen hasta ahora.

- Ah sí – dice y juraría que se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué me ocultas?

- Bueno – dice y mira hacia su plato – Effie y yo bueno…

- Oh ¡en verdad! – digo sin que termine la frase, - ¿en verdad?

- Vaya preciosa pareces demasiado sorprendida.

- Es extraño siempre estaban peleando y ahora me dices que ustedes, ¿se casaron?

- Si finales de abril.

- ¿Y porque no me invitaste? Hubiera venido, nos vimos, eres demasiado cruel.

- Tú estabas armando tus planes y yo no quería arruinarlos, además no fue nada, solo la simple ceremonia de los tuestes.

- Lo siento – digo mirando mi plato – En verdad, me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

- Está bien, ella estará feliz de verte y yo soy feliz porque volviste. ¿y cuáles son tus planes? – me pregunta.

- Pues –digo sonriendo – Seré maestra.

- ¿maestra?

- Si –digo sonriéndole – de tiro en la escuela.

- Así que al fin consiguieron maestra, bien, se que a los niños les gustará que el Sinsajo sea su maestra.

- Seguiré cazando.

- Bueno ya traes tus planes hechos.

- Si – digo suspirando mientras termino mi bocado.

- ¿y con respecto al panadero?

- Voy a dejar que las cosas se arreglen por si solas, pero algo si te diré. – Y lo miro sonriendo – No perderé esta vez.

- Esa es mi chica –dice él, por lo visto la vieja comunicación que ambos teníamos en silencio sigue en funcionamiento – Bueno pues ¿Qué dice tu agenda?

- Tengo entrevista con el director y mi grupo, pero antes me iré a arreglar.

- Entonces te dejo – se pone de pie y me da un beso en la coronilla – Me da gusto que volvieras, no la otra chica que se fue con Gale, sino tu a la que conocí en el tren la chica con fuego, pero tú tienes algo más, esperanza.

- Gracias, a mí también me da gusto haber regresado. Ah por cierto, vengan a cenar esta noche a eso de las nueve, prepararé la cena por mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Le aviso a Peeta?

- No, el vendrá solo. – Y con me despido de él para iniciar mi día.

* * *

**Lo siento! se que prometí que se reencontrarían en este capitulo, pero cuando lo leí para revisarlo comencé a agregarle cosas y "puf" salió este capitulo, pero ya se reencontraran.**

**Ahora pregunta para ustedes. **

**1.- ¿quieren mucho drama? **

**2.- ¿que se reencuentren y se arreglen las cosas? **

**3.- ¿Como les gustaría que nos quitáramos a Delly de encima?**

**4.- ¿Les gustaría ver a Peeta celoso? Como aquella vez que Finnick esta charlando con Kat sobre los azucarillos, bueno con alguien con el mismo carácter... (claro con un personaje creado por Suzanne pero modificado un poco por la guerra, la vida en el 13 y obvio por mí) **

**Bueno ahí les dejo opinen y bueno veremos el siguiente capitulo, es la fiesta de cumpleaños y el reencuentro. Ahora si LO PROMETO. **

**UN BESO, gracias por leer. **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Mi internet estaba fallando y bueno apenas me pude conectar de modo que aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste el reencuentro... **

**Discleimer... Todo Panem y los juegos son propiedad de Suzanne **

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE. **

_**PoV Peeta**_

Miro el pan que esta sobre la mesa, los bollos de queso están recién hechos y listos para ser vendidos, la panadería acaba de abrir y el personal comienza su labor, hace meses que estoy en esta relación de amistad que parece convertirse en autodestructiva con Delly y me siento terrible, ella me ha buscado, por lo que escuche de mi mentor y algunos en el pueblo está planeando nuestra boda, y sé que debo terminar con esto cuanto antes pero no hoy, hoy no quiero verla, hoy es mi día para ella, este día solo le pertenece a Katniss.

Comienzo mi trabajo, frente a mi tengo una tarta que comienzo a decorar, mis manos trabajan en ella por voluntad propia, los tonos verdes comienzan a mezclarse y hago una linda pradera llena de flores amarillas, dientes de león, no sé porque pero es lo que me apetece hacer, hoy es día de crear una tarta que nadie llegara a comer, simplemente estará en el mostrador hasta que se eche a perder.

Cuando esta lista la dejo en el recibidor para que la coloquen en su lugar.

- Iré a revisar el pedido – le digo al panadero en jefe y me encierro en mi oficina.

- ¿se encuentra bien Sr. Mellark?

- Si solo un poco cansado – le digo y entro en mi oficina.

Cuanto tiempo la tendré metida en mi mente y en mi corazón, viví once años solo con la alegría de verla cada mañana en la escuela, era feliz viéndola feliz, pero ahora han pasado siete meses y mi vida parece no tener sentido, se lo dije, no tengo nada porque volver, ¿Por qué se marcho? Le dije que estaría con ella siempre y al final lo eligió a él y ahora está perdida en una cama lejos de mí. De pronto siento ira dentro de mí, aunque disminuyen las pesadillas, vienen con más fuerza restregándome sus mentiras, el dolor que me causo, y no puedo luchar, cada vez es más difícil si ella no está a mi lado.

- Sr. Mellark - escucho que la puerta se abre y miro a Beth la joven que atiende las ventas e intento parecer lo más tranquilo posible, mis manos me duelen de tanto apretarlas, ella me sonríe de una manera diferente.

- Dime.

- Me preguntan si el pastel está en venta. – Sabe que estoy en una crisis pero no me dice nada. Aunque parece que quiere decirme algo, desde que iniciamos el trabajo nos conocemos y sé que algo la ha hecho feliz.

- ¿Qué? –digo sorprendido y siento como el muto se detiene – si, véndelo – digo con un nudo en el corazón - al precio de siempre.

- ¿No quiere ir a venderlo usted? – Me pregunta.

- No, hazlo tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

- Bien –dice cerrando la puerta, ¿acaso es una señal? Debo dejarla ir. Quizá pero hoy no. La puerta se vuelve a abrir y veo a Delly que ha estado trabajando en la bodega.

- Peeta – dice ella y luce un poco preocupada – ¿Has sabido algo de Katniss?

- No – le digo y la miro, pero no entiendo porque me está preguntando sobre ella, y más cuando se que le molesta saber sobre las novedades, he visto que se enoja cada vez que Haymitch la menciona.

- Ah, bueno – dice y veo que luce más tranquila - ¿Estás bien?

- Ah sí, Peeta no te imaginas mi prima dice que quiere ayudarme con lo de el compromiso.

- Delly ¿de qué hablas? Creí haberte dicho que eso no era verdad, yo no me voy a casar contigo.

- Yo… - la veo morderse el labio. – Creí que.

- Creíste mal – le digo mientras el muto ruge, estoy molesto, mucho y no quiero soportar otro berrinche sobre nosotros – Te lo dije, amo a Katniss.

- Olvídala sí. No volverá.

- Delly – le digo poniéndome en pie – Porque no aceptas que entre nosotros no habrá nada, no te quiero, eres una gran amiga, pero hasta que su corazón se detenga yo la dejaré de amar – le digo y la alejo no quiero dañarla, el muto grita triunfante "ella es una farsa, acéptalo" – creí que lo habíamos aclarado la última vez que hablamos. no lo haré, no sin amor, lo siento mucho, no puedo amarte, no te ofendas. – la veo dolida – no te merezco en verdad, ella sigue dando vueltas en mi mente, así que no lo haré, no te lastimaré.

- Bien si es lo que quieres – me dice en un grito – piensas pudrirte con ella dentro. Tal vez ni siquiera te ama ya. – La miro muy enojado no pienso seguir discutiendo.

- No pienso echarla por ti. Ni por nadie. – Salgo de la oficina y cruzo la panadería azotando la puerta en el camino. Cruzo la calle sin fijarme en nada y me detengo en la plaza principal, mi corazón esta negado al amor, porque solo le pertenece a ella, a mi chica de fuego.

Estoy allí molesto, pensando en lo que me ha dicho cuando veo a Sae venir hacia mí, su sobrina corre a su lado y trae una hermosa muñeca con ella.

- Peeta, que gusto verte, pero mira que cara, creí que ahora estarías más feliz.

- Bueno no tengo muchas razones. Hola Milly –digo mirando a la niña que es fan de mis galletas y que después de un tiempo habla un poco más conmigo.

- Eta – me dice riendo y me muestra la muñeca.

- Que linda, ¿es nueva?

- Si Atis dio. – dice y comienza a correr alrededor de su abuela.

- Vamos muchacho, deberías sonreír, mira que quizá se vea diferente, pero se que es ella, ¿dime discutieron?

- No es novedad. – le digo pues ella me ha dicho tantas veces al igual que Haymitch que no debo darle alas a Delly, pero creo que ella se las da sola.

- Ve a buscarla, llévale unos bollos de queso, esos que le gustan y verás que todo se arreglara, además dale tiempo, tanto tiempo en cama quizá la pongan de mal humor, además con los chismes de la boda no creo que este feliz verdad, termina de una vez con esa niña antes de que tus problemas maritales sean mayores.

- ¿Qué? – digo mirándola y ella ya se está adelantando pues la niña corre lejos de ella.

- Llévale un lindo regalo esta noche, verás que las cosas se arreglaran, al fin de cuentas es tu esposa ¿no?

Me quedo allí parado ¿a que se refiere? ¿Mi esposa? La única con ese título es Katniss. Me siento mas tranquilo pero a la vez pienso en las palabras de Sae, no entiendo todo lo que me dijo, digo después de todos estos meses ¿Por qué me habla de problemas maritales? Aunque tiene razón ese tema de la boda me esta cansando cuando yo no estoy ni siquiera participando, ni lo deseo.

Vuelvo a la panadería donde escucho gritos dentro, al abrir veo que Delly esta gritándole a Beth.

- No debes meterte en lo que no te incumbe – escucho su voz, me quedo allí pues ellas están detrás de las cortinas y Delly parece muy molesta. – Eres una simple empleada.

- Claro que me incumbe si tiene que ver con mi jefe, ¿Por qué no deja de andar metiéndose donde no la llaman?

- ¿Qué? – la escucho gritar – Tu eres la que no debe meterse, el es mi novio. Agradece que sigues con trabajo querida.

- El está casado por si no lo recuerda y la Sra. Mellark no creo que esté dispuesta a dejar que una buscona como usted siga detrás de… - Escucho un golpe y entro y veo a Beth sobándose la mejilla y a su padre mirándola molesto.

- Beth no tienes porque meterte en la vida de ellos dos, si Peeta tiene una relación es su decisión, no nuestra, entendiste – y la veo con lagrimas en los ojos asiente y entra a encerrarse al baño.

- Discúlpela señorita Delly, ella esta un poco, bueno siempre siguió a la señorita Everdeen en los juegos y creo.

- No tiene porque disculparse pero no dígale que no se meta en nuestra relación.

- Delly por favor acompañame – le digo y ella al darse cuenta de que estoy detrás la veo palidecer.

- Peeta yo.

Entramos en mi oficina, puedo verla afligida, es la primera vez que le veo gritar a alguien, pero lo que me molesta es que fue a mi empleada a quien le falto al respeto.

- Peeta, yo – dice pero se queda callada.

- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?

- Ella comenzó – me dice – Ella empezó a decirme cosas hirientes.

- Bueno tu tampoco te quedaste atrás, pero eso si te digo, es la ultima vez que te quiero ver aquí.

- Pero Peeta.

- Ellos son mis empleados y tu no tienes derecho sobre su trabajo, ni amenazarlos ni mucho menos ofenderlos aquí.

- Peeta ella…

- ¿Qué? Te dijo que estoy casado, pues así es – le digo aunque se que no es verdad y no se si ella lo sepa.

- Solo fue la boda de tradición, ni siquiera fueron ante el juez.

- ¿Acaso importa? Ella y yo nos amamos.

- Ella te olvido, no lo comprendes. Aurelius lo dijo – y la veo taparse la boca.

- ¿Qué? – le digo y siento como eso que vi que me ocultaba sale a la luz.

- Ella no te recuerda, yo hable con Aurelius para saber como estaba, y me dijo que despertó, ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Despertó?

- Si hace un mes, pero no te recuerda, no sabe quien eres, ella no quiere saber de ti, no lo entiendes, tu estas aquí desviviéndote por ella y ella, ni siquiera sabe quien eres.

- Eso es mentira. - respondo sin aire en los pulmones.

- ¿Lo crees? Que te lo diga ella, pero no vengas a corriendo a mi cuando veas que así es – la veo darse la vuelta y sale de la panadería, se que mañana intentará arreglar esto, pero ahora estoy consternado. ¿Despertó? No, Haymitch me lo hubiera dicho, aun Aurelius, escucho en mi mente las palabras de Gale "_ella te olvido"_

Me pongo de pie y salgo al área de trabajo, preparo masa y comienzo a trabajar, necesito calmarme y esta es la única forma, trabajando hasta que los músculos me duelen y la noche cae en la ciudad.

_**PoV Katniss**_

No puedo creerlo, allí frente a mi esta el pastel de cumpleaños más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y tiene dientes de león, sé que es obra de Peeta, solo el haría una obra de arte así.

- Hola –digo entrando y la chica me sonríe, agradezco que no me reconozca aunque cada vez me pregunto ¿he cambiado tanto? O simplemente han decidido que la vida sigue igual, le resto importancia a esto y regresa mi mirada al pastel. - ¿Cuánto cuesta el pastel?

- No sé si este en venta –dice ella dudando –iré a preguntar. – la veo entrar a la parte trasera y me giro pues el aroma del pan con queso me llena los sentidos "_se que son tus favoritos"_ escucho su voz siento como mi piel se eriza, quisiera saber si está, pero mejor sigo con mis planes. Tomo uno y me lo llevo a la boca, está caliente y estos me llenan la mente de mas recuerdos olvidados, la chica regresa y me sonríe cuando sale y me ve con el panecillo en la boca.

- Lo siento, te lo pagaré.

- Está bien, me dijo que si te lo puedo vender. Oye ¿tú eres Katniss verdad?

- Si – le digo sonriendo.

- El Señor Mellark esta atrás por si quieres verlo. Supimos de tu accidente, pero me alegra verte bien. Oh Sra. Mellark me da gusto que este de regreso.

- Oh gracias – le digo sonriendo y me siento extrañamente feliz al escuchar que me diga así – En realidad es una sorpresa para él que volví, ¿podrás guardarme el secreto?

- Claro, mi madre estará muy contenta, sabes nos puso muy triste cuando nos dijeron que habías perdido a tu bebé, pero ahora que estas bien sabemos que el Sr. Mellark dejará de estar tan… oh lo siento no debí.

- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – le digo. - ¿Podrás llevarlo a mi casa?

- Claro –dice ella sonriendo – me puede dar su dirección.

- Si, aquí tienes el dinero, podrás llevarlo en la noche, a la hora que cierren – digo después de que me da el precio incluyendo un par de panes con queso. – Es en la Villa de los Vencedores, la casa 3. Si Peeta puede llevarlo mejor, no le digas que yo lo compré.

- Claro – dice mirando la dirección.

- Gracias – le digo tomando el recibo y saliendo de allí para continuar con los planes que tengo preparados.

Salgo de allí y me dirijo a la escuela, donde paso todo el día, me reciben de una manera que no creí, todos me elogian por la victoria en la batalla y por haber librado al país de una dictadora como Coin pero es algo que dicen en voz baja, todos me dicen lo felices que están de que me haya recuperado y me dan sus condolencias por el estado de Gale. Cuando terminan las clases voy al área de entrenamiento y comienzo a preparar los arcos y las flechas para mi clase del día siguiente.

Al terminar paso a comprar carne y verduras para la cena de esta noche, compro una botella de vino y me dirijo a mi casa intentando no cruzarme por la panadería y con nadie que me reconozca y le diga que volví, espero que la chica guarde mi secreto, por mi cabeza ha rondado que haré, fui al quemador que se ha renovado y Sae me dijo sobre el supuesto compromiso de Delly, le regale una pequeña muñeca a su nieta y me quede a tomar un poco de estofado, aun puedo escuchar sus palabras "tienes que luchar por lo tuyo, ya están casados, nadie tiene porque separarlos" de modo que si tengo que usar ese as lo haré.

_**PoV Peeta**_.

- Señor Mellark – escucho a Beth que aun no se ha marchado.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo estás? – le digo acercándome y veo que tiene rojo el rostro por el golpe que le dio su padre.

- Bien, no se preocupe, lamento haberme metido en su vida Señor, pero es que ella me… - la veo morderse el labio y después mira la caja del pastel que vendimos esta mañana y sonríe - la persona que compro el pastel me pidió que lo llevará a su domicilio.

- Yo lo llevaré –digo al ver el pastel que ya esta empacado y listo para ser entregado.

- Oh no, yo puedo. En verdad.

- Está bien, ya voy de salida y tú tienes que esperar a tu padre. ¿Dónde es?

- En la villa de los vencedores.

- ¿En la villa?

- Si la casa 3. – Y puedo ver que sonrió ante esto.

- Es una broma, allí no vive nadie.

- Fue lo que me dijeron.

- Haymitch –digo y lo odio en ese momento – Bien lo llevaré yo. Gracias, hasta mañana.

Tomo el pastel y salgo hacia la Villa, ese hombre ¿acaso goza haciéndome sufrir? Me lo quiere restregar en la cara, a veces quisiera desaparecer, para olvidarla, pero este amor es incurable, es indomable, para mi es imposible olvidarla y mientras más lo intento parece aparecer cada día frente a mí.

- Oye Peeta – me dice una chica que reconozco como la prima de Delly.

- ¿Si?

- Acaso piensas dejar a mi prima llorar toda la tarde por ti, no me parece correcto que su novio haga eso.

- En primer lugar – le digo molesto – Ella no es mi novia, somos amigos, ella se invento todo esto del compromiso.

- Ah claro, ahora quieres quitártela de encima verdad. ¿Qué crees que dirán si la boda no se hace?

- Creeme niña, no estoy de humor para esto, si ella te mando, dile que no iré a disculparme, ni a arreglar ningun asunto, ella lo creo, yo no haré nada al respecto, fue su creación este compromiso, que ella lo deshaga, yo estoy casado.

- Con una comatosa. – me dice ella y la veo sonreír.

- Aun así es mi esposa. – Le digo molesto y me doy la vuelta, no tengo ganas de continuar discutiendo con ninguna de ellas dos.

Cruzo el camino de grava y me dirijo sin prestar atención a nada más y me detengo fuera de casa de Haymitch, golpeo la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, pero nadie me responde. Ni él ni Effie, pero es tarde. Me giro y abro los ojos pues las luces en casa de Katniss están encendidas y lo más sorprendente es que hay música saliendo a través de las ventanas. Eso no es gracioso, quiero gritarle, sabe cuánto me duele y me lastima, pero el parece disfrutarlo, se que la extraña pero esta es una manera muy extraña de recordarla más cuando ella ni siquiera puede disfrutar esto.

Aprieto los puños e intento parecer lo más calmado posible, no permitiré que vea cuanto me afecta, quizá es porque le molesto lo de Delly pero no encuentro como quitármela de encima, pero no es justo es un golpe bajo y se lo hare ver, golpeo la puerta y escucho risas dentro.

- Bienvenido – de verdad el cielo me está jugando una mala pasada, pero estoy seguro que frente a mi esta la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida sonriéndome y sé que esa sonrisa es solo para mí.

– Tardaste demasiado, pasa. - me dice ella feliz.

- Katniss.

- Si soy yo – me dice tomando el pastel mientras vuelve dentro, me quedo un segundo fuera para entrar y ver a Effie y Haymitch sentados en el sofá.

- Qué bueno que viniste Peeta, solo faltabas tu y la cena huele delicioso. –dice Effie mientras se dirige al comedor

- Vamos tomen asiento, espero que les guste. – dice Katniss con una sonrisa y espero en verdad que esto sea un sueño y no despertar de él jamás.

_**PoV Katniss**_

Al abrir la puerta me tengo que contener por no brincar a sus brazos y abrazarlo, pues esto es lo que siento dentro de mí en estos instantes, luce fabuloso, su cabello cayendo en su frente y sus ojos sorprendidos, esos ojos azules a los cuales me aferro dentro de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él, ¿si esto no es amor? Que es, pareciera que mil mariposas vuelan dentro de mi estomago y siento que me sonrojo solo con verlo.

- Pasa – le digo – serviré la cena.

- Genial muero de hambre – dice mi mentor- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bien – escucho responder a Peeta.

- Bueno preciosa, debo decir que retiro lo que dije alguna vez, eres encantadora, ¿Quién diría que hasta sabes cocinar?

- Se hacerlo –digo en tono ofendido - ¿acaso creíste que solo sabía cazar? Annie y Johanna me enseñaron algunos trucos, aunque lamento no haber aprendido a hacer pan. – Y con esto miro a Peeta que aun sigue en silencio mirándome.

- Eso huele sumamente bien – dice Effie sirviendo la cena mientras la conversación sigue superficialmente, Peeta solo contesta con monosílabos y pareciera que está a punto de estallar pero no dice nada.

- ¿Y bueno como están todos?

- Muy bien, mamá les manda saludos, Annie y Johanna también, y también les traje unas fotos del pequeño Finnick.

- ¿Y tú que has hecho? Además de comer – me dice mi mentor y lo miro riendo. – Has recuperado tu peso.

- Bueno estuve dos semanas comiendo moluscos en la playa, Annie me llevo casi todos los días, la verdad no quería venirme, disfrute mucho a su bebé. Aunque tuve un par de recaídas y llame a Aurelius desde casa de Johanna.

- ¿Cuándo despertaste? – me dice Peeta. Haymitch me mira y sé que pronto tendremos un enfrentamiento.

- ¿Qué te dijo Aurelius? – Me pregunta Haymitch.

- Que no me estrese y que te diga siempre que sienta que voy a recaer, para que estés al pendiente.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – me dice Haymitch y lo veo molesto.

- Yo, no quería preocuparte. – le digo en un suspiro y me siento delante – En verdad estoy bien, solo que los gritos son terribles.

- ¿Cuándo despertaste? – repite Peeta y sé que él puede ver en mi mirada que temo contestarle.

- Hace un mes, Haymitch me vio, la última vez que fue.

- ¿Qué? Y no me lo habías dicho – pregunta Peeta molesto.

- Fue petición de ella. – dice señalándome.

- Katniss – me dice Haymitch y siento que comienzan los gritos "_olvídalo, es un muto" _y lucho contra eso para concentrarme y contestar.

- Estoy bien, por eso me dejaron regresar – le digo – ¿no me veo mejor?

- Si pero ¿por qué no me llamaste? – y escucho su voz dolida.

- Tenía algunas cosas que arreglar, con mi madre y Gale – pero guardo silencio, no puedo decirle que aun escucho sus gritos en mi cabeza, obligándome a que le olvide, y mucho menos puedo decirle que no lo recuerdo ¿verdad? De pronto el ambiente se pone tenso y Peeta mira molesto a nuestro mentor, y nuevamente se que se siente herido, aunque no sé por qué con exactitud. –me pongo en pie y les sonrío forzadamente -traeré el siguiente plato. - Peeta no vuelve a pronunciar palabra y sé que está molesto, pero tenía mis razones, después de la cena Effie que ha notado el ambiente suspira.

- Miren la hora, creo que nos llevaremos ese pastel para desayunarlo mañana. No podemos dejar que te desveles, mañana es un gran, gran día – dice en su tono característico.

- Lo se –digo sonriendo.

- Espera tu regalo – y me entrega una caja grande con un hermoso moño.

- No debiste molestarte.

- Bueno, en realidad el mío esta dentro de ese, ese te lo dejo Cinna –dijo intentando sonreír.

- Ah – siento un nudo en la garganta Cinna de nuevo y no puedo negar la felicidad de saber que es algo creado por él así como lo que tengo arriba en el cuarto y quito el papel y el moño y me sorprendo al encontrarme un hermoso vestido blanco con pequeñas florecitas rojas. – Es hermoso.

- Dijo que era por tus 18, pero no te lo pude dar el año pasado.

- Es hermoso todo – digo viendo los accesorios y los zapatos.

- Esos son los míos, yo los escogí para ti.

- Gracias Effie –digo abrazándola – en verdad.

- No es nada –me dice limpiándose las lagrimas – que bueno que podrás usarlo.

- Por cierto también traje algunas cosas para ustedes del Capitolio y los distritos que visité, tomen –digo a Haymitch y a Effie – Espero que les guste.

- Wow no debiste molestarte preciosa –dice abriendo la bolsa y viendo el contenido unas botellas de Whisky. Pero me arrepiento pues no sabía que ya no bebía.

- Bueno Effie tendrá que racionártelas – le digo riendo mientras ella se las quita.

- Eres un amor Katniss, pero esto es maravilloso – dijo cuando abrió la caja que le entregue llena de maquillaje de todos los colores.

- Ese me ayudo a escogerlo Johanna y me dijo "no importa que viva en el 12, ella siempre debe lucir radiante como siempre"

- Oh – dijo soltando un gritito de felicidad.

- Pues entonces nos vamos – dice Haymitch. Corto un pedazo de tarta y se las envuelvo para llevar.

- Por cierto – me dice mi mentor –linda pulsera.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo mientras veo que su mirada se dirige a Peeta.

- Pórtate bien chica en llamas – me dice soltando una carcajada y los despido en la puerta intentando no dejar que el color suba hasta mi rostro. – Y mañana hablaremos no te libraras de mi – me dice en el oído antes de marcharse.

**_PoV Peeta_**

Me siento fuera de lugar, ¿Qué está pasando? Ahora entiendo las palabras de Delly, ella luce diferente, sabía que había despertado, y Sae también, por eso la menciono, pero ella me mira de otra manera, ¿será cierto que no me recuerda?

¿Porque está aquí?, ¿Cuándo despertó? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? la conversación es trivial, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus palabras "tenía cosas que arreglar" siete meses, vivió sola sus pesadillas, y cuando regresa no estoy con ella. Y ahora todos saben que está de vuelta menos yo, me siento como un verdadero tonto, me siento enojado conmigo mismo prometí que la cuidaría, pero la deje sola, sola con sus miedos y su soledad. De pronto la ira crece, crece hasta volverse irracional y siento que me pierdo dentro de mí mismo.

- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? – dice ella sonriendo y en ese momento se que no soy yo.

* * *

**Ok ya esta el reencuentro tan esperado por todos, y que se no era lo que esperaban, pero bueno ¿si ella no lo recuerda como lo va a besar? Además sería arreglar pronto las cosas cuando aun hay un titipuchal por delante de arreglar, por lo menos ya corrió a Delly de la panadería. **

**El siguiente capitulo ya lo estoy revisando de modo que lo subiré a la noche si es que no muero antes jaja (es mi recital de música y se que me dará un paro cardíaco delante de todos, ¿porque tocar piano no es tan fácil como escribir?) **

**Así que nos vemos en la noche, gracias por sus comentarios y por responder las preguntas, eso me ha dado para donde irme, me tento mucho eso de que a Delly se la comiera un oso, que la arrojaran a un volcan, que le cayera una casa encima... pero mmm creo que hay que darle un buen final por el hecho de estar con Peeta, de modo que la sacaré con estilo. **

**Besos a todos y **

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **

**IRES **


	13. Chapter 13

**No morí en mi recital y me fue bien (yujuuu) de modo que aquí esta el capitulo. Gracias por sus palabras de animo. **

**Besos**

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Cierro la puerta para poder pasar un tiempo con Peeta, y pedirle disculpas por lo que le diré de mi falta de memoria, muero por abrazarlo, pues desde el momento en que lo vi tuve la necesidad de abrazarlo, siento que si lo hago todo se aclarará en mi mente.

- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? – le digo sonriendo y me detengo, el está a unos pasos de mí, pero no es él, no es el Peeta que recuerdo, su mirada ha cambiado, sus pupilas están dilatas y su rostro refleja miedo, odio, – Peeta… - en ese momento tengo miedo.

- Maldito muto – me dice y se acerca a mí y me estruja de los brazos no puedo liberarme y siento que me golpea contra la pared.

- Peeta por favor, soy yo, no – digo y siento su mano dirigirse a mi cuello, de pronto ese leve contacto hace explotar mi cabeza, mientras más pierdo mi respiración siento que los recuerdos regresar, cada uno de los que faltaban, cada momento y aun las torturas y los recuerdos que el Capitolio le implanto contra mí, sus palabras hirientes en el 13 y nuestras discusiones durante la guerra. Antes de perder el conocimiento por la presión que ejerce logro gritar y llamo a mi mentor. – HAYMITCH! – grito pero detiene mi voz, su fuerza es demasiado. – Pe…eta – le digo.

- Déjala – grita Haymitch y caigo al suelo mientras él lo aleja de mí y siento a Effie a mi lado, murmurando palabras incoherentes.

Peeta está en el sofá, siento que huelo a licor y estoy mojada, Haymitch me toma entre sus brazos y me sube a mi habitación aun me siento mareada y me duele el cuello y aun más la cabeza.

- Preciosa ¿estás bien?

- Sí, yo estoy bien, ¿Cómo está Peeta?

- No debí dejarlos solos, lo siento mucho. Debí decirte lo de sus crisis, creí que habían pasado y olvide que no lo recordabas.

- Estoy bien –digo llevando mis manos a mi cuello - ¿Cómo está Peeta?

- Inconsciente, lastima era un buen licor. Lo llevaré a su casa, Effie se quedará contigo.

- Estoy bien – le digo – No te preocupes.

- ¿Segura?

- Si – le digo con lagrimas en los ojos – Gracias por venir, yo. – no quiero seguir, pero en verdad tuve miedo, no de que me matará, sino de lo que pasaría con Peeta si eso hubiera sucedido. Pero ahora lo que me duele es que recuerdo, recuerdo todo y me doy cuenta el daño que le hecho, cuando debí estar con él.

- Descansa cariño. – me dice.

Me asomo por la ventana y lo veo llevando a rastras a Peeta a su casa, corro al baño y me doy una ducha para quitarme el olor a licor y dejar que el agua caliente relaje mis músculos adoloridos, no puede ser, el es _**mí Peeta**_ y no permitiré que el Capitolio me lo arrebate, no de nuevo y menos ahora que lo recuerdo de nuevo. Veo que Haymitch y Effie salen de la casa y salgo por la puerta trasera, las puertas, ambas están cerradas de modo que busco el lugar donde oculte la llave que Peeta me dio antes de los segundos juegos y la verdad nunca ocupe.

Camino hasta la esquina y remuevo la tierra, allí hay un pequeño frasco donde mi madre antes guardaba medicina ahora está enterrado con una llave dentro. La saco y abro con cuidado la puerta de la casa del chico del pan.

Quizá estoy cometiendo la locura más grande del mundo, pero antes, cuando el llego solo podía verlo a través de un cristal y sé que él no sabía que yo estaba allí, se que pensó que lo había abandonado, pero siempre lo tuve conmigo, cerca de mí, cuidando su vida a través de la perla y sonrió pues esa perla no me ha abandonado aun en mi falta de memoria, siempre lo ame y deje que mi propia estupidez lo separara de mí, esta vez aunque arriesgue mi vida estaré con él.

Camino por su casa, luce igual, bueno un poco distinta tiene cuadros hermosos en las paredes, se que él es el artista, subo las escaleras y entro en su habitación esta recostado en la cama, Effie ha curado su cabeza, por lo visto el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y le han dado medicamento pues el frasco está abierto y hay un poco de agua tirada en el suelo.

- Peeta, Peeta – le digo en un susurro y acaricio su rostro mientras me siento a su lado.

- ¿Katniss? –me dice en un susurro - ¿Eres tu, en verdad? – El se enderezo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Si aquí estoy Peeta – le digo sonriendo mientras el me mira con amor, como mis recuerdos me lo hacían ver cada vez que lo recordaba.

- Oh Katniss, tuve una pesadilla, soñé que te lastimaba, vete por favor, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero hacerte daño.

- Peeta no lo harás, estoy aquí no te dejaré.

- Katniss no quiero– me dice pero no lo dejo terminar y lo beso, lo beso como nunca, como siempre lo he deseado desde que reconocí lo que sentía por él, desde que lo reconocí en mi mente y desde que se que lo amo.

El responde mi beso y me acomoda a su lado, nos besamos como aquella vez en la playa pero ahora no hay nadie más que nos separé, que nos interrumpa, comienzo a sentir una sensación desconocida dentro de mí, sus besos se vuelven más intensos, más urgentes y yo respondo de la misma manera, sus manos me recorren el cuerpo y yo aferro mis manos en su espalda, no quiero que pare, quiero que siga y nos separamos para respirar.

- Quédate toda la noche – me dice en un suspiro.

- Lo haré – le digo y lo siento acurrucarse en mi cuello.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro entre sus brazos, sonrió al verlo suspirar y sé que ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, y charlamos durante horas entre momentos de sueño y momentos en que me despertaba con ansias de besarlo o el me besaba dulcemente, mientras veo la hora y que es tarde intento aferrar los últimos minutos a su lado antes de levantarme, me aferro a su aroma y su calor mientras pienso que no hubo pesadillas, ni gritos de Gale en mi cabeza. Veo la hora nuevamente y sé que es tarde, tengo que estar en 20 minutos en la escuela, me pongo de pie y lo beso suavemente, y el suspira y se acomoda en la cama, salgo sin hacer ruido y rogando que no este despierto Haymitch, me apresuro pues tengo que llegar temprano pues mi clase es la primera y se que debo dar el ejemplo y corro a arreglarme para ir a trabajar.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en mi habitación, me siento en la cama y veo que no solo estoy en calzoncillos, tomo lo que vestía ayer y veo que está impregnada a olor de alcohol, ¿Qué rayos? digo soltándola al suelo, yo no bebo y sé que Haymitch no… pero de pronto un recuerdo vuela a mi mente.

- Katniss – digo y sé que no fue un sueño, ella volvió, volvió al 12 y cenamos juntos, también sé que me beso y charlamos, pero ¿fue un sueño? Miro la mesa y veo el medicamento, lo tomo y cuento las pastillas, faltan más de 4 ¿Cuántas tome? Entonces me río de mi mismo, de nuevo me excedí en el medicamento para ahuyentar las pesadillas me ha hecho volver a soñar con ella, pero esta vez me pareció demasiado real. – Demasiado real.

Con esto en la cabeza veo el reloj, son casi las ocho, me doy una ducha y cuando me estoy lavando el cabello siento un golpe que me duele en la cabeza, no sé cómo me lo hice quizá Haymitch sepa, así que después de arreglarme salgo para mi casa, cruzo la casa de Katniss y sigo hasta la casa de mi mentor, es martes y suelo ir a desayunar con mi mentor antes de ir al curso de Panadería en la escuela. Golpeo la puerta y veo que Effie me abre con una sonrisa preocupada.

- Peeta ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dice dejándome pasar.

- Bien – le digo y paso veo que el desayuno está en la mesa, fruta, huevos, chocolate caliente y pan dulce.

- Ah vaya, despertaste, ¿Qué tal el golpe?

- ¿Tu me golpeaste?

- Te dije que le habías dado muy duro – dice mirándolo enojada- Oh lo siento, te di tus pastillas para que no pasaras muy mala noche – dice Effie intentando disculparse aunque eso nunca se le ha dado.

- Bueno chico y que querías que hiciera casi la matas.

- ¿la mato? –digo y lo miro asustado a que se refiere.

- Creí que Katniss te besaría anoche y bueno tú estabas.

- ¿Katniss? – le pregunto con un nudo en el estomago y una imagen vuelve a mi cabeza, ella mirándome asustada, su piel suave entre mis manos, pero yo estoy lastimándola. - ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

- Bueno en realidad nada, pero creo que tuviste una crisis.

- Ella regreso – pero no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, recuerdos vienen a mi mente, pero no se si es por el medicamento o porque de pronto siento que comienzo a hiperventilar.

- Si chico, estuvimos en su cumpleaños de hecho llevaste el pastel – me dice el mostrándome una rebanada y se que es el que hice el día anterior.

- ¿esta en su casa?

- No – me dice – pero creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco antes de verla.

- Ella se veía asustada. – dice Effie dando un trago a su café.

- Yo – le digo poniéndome de pie – Tengo que irme.

- Pero chico no vas a desayunar, ella está bien, además está trabajando, podrás ir a verla esta noche durante la cena.

- ¿La cena?

- Si me pidió que te dijera que te invita a cenar.

- Gracias, me voy a mi clase. – Sin esperar más me doy la vuelta y salgo siento que todos mis miedos mas grandes se hacen realidad, yo la lastime, la olvide, pero ¿Por qué regreso? Intento recordar de que hablamos, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo, camino hacia la panadería donde tomo lo que llevaré a mi clase de esta mañana.

_**PoV Katniss**_

Cuando me quito la chaqueta para el entrenamiento las niñas sueltan un gritito y mi auxiliar me mira preocupada.

- Srita. Everdeen ¿Qué le sucedió?

- ¿de qué hablas?

- ¿Alguien la lastimo? – me dice llevándome frente al espejo donde entrenamos la pose y me sorprendo al ver los cardenales en mi cuello y en mis brazos, por lo visto Peeta uso demasiada fuerza, pero esta mañana me vestí tan aprisa que no me detuve frente al espejo.

- Estoy bien, nada malo paso, vamos tenemos que calentar.

Estamos durante las dos horas de practica armando los arcos y preparando las flechas, les enseño como ensamblarlo y la postura, aun no es tiempo de que comiencen a tirar, la clase termina y todas están quejándose de los brazos, debo decir que a mí también me duelen de modo que las mando a su siguiente clase, la mía es en media hora de modo que practicare con los chicos.

- Vaya el Sinsajo está de vuelta, me da gusto verte – me dice uno de los profesores que se me acerca con una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso debo conocerte? – le digo mientras recojo mis cosas.

- Oh no puedo creerlo, me olvidaste – dice en un tono de fingido dolor, lo miro bien y su cabello es del mismo tono del mío al igual que sus ojos, pero es mucho más alto que yo, lo hubiera reconocido, pero no tengo idea de quién es.

- Soy Leevy – me dice sonriendo – Éramos vecinos.

- Leevy, no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Bueno – dice sonriendo – creo que crecí mientras dormía, pero a ti, ¿Quién te golpeo?

- Nadie – digo poniéndome la chaqueta pero está comenzando a hacer calor de modo que no me la cierro y tengo más lecciones. - ¿Das clases aquí?

- Literatura – me dice sonriendo – y matemáticas, bueno hay carencia de maestros y soy al que mejor se le dan, tome un curso intensivo en el Capitolio.

- Eso es bueno.

- Vamos a tomar algo antes de la siguiente clase, sabes me da gusto que hayas regresado, digo, tu siempre diste de que hablar – dice el riendo – Ahora bueno las cosas son aburridas.

- ¿Qué dices? –digo riendo. - ¿era la causa de la cotilla del 12?

- Bueno –dice mientras me da el paso a un salón donde hay mesas y veo que esta al fondo una gran cocina. - Este es el auditorio, pero también es el taller de panadería, hay clase para los alumnos, Peeta es el maestro.

- ¿Peeta?

- Si, oye por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? ¿Se divorciaran? – lo miro sorprendida pues no creí que el también me preguntara eso.

- No entiendo que dices, ¿Por qué de pronto?

- Bueno, el distrito está feliz porque se casara Peeta, pero algunos queremos saber que paso con ustedes "los amantes trágicos" digo eso no paso hace mucho, y bueno el ahora está planeando su boda con Delly y tu, donde quedas, digo algunos creemos que tu y él hacen mejor pareja, pero Delly, bueno se le ha metido por los ojos y desde tu partida con Gale muchos pensaron que te casarías con él, lucias feliz en la televisión - me siento molesta por esto, porque no era yo, no conscientemente - ahora que volviste, bueno, creo que tendremos cotilla de más.

- Eres tan gracioso Leevy, hilarante - le digo sin sonreír. Pero en verdad que estas enterado – le digo mientras comienzo a reírme al ver su expresión. – Sabes mas chismes que Sae.

- Bueno, mi madre suele soltar cotilla todo el tiempo lo siento – lo veo sonrojarse.

- Delly – dice el saludándola – Viste a nuestra nueva maestra.

- Ah Katniss – dice mirándome sorprendida y puedo ver que me examina de pies a cabeza – Creí que era un rumor, que gusto verte – dice ácidamente.

- ¿También eres maestra? – le pregunto evitando su odio, se porque me habla así, ella es prometida del hombre al que amo y que se que ama, pero no le dejaré.

- Si, ayudo en la clase de panadería.

- Vamos a tomar algo, el tiempo se agota. – dice Leevy y yo lo sigo mientras me cuenta en que se usa cada instalación y los grupos como están repartidos, Delly se nos adelanta y entra en la parte de la cocina, los maestros están reunidos y todos me saludan, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, no son muchos, 10 en total y todos me conocen, aunque a algunos yo no los conocía.

Todos ríen y me saludan, busco a mi chico del pan con la mirada a través de los hornos y lo localizo, esta mezclando la masa y Delly se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda, siento una punzada en el corazón y veo que ella se acerca a besarlo, pero el se separa de ella.

- Ah – dice Leevy viendo mi mirada – Ven, vamos a saludar.

- Creo que tengo que ir a mi clase. – digo con un nudo, pero él me arrastra. – Peeta viste quien llego – dice abrazándome de la cintura y acercándome.

- Katniss – dice y sus ojos se dirigen a mi cuello y veo culpa en su mirada.

- Hola Peeta, ¿Haymitch te dio mi mensaje?

- Si – me dice en tono cortante – Pero no puedo, le prometí a Delly salir esta noche.

- Bueno tenemos que prepararnos – dice ella en tono triunfal mientras veo a los chicos entrar para la clase.

- Claro.

- Ven Katniss – me dice Leevy al verme congelada en el mismo lugar. – Te mostraré donde es tu siguiente clase.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Siento a Delly detrás de mí y al girarme ella intenta besarme, siempre lo hace frente a los maestros para que yo no la rechace pero estoy molesto por la discusión de anoche y después de ver a Katniss pero no quiero problemas, no quiero ser parte de la cotilla, de modo que me alejo sin armar alboroto, pero le sonrió al apartarme, no puedo seguir con esto.

- Peeta viste quien llego – me dice Leevy y lo veo abrazar a Katniss de la cintura y en ese momento quiero golpearlo, pero me detengo al verla.

- Katniss – es todo lo que puedo pronunciar y mis ojos se dirigen a su cuello que luce amoratado, como si alguien la hubiese querido estrangular, ese alguien se que fui yo y me siento culpable.

- Hola Peeta, ¿Haymitch te dio mi mensaje? – ¿En verdad me quiere a su lado aunque intente asesinarla?

- Si – le respondo – Pero no puedo, le prometí a Delly salir esta noche. – Veo el dolor reflejado en la mirada de Katniss, el mismo que tengo yo, pero me alejare lo suficiente para no lastimarla, aunque nos duela, pero necesito hablar con ella, saber cuando despertó, pero el simple hecho de verla herida me hace querer alejarme de ella.

- Bueno tenemos que prepararnos – dice Delly en tono triunfal mientras toma mi mano y se aparta para ir a recibir a la clase.

- Ven Katniss – le dice Leevy y la toma de la mano para arrástrala. – Te mostraré donde es tu siguiente clase.

Los veo irse juntos y quiero correr, disculparme con ella, pero no puedo, solo de ver las heridas que le hice pienso en que podría hacerle si estamos solos, no, yo no soy el Peeta que ella conoció, aunque la sigo amando, no soy el mismo y no me permitiré lastimarla. Nunca más.

El día pasa rápidamente, termino mis tres clases y salgo para irme a la panadería Delly es la que se queda a terminar de limpiar, cuando salgo al patio cruzo la escuela y me detengo al ver a Katniss charlando con Leevy y ella ríe, parece no aguantar la risa que se aprieta el estomago, ¿de qué estarán hablando? Nunca la vi reír así. Me doy la vuelta y continuo, mi camino ignórala es más fácil para olvidarla.

- Peeta espera – me dice corriendo y veo que me alcanza con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Katniss? – me dice y veo que se me mira sorprendida al parecer no esperaba eso.

- Yo, lo siento, ¿quería saber cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿Por qué te preocupa? No fuiste tú la que se fue.

- Sí, pero… - parece dudar. – Te duele mucho la cabeza.

- No – le digo cortante y continuo mi camino - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Decirte que no paso nada – dice sonriendo – no quiero que te sientas culpable.

- ¿Culpable? Porque, tú sabes que no te quiero cerca, te puedo hacer daño, así que mantén tu distancia. – y veo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y quiero acercarme y disculparme, pero mientras más lejos este, mejor.

- Peeta entonces lo que pasó ayer.

- Olvídalo sí, todo. Amo a Delly y me casaré con ella. – Ella no dice mas y la veo molesta, pero no dice mas, se da la vuelta y mira a Delly que se acerca a mi y me abraza. Las lagrimas que creí ver en sus mirada desaparecen y puedo ver furia y determinación en su mirada.

_**PoV Katniss**_

Mientras estoy ahí intentando comprender el porque de las palabras de Peeta veo llegar a Delly y que se acerca a él abrazándolo frente a mí, y esos instintos asesinos que nacieron en mi a partir de los juegos del hambre crecen mientras una infinidad de maneras de matarla hacen lista para ser elegidas y utilizadas en la rubia delante de mí. La miro furiosa y las escupo con toda la fuerza que quiero.

- No olvides Delly – le digo y puedo escuchar en mis palabras una actitud de guerra – Que el es mi marido, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. – Y sin dar mas explicaciones me doy la vuelta y salgo de la escuela.

* * *

**Bueno creo que Delly morirá a manos de Katniss, ya tiene una lista de posibles muertes para aplicar en ella. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que tal hubo besos, abrazos y... ¿creen que paso algo entre ellos dos? Si, no... bueno veremos que pasa con nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Vieron al chico que causará celos a Peeta, pues si Leevy, digo chico de la Veta, ojos grises hay mucho partido para sacarle. **

**Nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer, y bueno actualizaré pronto, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Un beso **

**IRES **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Pues yo aquí exprimiendo mi cerebro para tener listo el capitulo. y que creen es día de 2x1. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**_PoV Peeta_**

Me quedo mirando a Katniss y aun puedo escuchar las palabras de mi mentor, que me dijo hace unos días _"Por once años la amaste en silencio, después te le declaras y ella lucha contra lo que siente por ti, porque no sabe expresarlo y ahora que te necesita la abandonas"_ pero ¿acaso sus palabras son verdaderas?

- Peeta te estoy hablando – escucho que dice Delly a mi lado.

- ¿Qué?

- Te dije que ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

- ¿Hoy?

- Dijiste que iríamos a cenar.

- Ah, olvídalo, en realidad Delly, creo que no estoy en condiciones ni emocionales ni mentales de estar en una relación.

- Pero Peeta tu y yo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Katniss.

- ¿Por qué? Dime ella nunca ha sido linda contigo, ni siquiera te quiere y si lo que el doctor dijo no te recuerda, ¿Qué vas a ganar? – dice gritándome y veo que las clases están terminando y los alumnos comienzan a salir.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, de modo que creo que es mejor terminar todo esto que has creado en tu mente, yo siempre te he dicho que solo somos amigos, nada más. Lo siento Delly, pediré tu cambio de mi clase, no quiero tener problemas contigo. – Ella me mira molesta y se da la vuelta y sale de la escuela.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad y no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Delly, ella por alguna razón tiene una cierta influencia sobre mi muto y eso me molesta, sabe que decir para desencadenar la ira que siento dentro, Haymitch tiene razón aunque me parezca increíble de decirlo, en realidad tenía toda la razón.

Me detengo fuera de la casa de mi mentor y golpeo la puerta, se que Effie está en la oficina del alcalde trabajando, así que solo esta él.

- Vaya que extraña hora de verte aquí. Pasa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo te fue esta mañana? ¿Viste a Katniss?

- Si – le digo y me acomodo en el sofá. – Haymtich ¿ella me recuerda?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Responde – le digo cortante.

- Bueno, si lo vemos desde un punto de vista médico y…

- Solo contesta.

- No Peeta – me dice y lo veo mirarme con tristeza.

- Pero ella me saludo esta mañana y. – Pero había algo ella lucía distinta a aquella Katniss con la que luche por nuestra vida, se parecía más a la Katniss que reía y cantaba antes de la muerte de su padre.

- Bueno, la verdad, mientras estuvo allá en el Capitolio, después de despertar, todos le preguntaban por ti, le decían lo feliz que estarías y ella no sabía de quien hablan, de modo que Aurelius le consiguió las cintas de los juegos.

- La diferencia entre ella y yo es, que ella no quiere matarme ¿cierto? Pero también me olvido.

- Dice que cuando te recuerda, escucha a Gale gritándole, ella entra en crisis en esos momentos, además no sé si aun tiene pesadillas, creo que ha de pasar muy malas noches.

- ¿Y ella podrá?

- Recordarte, claro chico, ha luchado por recordarte, por saber quién eres, pero bueno no se que tanto vaya a esforzarse, no hemos hablado, he esperado que regrese del trabajo, ¿sabes a qué hora sale?

- Bueno ella tiene más de una hora que volvió.

- ¿En verdad? Entonces creo que iré a ver si quiere comer, ¿vienes?

- Bien – le digo poniéndome de pie.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

No puedo creer esto, mi diente de león al que estoy feliz de recordar después de ese vacío que hubo por un mes en mi mente, ha cambiado, ha desapareció, él ahora es frío y distante y no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo "olvídalo sí, amo a Delly y me casaré con ella" siento que todo dentro de mí se rompe, pero no permitiré que lo note, no pienso darme por vencida, no ahora que se lo que él sintió cuando me derrochaba amor y yo me refugiaba en Gale por miedo a ver que yo sentía lo mismo.

No puedo llorar frente a él, no puedo demostrarle cuanto me está lastimando de modo que cuando desaparezco de su visión corro, corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me alejo de él antes poder darme la vuelta y haga una tontería, que conlleva herir a Delly de una manera mortal.

Cruzo el distrito y llego a la Veta donde allí aun sigue mi casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, entro y veo que siguen siendo las ruinas que deje tiempo atrás cuando vine después de que Gale me dijo que el distrito había sido destruido, miro esas paredes deshechas, por alguna razón Paylor ha respetado este espacio, quizá por mí, pero no tengo idea porque.

Entro en la habitación que compartían mis padres, es el único espacio que está completo y allí hecho un ovillo en el suelo veo una bola de pelo que reconozco, Buttercup y siento ganas de llorar, no puedo creer que este con vida, que haya sobrevivido y este aquí esperándola. Me siento en el suelo a su lado y él me mira con sus ojos ambarinos y suelta un quejido.

- Yo también la extraño. – Nos quedamos allí en silencio y me refugio entre las ruinas que quedaron de mi vida, de lo que alguna vez fui. Me oculto en la oscuridad y comienzo a llorar abrazada a mis rodillas, siento que todas mis heridas están abiertas, y ahora las palabras que Peeta me ha dicho me duelen aun mas y no puedo detener las lagrimas, solo puedo llorar mientras recuerdo, solo puedo pensar que voy a hacer con todo este amor, que me cala hasta los huesos, ¿Cómo es que él sobrevivió todo este tiempo?

Flash back.

_Estoy acostada a su lado, el acaricia mis brazos y me besa el cuello, los hombros, regresa mis labios y me acomodo en sus brazos mientras acaricio su pecho desnudo y recorro sus cicatrices, su cuerpo es como el mío, ambos estamos marcados por un pasado, pero ese pasado nos unió y nos ha hecho iguales, sobrevivientes y le doy gracias a mi pasado, porque si no hubiesen ocurrido las cosas así no sabría lo que es amar en verdad, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, pero si es la primera vez que estamos juntos de esta manera, en que nos permitimos amarnos, sin miedo a seguir delante, sin la obligación de que alguien así lo quiere, sino porque somos nosotros, el y yo. _

- _¿te volverás a ir verdad? Solo eres un sueño y sigues en esa cama durmiendo ¿verdad? – me dice suavemente en el oído y me siento estremecer. _

- _No me iré, volví por ti. – y me acerco de nuevo y lo beso, cada beso que le doy aumenta el deseo de besarlo más y más. _

- _¿Por qué? – Me pregunta mirándome con esos ojos azules que me hacen ahogarme en él._

- _¿Es necesario que te lo diga? _

- _Katniss, tú me amas ¿real o no real?_

- _Real Peeta, te amo. _

- _¿Por qué me dejaste? Sabías que volvería por ti._

- _Tenía miedo – le digo y me besa suavemente, mientras con sus manos recorre mi piel provocándome escalofríos y me hace perder la concentración de lo que estoy diciendo – miedo a que no volvieras y me quedará sola en la oscuridad, Gale vino por mí y me llevo, quería quedarme pero Haymitch no dijo nada, no había nada que me retuviera, el dijo que no volverías. No quería estar sola. _

- _Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, ¿o no es verdad?_

- _Es verdad. Lamento haberte lastimado.- Le digo – Lamento que no podía recordar, pero ahora estas aquí en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, Peeta, te amo y aunque aquello que dijiste ante todo Panem sobre nuestro matrimonio falso, es una mentira yo, en verdad me da gusto que todos crean que soy tu esposa. _

- _Así que te gusta ser la Sra. Mellark – me dice besándome nuevamente._

- _Si – le digo mientras su mano me hace cosquillas en el estomago y genera una corriente eléctrica que parte desde donde está su mano hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. – ¿Pero qué harás con Delly? _

- _Le diré lo que ya sabe, que te amo – me dice con un suspiro y se que esta rendido yo también estoy cansada y se que pronto el sueño nos vencerá – y que me casare contigo, aunque ya eres mi esposa y formaremos una familia y que envejeceremos juntos. Este ha sido el mejor sueño de mi vida. _

- _Me parece una buena idea – le digo mientras el suspira y se acomoda a mi lado para quedarse completamente dormido. – estoy dispuesta a formar una familia contigo. _

Fin flash back.

Limpio las lagrimas de mis ojos mientras pienso en Peeta, y en sus últimas palabras "este ha sido el mejor sueño de mi vida" ¿Cree que fue un sueño? Ahora no sé si fue efecto del sueño sus palabras, o en realidad no le intereso, ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Quizá no quiere saber nada de mí, simplemente fue un sueño, fue parte de esas burbujas que el Capitolio metió en su mente y allí me olvido, me quedo en ese rincón, donde comienzo una lucha interna en como volver a su corazón, preguntándome si sigo allí o me ha echado, pero si es así ¿tengo el valor de luchar? Me acomodo en ese rincón y cierro los ojos mientras recuerdo sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias y las sensaciones que me hizo sentir y que solo deseo compartir con él, y me digo a mi misma que sí, que voy a luchar por lo que amo. Veo a Buttercup acomodarse a mis pies, como si el comprendiera mi dolor y quisiera protegerme de él, se hace un ovillo y nos quedamos allí juntos en silencio uno con el otro.

**_PoV Haymitch._**

Entramos en casa de Katniss pero no hay nadie, Sae dejo la comida preparada pero no hay rastro de ella, miro a Peeta que parece consternado y le sonrió.

- Vamos a la casa, muero de hambre y ella debe haber ido a cazar.

- Haymitch ¿Por qué me dijiste que volvió? – me pregunta y sé que tiene razón al estar molesto, pero sé que difícil hubiese sido para él, que despertara y no lo reconociera.

- Porque no quería que te lastimara el hecho de que solo a ti no te recordará. Gale hizo bien con ella, jugó con su mente, la lastimo y te elimino en el proceso.

- ¿Entonces no podrá?

- Bueno creo que lo está intentando, sabes estaba feliz porque ibas a su fiesta de cumpleaños, lo planeo todo de tal modo que hasta preparó que le llevaras el pastel.

- Beth – dice él y parece que ha comprendido algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ahora entiendo porque Beth y Delly pelearon.

- Oye chico, pero debes arreglar eso con Delly, digo es cierto es tu amiga, se conocen desde hace años, pero no quiero que te lastime y mucho menos a ella.

- Ya hable con ella.

- Bien, entonces vamos a comer, vamos al quemador.

La noche ha caído en la ciudad y la lluvia es tan fuerte que es imposible ver más allá de unos centímetros, he marcado a casa de Katniss y no me ha contestado, aunque eso no quiere decir que no ha regresado, me siento algo preocupado, su casa continua apagada y nadie la ha visto, tengo miedo de que por alguna razón haya recaído en el bosque o que algo malo le haya sucedido, pero estaba bien, esta mañana que paso a verme lucía extremadamente feliz, casi podría decir que brillaba.

No menciono nada sobre Peeta y tampoco pregunto por él, pero quizá vio a Delly detrás de Peeta, se que tan insistente puede ser esa chica, de hecho he pensado en decirle a Paylor que me haga un favor especial y pida que la transfieran de distrito, pero no quiero tronar ese cartucho con la presidenta.

- Haymitch cariño, sabes que me llamo Annie, dice que su hijo cumplirá dos años, quiere que vayamos al distrito 4, un fin de semana todos juntos.

- Oh me parece bien.

- Johanna irá y al parecer Beetee están invitados, deberíamos llevar a los chicos, quizá Peeta y Katniss bueno, arreglen sus diferencias, recuerdas cuando fuimos con ellos a ese distrito, oh se veían tan lindos tomados de la mano caminando a la orilla de la playa.

- Si, se veían bien.

- Oh cariño, creo que quisiera que volvieran a ser felices como en ese momento, Peeta ahora parece hasta enfermo, y Katniss, bueno ni siquiera ha venido, digo apenas regreso pero ha estado tan extraña.

- Hay que darle tiempo – le digo mientras se sienta a mi lado – Ellos han pasado muchas cosas que tienen que enfrentar y arreglar antes arreglar todo.

- Vamos a dormir.

- Si – le digo y se que ya es tarde y mañana temprano iré a buscarla, quizá solo es que no quiere contestar y la haré decirme que paso, solo de ese modo puedo ayudarla.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

El ruido en el poco techo de mi casa me hace despertar, la lluvia esta cayendo a torrentes, no se que hora es, pero es noche, miro al gato que me mira asustado, nunca le han gustado las tormentas, lo abrazo y lo meto dentro de mi chamarra como solía hacerlo Prim cuando era un gatito. Buttercup se remueve hasta acomodarse y cierro la chamarra, tengo que cruzar todo el pueblo para llegar a casa.

La lluvia esta fría y me golpea fuertemente, cuando estoy entrando al pueblo veo que alguien se me acerca, con un paraguas y veo que es Leevy que me mira preocupado.

- Bueno chica en llamas, ¿te quieres apagar?

- No – le digo caminando rápidamente pero el me cubre con su paraguas – Te acompañaré a tu casa. ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?

- Yo, perdí la noción del tiempo – le digo mientras me refugio debajo del paraguas.

- Te estuvo buscando tu mentor y Peeta – yo lo miro pero no digo nada. – Creo que se preocuparon.

- Estoy bien. – le digo secamente mientras nos detenemos fuera de mi casa y abro la puerta. - ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro – me dice y sacude la sombrilla para entrar. – Linda casa.

- Gracias. – miro el reloj y veo que son casi las 12.

- Creo que deberías ir a bañarte – me dice – a menos que quieras resfriarte, te prepararé algo caliente.

- Gracias – le digo abriendo mi chaqueta y dejando salir al gato que me bufa y sube, se que va al cuarto de Prim. – Regreso en un momento.

- Aquí te espero – me dice con una sonrisa.

Veo a Buttercup fuera del cuarto de Prim y pienso en como la extraño, sus palabras y consejos, lo mucho que maduro y me ayudo en el 13, cuando yo debí haber hecho con ella, pero estuvo allí dándome consejos mientras vivía en mi crisis por Peeta.

Ella siempre creyó en él, en que volvería a mí, creo que todos lo hicieron menos yo y me siento mal por eso, porque quizá yo fui la que permití que todo esto que nos paso sucediera, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mis barreras no hubieran estado arriba? Quizá todo fuera diferente, aun quizá hubiese muerto en mi primer arena.

Ahora no sirve de nada mirar lo fue, pues al final no se que quedará, ahora me miro y sé que soy diferente a lo que fui, siento que escurro agua y suspiro mientras cruzo hacia mi habitación para quitarme el frio y la ropa mojada, mientras lucho con lo que tengo por delante, agradezco a este olvido que desapareció, porque todo lo que me importaba estuve a punto de perderlo.

Cuantos no hay en Panem que quisieran olvidar, pero yo no, pues eso que olvide es lo que más deseaba recordar, ahora la imagen de ellos dos abrazados me hace sufrir y no sé qué hacer, me acerco al teléfono que esta junto a mi cama y marco un numero, el de Johanna, ¿a quién mas puedo hablarle? Por primera vez siento que necesito arreglar algunos asuntos míos, pero no sé cómo, y esos asuntos tienen que ver con el hecho de "problemas de chicas" nunca me intereso parecer ni bonita, ni atractiva, digo no soy fea, pero nunca me he esforzado por parecer algo que no soy, así que ella podrá ayudarme.

- ¿Johanna?

- Vaya descerebrada, que gusto saber de ti, dime ¿Cómo te recibió tu amoroso? No muy bien si me llamas a estas horas.

- Pues bien, creo, recuerdas cuando lo rescatamos del Capitolio.

- Ah como olvidarlo, fuiste mi sustento de morflina durante tu estancia allí, ¿acaso intento asesinarte?

- Si – le digo suspirando – Pero gracias a eso recuerdo.

- Oh que buena técnica, de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho yo aquí – dice riendo.

- Muy graciosa – le digo mientras me quito las botas y dejo libres mis pies que están entumecidos por el agua que se coló dentro de ellas. – Oye tengo algo que preguntarte.

- Te escucho.

- ¿Cómo hago para gustarle?

- Es broma verdad – me dice y sé que ha puesto sus ojos en blanco – Eso no es necesario, el te ama, besa el suelo que pisas, aun siendo un muto.

- Pues no lo sé, él hay una chica.

- Es Delly verdad, ah yo sabía que su actitud de mosca muerta no era por nada, ¿y qué hiciste? Ya la golpeaste.

- No – digo un poco escandalizada aunque mis pensamientos están más lejos de eso, pues conllevan armas punzocortantes.

- Entonces haz lo que yo, muéstrale tus encantos.

- Pero no sé cómo hacer eso, yo.

- Oh Chica en Llamas – me dice en tono conciliador – En verdad eres un caso perdido verdad, pero haz lo que siempre.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, se tu misma, no te des por vencida, recuerdas cuando salieron la segunda vez en el desfile.

- Si.

- Tenías esa expresión de no me importa nada, que el mundo explote, no me interesa.

- Lo recuerdo, Cinna nos dijo que.

- Bien, es lo que debes hacer, que no te importe, se tu misma hacia los demás, se que conquistaras más de tres corazones y el no se quedará quieto.

- Además hoy le dije a Delly que no olvidará que es mi marido.

- Ah excelente – la escucho reír – Bien marca tu terreno, y utiliza tu falta de memoria en tu favor. Acércate a él, muéstrale que lo necesitas, que lo amas, y todo lo demás se dará.

- Entonces.

- No te des por vencida, apuesto por ti – Y esas tres palabras me golpean, no es la primera que me lo dice y siento que las lagrimas no se detendrán. – Ahora vete a dormir, descansa y arréglate bonita, charla con algún chico guapo, se que aprendiste algo de mí, úsalo y verás que Peeta morirá de celos, nos quedará con los brazos cruzados, pronto veras a tu esposo luchar por ti.

- Gracias Johanna.

- De que, mi vida aquí es demasiado aburrida, espero saber que ha pasado, nos vemos en 2 semanas, no olvides llevar a tu chico guapo.

- Claro. ¿Por qué?

- Finnick cumple años, se que Annie llamó a Effie, así que nos vemos en el 4.

- Excelente. Buenas noches.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al baño, donde abro el agua caliente de la regadera y me baño rápidamente, me pongo mi pijama, es ligera y de algodón, aunque me pongo una playera un poco más grande que sé no es mía, fue algo que secuestre la noche anterior de casa del chico del pan y me seco el cabello, tengo que ir a darle gracias a Leevy por acompañarme.

Bajo las escaleras y lo veo sirviendo un poco de chocolate caliente y lo pone en la mesa junto con un par de pastillas.

- Toma esto, verás que mañana te sentirás bien.

- No estoy enferma. – Trato de evitar cualquier tipo de pastillas que Aurelius no me recete.

- Lo sé – pero son analgésicos - pero es para evitar que te enfermes, no quiero que aumente tu temperatura esta noche.

- Gracias.

- De nada – me dice sonriendo - Vendré a ver como estas temprano, pasaré por ti para ir a trabajar.

- No tienes que molestarte.

- ¿Crees que es molestia Katniss? Vamos nos conocemos desde hace años, siempre me gustaste – me dice riendo.

- Yo no.

- Vamos – me dice tomando su paraguas. – Descansa hablaremos mañana, ponte bonita es momento de que Peeta se dé cuenta que te va a perder si sigue tonteando con Delly. – Lo veo reír y sale de la casa bajo la lluvia, yo me quedo allí en la puerta y siento que me sonrojo, ¿Le gusto? Y pienso en lo que Johanna me dijo. Cierro la puerta un momento después y tomo las pastillas y el chocolate y subo a mi habitación, creo que por ahora debo dormir y despertar de este sueño surrealista en el que creo estarme sumergiendo.

**_PoV Peeta_**

Veo luces en la casa de Katniss y me siento más tranquilo, la busque toda la tarde y nadie la vio, Haymitch me llamo un poco antes de que comenzara la lluvia diciendo que no sabía nada de ella, ahora sé que está en su casa, es más de media noche, pero quiero saber que está bien. Me cubro con un paraguas y salgo de la casa para ir a la de ella, pero me quedo bajo la lluvia, sumido por la oscuridad cuando la puerta de ella se abre y la veo pero no está sola, y no es Haymitch su acompañante.

La luz de la casa me permite verla y veo que está en pijama y recién bañada, su acompañante se despide y sale bajo la lluvia, ella se queda unos momentos frente a la puerta y después cierra la puerta. Y en esos momentos me doy cuenta que los celos me carcomen mientras la lluvia me hace volver a casa, mañana hablaré con ella, no dejaré las cosas así.

* * *

**Ok, ahora sí Peeta no se puede quedar con los brazos cruzados verdad, si ella exige cuidado con su esposo bueno pues él tiene el mismo derecho. **

**Usen su imaginación con respecto a lo que hicieron o no hicieron esos dos... ~_~"**

**Nos vemos pronto, gracias por comentar. Intentaré actualizar en corto tiempo. **

**Besos**

**IRES**

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**¿Que tal? hoy es día de dos por uno. Les dejo un beso, gracias por leer y por comentar. **_

* * *

**_CAPITULO 15_**

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Abro los ojos con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me siento mal y siento que hay alguien en mi habitación y veo que es Haymitch.

- Vaya preciosa, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Creo que bien, me duele la cabeza.

- Has tenido temperatura – me dice y toca mi frente – Leevy paso anoche por mi casa, me dijo que te encontró deambulando por la calle bajo la lluvia, he estado aquí toda la noche y todo el día. ¿Estás bien?

- Si.

- ¿Necesito preocuparme?

- No – le digo mientras me acomodo entre las sabanas – estuve ayer en mi casa, en la Veta, me quede dormida y me moje bajo la lluvia –le contesto con calma.

- ¿Paso algo?

- Además de ver a Peeta con Delly y que me dijo que es feliz con ella.

- Vamos cariño, sabes que te ama a ti.

- Ya no lo sé. No sé si el olvido es un don o un castigo.

- Entonces el te lastimo.

- No tanto como yo a él – le digo con una sonrisa forzada – Lamento lo que dije, aquella vez que me llamaste.

- ¿Recuerdas esa llamada?

- Si – le respondo – Gale estaba conmigo, me dijo que te pidiera que no me buscaras mas, pero sé que acabábamos de discutir cuando tu llamaste, mi mente era un caos, se que te herí como a él también, me fue a buscar sabes.

- Si lo supe, pero nunca me lo mencionó.

- Yo no lo reconocí, lo tomé como un mensajero tuyo.

- ¿Entonces recuerdas?

- Muchas cosas, ayer creo que me excedí, le dije a Delly que él es mi marido.

- Bravo, al fin mi chica de fuego está de regreso. ¿y qué te dijo?

- Nada me di la vuelta y huí.

- Vamos a ver como se ponen las cosas, y ¿qué pasa con Leevy? Ha venido con esta es la quinta vez, ¿pasa algo que no sepa?

- Nada – le digo – El solo me ayudo. – me cubro el rostro con la sabana pues no quiero que me vea sonrojar.

- Le agradeceré entonces por eso, ahora tengo que irme le diré a Peeta que apareciste, por cierto Leevy está abajo, vino directo del trabajo. ¿Quieres que lo haga pasar?

- Gracias.

- ¿Ya es tarde?

- Tu clase termino hace horas, has dormido casi todo el día, son las ocho de la noche. Dime ¿ya te sientes bien?

- Mejor, gracias, dime ¿grite?

- No, pero creo que tus pesadillas volverán – me dice tristemente – en el momento que tus recuerdos vuelvan.

- Oh. Gracias Haymitch.

- Nos vemos mañana, le diré a Sae que te suba algo de comer.

- Cuando se vaya Leevy. – Le sonrió y me quedo acostada, se que me oculta que tuve pesadillas, pero se que soñe con los juegos y los muertos una y otra vez, quiza fue por la fiebre pero tuve miedo de no despertar y volver a estar encerrada en mi mente y tengo miedo de volver a dormir y se que solo Peeta puede quitarme este miedo a mis sueños.

Veo a Leevy entrar en mi habitación, me sonríe y se sienta en el sillón del otro lado de la habitación y comienza a platicarme del día y de todas las actividades que me perdí en la escuela, como el maestro suplente les hizo repasar mi clase anterior, lo veo mirarme como si estuviera examinándome y lo veo sonreír.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No moriré.

- Que lastima, Delly estaba preparando tu funeral. – lo veo reír y yo lo acompaño.

- Gracias por lo de ayer. Por avisarle a Haymitch.

- Pensé en ir a llamar a Peeta, pero creo que ustedes aun tienen cosas que arreglar ¿cierto?

- ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Sigo siendo parte de los chismes?

- Bueno en realidad es por que te ves tan triste, que me preocupe por ti, venía de aquí anoche que te encontré.

- ¿en verdad me veía triste?

- Por supuesto, ayer fue tu primer día de clases y mira ya te enfermaste y faltaste un día, no quiero saber que pasará cuando Delly quiera enviar las invitaciones de la boda, pero debo decirte que Peeta es un estúpido al dejarte ir.

- No digas eso, el.

- ¿Vamos, lo vas a defender? Porque las mujeres son así.

- No sé si todas las mujeres sean así. Creo que más bien fue mi culpa, no luche por él.

- Oh rayos Katniss, si eso te dijo lo iré a golpear en este momento, ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron en las noticias? Que estabas loca, si eso, no podía creerlo siempre me pareciste una chica muy centrada, cuidando a tu hermana y todo. Lo siento – me dice.

- Está bien.

- Y luego con lo de los juegos del hambre y su "romance" amantes trágicos, ¿en verdad creíste que la gente se trago tu actuación?

- Yo… - y sé que no fue así, pues de ser así no hubiera existido la rebelión o los levantamientos, pues mi actuación según Snow no fue convincente.

- Katniss gracias a él los del Capitolio lo creyeron pero los que te conocíamos bueno, sabíamos que esa no eras tú, de hecho tú no eres tú, eres tan diferente.

- ¿En verdad esta no soy yo?

- Pues – me dice y se estira en el sofá – no sé que tanto me viste tú a mí pero yo siempre te veía, te lo dije anoche siempre me gustaste. – comienza a reírse creo que me he sonrojado.

- No de ese modo, éramos vecinos y mi padre era todo lo contrario al tuyo, siempre molesto, siempre luchando por sobrevivir, en cambio tu padre, reía, cantaba y tú con él, muchas veces desee haber nacido en tu familia, haber sido feliz, tú eras feliz y dejaste de serlo cuando él se marcho. Pero ahora eres esa misma niña.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? – le pregunto y siento ganas de llorar.

- Bueno siempre he visto más que los demás, además no había mucho que hacer en el distrito, pero la verdad yo nunca consideré que tu y Gale, bueno era un buen tipo y ayudo a mi familia un par de veces, pero él, eras como su hermana, pero con Peeta, poco a poco vi tu transformación y en el 13 cuando te veía fuera de su habitación, ahí supe que lo amabas.

- Oh Leevy pero ahora es tarde.

- Bueno, no es tan tarde, creo que todo esto le ha afectado, recuerda estuve allí mientras luchaba con el Capitolio. Siempre estaba parado a tu lado, cuando ibas a verlo sola ¿no me viste?

- Yo – busco en mi memoria, me escapaba para ir a verlo a través del cristal, a horas en que Gale no me viera y me lo reprochara, y siempre había un guardia pero nunca note quien era. - ¿Eras tu?

- Si – me dice sonriendo – Lo que si te puedo decir es que no te preocupes por Delly, los he escuchado discutir muchas veces, pero creo que no quiere volverte a lastimar.

- El no lo ha hecho –digo defendiéndolo.

- ¿no fueron sus manos las que marcaron tu piel? – me dice – No te sorprendas, lo vi hacerlo cuando lo rescatamos del Capitolio, todos aun tenemos pesadillas.

- Eres un buen amigo.

- Lo sé – me dice poniéndose de pie – Ahora me voy, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, probablemente Haymitch ya le dijo que estoy aquí así que me voy antes de él venga o a decirte que te ama o me de una golpiza, si no hace ninguna de los dos es un estúpido.

- Gracias – le digo enderezándome y dándole un abrazo.

- Descansa, disfruta el resto de la semana.

- Lo haré. – Y sonrió para mi misma, pues no tengo clase sino hasta el siguiente martes, solo tengo dos días que presentarme en la escuela, de modo que podre descansar suficiente para recuperarme del resfrío.

**_PoV Peeta_**

Las clases acaban de terminar y no he visto a Katniss en todo el día, he tenido que revisar el pedido de harina que nos falta y he trabajado en la panadería por horas, pero no he sabido de ella y Haymitch no ha venido, es noche cuando me acerco a la Villa y veo a Haymitch que parece que me esta esperando, me acerco a él y nos dirigimos directamente a su casa donde veo que hay algo de comida preparada en la estufa.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien – le digo y veo que se sirve un poco del licor que Effie le raciona. – Katniss esta en su casa desde anoche.

- Lo sé – me dice sorprendido - ¿la viste?

- Si anoche, estaba con Leevy. – le digo y me siento enfurecido.

- Ah claro, anoche me vino a avisar que la trajo – me dice tranquilamente -¿Qué crees que este pasando con ellos?

- ¿con ellos? Rayos Haymitch no lo sé, ella tiene no sé, tres días que volvió y no hemos hablado.

- Bueno, era casi la 1 de la madrugada cuando vino.

- ¿Por qué esta con él? – siento una sensación de celos tremenda.

- Quizá son amigos ambos eran de la Veta. Peeta – lo veo dudar y después me mira - ¿Qué rayos paso con ustedes?

- Nada – le digo.

- Ella volvió por ti.

- Aunque no me recuerda.

- Ella quería decírtelo y tú le arrancaste el corazón y se lo arrojaste a la cara. – Entonces ya hablo con ella y le dijo mi respuesta sobre Delly, pero no es verdad, lo único que quise hacer fue alejarla.

- La lastime.

- Y que – me dice con un grito – Ella sabe porque fue, todos lo sabemos, ella quería luchar contigo, a tu lado, no contra ti y tu debes hacer lo mismo.

- No puedo dañarla.

- No puedo entenderte – me dice cansado mi mentor. – Deseabas que ella te amara, deseabas que siempre estuviera a tu lado y cuando lo hace tú estas envenenado por el Capitolio, tu luchas por volver, por volver POR ELLA y cuando regresa por ti, la lastimas y la dejas sola.

- No hice eso.

- Oh claro de que sí – me dice – Y no permitiré que la dañes. Ustedes dos me importan demasiado, pero esa niña lucho por tirar todas sus barreras para ti y tú la estas perdiendo y si Leevy me dice que la cuidará no me opondré. – Lo miro con dolor pero tiene razón.

- Haymitch – le digo y siento que todo el dolor que siento comienza a brotar de mí. Pero no puedo decir más.

- Peeta –dice y se sienta a mi lado – No puedes continuar así.

- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de ella, tengo miedo de lastimarla.

- Ahora no sabrás si eso pudo pasar – me dice tristemente- ella está con Leevy ha estado todo el día con ella.

- ¿con Leevy?

- Si los deje en su habitación hace un rato.

- Me voy Haymitch. – le digo poniéndome de pie.

- Deberías buscarla, habla con ella, explícale porque hiciste lo que hiciste, quizá quiera perdonarte. Y tengas una oportunidad que le esta dando a otro. – Salgo de su casa, pero casi puedo escuchar en su voz una nota de alegría como si se estuviera burlando de mí, como aquella vez en el tren durante nuestra primera conversación, como si me estuviera incitando a molestarme y si es así lo logro.

Entro a su casa con la llave que tengo y subo las escaleras, al llegar al rellano la escucho reír suavemente y se que no esta sola, hay otra risa profunda con ella, me acerco y los puedo escuchar.

- Ya deja de reírte – escucho que ella dice entre risas, pero ella también se esta divirtiendo.

- Bueno Katniss es cierto, ¿creíste que no me acordaría?

- Buenas noches – les digo abriendo la puerta Katniss luce sorprendida y Leevy pareciera que me esperaba.

- Hola Peeta – dice el castaño mirándome. – Bueno chica en llamas me voy, me dio gusto ver que estas bien.

- Gracias por todo Leevy – le dice sonriendo y quiero golpearlo, ¿Por qué esta coqueteando

- con ella?

- Gracias por venir a ver que mi esposa este bien. Yo me quedaré con ella.

- De nada Mellark – dice y lo veo sonreírme y sale de la habitación dejándonos solos.

* * *

**Ahora sí, ya se puso color rojo hormiga, a ver que pasa con esos dos cabezas de chorlito, por lo menos ya los dos declararon cada uno al otro de su propiedad. **

**Gracias por leer, como hoy todo el día ha sido de relax y ha estado lloviendo aproveche este momento de inspiración para terminar los dos capítulos, espero que les hayan gustado. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlo, ah tengo que decirles que después de un análisis muy minucioso he decidido sacar mis instintos asesinos y acabar con Delly de una manera cruel... a menos que opinen lo contrario. Pero será mas adelante. **

**Nos vemos, besos, no olviden los reviews. **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todo el mundo, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero lo disfruten, les tengo noticias pero se las daré al final. **

**Disfruten. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**_PoV Katniss_**

El me mira en silencio después de que Leevy salió de la habitación, quiero que se quede a mi lado, como aquella vez que me caí del árbol y el me cuido hasta dormirme, quiero que pase la noche conmigo como estuvimos la noche anterior.

- Haymitch me dijo que enfermaste.

- Si – le respondo pero no se como seguir, mis manos van a la perla que el me dio y después volteo a verlo.

- Pues me da gusto verte bien, buenas noches.

- ¿Qué? – digo para mi misma pues el ha cerrado la puerta y ha salido de la habitación.

No puedo creerlo, pero ¿tuve yo el valor de decirle algo? Me quedo allí en la cama, me acuesto mientras disfruto sus palabras, _"Gracias por venir a ver que mi esposa este bien. Yo me quedaré con ella" _– Su esposa. – Repito sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago.

Me hubiese gustado que se quedara pero se que es muy pronto, los moretones en mi cuello aun se ven y por lo que Haymitch me dijo no quiere lastimarme, pero ¿no ve que eso no me importa? Se que no me hará daño.

Sae sube y me da un poco de caldo para mi enfermedad, después sin hablar regresa y se lleva todo deseándome buenas noches, me recuesto nuevamente, me siento adolorida, cansada y con ganas de no estar sola, me abrazo a mi almohada y me quedo profundamente dormida.

No sé donde estoy, ¿en un bosque? ¿En la playa? ¿En mis juegos? ¿ En el Capitolio? Todo es oscuridad, siento algo en el suelo pero no puedo ver que es, camino despacio buscando algo, pero solo hay vacio. Choco contra una pared y busco alrededor un interruptor, una puerta, algo que me saque de esta oscuridad, al fin doy con él y lo enciendo.

Me siento asustada cuando la luz aclara todo a mi alrededor, estoy en una habitación, blanca como la de Peeta, y siento un olor dulzón en mi nariz, pero algo mas, sangre, la piel se me eriza y me giro para ver detrás de mí a Snow que me sonríe con esa mirada viperina que tiene, a su lado esta Coin ambos charlan tranquilamente y después me miran.

- Ah Señorita Everdeen la estábamos esperando.

- ¿A mí?

- Claro – dice Alma Coin y veo que tiene algo en la mano, un escalpelo. – Tiene algo que nosotros queremos.

- ¿Ustedes? –digo con temor e intento alejarme pero la pared no me lo permite. – Yo no tengo nada.

- Ah Srita. Everdeen – vuelve a decir Snow – Creí que habíamos acordado no mentirnos, porque no toma asiento para hacer esto más rápido.

- ¿Qué? –digo y veo una mesa como aquella donde mi madre ponía a sus pacientes.

- Usted me ha convencido, ama en verdad al Sr. Mellark, pero no se preocupe, nosotros nos haremos cargo, ese amor cada vez crece más dentro de usted, pero lo quitaremos como le quitamos al Sr. Mellark ahora no tendrá razones para seguir luchando.

- Tengo listas las bombas – veo a Gale entrar con una bomba paracaídas como la que mató a Prim y me mira con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡Gale ayudame!

- ¿Por qué? Lo escogiste a él llámalo, si es que te recuerda, o tu a él.

- No por favor – le digo intentando librar mis manos que están de pronto atadas a la mesa y mis pies también no puedo moverme – Aléjense de mi – les grito y siento como Alma me toca con el frío escalpelo.

- Te lo arrancaremos y será nuestra arma contra ti – dice ella y siento que me parte por la mitad y comienzo a gritar, pero nadie puede escucharme.

- ¡NO ALEJATE! NO PERMITIRE QUE TE LO LLEVES – comienzo a gritar y a patalear con todas las fuerzas que tengo.

**_PoV Peeta. _**

No he podido conciliar el sueño, son las dos y aun no puedo dormir, después de que Leevy se fue me quede allí mirándola como un tonto.

- Haymitch me dijo que enfermaste.

- Si – me dice mirando sus manos la veo jugar con algo en su muñeca.

- Pues me da gusto verte bien, buenas noches.

Soy un tonto en verdad, me acuesto en mi cama por mi actitud cobarde que nuevamente mostré, ¿por qué ante el público puedo fingir todo lo que no soy y con ella me comporto así? abrazo mi almohada, y de pronto me quedo helado, siento allí el aroma de Katniss, el mismo que recuerdo cada noche, cuando llegaba a mi habitación en el tren después de darse una ducha para dormir a mi lado, en verdad extrañaba ese aroma, la extrañaba a ella, el simple hecho de verla me hace feliz. ¿Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a lastimarla? Una parte de mi me dice que sí, que no le haré daño, que la amo, pero otra, esa creada por el Capitolio me obliga a luchar por dañarla, por quitarle la vida y no se si estoy dispuesto.

El ver a Leevy con ella me hace querer levantarme e ir de nuevo a su casa y decirle que la amo, que la he extrañado, aunque Haymitch me dio a entender que él tiene interés en Katniss. No, no puedo permitir eso, ella regreso, y aunque me haya olvidado deseo que me recuerde. Y el solo hecho de que ella desea recordarme, hace crecer algo en mi que quiere luchar.

¿Podremos intentarlo? Pienso en ella, en el dolor que vi en sus ojos después de mi mentira sobre Delly, pienso en la fiesta y en mi sueño, pero ¿acaso fue un sueño? De pronto siento que es demasiado real mi recuerdo para ser un sueño, no imposible, el simple hecho de pensar en sus besos me hace palpitar mi corazón y sentir que la extraño y la deseo a mi lado y de pronto se que no fue un sueño, fue real y todo en mi parece despertar de un sueño y en ese momento quiero salir corriendo hacia donde esta.

Un grito en medio de la oscuridad me hace brincar, reconozco esos gritos son de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo de mi casa y cruzo las que nos separan para entrar a la de ella, los gritos vienen de su habitación, pareciera que esta con alguien, sin pensarlo subo de dos en dos las escaleras y veo que no está sola.

- Sh Katniss, Katniss despierta, soy yo, Haymitch, calma – allí esta mi mentor, mi respiración es agitada y veo como ella abre los ojos y se aferra a él mientras lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. – Preciosa cálmate.

- Haymitch no dejen que el Capitolio se lo lleve por favor, por favor, tengo miedo de que me lo quiten como a él. Lo amo, por favor, es lo que me quedó, por favor, yo no.

- Cálmate preciosa – le dice y veo que le ofrece un poco de jarabe para dormir.

- No, no quiero dormir, las pesadillas, se lo llevarán se lo llevarán todo. Gale estaba allí, no permitas que. – ella dice con dolor y yo estoy aquí mirándola desde la esquina – Por favor no me dejes dormir.

- Llamaré a Aurelius, quédate con ella – me dice, mientras la deja allí temblando yo me acerco a ella. Que me mira como si no supiera quién soy y eso me duele.

- ¿Qué hago Katniss? – me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro - ¿Qué hago para que no sufras mas?

- No me dejes – digo sollozando – No dejes que nos separen.

- No te dejaré – le digo.

- Quédate conmigo – y se mueve en la cama para que yo me acomode a su lado, de modo que lo hago como antes, en los viejos tiempos y ella se aprieta contra mí.

– Siempre. - no quiero saber más, no me importa si me recuerda o no, solo sé que en este preciso momento ella me necesita como yo la necesito a ella.

**_PoV Katniss_**

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro en el centro de entrenamiento, estamos todos reunidos viendo la enorme pantalla donde Caesar Flickerman está diciendo los puntajes de cada uno de los que hemos sido llamados a combatir por nuestra vida, puedo ver a Cato y Clove con su mirada asesina, Glimmer y Marvel con su satisfacción en el rostro, también a Rue, giro mi mirada y allí esta Peeta que no aparta de la pantalla su mirada, se cual es su puntuación. 8.

Caesar Flickerman lo dice y veo a Cinna reír y a Portia, en ese momento se que estoy en mis sueños, ellos están muertos, Cinna me mira y sonríe y vuelve su vista a la pantalla pero yo tengo los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

- Katniss Everdeen – dice Caesar Flickerman – Su puntuación es once. – Veo a todos gritar de gozo y Cinna se pone de pie para hacer un brindis por "la chica en llamas" miro a Peeta, pero sus ojos me miran de una manera diferente, nunca lo había visto.

- Felicidades – dice pero veo tristeza, una gran tristeza en ellos, ¿Por qué? Acaso no sabe lo bueno que puede ser para los dos, ambos saldremos con vida.

Pero todo cambia, ahora estoy sobre un árbol y lo veo allí abajo con los profesionales, nunca le pregunte porque se unió a ellos, en realidad se porque lo hizo y si me lo dijo quizá aun es parte de mis olvidos.

Pero sé que ese fue el momento en que más miedo tuve en los juegos y sé que fue cuando levante mis barreras contra él, para que no me lastimará, los veo reír y la risa se funde con los colores de la noche para ahora encontrarme en la playa de mis segundos juegos, Finnick está dormido, escucho su respiración y a mi lado esta Peeta y lo veo sonreírme se acerca a mí y me besa y algo dentro de mí se da cuenta que es el momento de tirar todas las barreras, en ese momento allí en mis sueños me doy cuenta que lo amo, pero otra parte dentro de mí intenta alejarse y escucho a Gale gritarme y en ese momento despierto.

Abro los ojos y me siento más tranquila, se que tuve una pesadilla otra vez, pero ha pasado, no sé cuanto jarabe me dio Haymitch, pero no quiero moverme, se que él está a mi lado y no quiero romper este contacto. Remuevo un poco la cabeza y lo veo dormir, sus labios entrecerrados y su cabello rubio alborotado. ¿Es un sueño? Levanto mi mano y la acerco a su rostro y siento como mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente.

Ahora no tengo porque salir corriendo, puedo quedarme con él, ahora se que lo amo, puedo reconocer que no es parte de un juego del Capitolio, sino que es mi decisión. Vuelvo a mirarlo y suspiro y vuelvo a hundir mi rostro en su brazo y suspiro bajo.

- ¿Ya despertaste? – escucho que me dice y yo vuelvo de nuevo mi mirada y me topo con sus ojos azules. – Buenos días.

- Buen día Peeta – le digo apartándome un poco pero él no me lo permite y siento que tiemblo. – Gracias por venir.

- ¿Fue muy terrible?

- Si – le digo mientras pienso en Coin y Snow que estaban allí en mis sueños. – Yo no quería molestarte.

- Nunca lo has sido Katniss.

- Peeta gracias por todo – le digo y me aferro a él, su aroma me hipnotiza y mi mirada es atraída por sus labios. – No quiero ser un problema para ti, por tus pesadillas. – le digo pero no puedo apartarme y siento el deseo de acercarme a él.

- Ya te lo dije – me dice sonriendo – Aunque quizá no lo recuerdas, pero mis pesadillas son sobre perderte a ti. – Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. – Estoy bien al ver que estas a mi lado. – Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerco a él y uno mis labios a los de él y él me abraza a mí y responde el beso, como la noche anterior, con el deseo impregnado en él y con ganas de continuar.

- Supe que te enfermaste, Haymitch me dejo pasar y te traje. – Escucho una voz que me hace apartarme de él y me quedo sorprendida a ver a Delly en la puerta mirándonos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Delly – dice él y se pone de pie. Cuando ella sale de la habitación, el por alguna razón sale detrás de él y me siento herida, así que si le importa al fin de cuentas.

**_PoV Peeta._**

Quizá no debí haberme apartado así de Katniss, pero tengo que alcanzarla, tengo que hablar con ella. Debe comprender que la amo, que deseo que sea mi esposa y no me apartaré nunca mas de ella, debo decírselo.

- Delly espera – le digo cuando ella va cruzando la ciudad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Peeta? ¿Por qué estabas con ella?

- Delly por favor.

- ¡NO! – me grita y la veo llorar – No es justo, ¿Por qué fuiste entonces lindo conmigo?

- Eres mi mejor amiga.

- Pero cuando yo hable contigo, te dije mis sentimientos.

- Y yo te dije que no podría corresponderlos, amo a Katniss, Delly siempre lo he hecho.

- Pero ella no te ama.

- Lo hace – le digo mientras pienso el beso que me dio.

- No Peeta, ¿Qué no lo ves? Ella nunca te amará, solo te utiliza para protegerse ella misma.

- Tu no la conoces.

- No, quizá no, pero tu tampoco. Peeta elige ella o yo.

- Lo siento Delly – le digo con tristeza – Tu me importas no cómo quisieras, pero me importas, pero si me das a elegir, ya sabes mi respuesta.

- Te arrepentirás – me dice mientras se da la vuelta.

La veo alejarse y me doy la vuelta, tengo que arreglar la situación con Katniss, cuando llego a su casa la puerta esta cerrada de modo que golpeo un par de veces.

- Ah vaya – me dice una mujer delante de mí que conozco y me mira de arriba abajo – ¿Ya terminaste de dar tu espectáculo?

- Johanna.

- La misma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mellark? – me pregunta pero no se aparta.

- Vengo a ver a Katniss.

- Será en otro momento, esta enferma.

- Lo sé – digo ¿en que momento llego? – Estoy con ella.

- No, no lo estas, de hecho estabas haciendo un papel con Delly.

- ¿Qué? No, yo tengo que hablar con ella.

- Se esta bañando, adiós. – Me dice cerrando la puerta.

No puedo creerlo ¿en qué momento apareció? ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? No puedo dejar así las cosas, tengo que hablar con ella, pero con Johanna allí no se ¿Qué esta pasando? Vendré mas tarde.

**_PoV Katniss _**

Estoy aun en la cama sorprendida cuando alguien entra y me sorprendo al ver a la persona que me mira sonriendo.

- Oye ¿Qué no me dijiste que le habías dicho que era tu esposo? Porque están armando una escena en la calle.

- Johanna ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé en venir después de tu llamada, aproveche un viaje del alcalde al distrito 13, de modo que me vine con el y acabo de llegar, me estaba aburriendo de muerte que bueno que vine. Eso estuvo tan divertido, pasé casi a su lado y no me vio. ¿Qué paso?

- Ella nos vio besándonos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo besaste? Katniss se lo estas dando todo en bandeja de plata. Que se de cuenta que debe luchar por ti.

- Pero eso ha hecho.

- Si pero – dice y me mira como si yo estuviera descerebrada – Estoy molesta con él, porque no fue por ti cuando el estúpido de Gale te llevo.

- Si fue por mi – digo mirando mi perla – Pero en ese momento no lo reconocí.

- No importa, el te dejo ir, si tanto te amaba, ¿Por qué no fue por ti? No lo siento Katniss, haremos que muera de celos, a ver ¿ya tienes un prospecto?

- Prospecto. Johanna la verdad he estado enferma, si no fuera por Leevy.

- ¿Leevy? El soldado del 13. Vaya buena elección. – Y aunque parezca extraño creo verla sonrojarse, pero el sonido de la puerta me hace distraerme.

- Iré yo – dice poniéndose de pie.

- Espera – le digo siguiéndola me quedo detrás de la puerta y lo escucho.

- Ah vaya – escucho que le dice a Peeta – ¿Ya terminaste de dar tu espectáculo?

- Johanna.

- La misma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Mellark? – le pregunta y se que le esta bloqueando el paso.

- Vengo a ver a Katniss.

- Será en otro momento, está enferma.

- Lo sé. Estoy con ella.

- No, no lo estas –y puedo escuchar que se quiere reír de la situación, aunque creo que Peeta está luchando por entrar - de hecho estabas haciendo un papel con Delly.

- ¿Qué? No, yo tengo que hablar con ella.

- Se esta bañando, adiós. – Me dice cerrando la puerta.

Ella me mira sonriendo pero yo estoy allí sin saber que hacer.

- Qué esperas ve a bañarte.

- Johanna porque hiciste eso, yo no quiero.

- Sigue mis consejos cariño, además no creas que Delly se quedará tan tranquila. Créeme, mas tarde veremos qué hacer.

Nos quedamos las dos heladas cuando escuchamos que vuelven a golpear la puerta. La veo sonreír con malicia y abre de nuevo la puerta.

- ¿Acaso no te dije que no molestaras? Se esta bañando.

- He, bueno yo – escucho detrás de la puerta, pero no es Peeta. – Solo quería ver que estuviera bien Katniss.

- Ah tú eres Leevy – la escucho decir con su tono habitual. – Verdad.

- Si.

- Pasa – le dice apenas va a subir a bañarse, pero podemos platicar tu y yo.

- Hola Katniss – dice mientras ella cierra la puerta.

- Vamos sube a bañarte. – La miro enfurruñada y subo las escaleras y mientras lo hago los escucho reír y por alguna razón siento que algo están comenzando a tramar yo soy parte de eso.

* * *

**Bueno pues esto se pone bueno verdad, y ahora Katniss tiene a alguien de su lado que la apoye. Vamos a ver que tal.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo que quiero decirles es que mañana salgo de viaje en la noche de modo que me quedo sin computadora a partir de hoy y llego hasta el domingo a mi destino de modo que hasta ese momento podré escribir y actualizar, para que no esperen actualización hasta el martes. **

**Les dejo un beso, gracias por comentar y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok ya volví así que aquí estamos sin mas demora, martes ¿cierto? Bueno gracias por la espera, espero que el síndrome de abstinencia y el cuidar gansos les haya ayudado en la espera. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

_**PoV Peeta**_

Me quedo allí, parado frente a la puerta donde Johanna me ha dejado fuera, sé que si vuelvo a golpear la puerta la mujer del 7 puede salir con una hacha y rebanarme a la mitad, no lo dudo, por alguna razón que aun desconozco y la pondré en mi lista de preguntas ella y Katniss se convirtieron en amigas.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi casa, espero regresar al día siguiente y hablar con Katniss, preguntarle todo lo que quiero saber, y me detengo al escuchar que hablan cuando llego a la esquina de la siguiente casa y me giro para ver a Leevy hablando con Johanna y para mi sorpresa entra y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

¿En verdad? Camino de regreso pero me paso de largo para golpear la puerta de mi mentor que me abre la puerta y me mira de arriba abajo.

- Peeta, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Katniss está bien?

- Sí, eso creo, Johanna está con ella.

- ¿Johanna?

- Si Johanna Mason, ¿Qué otra?

- Vaya, ¿Cuándo llego?

- Hoy hace unos momentos, no me dejo entrar con ella.

- ¿y porque saliste?

- Porque Delly llego y nos encontró en la cama, dijo que tú le dijiste que estaba enferma, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Bueno me la tope en el quemador y se lo comente.

- Sabiendo que estaba yo allí.

- Y eso que, ya sabe no, que ustedes son esposos.

- Pero no era la manera.

- ¿Y qué manera quieres hacerlo?

- No lo sé Haymitch, ella no merece que yo la lastime.

- Aunque puedes lastimar a Katniss ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué lo complicas todo?

- Creo que eres tu el que lo hace. Bueno me voy a ver a Katniss.

- Te acompañaré.

- ¿Por qué no estás allí si la viste?

- No me dejo pasar.

- Entonces no creo que lo haga ahora, les diré que nos vemos a desayunar, ¿te parece bien? Descansa. – Lo veo salir y me deja allí en su casa así que no me queda otra que regresar a la mía a esperar la mañana para ir a verla.

_**PoV Katnnis**_

Lleno la tina de agua y la lleno de sales aromáticas de esas que Prim preparó y dejo en mi alacena del baño, me meto en la tina y dejo que la sensación de enfermedad salga de mi cuerpo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfermaba de esta manera pero no quiero estar muchos días así, recuerdo que Prim me dijo que tenían ciertas hierbas que mamá usaba para tratar la gripa de modo que esto me ayudará.

No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, primero regreso con la falta de Peeta en mis recuerdos pero él con su muto me ayuda a recordarlo, aunque se cuanto ha sido lo que le ha lastimado verme herida. Ahora Johanna aparece en mi casa y lo corre cuando tengo la necesidad de hablar con él y preguntarle qué pasa con nosotros.

Cuando el agua comienza a enfriarse me pongo mi pijama y bajo, pues tengo a mis invitados y debo cuidar mis modales, aunque estos nunca me han importado, solo quiero acostarme y que mi chico del pan este conmigo. Cuando llego abajo veo que no están solos Haymitch está con ellos y están riendo.

- Hola Preciosa, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Charlo con mis amigos y vine a verte. Peeta me dijo que Jo esta aquí.

- Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me llames así viejo.

- ¿Es que acaso no te has acostumbrado después de tantas cosechas?

- ¿Cómo lo soportas? – me pregunta – Ese tono arrogante que tiene.

- Después de un tiempo te acostumbras.

- Así que Leevy me decías – se gira y mira a mi compañero de trabajo de una manera que se que es distinta a otras. – que Katniss no tiene clases el resto de la semana.

- No, solo trabaja dos días a la semana.

- Bueno entonces el resto de la semana nos divertiremos.

- Está enferma ya te lo dije – le dice mi mentor.

- Si lo sé.

- Irá a ver a Aurelius.,

- Haymitch – le digo sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Cielito no quiero alarmarte, ni alarmarme, pero tuviste una crisis muy seria, tus gritos eran terribles y no quiero que recaigas.

- Pero.

- Irás – me dice Johanna – Yo seré tu maestra sustituta.

- ¿Sabes utilizar un arco?

- No, pero se me dan las hachas.

- Bien iré – le digo – ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

- Mañana en la tarde, quiero que descanses bien, ¿tienes hambre?

- No, la verdad estoy cansada.

- Bien sube a dormir. – me dice mientras se pone de pie.

- Yo iré a acompañar a Leevy – dice y puedo ver a mi vecino de la Veta sonrojarse y ponerse de pie.

- En verdad Johanna estoy bien por eso, vivo aquí desde.

- No creo que rechazarla te sirva de algo – dice Haymitch – Además tu velaste los sueños de estas dos mujeres y de mi vencedor en el 13, creo que te lo está recompensando.

- No necesito que lo hagas, lo hice porque bueno, Katniss y yo nos conocimos mucho tiempo y sabía que un rostro conocido le alegraría el día.

- Bueno a mi no me conocías – dice Johanna.

- No, pero siempre te vi, en cada cosecha.

- Así que eras su admirador, que tierno.

- Cállate anciano, mejor dejemos dormir a la chica en llamas, mañana vendré a ponerte linda.

- ¿no te quedarás aquí?

- Oh no, me han prestado la casa al final de la cuadra, necesito mi propio espacio. Aun tengo pesadillas – dice ella sonriendo.

- Preciosa mañana arréglate, iremos a desayunar y después viajaremos.

- Bien buenas noches. – Los despido en la puerta y cierro para subir a mi habitación, la verdad aun me siento cansada y enferma y el hecho de irme de nuevo de mi distrito me causa aflicción, de modo que me acomodo bajo las cobijas e intento conciliar el sueño.

**_PoV Peeta _**

Sigo dando vueltas en mi habitación, ¿porque Leevy está con ella? Acaso lo que Haymitch me dijo es cierto, ella piensa darle una oportunidad, ¿él la ama?, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

Bajo las escaleras y saco harina de la alacena, mis herramientas de trabajo y comienzo a mezclar, una y otra vez hasta tener la consistencia que deseo para preparar pan, hago bollos y abro el refrigerador de donde saco queso y preparo toda una charola para Katniss se que son sus favoritos.

Mientras trabajo no puedo dejar de pensar en los recuerdos que llegan a mi mente, ahora con más claridad, fuera del medicamento, fuera de mis sueños, la realidad de que pasamos la noche juntos, más allá de lo que siempre lo hicimos, cuando los bollos comienzan a desprender su olor a perfección escucho un golpe en la puerta, miro el reloj es la 1:23 y no es una hora normal para visitas, de modo que imagino que es Haymitch.

Abro la puerta y me sorprendo al ver a Katniss, parece una niña pequeña, calza sus pantuflas y viste su pijama, pero trae una playera más grande que ella y que reconozco como mía, esto me confirma el hecho de que ha estado en mi casa en los últimos días, pues la lavé el domingo y debía estar en mi closet pues no la he usado.

- ¿Katniss estas bien?

- Yo – me dice pero después de un segundo guarda silencio – No puedo dormir y bueno tengo un poco de hambre.

- Pasa – le digo dándole el paso y ella entra en silencio a mi casa.

- Te prepararé un té – le digo mientras ella va a la sala donde se sienta y abraza sus rodillas.

- Gracias Peeta. – la veo temblar un poco y recuerdo que ha estado enferma, pongo el agua en la hornilla y subo por una manta con la que la envuelvo.

- ¿mejor?

- Si – me dice sonriendo y puedo ver que sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse.

- Espero que no suba de nuevo tu temperatura, te traeré el té. – Entro en la cocina y le preparo el té y cuando me acerco veo que ella está profundamente dormida en el sofá. Me acerco a ella y dejo la taza en la mesita de noche y me siento a su lado, ella al sentirme no sé si esta despierta o medio dormida, pero se inclina hacia mí y suspira antes de que la envuelva en mis brazos y nos quedemos allí profundamente dormidos.

**_PoV Katniss_**

Me siento descansada, como si toda mi enfermedad hubiera desaparecido, sé que no hubo pesadillas y respiro el olor a canela y pan recién hecho que siempre despide Peeta, al abrir los ojos lo veo durmiendo en el sofá, a mi lado, no sé en qué momento quedamos los dos en esta posición, yo acostada y el abrazándome fuertemente.

Me gruñe el estomago de hambre y la casa huele a pan, a bollos de queso, de modo que me libero de su abrazo y camino hacia la cocina donde veo toda una bandeja llena de deliciosos bollos de queso, tomo uno y lo mastico con placer, mientras me deleito con ese pequeño pan que para mí es un manjar.

- ¿Piensas terminarlos todos de una sentada?

- No – le digo mientras me acerco a él y me siento a su lado. – Gracias por recibirme anoche.

- Sabes que siempre puedes venir. Por cierto linda pijama. – me dice y siento que me sonrojo, olvide que esa playera le pertenece.

- Gracias yo, bueno.

- ¿Es un diseño de Portia no?

- ¿Sí? Creí que era de Cinna – le digo mientras mordisqueo mi panecillo.

- No, definitivamente es de Portia, estoy seguro que me la dio en el tour de la Victoria.

- Estas equivocado, me la dio Cinna para mis días libres en el distrito – le digo pues no puedo decirle que se la robe. – Además la que Portia te dio era naranja, tu color favorito. – El me mira sorprendido y deja de reír.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Qué?

- Mi color favorito.

- Si, es el naranja, pero no del tono de la peluca de Effie, sino el del amanecer.

- Katniss, ¿me recuerdas?

- Claro que te. – miro el reloj sorprendida. – Oh no, tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Johanna me matará – le digo mientras me pongo de pie – Gracias por el pan y por todo. Peeta, por cierto nos vemos luego, sí.

- ¿Cuándo? – me pregunta mientras yo abro la puerta.

- No lo sé, me da gusto que seas mi amigo – le digo y salgo corriendo de su casa, para entrar a la mía donde me siento en el sofá y me envuelvo en la cobija que mi madre siempre tenía allí.

La puerta no tarda en abrir y veo a Johanna entrar con una caja como la que le obsequie a Effie de maquillaje.

- ¿Cómo dormiste chica en llamas?

- Fenomenal – le digo mientras me levanto. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Iremos también a desayunar, te lo dijo el anciano anoche, vamos te arreglaré para tu viaje en el cual no irás sola.

- Lo sé, Haymitch me acompañará. No estoy descerebrada solo agripada.

- ¿En verdad? - me pregunta y comienza a reírse de mí, creo que le gusta hacerlo - Pero también Leevy.

- ¿Leevy? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, necesitas buena compañía y que mejor que ese chico guapo, se que a Peeta no le molestará.

- Oh claro que lo hará – le digo cruzándome de brazos.

- De eso se trata – la veo reír y se hacia donde van sus planes. – Ahora vamos arriba, tengo que ponerte linda para tu viaje, inicia operación recuperando a tu marido.

- Sabes que no necesito todo esto – le digo mientras subo – Solo debo hablar con él.

- Por supuesto, pero ¿porque no divertirnos? Además aun tienes que quitarle a Delly de encima, sé que no se ha dado por vencida.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Estaba fuera de la panadería esta mañana, creo que lo ha esperado toda la noche, entonces debes lucir estupenda para luchar por él, aunque si está enamorado de ti desde toda la vida no le veo el caso, pero así ella se dará cuenta que tu eres mucho mejor.

- No quiero que lo vea así, ella fue linda conmigo, siempre le hablo bien a Peeta de mí.

- ¿entonces porque te lo quiere robar?

- Porque yo lo abandone.

- No, las circunstancias te hicieron temer, temer el amor, el Capitolio te lo arrebato y no supiste como luchar, pero tienes una oportunidad, arráncalo de las garras del muto que Delly controla.

- Bien, te seguiré el juego, solo que si Peeta sale lastimado.

- Tendrás toda la vida para compensarlo – me dice lanzándome un vestido que se debo ponerme.

**_PoV Peeta. _**

Al llegar a la panadería me encuentro con Delly sentada en las escaleras, no sé cuánto tiempo tiene allí pero son más de cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Peeta tenemos que hablar.

- No tenemos nada de qué.

- Claro que si – me dice – Pero prefiero hacerlo dentro.

- Vamos pues – le digo abriendo la puerta y ella pasa para dirigirse a la oficina.

- Te escucho.

- Peeta se que no debí gritarte, lo siento, pero es que, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos.

- Si tienes razón, pero nada de lo que hayamos pasado juntos nos lleva a tener una relación como la que tú quieres.

- Pero que no lo ves, solo te lastimará.

- No lo hará. Ella y yo estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias.

- ¿y Leevy? Donde entra.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Esta mañana escuche a Johanna decirle a Haymitch que se irán juntos ella y él al distrito 4. ¿lo sabías?

- Deja de mentirme – le digo furioso, aunque el muto quiere salir, por alguna razón parece no hacerlo.

- Es verdad, si no me crees porque no vas y lo compruebas.

La miro desconcertado, puedo no hacerlo y correrla nuevamente, pero algo dentro de mí me hace creerle de modo que salgo de mi oficina y abro la puerta para quedarme quieto, allí caminando hacia la plaza principal esta no solo Katniss, sino Leevy que la acompaña con una pequeña maleta en la mano, y con ellos Johanna y Haymitch, pero lo que me hace enfurecer es que mi chica de fuego va tomada del brazo de él.

Salgo disparado hacia ellos y me paro delante de los cuatro.

- ¡Peeta! – me dice Katniss sorprendida, pero no la escucho, no la miro, solo al tipo que la lleva del brazo y sin darle tiempo de defenderse le doy un golpe que lo manda al suelo. Y me quedo helado al ver a Katniss acercarse a él para revisar su rostro ensangrentado y lo que más me desconcierta no es ver la sorpresa en su rostro, sino el dolor en sus ojos y esa simple mirada me hace arrepentirme de mis acciones que hago sin pensar.

* * *

**Bueno pues ya volví a ponerme al corriente, gracias por sus buenos deseos, la verdad vine a ver a mi familia y estoy de relax hahaha aunque no tanto como el que quisiera y la falta de cpu me atrasa en mis actualizaciones pero intentaré hacerlo pronto. **

**a Peeta le esta saliendo lo viceral, pero Delly tiene mucho que ver, de modo que hay que sacar a la entrometida de en medio lo antes posible. **

**Nos vemos pronto, les dejo muchos besos y mil gracias por sus comentarios. **

**IRES**

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Que creen ya esta listo el siguiente capitulo. Disfruten la lectura. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 18 **

**_PoV Haymitch_**

No puedo creerlo en verdad, ¿acaso siempre tiene que ser tan viceral? Desde que lo rescatamos del Capitolio dejo de pensar con la cabeza, claro no puedo culparlo, me acerco de dos zancadas y lo arrastro por la plaza mientras veo a Johanna y a Katniss ayudar a Leevy que creo tiene la nariz fracturada.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Peeta?¨

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Por qué están juntos?

- Te lo dije, iríamos a desayunar. Apenas veníamos por ti.

- Pero ¿Por qué están juntos?

- Son amigos, piensa, acaso ¿yo te estoy reclamando porque estabas con Delly o ella lo ha hecho?

- Yo no. – lo veo guardar silencio y me mira. – No es lo mismo.

- Oh no – dice mirando hacia la panadería – La diferencia es que ustedes estaban encerrados en tu oficina y ella y él iban por el centro de la plaza acompañados.

- ¿Cómo es? – pero se calla al ver mi mirada furiosa. - ¿es cierto se irán juntos?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Delly me dijo que los escucho, que se irían juntos al 4.

- Por supuesto, es el cumpleaños de Finnick y no dijimos eso, Peeta te lo he dicho ella te controla y con conversaciones transgiversadas. Katniss y yo iremos al Capitolio y nos vernos con Johanna y Leevy en el 4 para el cumpleaños, hoy te íbamos a decir sobre eso. Además ¿Qué problema habría si se fuesen juntos? Además porque te dejas engañar por ella, vaya, sí que es tonta y tú con ella.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Olvídalo Peeta, creí que tenías más sentido común, digo después de que pasan la noche juntos.

- Nosotros.

- La vi salir esta mañana de tu casa – le digo mirándolo – Así que, dime que es lo que te pasa, esa niña sigue metiéndose con tu muto verdad, iré a.

- Déjala si – me dice defendiéndola.

- Bien, entonces – me aparto y me muevo el cabello de la cara – Cuando lastime a Katniss créeme que te arrepentirás de defenderla.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia donde vi irse a las chicas y Leevy, entro en un pequeño restaurant que abrió una familia del distrito 7 en nuestro distrito al cual Johanna nos dijo que fuéramos a desayunar. Allí veo a Johanna limpiándole la nariz a Leevy mientras Katniss juega con su pulsera en silencio.

- Hey preciosa ¿como estas?

- Porque hizo eso.

- Bueno le molesto verte con él.

- Te lo dije Johanna, y no pongas esa cara.

- Sabía que se molestaría no pensé que llegaría a golpear a Leevy, lo siento chico guapo.

- Está bien.

- Iré a hablar con él. – me dice Katniss poniéndose de pie.

- No – dice la chica del 7 – seguiremos con los planes como están.

- No puedo dejar a Peeta así, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, no somos justos con él, también ha sufrido y esto quizá no le ayude con su problema del muto.

- Bien déjala ir a hablar con él.

- ¿seguro? – dice Johanna – creo que sería más divertido sí. – Veo a Katniss molesta, y se que aunque quiera impedírselo no lo logrará - Bien, pues ve. – Iremos al doctor. – dice deteniéndole la hemorragia a Leevy que no para.

- Pediré de comer – les digo a todos que salen de nuevo del restaurant.

**_PoV Katniss_**

Me pongo de pie y salgo del restaurant, tengo que ir a ver a Peeta se que le dije a Johanna que le seguiría el juego pero no de esta manera, cruzo la calle y me topo a Delly hablando con Peeta.

- Peeta podemos hablar.

- ¿Ya terminaste de atenderlo? – me dice el molesto.

- Peeta ¿Qué te sucede?

- Dile que se vaya que nos deje solos.

- Delly – le digo mirándola – No tienes porque meterte, déjanos, Peeta acompáñame.

- ¿Para qué? Quieres volver a jugar conmigo como lo hiciste con Gale. Es lo que siempre has hecho, ¿crees que no lo sé?

- Yo nunca hice eso. – le digo lastimada.

- Peeta por favor – dice Delly. Y en ese momento lo veo debatirse mi Peeta y el Peeta muto.

- Bien es lo que quieres – le digo furiosa – Adelante quédate con ella.

- Katniss por favor – me dice con dolor. Y lo veo apartarse de Delly allí es mi momento de actuar. Me acerco a él y lo envuelvo en mis brazos.

- Iré a ver a Aurelius, regresaré en unos días, e iremos juntos al cumpleaños de Finnick. – Y con esto lo beso, lo beso con pasión, con todos mis sentimientos. Y él me envuelve en sus brazos y responde a mi beso, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? No lo sé, hasta que nos separamos.

- Kat.

- No digas más, eres mi esposo y te amo. – Por segunda vez se lo digo, el no me ha dicho en este tiempo que me quiere y no me importa, es mi momento de decírselo y si tengo que repetirlo el resto de mi vida lo haré. – Y por favor Delly deja de intentar separarnos. – Lo vuelvo a besar y me separo de él para caminar hacia el restaurant donde me espera mi mentor.

**_PoV Peeta_**

Estoy sorprendido, Katniss me beso frente a Delly y me ha dicho que me ama, aun cuando mi muto comenzaba a salir y comenzó a lastimarla, ahora la veo irse, Haymitch me recordó que iríamos a desayunar, me enojo conmigo mismo porque no he permitido que Katniss y yo hablemos, el tiempo no nos ha dado la oportunidad de hablar, y la intromisión de Delly me desconcierta.

- Peeta, ¿Por qué?

- Delly basta – le digo – Ya, no permitiré que sigas jugando con mi mente, no quiero verte, ella es mi esposa y la amo y no quiero lastimarla por tu culpa, así que déjame en paz.

- Me lo pagarás – me dice y se da la vuelta.

Camino hacia el único restaurant que hay en el distrito, en este nunca hubo uno, la pobreza era demasiada como para permitirse el lujo de un restaurant, aun las personas más pudientes no despilfarraban su dinero de este modo, no del modo del Capitolio. Cuando voy a entrar me topo a Haymitch que me mira con culpa.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si – le digo – Vengo a disculparme.

- Bien, yo también quiero disculparme chico, cuando pensé ser parte de esto de los celos que planeo Johanna no quise. – lo veo guardar silencio, se aparta y paso, solo están ellos dos y les están sirviendo la comida.

- Katniss – le dice y ella no me está mirando sino que esta absorta mirando su brazo.

- Bueno preciosa habla con él y vamos a voltearle el juego a Johanna, ¿Qué te parece? Vamos habla con él mientras ellos están en la clínica. Tenemos que irnos en unos minutos, todo esto nos ha quitado el tiempo.

- Haymitch. – le digo a mi mentor. – ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo te lo diré – dice ella mirándome.

- Claro – dice sonriendo y nos dan paso a una pequeña bodega donde guardan la despensa.

- Pórtense bien – dice Haymitch y cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros. Cuando me giro veo a Katniss que revisa unas latas del estante.

- Oye Katniss lo siento – le digo pero ella se gira con una lata en su mano.

- Mira esto, tengo muchas ganas de comer cordero, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, ¿y tu?

- Recuerdo – dice mirando la lata – que me la entregaste aquella vez en el Capitolio – y parece perdida en sus recuerdos, yo también lo recuerdo, intente matarla unas horas antes – En ese momento me sentí perdida sabes, perdida porque allí estabas delante de mí entregándome los momentos contigo, pero tú no eras tú, me odiabas y eso me dolía.

- Oh preciosa – le digo acercándome.

- Pero no por lo que crees, sino porque tu tenías razón yo era una mala persona, egoísta que todo lo hizo por salvarse a si misma.

- Katniss no es cierto.

- Si Peeta, lo hice, y tu siempre viste por mí antes que por ti mismo, creo que por eso me alejaba de ti, tenías razón Peeta y sabes no entiendo porque volviste. – y me quedo allí mirándola en silencio con dolor por sus palabras.

- ¿no es obvio?

- No – me dice llorando – No entiendo porque volviste si no te merezco, nunca lo hice, tu siempre me demostraste tu amor y me amaste, aunque yo solo te lastime.

- Eso no es cierto, tú te preocupaste por mí, recuerdas aquella vez que fuiste por la medicina, lo hiciste para salvarme.

- NO, lo hice por mí, para salvarme – me dice pero sé que no fue así, lo hizo por ambos, pero ¿acaso no todos en algún momento actuamos por propia supervivencia?

- Vamos Katniss, no recuerdas bien las cosas, es todo.

- Lo recuerdo – me dice y yo la miro sorprendida – Gracias a ti, tenía miedo de volver, y decirte que no te recordaba cuando todos nos recordaban y me hablaban de nosotros. Lo único que tenía era esto. – me dice levantando el brazo y veo con lo que siempre juega, una pequeña perla en una cadena de oro.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- La perla que me regalaste – dice sonriendo y me mira por primera vez en este rato y puedo ver que está intentando no llorar– en nuestros segundos juegos.

- Pensé que te habías desecho después de que intente matarte.

- Claro de que no – dice apretándola contra su piel. – De hecho no me aparte de ella en ningún momento, pensaba que si la protegía y cuidaba mientras estabas capturado, era como cuidarte a ti, mientras no sabía si estabas bien. Después fue lo único que me mantuvo a flote el recuerdo de ti, de todo lo que me diste, cuando la acercaba a mis labios era como sentir la sensación de tus labios en los míos.

- Katniss. – pero no me dejo continuar y ella siguió hablando.

- Sabes tenía miedo de verme como en esos vídeos donde fingía, pero ahora Peeta es real, en verdad lo que dije allá a fuera, te amo, aunque tú. – No espero seguir escuchándola y la beso, la acorralo con el estante y la beso suavemente, pero no puedo detener lo que siento y ella responde de la misma manera.

- Katniss – le digo apartándome un poco y veo sus labios rojos y su boca levemente abierta por la respiración agitada que ambos tenemos – Tú y yo, ¿hemos estado juntos verdad?

- Si – me dice sonriendo – creí que lo habías olvidado.

- No, solo creí que era un juego de mi mente. Me parece demasiado para ser verdad.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Cada momento. ¿Y tu Katniss, me recuerdas?

- Si Peeta, te recuerdo – me dice suspirando mientras me abraza con fuerza – recuerdo que siempre te vi, siempre quise agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí, cuando me diste el pan.

- Te dije que lo olvidaras.

- No puedo – se aleja un poco y me mira a los ojos, yo me pierdo en sus ojos grises – Desde ese momento te vi, vi tus entrenamientos de lucha, tu trabajo en la panadería, creo que Prim siempre supo que tú me gustabas aun antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta.

- Bueno, ella siempre tuvo algo que nosotros no, ese sexto sentido, ella me ayudo a recordarte.

- ¿en verdad?

- Si – le digo sonriendo y le cuento algo que a nadie le he dicho – Fue a verme, una noche antes de ir a tu escuadrón, entro en mi habitación y me entrego esto. – saca de su bolsillo un envoltorio de piel y veo que dentro hay una foto, una foto mía de cuando era niña tenía cinco años, la única que mi padre pudo tomarme.

- ¿Pero cómo es que?

- Ella me dijo, no olvides a la pequeña que canto la canción del Valle, aun esta allí, en algún lugar dentro de ella, que sea tu ayuda para salir de la oscuridad, pero también ayúdala a volver con nosotros.

- Peeta – me dice en un lamento.

- Ella me ayudo a volver a ti Katniss, me recordó que te amaba, me dijo que luchara por ti, el Capitolio nos arranco lo que más nos importaba, a ti a tu hermana, a mí tu recuerdo, ahora no podemos traer de vuelta a Prim aunque lo deseara, pero podemos vivir por ella, ser felices por ella, era lo que deseaba.

- ¿Aun me amas? – me pregunta con miedo, ¿en verdad es válida la pregunta? Claro, Haymtich me lo dijo, la lastime con mis palabras, no he sido justo con ella.

- Con mi vida.

- Gracias –dice volviendo a abrazarme.

- Se acabo el tiempo – nos dice Haymitch abriendo la puerta - ya viene y no quiero que los vea juntos ¿se lo dijiste?

- No. Te llamaré del tren, ¿si? Así que ve a casa.

- Bien –le digo sin entender.

- Quédate aquí, sigamos con esto – dice Haymitch.

- Le daré de su propia medicina. – Ella me besa en los labios y sonríe – Confía en mi quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos.

- Bien. – Y sin decir más cierra la puerta y me deja encerrado.

**_PoV Haymitch_**

Miro de reojo a Katniss que tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas no derramadas pero luce feliz, por lo visto arreglo las cosas con Peeta. Veo a Johanna y a Leevy entrar y parece molesta.

- Mira nada mas, arruinaste tu maquillaje.

- Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas Leevy?

- Bien – dice el sonriendo - ¿Cómo está Peeta?

- Lo mande a casa –les digo mirando el reloj. – Porque no se adelantan ustedes dos.

- Claro. – Cuando han salido abro la puerta y veo a Peeta revisando las latas.

- Ven – el me mira y sale de la bodega. – Chico lamento todo esto, la verdad no pensé en cuanto te lastimaba todo esto.

- Esta bien – me dice mirándome – Creo que quizá me lo merezco, por abandonarla con Gale.

- No, no lo mereces, y si fuera así todos lo mereceríamos, cada uno de nosotros, intento huir a su mundo, yo con el alcohol, su madre por abandonarla, cada uno de nosotros, aun ella es culpable.

- Bueno todos quedamos heridos ¿no? Los juegos nos volvieron locos y nos cambiaron. Creo que ninguno de nosotros se salvo.

- Peeta, piensa bien la situación, ya hablaron, aun hay mucho que decirse, pero ahora ambos han tenido la oportunidad de iniciar el sanar sus heridas, por favor, haz algo con Delly en estos días.

- No te preocupes.

- Bien. Te veremos en una semana, en el distrito 4, Effie tiene que volver, váyanse juntos.

- Si gracias, nos veremos.

Lo dejo allí en el restaurant, se que Katniss y yo hicimos mal en seguirle el juego a Johanna, sin pensar en Peeta y en su dolor, no merezco que me llame su amigo y mucho menos su mentor, pero aun estoy intentando cambiar, dejar de ser quien fui alguien a quien no le importaba nadie más, ni yo mismo.

Sé que los tres tenemos heridas que sanar, heridas que siempre vivirán en nosotros y que de alguna manera se convierten en mutos dentro de nosotros y nos hacen actuar de modo que nos herimos, pero lo más importante es no permitirles ganar, sino recordar quienes somos, y en quienes nos convertimos, en vencedores, en sobrevivientes, pero sobre todo en una familia que pase lo que pase, permanecerá unida intentando sanar sus heridas.

- Lista preciosa – le digo abrazando a Katniss de los hombros.

- Si.

- Johanna por favor deja en paz a Peeta.

- Si lo haré – dice – No es tan divertido no teniendo a Katniss alrededor.

- Yo cuidaré que se porte bien – dice Leevy sonriendo – No te preocupes chica en llamas, cuidaré a tu esposo.

- Gracias – veo que le sonríe y se da la vuelta -me voy a nuestro compartimiento.

Cuando llego al lugar que nos toca la veo con el auricular del teléfono en el oído y una sonrisa en su rostro, es la primera vez que la veo sonreír sinceramente y me quedo allí admirándola, pues se que del otro lado con quien habla tiene la misma sonrisa que ella en su rostro y esto me hace feliz.

* * *

**Bueno pues ¿como ven? ya se estan arreglando las cosas, aunque aun nos falta acabar con Delly, de todos modos, espero que hayan disfrutado este fic, ya vamos a ver el final que diga "y colorín colorado este cuento a terminado" pero aun quedan varios capis, de todos modos, nos vemos mañana si puedo acabar, pues me acaban de avisar que las siguientes tres semanas tengo trabajo en un lugar remotamente perdido en N.L. donde no hay internet jajaja así que si no termino la historia nos veremos en 3 semanas de modo que nos veremos todos los días por aquí, claro si mi Peeta, digo si mi muso no se va jajaja. **

**Les dejo mil besos y abrazos virtuales, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok ya esta el siguente capitulo ya casi llegamos al final, disfruten este capitulo.**

**Un beso.**

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

_**PVP**_

Estoy en el distrito 4, hace años que vine en el Tour de la Victoria, ahora soy un hombre libre y diferente a aquel que piso por primera vez este lugar, veo a Effie sonreír que me habla de lo bien que lo pasaremos este fin de semana y allí delante de nosotros esta Haymitch y Johanna quien parece enojada.

- Cariño ¿Cómo están? – dice Effie abrazando a mi mentor.

- Hola, bien, ¿Qué tal su viaje?

- Excelente.

- Y tu Johanna ¿como estas?

- ¿En verdad quieres saber? Mejor ni me preguntes porque estaremos del mismo humor. – Veo a mi mentor sonreír y nos llevan a un auto que nos espera.

- Annie vive cerca del mar y está un poco retirado, vamos.

- No te preocupes yo llevo el equipaje – le digo a Effie y los sigo detrás.

- Vamos Johanna, cuando se vinieron te veías feliz, que fue lo que paso.

- Nada – dice y sube al automóvil.

Mientras vamos Effie va contando cómo se están organizando las fiestas para el aniversario de la Rebelión y todos los preparativos que se están haciendo como distrito algo que vemos también en este distrito.

- Estamos en la playa – dice Haymitch.

- Genial, amo el mar. – Cuando nos detenemos es frente a una pequeña casa de la cual cuelgan muchas redes de pescar de diversos tamaños hay globos y se escuchan risas. – Todos están atrás.

- Ven te diré donde cambiarte – dice Johanna a Effie.

- Gracias. – responde Effie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Todo bien? – le pregunto a mi mentor cuando nos han dejado solos.

- Si, excelente.

Entro en la casa y me indican un lugar donde puedo refrescarme, entro en un hermoso baño con detalles de conchas de mar y estrellas que lo hace parecer que te sumergiste en el mar, me cambio por la ropa que Portia me hizo para mi visita a este distrito y salgo para dirigirme a la puerta trasera donde me topo a Annie sonriendo.

- Peeta.

- Hola Annie – le digo dándole un abrazo – Gracias por invitarme.

- No, gracias por venir, se que tu y Finnick eran amigos.

- Annie nunca me disculpe por.

- Olvídalo sí, se que fue difícil para ti también, ahora bueno, porque no pasas, la comida esta en las mesas, gracias por enviar el pastel.

- Sabes que fue un placer.

Salgo y puedo ver que hay gente de todas las edades, su casa limita con el mar y la brisa salina nos rodea, los niños ríen y juegan en la orilla del mar y puedo sentir la libertad que la ultima vez no existía. Cuando salgo veo a Johanna junto a un muro jugando con una cuerda entre sus dedos.

- Creo que el nudo no se hace así.

- Oh da igual – me dice – ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿En verdad eres feliz?

- ¿Acaso tengo razones para no serlo? –le digo quitándole la cuerda – Sobrevivimos a una guerra, a las torturas de Snow, a todo lo que nos paso, ¿Por qué no debería ser feliz?

- Pues no sé si te puedes dar cuenta que tu vida no ha sido un lecho de rosas.

- Yo creo que si – le digo sonriendo – pero recuerda las rosas tienen espinas, el hecho es evitarlas, ¿Dónde está Katniss?

- Qué se yo, quizá perdida por allí con Leevy.

- Ven vamos a buscarlos, me dijo Annie que servirán la comida – la veo mirarme sorprendida pero no dice nada, de modo que caminamos por la orilla, ella lo más alejada del agua posible y yo permitiendo que las olas me laman los pies.

- ¿Aun no sabes nadar?

- Bueno – le digo deteniéndome – después de aquella vez en que Katniss intento enseñarme a nadar no he vuelto a hacerlo, o eso creo.

- Pues deberías aprovechar – la veo murmurar algo y alejarse, me sorprendo al escuchar risas detrás de unas grandes piedras.

- No, así no – dice la voz de Katniss y mi corazón se estremece – Suéltame Leevy no quiero mojarme.

- Vamos ese lindo traje de baño es para eso – dice él y nos sorprenden a ambos al salir de entre las rocas.

- He descerebrada mira quien llego.

- Ah Peeta bienvenido – dice Leevy abrazándola de la cintura y lanzándola al agua, donde cayó de sentón mojándose toda.

- Vas a ver – dice el.

- Ahora me debes un beso. – dice el – Lo logré.

- Claro que te besare chico lindo – dice ella levantándose y abrazándolo para tirarse con toda fuerza al agua.

- Bueno que no dijiste que ya iban a servir la comida – dice Johanna molesta.

- Ves te lo dije – dice Katniss levantándose y corriendo por una falda con la que se cubre, no puedo dejar de mirarla, luce maravillosa, su piel bronceada y el traje de baño que uso cuando vinimos le sienta muy bien.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el 12 Peeta? – dice Katniss sonriendo.

- Bien, de maravilla, las clases algo aburridas sin ustedes tres, digo los niños se han vuelto fans de las armas.

- Vaya, si los juegos continuaran serían buenos profesionales. – dice Johanna pero veo que a Katniss como a mí eso no nos hace gracia, los juegos siempre serán parte de nuestras pesadillas.

- ¿Ya conociste a Finnick? – me pregunta Leevy – es idéntico a su padre, ama a Katniss.

- Bueno – digo yo sonriendo – Solo faltaría que le ofreciera azucarillos.

- ¿Qué? – dice Johanna - ¿a qué te refieres? – pero veo a Katniss atacarse de La risa y mirarme.

- No puedo creer que lo recuerdas.

- Bueno que acaso puedes negar que te estaba coqueteando.

- El no lo hacía era parte de su personalidad.

- Oh claro, como cuando Johanna se quito la ropa frente a nosotros.

- Yo no te estaba coqueteando – dice mirándome – Solo que me molestaba mi ropa.

- No dije eso, más bien querías molestarla a ella.

- Eso es cierto, es tan pura.

- Oh dejen de burlarse de mí, ves lo que te digo Leevy, eres el único que me comprende – la veo abrazarlo de su brazo y sonreírle – Vámonos.

- Oye Katniss – dice Johanna pero nos dejan atrás. - ¿Qué no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

- Sobre que – pregunto.

- Bueno sobre ellos, ¿que no la amas?

- No – digo suspirando – Me di cuenta que ella y yo no podremos ser felices juntos y ella y Leevy hacen una bonita pareja y yo y Delly.

- ¿Qué en serio? – dice cuando nos acercamos a la fiesta donde todos ya están sentados con la comida servida en las mesas.

- De hecho Haymitch me dijo que le pedirá matrimonio, ¿no lo sabías? – la veo palidecer y boquear en silencio. – Ven quizá ya sea el momento. – digo al verlo en el centro de la fiesta.

**_PoV Katniss_**

No puedo seguir aguantando la risa, ver el rostro de Peeta de sorpresa por mi reacción pero sobre todo por la de Johanna, pero ¿creyó que no me iba a vengar? Solo le agradezco a Leevy ser parte de esto, además de que se que le pedirá matrimonio a Johanna aunque ambos sabemos que su respuesta puede ser un tanto negativa.

Los vemos llegar y ella parece a punto de estallar, no sé cómo no ha intentando matarme en estos dos días que tienen aquí desde que llegaron y hemos casi pasado todos los días juntos Leevy y yo, no sé qué le dijo estas dos semanas en el distrito 12, pero ahora parece que se siente engañada, pero me las estoy cobrando por mi chico del pan.

- Annie – le escucho decir y veo a nuestra anfitriona con su pequeño rubio en brazos sonreír. – Queremos en nombre de todos los presentes darte las gracias por la invitación – veo que dice Leevy – EL tiempo en el 13 algunos de nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a Finnick, y sabemos que donde quiera que esté está muy orgulloso de ustedes dos.

- Gracias –dice Annie y veo que intenta no llorar.

- Tuve la oportunidad de ser su guardia personal, al igual que del de Katniss, Johanna y Peeta, fue una persona que cambio mi vida y me hizo ver que sin importar lo malo que parezca el mañana siempre hay algo bueno a la vuelta de la esquina, y el siempre lo supo, tu estabas en cada giro de su vida. – En estos momentos Annie ya ha comenzado a llorar y abraza a su pequeño que mira a su madre sorprendido.

- Finnick tu padre fue un gran hombre, y sabemos que con esta maravillosa mami que tienes tu lo serás. Felicidades por tus dos años.

La gente comienza a aplaudir y veo a Annie susurrar un gracias no solo a él, sino a los que estamos alrededor.

- Unas palabras mas- dice Leevy – Se que es una fiesta especial para Finnick pero quiero aprovechar este momento, para hablarle a una chica muy especial. – Todos guardan silencio y veo que me mira y después al frente.

- Nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien tan difícil en verdad, con tan mal humor, pero a la vez hermosa, que cuando es ella misma brilla más que el sol.

- Oh por favor – escucho decir a Johanna - ¿Qué no es demasiado para ella? Ni que fuera tan linda, Peeta lo dijo ¿no?

- A mí no me metas – escucho que dice, pero tanto él como yo sabemos a qué se refiere Johanna y el mira el suelo, ella está usando nuestra pelea en el 13 para lastimarme y veo a Leevy darse cuenta.

- Bueno ella es linda – dice – Peeta siempre lo dijo, ella nunca no sabe el efecto que puede tener, pero más aun no sabe cómo puede cambiar a las personas a su alrededor. Pero no estamos hablando de Katniss – dice Leevy sonriendo – Por eso quiero pedirte matrimonio Johanna Mason – y la veo palidecer.

- ¿Qué? ¿es en serio?

- Bueno – veo que Leevy se sonroja mientras los invitados comienzan a sonreír. – No es la respuesta que esperaba.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? He has estado coqueteando dos días con Katniss, escapando y metiéndose en el mar, mientras juguetean en el agua, crees que no se que lo hacen para alejarse de mí.

- Vamos – digo mientras me acerco a Peeta que abre sus brazos y me acomodo en ellos - ¿Por qué haría eso si tengo marido?

- ¿Qué? – dice Johanna y sé que ahora si tengo que correr por mi vida – Leevy y yo somos amigos, amo a Peeta y bueno queríamos darte de tu propia medicina, por querer que lo hiciera sufrir, dime que se siente tomar una cucharada de celos.

- Ustedes – dice mirándonos a los tres y sale hecha un bólido y Leevy nos sonríe y sale detrás de ella.

- ¿Crees que nos pasamos?

- Bueno – me dice mientras me acomoda entre sus brazos – Si vemos que ella hizo lo mismo conmigo te diría que no, pero quizá sí, digo yo no me sentí muy bien y bueno hizo salir lo peor de mí. Por cierto, como estas con tus moretones.

- Desaparecieron – le digo besándolo en la mejilla – Ven vamos a que veas a Finnick.

Pasamos el resto del día en el mar, caminamos en silencio aunque tenemos mucho de qué hablar no decimos nada, caminamos pero sin soltarnos de las manos, nos han dado nuestro espacio y nos hemos olvidado de todo lo demás, veo el sol ocultarse en el mar y nos sentamos en la playa a mirar el juego de colores en el cielo.

- Katniss – me dice rompiendo el silencio que está a nuestro alrededor de nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿En verdad quieres estar a mi lado?

- Si – le digo sin mirarlo.

- Puedo hacerte daño.

- No lo harás – le digo – Siempre estaré a tu lado, quiero ayudarte con eso.

- Prométeme solo una cosa, si algún día tengo una crisis te alejaras.

- Lo prometo – le digo – pero volveré a ti, aunque me quieras lejos.

- Gracias – me dice abrazándome.

- Peeta – escucho a Haymitch detrás de nosotros y parece molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tenemos que volver al 12, vamos.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunto.

- Tu regresa mañana Katniss.

- ¿Pero porque?

- Solo obedéceme por una vez. Vamos chico.

- Nos vemos en casa. – Lo veo acercarse y me besa suavemente en los labios.

- Si. – Y me quedo allí en la playa.

Mi corazón está más tranquilo cuando se han alejado me pongo en pie y camino hacia la fiesta, donde la mayoría de los invitados se han ido y Annie está recogiendo en compañía de Effie, el ambiente está un poco tenso y veo a Johanna y a Leevy con las manos entrelazadas pero en silencio.

- ¿Cómo estas Katniss? – me pregunta Effie acercándose a mí.

- Bien, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – digo mirando a todos que están en silencio.

- ¿No te lo dijo Haymitch? – me pregunta Johanna –Hubo un accidente en el 12 y hubo un incendio en el taller de Peeta en la escuela – dice ella y lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y alguien? – pero no puedo continuar pues me siento asustada, mis alumnos tomaban ese taller y no quiero que a nadie le pase nada.

- Creo que no, solo las instalaciones, pero me pidió que nos quedáramos.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabemos cómo reaccione Peeta y no quiere que te vaya a lastimar.

- Oh por favor – le digo molesta.

- Creo que deberías ir a dormir – me dice Johanna poniéndose de pie – Vamos, Aurelius no quiere que te estreses demasiado.

- Yo no estoy – le digo pero siento mi pulso acelerarse y por lo que me dijo el doctor esto puede desatar mis pesadillas.

- Gracias Annie por todo, nos vamos a dormir. – le dice Johanna.

- No hay de que descanses, mañana sale el tren a las 8.

- Adiós – le dice a Leevy y me sorprendo al verla besarlo rápidamente y arrastrarme con ella.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto saliendo de este lío en que se está convirtiendo mi cabeza. Mientras busco a algo a que aferrarme.

- Le dije que si – me responde – Aunque tengo miedo de perderlo, como a todos los demás. – Y por primera vez la escucho hablarme de ella misma, pero no dice más, pues se que le duele, pero he aprendido que al hablar es como sanamos las heridas, y ella empezó su proceso de sanidad. Le sonrió y me meto al baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme mientras mi mente viaja al tren donde va Peeta con Haymitch rogando que todo esté bien y no entre en una crisis muy severa por lo ocurrido, esperando que el tiempo pase más rápido para poder ir a estar a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno pues se arreglan las cosas, pero los problemas continúan, estoy pensando en escribir un one shot de Johanna ¿que les parece? para que complemente esta historia, pero fuera de este fic, a ver que tal espero inspirarme. **

**Así que siempre pasa algo que los separa, por lo de si pasaron la noche juntos, si, paso algo con ellos, si, bueno el siguiente capitulo Katniss hablará sobre esto, aunque no con lujo de detalle, pero hará conciencia de eso. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, que bueno que les este gustando, y si, ya estoy preparando la leña verde para la bruja del fic. Nos vemos. **

**Un beso y nos pronto**

**IRES**

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, no sé si solo a mí no me llego la notificación de nuevo capitulo, o quizá fue a todos, pero bueno aquí esta la actualización. Así que ****¿como están? Pues bueno, aquí esta este capitulo, todo este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de Katniss.**

**Disfrútenlo****. Un beso.**

**Discleimer. Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

Han pasado tres meses desde que regresamos de casa de Annie y siento que caigo en un horrible agujero donde me siento sola y enferma, Haymitch me ha dicho que las crisis de Peeta no han dejado de atacarlo, cuando regrese estaba encerrado en su casa y no me permitió entrar, me dijo que por su culpa casi muere uno de sus estudiantes, pero no fue así, yo se que no. Los accidentes pasan.

Me visto y salgo nuevamente hacia su casa al golpear la puerta escucho voces y esta se abre me sorprendo al ver a Delly con él.

- Ah Katniss – me dice en un tono completamente diferente, Effie me dijo que se había marchado al distrito 3, ¿Cuándo volvió? – Pasa.

- Hola. –digo, la casa esta limpia y Peeta esta pintando en un lienzo.

- Peeta, hola ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Katniss – me dice mirándome con tristeza – Lamento no haberte recibido antes.

- Está bien – le digo – Delly puedes dejarnos solos.

- Claro –dice y le sonríe a Peeta – Te veré luego.

- Claro.

Me quedo allí en silencio mirándolo, parece el mismo, no puedo creer que sigamos en esta rutina de lastimarnos, de alejarnos cuando lo que más necesitamos es estar juntos el y yo, doy un par de pasos y me detengo al ver que se levanta.

- Peeta te he extrañado. ¿estás bien? – le digo.

- ¿Por qué Katniss? – y veo dolor en su mirada.

- Porque me importas, eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos.

- Estuve hablando con Delly – me dice y siento ganas de salir corriendo, ¿Por qué su mención y su presencia me afectan tanto? – Me ha hecho ver que te he lastimado por no dejarte venir a verme.

- ¿en verdad?

- Si, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte.

- No lo harás.

- ¿estás segura? Viste por mi ineptitud Steve fue a dar al hospital.

- Peeta no sabías que eso pasaría.

- SI HUBIERA ESTADO ALLÍ – comienza a alzar la voz y lo veo cambiar, su mirada y su pose cambian, lo veo luchar con su muto. Y escucho mi promesa para él.

- Peeta volveré más tarde, te amo, no lo olvides. – Y aunque parezca una cobarde me voy, se lo prometí y lo haré.

Entro en mi casa y me dirijo a la cocina, donde abro el refrigerador para buscar la leche y preparo un poco de chocolate, cuando el aroma llega a mi nariz, ese delicioso aroma dulce y amargo a la vez siento que mi estomago se revuelve y corro al fregadero donde vacio el estomago, toda mi cena se va por el drenaje. Me quedo allí adolorida por tanto vomitar y vacio el chocolate también, de pronto el cansancio me llena el cuerpo y me recuesto en el sofá, quizá el estrés de estar lejos de Peeta, el dolor de verlo así y no poderlo ayudar me estan afectando, me abrazo a su recuerdo y me quedo dormida.

Abro los ojos y siento de nuevo esas ganas de vomitar y corro al baño, veo a Sae cocinando algo en la estufa y al salir del baño me mira preocupada.

- Katniss no quise despertarte, ¿te sientes mal niña?

- Yo, no, solo creo que algo me cayo mal anoche.

- Ve al doctor, no quiero que vuelvas a estar en los huesos, ahora que estas tan repuesta.

- Lo haré – le digo sonriendo. – De hecho ire hoy, tengo que ir a hacer las compras.

- Bien faltan cosas para la comida.

- Lo se – le digo – gracias por seguir viniendo.

- Ya es una rutina para mí.

Preparo la tina y la lleno de sales olorosas a madreselva y jazmín que me recuerdan a Prim, me meto en el agua caliente y me quedo allí disfrutando esa deliciosa sensación mientras vuelve mi mente al pasado, a todo lo que he vivido, no puedo decir que tengo 19 años, siento que he vivido miles de años y soy una anciana que solo sigue adelante por los recuerdos mas que por la vida misma.

Pienso en como extraño a Leevy el se ha convertido en un gran amigo y ahora esta a punto de marcharse del distrito para formar una familia, me recuerda mucho a Finnick y pienso en Annie y en como ella tuvo la fortaleza para seguir adelante sin Finn, soy feliz porque pude ir a verla y hago una nota mental de ir nuevamente al salir de vacaciones y convenceré a Peeta que me acompañe.

Cuando el agua se enfría salgo y me visto con el hermoso vestido que me diseño Cinna para mi cumpleaños y que no he tenido oportunidad de usar, no se pero hoy tengo ganas de verme linda, demasiado linda y es por él, porque me permito verlo y quiero volver a ir, veo que batallo en abrocharlo y me doy cuenta que quizá he aumentado un par de kilos pero no demasiado, al fin cierra y veo que me queda de maravilla, Cinna si que me conocía.

Bajo y Sae me despide ofreciéndome de comer pero mi estomago no lo resistirá, así que le prometo comprar algo en el camino. Al salir lo veo esta cerrando su casa y parece deshecho, quisiera saber si esta bien, pero tengo miedo de que piense que me alejo por mi misma cuando el me lo pidió.

- Katniss! – me dice cuando paso cerca de él.

- Hola Peeta – le digo – quisiera correr a sus brazos pero tengo miedo a su rechazo, aunque la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos el me beso y me dijo que me amaba, así que el deseo de correr se vuelve intenso y quiero correr a los brazos de mi mentor, pero escucho su palabras "no lo abandones preciosa, lucha contra todo eso"

- ¿Vas al centro?

- Si, tengo compras que hacer – le digo deteniéndome.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – lo miro y me quedo callada pero le sonrió como si la vida fuese de nuevo brillante para mi.

- Claro – respondo y comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

- Kantiss quiero pedirte una…

- Dichosos mis ojos que te ven – escucho que dicen y me giro y veo que viene detrás de nosotros Leevy.

- ¡Leevy! – le digo sonriendo – creí que te despertarías mas tarde.

- Bueno no me dejaste dormir anoche y bueno –comienza a reír – hola Peeta, ¿los puedo acompañar?

- Claro – le digo mirando a mi acompañante que parece molesto.

- ¿Qué me decías Peeta?

- No era nada – dice él.

- Y bueno, no necesitabas ponerte tan linda para mí – me dice Leevy abrazándome – como quiera que estés luces maravillosa, aun sin ropa. – De pronto me sonrojo.

- Creo que esto ya no es necesario, y no creo que a Johanna le simpaticen tus comentarios – le digo. - Eres un tonto Leevy, en verdad, llamaré a Jo.

- Uh – dice el – Ok no dije nada, pero bueno, no digo porque te haya visto desnuda, pero nos diste mucho que ver en tus juegos. – dice riendo. – recuerdas cuando estabas cubierta de esas costras horribles. – y comienza a reírse.

- Bien, tengo que irme –digo separándome de los dos – Que tengan buen día.

- ¿te veo para comer? – me dice guiñándome el ojo.

- Sabes que me encantaría pero, iré a comer con mi mentor.

- Bien déjame por un viejo, nos veremos hasta el lunes es mi último día.

- ¿vas a salir? – le pregunto notando la mochila en su espalda.

- Voy al 7.

- ¿En verdad? – digo sonriendo – Salúdala de mi parte – y lo beso en la mejilla.

- Si lo haré – dice y nos deja – Adiós Mellark.

- Buen viaje – le responde.

Los dos lo miramos partir y nos quedamos en silencio.

- No te lo había dicho – le digo sonriendo –Johanna acepto casarse con él, después de que te marchaste ellos dos bueno arreglaron todo y estan preparando su boda.

- Vaya, no nos asesino verdad – dice y lo veo sonreír.

- Peeta te he extrañado mucho – le digo acercándome.

- Y yo a ti Katniss – abre sus brazos y me refugio en él - ¿Qué puedo hacer Peeta?

- No lo sé, no quiero lastimarte.

- No lo harás, por favor, no me apartes de tu lado.

- Tengo miedo de mi mismo.

- Yo también, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir con todo esto, ¿Qué te parece me dejas ayudarte en la panadería?

- ¿es en serio?

- Si, quiero estar todo el tiempo posible contigo, y quiero aprender, eso te gusta, a mi también, después iremos a cazar, te enseñare a colocar trampas.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas? No lo merezco.

- Si, lo mereces mas que nadie.

- Gracias Kat - me dice acariciando mi rostro y dándome un suave beso en los labios que me hace estremecer.

- Vamos a comer juntos, ¿te parece? Invitaré a Haymitch, los tres como antes.

- Bien, te veo más tarde. ¿A dónde vas?

- Al doctor, creo que me enferme del estomago.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? – me dice preocupado.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, te veo en casa de Haymitch.

- Te amo preciosa – me dice y mi corazon estalla en mil colores.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia donde está el centro médico, ahora no hay mucha gente, desde que todo cambio en el distrito las enfermedades han disminuido y los accidentes, de modo que me sonríe la secretaria, por lo visto estaba aburrida y solo han pasado un par de horas.

- Oh Srita. Everdeen – me dice ella - ¿viene a consulta?

- Si.

- Avisaré al doctor que esta aquí. – Despues de unos minutos me hace pasar, en realidad nunca me han gustado los hospitales y mucho menos desde que el dueño de mi corazón tuvo que estar encerrado en lo que parecía una sala blanca de hospital.

- Buen día Katniss –dice un medico y me sonríe.

- Hola doctor.

- Pasa, ¿te sientes mal?

- Creo que estoy enferma del estomago, tengo una infección porque he vomitado mucho hoy.

- Bien recuéstate – me dice y me acomoda en una camilla para tomarme la presión y me conecta unas extrañas cosas que comienzan a brillar en una pantalla.

- Tus signos están bien, permíteme tu dedo – y me da un leve pinchazo que me recuerda cuando nos registraban para la cosecha. La gotita de mi sangre la coloca en un pequeño pedazo de cristal y lo mete en una maquina mientras sonríe.

- Esperaremos los resultados, si es una infección, o lo que sea tu sangre nos lo dirá. Dime estas comiendo bien.

- Más de lo que debería – digo sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes mucho estrés?

- Doctor el estrés desapareció de mi vida desde hace meses –le digo – el Doctor Aurelius puede confirmarlo, de hecho tengo consulta el lunes. –digo recordando que tengo que viajar al Capitolio.

- Oh Aurelius, excelente médico, le enviaré tus resultados.

- Gracias – le digo cuando me ayuda a sentarme el mira el papel que sale de la maquina y me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tengo doctor? – y parece demasiado sorprendido.

- Bueno – dice mientras me guía a donde esta su escritorio – Esto no es una infección – y lo veo sonreír.

- ¿Entonces? He comido algo malo.

- Oh no, no tiene que ver con tu estomago, Katniss, verás – me dice en tono paternal. – Bueno debes saber que tu estas embarazada. – Las palabras tardan en llegar a mi mente, se que escuche pero no puedo comprender ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – repito la pregunta en mi mente.

- Si, tu tienes tres meses de embarazo, es normal que en estas fechas.

- No imposible doctor, debe haber un error. –digo comenzando a temblar.

- Bueno la maquina es casi 99% segura pero podemos.

- No – digo calmándome – Yo bueno estoy sorprendida.

- Claro niña, cualquiera está sorprendida, pues mira – dice abriendo un cajón – Esta son vitaminas, tómalas cada mañana, te ayudaran con el vomito y llévale esto a Aurelius. ¿Dime quieres ver a tu bebé? – lo miro sorprendida ¿pueden hacer eso? – no me mires así es muy fácil, ve al baño allí hay una bata póntela con la abertura por delante.

Hago lo que el doctor me dice me quito el vestido y me pongo la bata, miro mi cuerpo pero no se ve diferente, quizá solo se haya equivocado, al salir lo veo acompañado de una mujer anciana que viste como enfermera.

- Adelante cariño – me dice y me guían de nuevo a la camilla.

- Gracias.

- No te preocupes, esto se manejará con la mejor confidencialidad del mundo – dice sonriendo.

- Veamos, estará un poco frío – y me pone un extraño gel en el estomago y con un aparato comienza a pasearlo por mi estomago y mi vientre, la pantalla se enciende y veo como pronto comienza a verse algo.

- Bien, veamos – dice mientras revisa no se que debería ver pero yo miro la pantalla, hasta que lo escucho.

- Ahí esta – dice deteniéndose y presiona con un poco mas de fuerza – mira ves eso – me enseña lo que parece una mancha. – Ese es tu bebé, ahí esta tres meses.

- Mi bebé – digo sintiendo ganas de llorar, mi bebé y de Peeta, en realidad se que nunca quise tener un hijo, siempre lo dije, no los tendría, pero ahora que lo veo, que el doctor me confirma su presencia siento que es algo que si quiero.

- Bien puedes irte a vestir de nuevo.

Después de que me dan todas las indicaciones salgo de la clínica, no puedo creerlo, el doctor y su esposa me han prometido no decir nada, de modo que camino sin dirección, me siento ¿preocupada? ¿triste? No lo se, hay algo en mi pecho que quiere brotar y tengo miedo, miedo a ese pequeño que crece dentro de mí. Salgo de allí y todo a mi alrededor se transforma, veo ceniza, veo cadáveres, el aroma a muerte me rodea, y corro por las calles, no puedo ver mas allá de ese dolor y me siento sola y perdida.

Caigo de rodillas en algún lugar desconocido para mi y me sorprendo al ver donde estoy, tenía años, muchos años de no venir a este lugar la mina del sur, clausurada años atrás, casi nueve años atrás, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y me veo a mi misma aferrando un listón que impide el paso, y allí a mi lado mi pequeña hermana y mi madre, las tres perdidas por lo que acabamos de perder bajo el suelo y comienzo a rascar el suelo con mis manos y siento las lagrimas correr.

- Papá – digo mientras intento cavar, necesito sacarlo de debajo del suelo, soy aquella niña que lo ha perdido todo y no puede seguir delante. Y allí me quedo asustada, perdida en mis recuerdos, perdida en lo que fui y lloro, pues se que aquella que ama Peeta esta loca, tan loca como el, pero ¿estoy dispuesta a seguir delante y darle una vida de locura a la criatura que tengo en mi vientre? – Papá tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo, del mañana, me aferro a mis recuerdos, pero pienso en Prim luche por ella, me ofreci voluntaria por tenerla con vida y aun asi me la arrebataron, tengo miedo de que me arrebaten a este niño, tengo miedo de lo que Peeta diga, parece tan perdido dentro de el mismo y yo estoy tan lejos de él.

Me quedo allí con mi hermoso vestido cubierto de carbón y mis manos sangrando de tanto cavar, mi crisis paso, pero mi miedo sigue allí, me abrazo a mi misma y me quedo hecha un ovillo en el suelo oculta entre los restos de la cueva y la maleza que crece, nadie viene por aquí, es una de las zonas abandonadas del distrito y cierro los ojos mientras escucho bombas a mi alrededor, gente gritando y con mis ojos apretados veo a Prim cubierta en llamas y yo a su lado.

No se donde estoy, ¿en un bosque? ¿ en la playa? ¿en mis juegos? ¿ en el Capitolio? Todo es oscuridad, siento algo en el suelo pero no puedo ver que es, camino despacio buscando algo, pero solo hay vacio. Choco contra una pared y busco alrededor un interruptor, una puerta, algo que me saque de esta oscuridad, al fin doy con el y lo enciendo y veo en el suelo a Cinna muerto, veo a Finnick y veo a mi padre todos muertos, todos muertos por mi causa.

Me siento asustada la habitación es blanca como la de Peeta, y siento un olor dulzon en mi nariz, pero algo mas, sangre, la piel se me eriza y me giro para ver detrás de mi a Snow que me sonríe con esa mirada viperina que tiene, a su lado esta Coin ambos charlan tranquilamente y después me miran.

- Ah Señorita Everdeen la estábamos esperando.

- ¿A mi?

- Claro – dice Alma Coin y veo que tiene algo en la mano, un escalpelo. – Tiene algo que nosotros queremos.

- ¿Ustedes? –digo con temor e intento alejarme pero la pared no me lo permite. – Yo no tengo nada.

- Ah Srita. Everdeen – vuelve a decir Snow – Creí que habíamos acordado no mentirnos, porque no toma asiento para hacer esto mas rápido.

- ¿Qué? –digo y veo la misma camilla donde me recosté esta mañana, ya no visto mi hermoso vestido sino que una bata como la de la consulta.

- Usted me ha convencido, ama en verdad al Sr. Mellark tanto que tendrá a su hijo, pero no se preocupe, nosotros nos haremos cargo, se lo quitaremos como le quitamos al Sr. Mellark ahora no tendrá razones para seguir luchando.

- No por favor – le digo abrazando mi vientre – Aléjense de mi – les grito y siento como Alma toma mi mano. Y me despierto con un grito.

- ¡NO ALEJATE! NO PERMITIRE QUE TE LO LLEVES – comienzo a gritar y a patalear.

Y abro los ojos, sigo allí fuera de la mina, el cielo se ha oscurecido y se que tuve una pesadilla y es la segunda vez que tengo la misma pesadilla, pero ahora la entiendo, ¿acaso mi cuerpo y mi mente ya sabían que este pequeño se estaba formando dentro de mí? Tengo miedo de que me lo arrebaten, tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar.

Me pongo en pie y veo que mis zapatos están destrozados, así como yo, en este momento caigo en cuenta cuan destrozada me dejo la guerra, los juegos, la vida, no soy alguien que puede tener a un niño a su cargo, y me siento tonta, débil e impotente, necesito que me abracen, que me digan que todo estará bien.

Cruzo las calles de regreso a la villa de los Vencedores, la gente me mira y los escucho murmurar, no me importa, ni me interesa que dicen, entro en la villa y voy directamente a casa de mi mentor, recuerdo que habíamos quedado en comer juntos, quizá ya hasta cenaron, me siento débil y quiero que me digan que todo estará bien, pero no puedo ir con Peeta que es a quien en verdad necesito porque si me rechaza se que moriré. Golpeo la puerta y unos minutos después se abre para quedarme inmersa en el azul profundo de los ojos de mi diente de león y es lo último que veo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Bueno pues se que tres meses es mucho, pero en el siguiente veremos que paso en estos tres meses desde la perspectiva de Peeta, pero ¿que se trae Delly entre manos? Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**Y que creen es día de dos por uno, pero el 2 estará listo en un par de horas ya que termine de editarlo. **

**No olviden sus reviews. **

**Besos. IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok lo siento por la tardanza, llegaron mis hermanos y mi familia y bueno no pude seguir escribiendo pero aquí esta.**

**Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

Cuando llegamos al distrito 12 bajo del tren rápidamente, lo que más deseo es saber que no paso nada, que todos están bien, hemos viajado por tres días es lo más rápido que pudimos llegar, y corro, luchando con mi pierna falsa, me detengo en la escuela y veo el gimnasio chamuscado, de pronto las pesadillas comienzan y me siento molesto.

- Fue ese maldito muto, verdad. Desgraciada, te lo dije Haymitch no confíes, es ese muto, ¿dónde está? La mataré, la mataré.

- Peeta cálmate – me dice mi mentor y caigo de rodillas mientras lucho en mi mente contra las pesadillas, contra todo lo que el Capitolio dejo dentro de mi subconsciente. – Los niños aun están en clase.

- Haymitch. Lo siento.

- Está bien, ven vamos a buscar al director. – Me pongo de pie y lo sigo, dejando atrás el edificio ennegrecido.

Cruzamos los dos edificios de clases y veo a los maestros, el director viene en camino y me mira tranquilo.

- Señor Mellark, gracias por venir.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Señor Redhort?

- No lo sabemos, la clase de los de octavo tuvieron un incidente, el horno comenzó a llenarse de humo y lo bueno que Delly estaba allí y pudo evitar que algo malo pasará, solo Steve se accidento.

- ¿El esta?

- Oh, no se apure, todo esta bien, solo tuvo unas quemaduras de primer grado, Delly también, pero vamos quite esa cara, no paso nada malo, probablemente en cuatro días vuelva a estar el taller listo, ahora hemos pasado el equipo al salón 3 del edificio B.

- Gracias – digo mirando la director.

- Ahora tengo que continuar, porque no va a la clínica a ver a Delly y a Steve.

- Gracias – dice Haymitch caminando detrás mío. Los dos caminamos y me giro agradecido.

- Haymitch gracias por no permitir que Katniss viniera.

- Bueno no esperaba esta reacción pero no quería que se estresara, sabes me dijo Aurelius que debe permanecer en paz, puede caer en una crisis y no sabemos si ya ha pasado todo con el atrapasueños.

- ¿Entonces puede recaer?

- Tiene esperanzas que no, y bueno ella tiene muy buen humor, todos los estudios de su cabeza salieron bien, además de que el tiempo que estuvieron charlando por teléfono, bueno ella estaba muy bien, porque no vas y la llamas.

- Creo que iré al hospital. – le digo.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad, no puedo resistir la furia que crece dentro de mí, el muto, los recuerdos, todo lo que creí que estaba desapareciendo, ese demonio que sigue dentro de mí, no puedo acercarme a Katniss, me asusta, agradezco que no haya regresado con nosotros.

Entro en la clínica y pregunto por Steve y por Delly, me dicen que ya los están dando de alta, ¿Por qué tantos días? Cuando entro y veo que les están quitando las vendas de sus quemaduras, Delly me mira y sonríe.

- Peeta.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Bien profe, me dice el doctor que me quedaran unas cicatrices, pero sabe a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices.

- Lo bueno es que lo tomas bien – le digo sonriendo – Además con el paso del tiempo van desapareciendo, yo que crecí haciendo pan tenía muchas.

- Aun las tienes y sigues gustándole a las chicas.

- Bueno yo me voy –dice Steve. – Nos vemos profe.

Me quedo allí en silencio mirando las manos de Delly que están quemadas, pero ella me esta sonriendo.

- Peeta, quiero decirte que actué mal contigo y con Katniss, no debí decirte todo eso, se que los lastime a los dos, ¿me podrás perdonar?

- No tienes que pedir disculpas.

- Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que me apartes de ti, somos como hermanos.

- Gracias por esto, yo en verdad me da gusto que comprendas cuanto amo a Katniss.

- Lo sé – escucho que me dice en un susurro y al mirarla veo como cambia su mirada.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss?

- Se quedo en el distrito 4.

- Vaya, que pena, quería disculparme con ella, Peeta me gustaría que me dejaras continuar trabajando contigo.

- Está bien, solo quiero que comprendas.

- Lo sé. Prometo no volver a mencionarlo.

- Bien deberías descansar.

Ha pasado casi un mes, y he dejado de ir a la panadería, he dejado de salir de casa y Haymitch es el único que tiene acceso a mi casa, no he visto a Katniss, pues mis pesadillas van en aumento, miro mí casa y esta destrozada, estoy molesto, porque sigo permitiendo que el Capitolio me domine, porque no puedo superarlo, como todos los demás.

Pienso en Katniss y su risa, sus bromas que hizo con Johanna y como se lleva tan bien con Leevy, y pienso que tan diferente es a la chica que observe durante once años, aquella niña seria que parecía no querer hablar con nadie más, solo de ella y su familia, ahora ríe, sueña, ama, y quiero aferrarme a eso, pero el muto me domina y destruye todo alrededor y no quiero destruirla.

- Peeta por favor ábreme – dice Katniss golpeando la puerta, me giro y veo la puerta, el solo escuchar su voz me hace querer acercarme a ella y abrazarla, besarla, decirle que quiero casarme con ella, formar una familia con ella. Me giro y subo las escaleras para encerrarme en mi habitación mientras el muto grita. "asesina"

El timbre del teléfono comienza a sonar insistentemente, no quiero contestar, no se si sea ella, quiero hablar con Katniss, decirle que necesito sus brazos para desaparecer mis pesadillas, que necesito sus besos para recordar lo hermoso que es el amor, necesito su presencia para decirle que la amo cada día. Tomo el auricular y lo levanto con temor, no quiero gritar. Me quedo en silencio mientras escucho la voz del otro lado.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Peeta, estas allí?

- Doctor Aurelius.

- Ah qué bueno que me contestas, me ha dicho Haymitch que ya no lo dejas entrar en tu casa, ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo me he sentido un poco mal. – digo mirando el suelo.

- ¿Te estás alimentando bien?

- No he dejado de comer.

- Pero estas comiendo correctamente. – me quedo en silencio. – Peeta necesitas comer, no debes debilitarte, porque esto puede afectar que tu muto este ganado.

- No es eso, estoy molesto porque, por el accidente.

- Peeta tu lo has dicho, es un accidente, los accidentes suelen ocurrir, recuerda lo que ha pasado en tu distrito.

- Pero esto me hace pensar en el bombardeo del 12, en como Katniss.

- ¿Peeta en verdad crees eso?

- No, pero es tan difícil para mí.

- ¿Sigues con tus rutinas?

- Yo, no, no he salido de casa y no he horneado.

- ¿has hablado con la Señorita Everdeen?

- No, tengo miedo, yo intente ahorcarla.

- Me lo dijo Haymitch ahora que vinieron, pero ella esta bien Peeta, si tu quieres sentirte en libertad a su lado tienes que convivir mas con ella.

- Pero no quiero lastimarla Aurelius.

- ¿no has pensado que la lastimas con tu rechazo?

- Entonces crees que debo abrirle mi casa, y dejarla pasar cuando puedo lastimarla.

- No Peeta, pero llamala por teléfono, Haymitch me dijo que durante el viaje hablaron.

- Es cierto.

- ¿Cómo te sentirste con eso?

- Completo – le digo sinceramente.

- ¿Cómo va tu relación con ella? ¿Y Delly? Supe que les hizo pasar un mal rato.

- Ya hablamos, y somos solo amigos.

- Me da gusto Peeta, todos estos cambios pueden estarte generando estas crisis, no dejes tu rutina, continua horneando y pronto veras que las cosas se calman, habla con Katniss y aun con Delly, se que ella es tu amiga y te ayudo en el 13, se que pueden ayudarse mutuamente.

- ¿quieres medicamento?

- No, la verdad no, solo necesito calmarme.

- Date tiempo, no te presiones.

- No lo haré – le digo.

- Cualquier cosa llámame.

Después de la llamada de Aurelius los días comienzan a pasar entre noches y días, horneo en silencio y pinto durante mis horas de insomnio, comienzo a arreglar mi casa y a levantar todo lo que he desecho, han dejado de llamar a mi puerta, miro mi despensa y aun tengo que comer de modo que intento alimentarme lo mejor posible.

Cuando me doy cuenta de mi realidad, han pasado tres meses, en este tiempo me he calamdo, he pensado en Katniss y en como la extraño y la deseo a mi lado, no se como estan sus pesadillas, pero quiero estar con ella en estos momentos, los recuerdos de aquella noche hace ya tanto tiempo invaden mis sentimientos y se que nunca querré estar con alguien mas que con ella el resto de mi vida.

Escucho golpes en la puerta y me acerco a abrir, me sorprendo al ver a Delly en la puerta con un platón de comida.

- Peeta, he estado muy preocupada porque no has salido y he estado viniendo diariamente, pero tu no abres.

- Lo siento – le digo y se que mi voz suena un poco decepcionada esperaba ver a Katniss. Y regreso a mi banco frente a mi lienzo de pintura.

- Oh esta bien –dice sonriendo – Quería ver que estuvieras comiendo, te preparé pastel de carne. Se que a Katniss también le ha afectado que no abras.

- Gracias.

- Te gustaría salir conmigo a caminar por el distrito, es temprano y aun no sale el sol, de modo que no te cansaras demasiado.

- Yo no lo se, creo. – Vuelven a golpear la puerta y veo a Delly caminar a la puerta.

- Ah Katniss, pasa. – escucho que le dice y yo me siento un poco molesto porque hace esto.

- Hola. – le digo.

- Peeta, hola ¿Cómo estás? – me dice animada.

- Bien Katniss – pero solo puedo contestar con tristeza – Lamento no haberte recibido antes.

- Está bien – y puedo verla debatirse en su mente y mira a la rubia que me acompaña y la escucho hablarle - Delly puedes dejarnos solos.

- Claro –dice y me sonríe – Te veré luego.

- Claro.

No se que spera decirme al quedarnos solos, pero no se si es seguro, pero lo sea o no quiero estar con ella, deseo en estos momentos levantarme y abrazarla pero me quedo allí mirándola, parece que no ha dormido y se ve preocupada, y me siento terriblemente mal por estarla preocupando.

- Peeta te he extrañado. ¿estás bien? – me dice en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué Katniss? – le digo y me mira y se que ella puede sentir el dolor que tengo dentro de mí.

- Porque me importas, eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos.

- Estuve hablando con Delly, me ha hecho ver que te he lastimado por no dejarte venir a verme.

- ¿En verdad? – me pregunta incrédula.

- Si, me dijo que se ha dado cuenta que tu y yo nos amamos. Y ya no insistirá sobre nosotros, hasta me dijo que quiere ser tu amiga, que seamos amigos, los tres, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte.

- No lo harás. – me dice fervientemente, ¿de donde saca tanta seguridad? Si he intentado matarla en mas de una ocasión.

- ¿estás segura? Viste por mi ineptitud Steve fue a dar al hospital.

- Peeta no sabías que eso pasaría.

- SI HUBIERA ESTADO ALLÍ – digo alzando la voz y siento como el muto comienza a surgir, aun no estoy bien, me aferro a mis recuerdos, a su amor, a sus besos y lucho con todo y en medio de la locura la escucho.

- Peeta volveré más tarde, te amo, no lo olvides. No pienso abandonarte. – Y le agradezco el que se vaya, pues me da libertad de calmarme para darnos tiempo de volver a estar juntos.

Las horas han pasado y Katniss no ha vuelto de la clínica, le comenté a Haymitch de lo que hablamos, de lo que me dijo de Leevy y Johanna y como empece a sentir celos hasta que me dijo del a boda, de sus besos, de cómo me anima a quedarme con ella, como ella sigue luchando por mi aunque no lo merezco, el me dice que ella ha sufrido todo este tiempo, que sus pesadillas a veces van mas alla de lo que el puede contenerlas, que necesito estar a su lado como ella del mío.

Salimos a recorrer la ciudad, pero nadie la ha visto, el doctor nos dice que solo estuvo una hora de modo que vamos a la Villa, donde Haymitch me dice que quizá fue a cazar así que entramos en casa de mi mentor donde Effie prepara la cena y charlamos de cosas sin sentido, Effie me dice que ha visto a Katniss un poco desmejorada pero que si estamos juntos las cosas mejoraran, que ella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando la noche cae suspiro y me siento muy preocupado, me pongo de pie para ir a buscarla nuevamente cuando escucho que tocan la puerta y corro a abrirla, aunque la distancia es poca. Al abrir la puerta me sorprendo al verla. Luce despeinada y esta cubierta de carbón, su hermoso vestido que lucia esta mañana esta sucio y enegrecido y sus zapatos estan desechos, veo que sus manos estan sangrando y su mirada parece perdida.

- Katniss – le digo pero en ese momento sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y la veo perder el conocimiento y lo único que puedo hacer es sostenerla mientras ruego no volver a perderla por mi insensatez al dejarla sola todo este tiempo. Y me prometo compensarle cada segundo que la he dejado sola.

* * *

**Gracias por esperar, si mas comentarios va para arriba. **

**Besos, gracias por comentar. **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola pues aquí les paso el siguiente capi, es cortito porque estoy terminando el que sigue, pero como ayer no subí quise actualizarles pronto. Nos vemos.**

**Besos**

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

**PoV Peeta **

La levanto con fuerza, y entro en la casa, Haymitch ya se ha puesto de pie y la mira asustado, quizá es la misma mirada que lanzo cuando estaba bañada en un charco de sangre en nuestros primeros juegos, la diferencia es que en esos momentos ella tenía un chip que les decía su estado de salud, ahora no sabemos si está bien o muy mal.

- Llévala arriba – dice Effie.

- No mejor la llevamos a su casa – dice Haymitch – no quiero que se asuste al no ver un lugar conocido.

- La llevaré –digo y veo salir a Haymitch primero para poder abrirme la puerta, entramos y la dejo en la cama.

- ¿Qué rayos le paso? –dice Haymitch mirándola, sus manos aun sangran y su rostro esta surcado de lagrimas cubiertas de carbón.

- No lo sé Haymitch.

- Le daré su medicamento.

- No, primero que despierte, me quedaré con ella.

- Pero Peeta – me dice sorprendido - ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa si tú muto?

- No te preocupes, ella es mi esposa, no pienso dejarla sola.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad.

- Lo es – lo digo – Ella me lo dijo y yo a ella, lo somos, sin importar si hubo fiesta, tueste o lo que sea.

- Bien, atiéndela, cualquier cosa llámame, aquí están sus medicamentos – dice enseñándome una cantidad de frascos mayor a la que yo tengo en mi baño, me menciona para que es cada uno y cuanta es la dosis que debe tomar.

- Gracias.

Bajo con él y lleno un cuenco de agua tibia y busco en los gabinetes hasta que encuentro unas gasas de algodón donde la Sra. Everdeen las guardaba, las tomo y subo las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. La miro dormir, parece estar sufriendo, pero quizá es mi imaginación.

Comienzo a limpiar sus manos, poco a poco, sus dedos están lastimados y sus uñas están rotas y llenas de tierra y carbón, limpios sus heridas, su rostro que está lleno de hollín, cambio el agua y con mucho cuidado le limpio todo rastro de mugre, y beso sus dedos y sus heridas. Cuando su piel está de nuevo clara le desabrocho el vestido y la dejo en el fondo que trae debajo, después comienzo a limpiar sus pies quitando la tierra y curando sus heridas.

- Katniss lo siento mucho – le digo y acaricio su rostro suavemente, me siento en el suelo y la miro dormir mientras con mi mano acaricio su rostro, y me quedo allí en silencio, esperando que despierte para poder compensar mi distancia con ella.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

Siento que un peso muy grande ha desaparecido de mi vida, como si algo que siempre hubiese estado enterrado en mi pecho se hubiera liberado, no sé si estoy soñando o estoy despierta, pero este lugar me da paz, puedo sentir el aroma de Peeta a mi alrededor, pero no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado, se que lloré, pienso en mi padre, pero ese recuerdo no me duele, ya no, como tampoco me duele la muerte de Prim, después de muchos días siento que todo esto ha cambiado, ya no es dolor solo un vacio que siempre estará allí.

Pero hay algo mas, algo que antes no había, algo que brota en mi pecho y me da felicidad, que nunca quise, que nuca espere pero que en el momento que lo supe me hizo temer, me hizo hundirme en mi locura pero a la vez me hizo ir a tirar todo eso oscuro que había dentro de mí, que me hizo reconciliarme con mis fantasmas y perdonar para ser libre.

Me giro en la cama y mi brazo cuelga y siento algo donde solo debería haber aire, abro los ojos y me topo con una cabellera rubia que no debería estar allí y siento mi corazón brincar, ¿Por qué esta aquí? Miro donde estoy y sé que es mi cuarto, las tristes cortinas color marrón me lo recuerdan, nunca permití que mi madre las cambiara.

No sé cómo es que esta aquí, como yo llegue, recuerdo que estaba en el pueblo, salí del doctor y de pronto, todo es un borrón en mi mente, me giro y veo su mano que esta en la cama cerca de mi rostro y me sorprendo, su mano tan cálida cerca de mí siempre cuidándome y allí en ella puedo ver que siguen las marcas que mis dientes le causaron y le doy gracias en silencio por siempre estar allí deteniendo mis locuras, me pongo de pie en silencio y entro en el baño, no quiero despertarlo pero a la vez sí, quiero que esté a mi lado, quiero decirle lo que el doctor me dijo.

Cuando salgo me he refrescado, mis manos están curadas y sé que fue él, ya no visto mi hermoso vestido sino que estoy con mi fondo de algodón, me miro el rostro y me veo diferente, hay algo, cada día veo que no soy la misma, ¿alguna vez lo seré? No, se que no es así, pero sé que no me dejaré vencer, se que lucharé el resto de mi vida, se que siempre habrá juegos más difíciles que jugar y victorias que ganar. Y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo mientras él este a mi lado.

Al salir lo veo durmiendo aun, me hinco a su lado y remuevo un rubio riso que esta desordenado, mis dedos le acarician su rostro y puedo sentir su barba que está creciendo en su rostro, es una sensación extraña, que me trae recuerdos, recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando mi padre temprano iba a despertarme con un beso y con su barba me hacia cosquillas en el rostro.

No puedo dejar de sentirme feliz por esa sensación y extiendo mi mano en su mejilla y lo veo abrir los ojos y me mira sorprendido.

- Katniss – me dice apartándose de mí - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – le digo y le sonrió – estaba perdida, pero tú me encontraste.

- Estaba muy preocupado, ¿te sientes bien? ¿necesitas tu medicamento?

- No – le digo y me aparto de él – No lo estoy tomando, solo necesito mis vitaminas, pero no sé donde las deje. Ahora solo quiero dormir.

- Pues entonces acuéstate, velaré tus sueños.

- ¿quieres hacerme compañía? – le digo sentándome en la cama y el se levanta para sentarse a mi lado.

- Katniss lo siento mucho, yo no quería.

- Peeta tu siempre tienes algo que decir pero ahora no es necesario créeme, ven vamos a dormir. – Le digo y nos acostamos en la cama, sus brazos me envuelven y yo me acerco a él, aunque cabemos muy bien en la cama quito todo el espacio entre los dos pero no dormimos y me quedo sumida en sus ojos azules.

- Katniss – me dice él en un susurro. - ¿Qué te paso?

- Creo que tuve una crisis, no lo sé, nunca me había pasado, de pronto todo a mi alrededor se volvió ruinas – le digo y siento que pierdo el aire de mis pulmones.

- Si no quieres hablar.

- Esta bien – le digo – y cuando me di cuenta donde estaba era, afuera de la mina donde mi padre murió, creo que la evite todo este tiempo, y bueno termine intentando sacarlo del suelo.

- Oh preciosa. – Me dice con un tono de tristeza.

- Peeta lamento lo que paso con tu familia. Yo.

- Está bien – me dice y levanta su mano para que descanse en mi mejilla – Ahora tu eres mi familia, sé que mi padre hubiera sido muy feliz de que fueras parte de su familia.

- Peeta yo no quiero que te sientas obligado de que tu y yo estemos juntos, se que es difícil para ti.

- No – me dice – He sido un estúpido al dejarte sola, al no luchar, después de todas las noches que luche por volver por ti, después de todo lo que me esforcé por recordarte, por amarte, por volver a ti, no me voy a dar por vencido, Katniss, te amo, te lo dije, desde hace años te amo, y aun ahora lo hago.

- Entonces.

- Si aun me quieres a tu lado, aunque te he despreciado todo este tiempo, yo en verdad quiero casarme contigo.

- Yo también Peeta. – le digo acercándome a él y besándolo, sus manos recorren mis brazos y mi espalda, yo me aferro a él y siento su pecho subir y bajar por su respiración que con cada beso se agita más y en verdad el fuego crece dentro de mí, ese fuego que solo el puede despertar.

- Katniss – me dice apartándose un poco y yo me siento un poco decepcionada. - ¿Por qué te marchaste aquella mañana?

- Tenía que ir a trabajar, era mi primer día – le respondo, pero sé que suena tonta mi respuesta – La verdad quería quedarme a tu lado, pero no sabía que me dirías, sé que si Haymitch se entera me matará.

- Fue peligroso.

- Lo se, pero cuando llegue eras tu, mi Peeta, lo vi en tu mirada me lo dijo.

- Siempre seré tu Peeta, por mas perdido que me encuentre, pero no quiero que te arriesgues cuando el muto salga a flote, yo lucharé con él, es algo que debo pelear yo mismo. Por cierto – me dice – Gracias por alejarte esta mañana.

- Te lo prometí ¿no? Resulto que aprendí algo bueno en el 13 – digo sonriendo – Aprendí a seguir ordenes.

- Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno salió del 13.

- Deberíamos dormir – me dice – Luces espantosa.

- Bueno tu no luces mejor que yo.

- Pero mañana es tu primer día de trabajo.

- No trabajo – le digo intentando recordar que día es – Solo es martes y miércoles.

- Yo no dije que en la escuela – me responde haciéndome estremecer con sus manos – La panadería abre a las cinco y debes estar allí para iniciar el trabajo.

- ¿a las cinco? – digo mirando el reloj que marca las 2:04 – Pero es tan poco tiempo.

- Creo que te acostumbrarás – me dice besándome y yo le respondo pero no tengo ganas de dormir, quiero besarlo, quiero que me bese toda la noche, pero tengo pena de decirlo, nunca he sido buena con las palabras y con este tema, creo que nunca lo seré. ¿Cómo decirle que va a ser papá? Cuando pienso esto siento ganas de reír y él se aparta de mí para ver porque sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo algo que decirte.

- Dímelo mañana, quiero que descanses, vamos a dormir – me dice mientras me besa y me gira para después abrazarme y sé que está cansado, pues yo también lo estoy – Debes descansar. Además yo también tengo cosas que decir y preguntas que hacer. – Casi siento que puede leer mi mente, pues durante un momento del día estuvo dándome vueltas ¿Por qué Delly estaba en su casa? ¿Por qué me preocupa su actitud? Pero es algo que debemos hablar en calma y más despiertos, pues se que quizá vamos a pelear.

- Bien – le digo un poco decepcionada, pero es mejor hablar cuando estemos despiertos y más frescos, no quiero que vuelva a pensar que es un sueño. Todo a su tiempo, sé que será feliz con la noticia, y que me ayudará a quitarme los miedos que tengo encima sobre este tema, la verdad deseo permanecer despierta porque no quiero soñar, tengo miedo a ver a Coin o a Snow en mis sueños intentando arrebatarlo.

- Duerme mi amor – me dice en un susurro – Yo velaré tus sueños. – me dice y besa mi cabeza, y sé que así será de modo que me abrazo al sueño que me inunda y me pierdo en una bruma de color y descanso.

* * *

**Le estoy dando largas verdad, pero si lo hago ya el fic se acaba jajaja, bueno ya en el siguiente se enterarán que es papá y no solo el también Delly. **

**Bueno loes dejo mil besos, gracias por leer. **

**UN BESO**

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, buenas noches, pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... disfruten si andan por estos lares a esta hora, yo me voy a dormir. **

**Discleimer, nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

**_PoV Peeta_**

Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos se que este momento es perfecto, puedo sentirla a mi lado, su suave piel bajo mis manos y su aroma invadiendo mis sentidos, me enderezo y la veo dormida, hoy vamos a iniciar el trabajo en la panadería, tengo todo este tiempo de no ir, pero se que el trabajo se esta haciendo.

Me pongo en pie y sin despertarla abro su closet de donde saco unos pantalones y una blusa para que use en su primer día de trabajo, tomo sus botas con las que suele ir a cazar y unos tenis, pues no se que quiera ponerse y regreso a su lado, apenas son las cinco de modo que las calles siguen dormidas al igual que sus habitantes.

- Katniss mi amor – le digo removiéndola y ella abre los ojos y me sonríe.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Aquí mismo, buscando tu ropa para ir a trabajar.

- ¿Ya es hora?

- Si, anda metete a bañar – le digo besándola en la nariz – iré a preparar algo para desayunar.

- Bien – me dice y se mete al baño, ¿Cuántas veces soñé esto? Cuando nuestra relación comenzaba y veníamos en el tren de regreso, antes de que me dijera que todo fue mentira, yo soñaba pedirle matrimonio, quizá uno o dos años después, mi padre se pondría feliz y sé que bromearía con ella, de cómo mis galletas siempre estaban inspiradas en ella.

Pongo la mesa y saco un poco de pan, cuando la escucho maldecir en la habitación de modo que subo y la veo luchando con su ropa.

- Estas bien.

- No – dice ella mirándose en el espejo, esto no me queda – dice mostrándome la blusa.

- Bien porque no buscas algo mas – le digo abriendo su closet y ella mira toda la ropa y suspira, hasta que encuentra una camisa un poco mas grande que le quedará mejor.

- Gracias – dice sonriendo – bajo en un momento.

**_PoV Katniss _**

En verdad pareciera que todo juega contra mí, no puedo dejar de notar que mi cuerpo luce diferente, me veo un poco mas llenita y no porque este subiendo de peso, pero mi vientre de la noche a la mañana creció considerablemente de modo que se nota que hay algo diferente, y para acabarla mi ropa no me queda, el pantalón está abierto y solo sujeto con el cinturón creo que debo hablar con Effie de que necesito mas ropa.

Peeta me ha ayudado a encontrar algo que ponerme y me la pongo, me queda holgada, de modo que no se nota mucho como he cambiado de la noche a la mañana, ¿se habrá dado cuenta Peeta? Estoy muy preocupada y asustada, pero me aferro a la felicidad de que este niño es de nosotros y se que por ese simple hecho ya lo amo.

Bajo a la cocina donde ya esta la mesa puesta, Peeta se acerca a mi y me abraza y besa y me siento emocionada, todas estas sensaciones no las conocía, pero me gustan, me hacen darme cuenta en cada momento que la vida es buena, que solo hay que luchar por lo que quieres.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si – le digo.

- Katniss, ¿en qué momento tu y Johanna se hicieron amigas? – lo miro sorprendida, es cierto el no sabe nada de esos momentos en el 13, hay casi un año de distancia entre nosotros, quizá menos pero para mí es una eternidad.

- Bueno – le digo tomando mi taza de chocolate – Creo que fue en el momento en que comenzamos a compartir morflina gracias a ti.

- ¿gracias a mi?

- Si – le digo pero me arrepiento – Lo siento Peeta, es que, bueno después de nuestro primer encuentro cuando te rescataron estuve en la clínica, y me dieron morflina.

- Oh – dice sorprendido.

- Y luego, cuando me dispararon, bueno también estuvo allí conmigo.

- Supe de eso, lamento no haber estado allí para ti.

- Está bien Peeta, tenías tus propios demonios.

- ¿entonces?

- Bueno de algún modo ella y yo comenzamos a charlar, me hacia compañía cuando recaía y yo a ella, compartimos habitación en el 13 y bueno Finn estaba con nosotros.

- Ah y que es eso que te dijo sobre algo de unas agujas de pino.

- ¿Cuándo me dijo eso?

- Cuando fui a verte, después de que entraste en ese coma, lo gritaba y estaba llorando.

- Yo no lo sabía – le digo.

- Bueno, todos estábamos muy afectados por lo que te estaba pasando, además fue hace mucho.

- Pues, así fue – le digo terminando mi chocolate y agradezco no haber vomitado, no quiero que Peeta me vea así.

- Vaya, pues creo que hay muchas cosas que platicar ¿cierto?

- Sí, pero hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿En verdad? – me pregunta y levanta los platos mientras yo tomo las cosas para salir de casa.

- Si, ven – le digo abrazándome a él y él me envuelve entre sus brazos. – Sabes nunca creí que esto fuera a pasar.

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo iría a trabajar en la panadería.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta.

- Bueno, después de que tu y yo discutimos en el tren, no pensé que bueno nuestra relación volvería a ser la misma.

- En realidad no es la misma – me dice y se aparta de mí. – Ahora es real.

- Cierto – le digo abrazándolo.

- Ahora dime que me ibas a decir.

- Ah eso, bueno el punto es que, verás ayer que fui al médico me dijo que tengo tres meses de emba.

- Señor Mellark – escucho que le hablan detrás de nosotros y al girarme veo a un hombre mayor que esta con otras dos personas y se acerca a nosotros.

- Ah hola, buen día.

- Me da gusto verlo Señor, Beth estaba preocupado por usted y mi esposa también.

- Quiero presentarle Fil a mi esposa, Katniss. – Cuando dice estas palabras me siento feliz, aunque un poco falsa, pues aun no nos casamos, no con la celebración tradicional, pero vamos a ser una familia, esto me hace su esposa ¿no?

- Ah Sra. Mellark es un gusto verla al fin, que bueno que ahora está bien y que bueno verla aquí.

- Gracias – digo sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde está Beth y Mary? – pregunta él.

- En la panadería abriendo con la Srita. Delly.

- ¿Delly? – le pregunto.

- Bueno ella me pidió regresar, y como las cosas se están arreglando. – Lo miro molesta, durante mi viaje al Capitolio Haymitch me dijo que ella se aprovechaba del muto de Peeta para confundirlo, y eso no me gusta.

- Ah bien – le digo y camino a la panadería, se que Delly es una buena mujer y es amiga de él, pero no la quiero cerca de Peeta, no mientras estemos luchando con estas pesadillas.

- Buen día – escucho una voz cuando abro la puerta y la mujer que se asoma me sonríe como si nos conociéramos de por vida.

- Sra. Que gusto verla bien – me dice caminando hacia mi – Oh yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a volver con su esposo, me da gusto que todo esté bien, y usted luce fenomenal.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo – usted debe ser ¿Beth?

- No, no, Beth es mi hija, soy Mary, es un placer, viene a trabajar con nosotros o solo a conocer.

- Espero aprender algo, pero sin incendiar la cocina.

- Claro, venga, vamos a desayunar, siempre preparo algo para invitar al Sr. Mellark nunca come sabe, se malpasa mucho, pero sé que era porque la extrañaba, él la ama mucho.

- Lo sé – le digo sonriendo.

- Venga, preparé unas deliciosas menudencias – me dice y me lleva atrás donde veo a Peeta charlando con el panadero y con Delly que me mira y sonríe.

- Hola Katniss.

- Delly que gusto verte.

- Peeta me dijo que te integraras en el trabajo, espero que puedas acoplarte, no es como cazar.

- Bueno no creo que de eso sepas mucho ¿o sí? – le digo sonriendo pero con un tono que se ella se dará cuenta y me aparto de ella que me mira molesta.

Me siento en una esquina y los veo a todos charlar, mientras sirven la comida, huele muy bien, pero el aroma me hace dar vueltas y siento muchas ganas de vomitar, de modo que me disculpo y subo las escaleras, no sé donde este el baño, nunca Peeta me invito a casa de sus padres, pero lo más probable es que este arriba.

- Katniss a dónde vas?

- Al baño ¿dónde?

- Sigue derecho y al fondo.

- Gracias. – Ya me siento más tranquila pero aun así subo las escaleras y entro en el pequeño cubículo que es el baño y bajo la tapa del retrete donde me siento y respiro profundamente, después de un par respirar un par de veces con mas tranquilidad me pongo de pie y me miro al espejo.

- ¿Que rayos te pasa Katniss? – le digo a mi reflejo que me mira sorprendida - ¿Acaso con estos ataques de celos crees que las cosas se arreglaran? – me digo a mi misma, pues se que debo aceptar a Delly si el la acepta, pero quizá sea mi locura, quizá sea mi miedo a creer en las personas pero no puedo confiar en ella, todos me han traicionado y los únicos en los que puedo confiar realmente son Peeta y Haymitch, los demás, no me brindan esa confianza.

- Katniss mi amor, ¿estas bien? – me dice Peeta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, bajo en un segundo.

Cuando salgo del baño miro lo que me rodea, hay tres habitaciones, todas vacias, con excepción de una, entro y veo que hay pinturas en todas las esquinas, camino a verlas y me doy cuenta que en todas estoy yo, algunas ni siquiera se de que momento son, pero puedo reconocerme y no solo yo también esta Prim en muchas de ellas y siento ganas de llorar, pero ahí me quedo parada mirando las pinturas y hay una que me acerco a mirar.

Es un día de mercado, y allí entre la gente, esta mi padre y mi madre, puedo reconocerlos, mi madre lleva un pequeño envoltorio entre los brazos y se que es Prim, el día que nació y yo voy abrazando la pierna de mi padre, recuerdo ese día, mi padre fue a recogerme a la escuela elemental porque mi madre se había aliviado de Prim y el mercado estaba puesto, ¿pero como es que Peeta me vio?

- Veo que encontraste mi galería.

- Peeta son hermosos.

- Bueno, todos son tuyos, ¿Cómo no lo serían? – y siento como el color sube por mis mejillas, siempre tiene ese efecto en mí.

- Peeta ¿Cómo recuerdas este día? Yo lo había olvidado.

- Bueno – dice abrazandome y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro mientras vemos la pintura.

- Pues, recuerdo que me acababa de dar varicela y no podía ir a la escuela, así que mi padre me dejaba sentarme en la ventana de su habitación a mirar la calle, estaba muy aburrido, pero te reconocí, llevabas esas dos trencitas en la cabeza y tu padre reía con tu madre, cuando mi padre me llevo de comer me dijo, acaba de nacer la hermanita de tu compañera, esa que canto.

- ¿le contaste que cante en clase? – le pregunto.

- Bueno mi padre era mi mejor amigo y siempre le contaba mis días. – y en ese momento siento que nos conectamos en algo más, pues eso era mi padre para mí, mi mejor amigo, de modo que esa perdida nos hace aun mas parecidos a los dos. – Me dijo, le enviaré una gran hogaza de pan para celebrar, ¿quieres elegirla?

- De verdad.

- Si, y cuando regrese y tu no estabas bueno, mis crisis de vez en cuando aumentaban, así que comencé a pintar recuerdos, de antes de los juegos, de la guerra, de todo, recuerdos donde tu estuvieras y todo esto salió.

- Vaya, lo recuerdas todo, creo que tu me conoces aun más que yo misma.

- Katniss – me dice y me mira gira para mirarnos - ¿Estas bien?

- Oh si no te preocupes, el doctor dijo que estas sensaciones serían normales en mi estado pero.

- Vamos, vamos, pueden charlar después, tenemos que comer para comenzar el trabajo – nos dice Mary entrando y bajandonos por las escaleras delante de ella.

El desayuno sigue sin contratiempos ni problemas, Delly rie con Fil y Mary y puedo ver que a Beth no le simpatiza, ella charla con Peeta sobre una nueva mezcla de harinas y yo solo contesto con monosílabos.

- Señora Mellark – me dice Mary.

- Por favor dime Katniss.

- Oh gracias – me responde con una sonrisa – quizá usted debería trabajar los números, no quiero que la mezcla de aromas le afecte.

- Bueno estoy bien, eso es lo de menos – le digo sonriendo.

- Claro pero.

- Mary podemos charlar un momento afuera – le digo poniéndome de pie, ella me mira y asiente.

- ¿todo bien? – me pregunta Peeta que no estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación.

- Si, volveremos en un segundo.

Cuando salimos ella me esta sonriendo pero no dice nada.

- ¿Usted sabe de mi embarazo?

- Bueno después de tener cuatro hijos, es algo que uno sabe, las mujeres que serán mamás y son felices por ese bebé brillan como las estrellas, usted lo hace.

- Por favor no se lo diga a Peeta, yo quiero darle la sorpresa.

- Claro, claro – me dice riendo – no diré nada, ahora vamos a trabajar.

Cuando entramos veo que ya están listos algunos trabajando, Beth la escucho en la tienda mientras Fil, Delly y Peeta trabajan en el pan, la veo cerca de él mientras comienzan a sacar de las neveras algunas galletas listas para hornearse y preparan el glaseado. Y siento, por alguna razón incomprensible ganas de matarla, ¿Por qué esta con el? ¿Por qué le sonríe asi?

- Katniss, estarás con Mary preparando la masa, creo que ella podrá ponerte al día, y si se te da mañana te enseñaré a hacer el glaseado.

- ¿ y porque no me enseñas tu? ¿Estas muy ocupado? – El me mira y parece no comprender el tono de mis palabras. – Bien tienes razón estaré con ustedes, ¿Del puedes con eso?

- Si Peeta no te preocupes.

- Que considerada – le digo en tono acido.

- ¿Katniss que te sucede?

- Se llaman hormonas – me dice Mary en un susurro y se rie – ven te enseñare, preparar la masa es como hacer un bebé. – Y siento que la piel se me pone blanca y la miro, Peeta también la esta mirando.

- Eso no es verdad – dice mi rubio panadero.

- Claro que si, se necesita darle el tiempo correcto, mientras va fermentando, las medidas necesarias de amor, el cuidado de cada paso, y tener la paciencia para que este terminado, al final será perfecto.

- Bueno, pero un hijo es diferente, te cambia la vida.

- El pan también – le digo mirando la harina que esta sobre la mesa – A mi me la cambio.

- Katniss – me dice él.

- Peeta – escucho que le dice Delly - ¿iremos a clase hoy?

- Claro – dice él – Gracias por cubrirme este tiempo Fil

- Oh no hay de que señor, que bueno que vuelve a su rutina.

- Que bueno que vas, te han extrañado los niños y yo también – dice Delly acercándose a él.

- Vamos, vamos hay trabajo que hacer y la panadería esta por abrir. - dice Mary y le agradezco que distraiga a Peeta de Delly.

Paso las dos horas antes de que Peeta se marche con Delly, que para estos momentos ya tiene mil nombres diferentes que no son nada agradables, Mary me ha dado un par de regaños por hacerlo mal, y amasar de mas, al parecer el calor le hace daño a la fermentación y hay que dejar a la masa respirar, no entiendo mucho esto, de modo que termino barriendo y lavando las ollas.

- Katniss – veo que la puerta trasera se abre y entra Haymitch con una bolsa de papel en la mano.

- Hola – le digo y se acerca a mí y me abraza - ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Porque salieron sin avisarme?

- Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte.

- Siempre lo haré, eres como mi familia, tu y ese chico que me vuelve loco.

- Bueno, tiende a hacerlo – le digo sonriendo – ¿Cómo es que lo dejaste quedarse?

- Me dijo que era tu esposo, de modo que no lo pude hacer cambiar de parecer.

- Si, es mi esposo.

- Por cierto, encontraron esto en la calle, tiene tu nombre.

- Gracias – digo reconociendo la bolsa de mis medicamentos.

- Por cierto hay algo que quiero decirles –digo tomando las pastillas y sacando una de cada frasco.

- ¿Qué es eso amor? – me dice Peeta acercándose con Delly a un lado.

- Oh la medicina que me dio el doctor.

- ¿sigues sintiéndote mal? – me pregunta Peeta y veo la preocupación en su rostro.

- Peeta hay que ir a trabajar – le dice Delly tocando su hombro y siento que estallo.

- Esta bien amor – le digo besándolo suavemente en los labios – era lo que hablaba con Haymitch, esto es normal en mi estado.

- ¿Estado? – dice mi mentor sorprendido y por primera vez no estamos conectados de esa manera que solemos hacerlo para apoyar nuestras mentiras. - ¿Qué estado?

- De lo que te decía, bueno Peeta ayer que fui al doctor, me dijo que estoy embarazada nuevamente, no es fabuloso. – Siento como todo a mi alrededor se queda en silencio, Peeta parece estar asimilando las palabras y veo que el rostro de Haymitch tiene mil preguntas impresas en él, pero lo que me preocupa es la mirada de Delly al escucharme, pues en sus ojos puedo ver el mismo odio que vi en los de Clove en el momento que me tenía a merced de su cuchillo.

**_PoV Peeta_**

Veo a Haymitch y a Katniss charlando cerca de la puerta trasera, se que mi mentor me regañara por que no le avise que saldríamos, se que Katniss no esta bien, pero necesitamos estar juntos, no pienso dejarla sola, cuando me acerco la veo tomando medicamento y ella me dice que esta bien, que es normal en su estado.

¿Estado? No se a que se refiere, pero puedo sentir que Delly respira con dificultad, cuando la mira parece sorprendida por algo, miro a Katniss que me dice que Haymitch ya lo sabía, pero su rostro dice otra cosa, me comienza a decir que fue al medico y le dijo que esta embarazada de nuevo, pero en realidad es estoy embarazada por primera vez.

¿Qué? Es lo único que surge en mi mente, pero no porque no crea, pero ¿un hijo? Siento como toda la felicidad del mundo nace dentro de mí, todo aquello que siempre quise y solo con ella esta surgiendo, el hecho de que es mi ESPOSA, y ahora me dice que tendrá un hijo mío, es lo mas maravilloso que puede pasarme.

Miro a mi mentor que parece aun mas sorprendido, por lo visto no lo sabía, miro a mi equipo que esta allí escuchando y miro a mi amada Katniss que esta esperando una respuesta de mi parte, lo sé, pero parece preocupada, sigo su mirada y veo a Delly que al verme me sonríe y aplaude de felicidad.

- Katniss esto es maravilloso. – le digo acercándome a ella y abrazandola mientras mis labios se encuentran con los de ella.

- Lo se, quise decírtelo esta mañana pero no pude y anoche tampoco.

- Bueno par de tortolitos – dice Haymitch mirándonos – Creo que debo felicitarlos, Effie se volverá loca de felicidad, así que serán padres.

- Y tu abuelo – le digo sonriendo – Digo nos cuidas como un padre, de modo que es un nieto para ti.

- Vaya – dice el sonriendo – Nunca me vi de abuelo, pero tienen razón, ustedes son mi familia, todo lo que tengo. Pero debo decirte – me dice dejando de sonreír – que en estos momentos tienes otras cosas que preocuparte, tienes clase y yo me quedaré con la chica de fuego. – Lo veo abrazarla por los hombros, pero se que hay algo más detrás de sus palabras y sus acciones pero no puedo saber que es.

- Bien, nos veremos en la tarde para celebrar. Te amo – le digo a Katniss que no se aparta de Haymitch cuando me acerco a besarla y me sonríe. – Esposa.

Te amo también Esposo – me responde y con esto salgo en compañía de Delly de la panadería, ella va en silencio y yo no puedo dejar de decirle lo feliz que soy, lo maravilloso de la noticia de Katniss, camino sintiendo que soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

* * *

**Bueno, pues el tan esperado final se acerca, quiza sean dos capitulos y el one shot de Johanna que estoy trabajando, pero aun estoy pensando en el desenlace, ¿les gustaría ver algo en especial? Claro aparte de lo que sucederá con Delly, que será en el proximo capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y Shakty ¿encontraste tus lineas? gracias por el comentario que me pareció ingenioso y agregue a la historia. **

**En verdad soy muy feliz de saber que les gusta y bueno nos vemos en la siguiente publicación, gracias a todos, son muy especiales para mi. **

**Pd y si la reaccion de Peeta les pareció un poco leve, bueno no se preocupen ya le caerá el 20.**

**Besos a todos.**

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno después de una larga espera ya esta listo el siguiente capitulo, es corto pero muy bueno, espero que lo disfruten. **

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Pd Nada me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 24**

**_ Pov Delly_**

La noticia del embarazo de Katniss me desintegro. Me destruyo por dentro y después me dio una patada mortal. Cuanto yo añoraba ser la madre de los hijos de Peeta, ser su esposa, cuidarlo cuando sea y en las circunstancias que fueran. Pero el estúpido Sinsajo se le metió por los ojos y Peeta no se defendió. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que también está enamorado de mí? Y que todo lo que esta pasando son juegos, juegos que aun siguen adelante, todos creados por el Capitolio.

La clase avanza lentamente, ver a esos niños me recuerda mi miseria y me embarga una tristeza que se me escapa de las manos. Aunque intento que no sea notoria durante la clase, miro de vez en cuando a Peeta y este parece distraído y eso me enferma, debe estar pensado en ella, y en sus mentiras. Cuando la clase termina observo el trabajo que hemos realizado y después a él.

- Peeta-le digo levantando los residuos de masa de la mesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me responde despreocupado y lo odio por ello. ¿Es que están estúpido que no se da cuenta? Me estoy muriendo por dentro y él es demasiado indiferente.

- ¿Es verdad? Ella puede estar embarazada- le pregunto con dolor en mis ojos.

- Pues. Quizá- me responde , ¿No está seguro? La furia crece dentro de mí, entonces puede que el bebé que espera Katniss no sea de Peeta y eso lo alejara de ella. Y si no es así… el fin no justifica los medios.

- Y si no es tuyo-le digo y veo como me mira furioso, mi plan está funcionando de modo que sigo adelante con mis preguntas, buscando al muto dentro de él, esa parte que es mía, que me pertenece y casi puedo sonreír triunfal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunta y siento la ira casi es palpable.

- Vamos Peeta no te hagas el inocente, ella vivió con Gale, mucho tiempo - sus manos se aprietan. Está funcionando y sigo hablando, diciendo lo que hay en mi corazón, lo que he albergado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Delly por favor, eso sucedió hace meses, estuvo hospitaliza casi un año, no me salgas con ese cuento, además de que entre ellos no paso nada - me dice con seguridad, eso no me lo esperaba, mi inseguridad sale a flote pero le digo un comentario que lo incomoda a un más.

- ¿Y si es de Leevy? – le pregunto, es lo único que se me ocurre, pero no se que mas preguntarle mis argumentos se terminan y el parece molesto conmigo.

- No me vengas con estupideces por favor, es mío y punto Delly.- y veo que el me mira muy molesto, nunca me había mirado de esa manera y me siento lastimada, ¿Por qué no me puede ver como a ella? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Si ni siquiera es bonita, ni agradable, porque tuvo que fijarse en ella.

- Peeta porque te haces esto. – le digo exasperada y con dolor.

- Creí que dijiste que dejaríamos esta extraña relación a un lado.

- Oh Peeta que no ves, ni siquiera tú estás seguro de este bebé. ¿No es una forma de mantenerte a su lado? ¡Esa maldita te está usando!

- No necesita eso para mantenerme a su lado, la amo, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? y no sé porque te pones así es mi esposa y si queremos ser padres es nuestra decisión.- la rabia cada vez se hace más fuerte.

- No lo es Peeta, crees que no se que todo fue una mentira para el Capitolio, me crees tan tonta, pero bien, te dejaré en paz, a ti y a esa tipa. Pero créeme, te arrepentirás de esto.-Le digo con todo el odio que puede albergar una persona, salgo molesta del salón y le grito desde afuera- Tu y Katniss saben mentir tan bien que hasta creen que ambos están enamorados el uno del otro cuando no es verdad y esa mentira les explotará en la cara.

Cruzo la ciudad casi corriendo, no puedo seguir así, estoy molesta, quiero gritar, quiero decirle a Peeta que ella es una mentirosa, porque no lo ve así, todo este tiempo estuve a su lado, ella nunca apareció y las veces que fue a verlo solo le dijo cosas hirientes.

Al llegar a mi casa a veo que mi prima regreso y no sola, esta con una de sus amigas que conocí en el distrito 3 las dos me esperan en la puerta con unas sonrisas en sus caras, intento recomponerme no puedo mostrarles como me siento en estos momentos, quisiera que desaparecieran, que murieran todos a mi alrededor, todo esto crece dentro de mí.

- ¿Y cómo va todo con Peeta?-me pregunta mi prima, Atenea. Mi sonrisa se tensa y aprieto los labios.

- Todo va perfecto, somos muy felices- le aseguro y aliso mi falda mientras las veo sonreírme y charlar.

- Pues en el pueblo hay unos rumores de que volvió con Katniss. -me asegura su amiga Gizeh.-Y que el Sinsajo esta embarazada, nos lo acaba de decir la chica de la pandería venimos de alla – dice mostrándome una bolsa con pan y ella lo pone en la mesa e intento evitar mirarla cuando les respondo.

- Como lo dijiste, son solo rumores. Te aseguro Gizeh que somos muy felices juntos, todo marcha de maravilla. Y que el Sinsajo no está embarazado y son solo chismes.

- Está bien, te creemos-me dice apenada Atenea. – Era lo que yo le decía – y voltea a mirarla y se que le esta intetnando decir con su mirada que cambie de tema.

- Les traeré algo que beber.

- Gracias. – dice Atenea – Mis padres te mandan saludos, quieren saber cuando iras al distrito 3.

- Oh un día de estos – le digo desde la cocina, a donde entro con paso apresurado, no puedo quedar mal frente a mi prima y menos de Gizeh ella es una de las chicas mas populares del distrito y si ella le dice a alguien que Katniss está embarazada todos los sabrán, de modo que si ellas lo saben, todo el distrito también y por ende todo Panem eso podría complicar mis planes de estar con Peeta.

- ¿Delly puedo ayudarte?-pregunta Gizeh.

- No, estoy bien – digo buscando donde poner a calentar el agua y las bolsitas de té.

Comienzo a sudar frío, si no hago algo rápido, todo se irá a la basura. No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Observo la estufa las llamas bailan en el quemador y sus colores azules y dorados me hacen recordar aquel momento en que deje la botella de aceite en spray cerca del horno lo que provoco que este explotara, claro todo fue planeado sabía que de esa forma Peeta volvería a la escuela y dejaría a Katniss atrás, lo logre aunque no sirvió de nada porque regreso con ese maldito borracho.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dice mi prima entrando en la cocina.

- Nada, solo estoy esperando que esto hierva, porque no me esperan allí en la sala.

- Bien, ¿segura que estas bien? Te veo un poco ansiosa.

- YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN – le digo alzando la voz y ella me mira asustada, se da la vuelta y regresa con su amiga.

Tomo la tetera y lleno las tres tazas, veo que deje la estufa prendida y las cortinas ondena cerca de ellas y en ese momento viene esta idea a mi mente, la llena de una manera incomprensible, y casi puedo saborear el fuego que me consume, y si solo, por pura casualidad, el fuego las tocara la casa entera se prendería en llamas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, dejo las tazas en la repisa y suelto un secado encima de la estufa que pronto comienza a encenderse y que propagará el fuego en las cortinas, sin que Atenea y su amiga me vean salgo de la casa por la puerta trasera y la cierro, para darle la vuelta a la casa y cerrar la puerta de la entrada con seguro, camino rápidamente para alejarme, mientras se que mis invitadas no sabran que la casa es una bomba de tiempo activada que detendrá sus horribles rumores sobre un hijo de Peeta y el Sinsajo.

Mientras camino por las calles del distrito la Suerte me sonríe de una manera inesperada , pues me encuentro a mi pesadilla en el camino, la mujer que deseo este en mi casa con mi prima y su amiga esperando la muerte, pero le sonrío, de la misma forma que lo hacia en el 13 cada vez que tenía que ir a apoyarla para estar con Peeta.

- Katniss.

- Hola- me responde extrañada por mi actitud.

- Hola, oye Peeta me dijo que quería que se vieran, en el lago, tiene algo que decirte. – Y ella me mira sorprendida.

- ¿En el lago?

- Si -le digo con mi sonrisa más artificial. - Salió temprano de clase para poder estar contigo y bueno me dijo que es una sorpresa, yo solo soy la mensajera.

- Gracias, Delly, en verdad lamento que, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo. – Y la veo mirar al suelo, se que no lo siente, pero eso no me importa me las pagará y la alejare de Peeta.

- Está bien Katniss, no te preocupes, yo siempre te lo dije, eras una chica especial y sabia lo que él sentía por ti. Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

- Gracias -me dice sonriendo-. Entonces iré para allá, favor avísale a Haymitch.

- Por supuesto querida –le avisaré a ese maldito borracho, que siempre ha interferido entre Peeta y yo, así que pronto pensaré como deshacerme de él. La veo caminar hacia la Veta y yo salgo corriendo hacia el misterioso lago.

En estos momentos puedo saborear mi victoria, la veo allí indefensa delante de mí, en el suelo mirándome asustada mientras su mano esta en su vientre, allí esta ese maldito bastardo, ese hijo de esa mujer que se siempre fue una maldita desgraciada.

- CALLATE YA-le grito y me acerco amenazadoramente- Oh es cierto, vas a tener a su bebé-la miro con pena, ella me da asco. Hace todo lo que está en sus manos para quitarme a mi hombre, pero no lo conseguirá.- Lo supe, desde hace tiempo, supe que ibas a hacer algo así, desde aquel anuncio del Vasallaje, cuando escuche que iban a tener un bebé, que se habían casado, supe que él te había elegido, pero cuando llego al 13, llego destruido por tu culpa y me prometí que no me permitiría que lo dañaras nuevamente.

- Delly por favor, no hagas esto, me iré lo prometo, los dejare solos, pero…

-¡NO, tienes que morir!, TIENES QUE DESAPARECER, DEBISTE DE MORIR AQUELLA VEZ QUE TE DISPARARON, ¿Quién TE PROTEGE QUE TE SALVASTE?-le grito desesperada y con una nota de locura en mi voz.

Me doy la vuelta y en ese momento Katniss me empuja y caigo al suelo, raspándome las manos, la chica en llamas se aleja y se dispone a huir, pero yo no le dejaré las cosas tan fáciles, pues si llega al distrito sabrán que yo hice todo esto, pero lo hice por él, por nosotros. .

La veo a solo unos centímetros del lago esta en el suelo jadeante y una estúpida idea surge en mi mente, si Peeta no es mío, no es de nadie y con eso me es suficiente y me abalanzo contra ella y ambas caemos al agua.

- Katniss, no permitiré que regreses- le digo con locura.

- Delly suéltame-me dice forcejeando, ella se es comenzando a alejarse de mí y las probabilidades de que yo muera son demasiadas, pero logro aferrarme a su tobillo cuando intenta nadar y la veo gritar de dolor. Pero sigue alejándose arrastrándome con ella.

- Katniss, Katniss ayúdame, no sé nadar, por favor- le ruego, pataleo en el agua, lucho por sobrevivir pero todo está acabado para mí, deje que la locura me cegara, le hice daño a personas que me importaban, olvide quien era y estas son las consecuencias. Me aferro a su pie y me sumerjo y a ella conmigo.

Mis pensamientos son confusos, la siento empujarme, sinto algo extraño enrredarse en mis tobillos, el agua gira con fuerza, no se porque, y siento como el aire comienza a faltarme de modo que pierdo el agarre de Katniss y la siento alejarse de mí, ahora no hay nada claro en mi mente solo se que si Peeta no es mío no es de nadie, se que Katniss morirá y también su pequeño hijo no nato, ambas moriremos

- Ambas moriremos – le grito con fuerza dentro del agua y siento como el agua dulce llena mis pulmones mi ultimo pensamiento es que todo estará bien, Katniss morirá y Peeta se dará cuenta que en realidad me necesitaba a mí y nada más.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya volví del fin del mundo, me robe una Cpu y amenace a la inspiración para que cediera un poco, así que ya esta listo el capitulo. **

**Primero que nada, gracias por su paciencia y espera, la verdad espero poder actualizar pronto si es que convenzo a mi hermana de que me deje su cpu. Gracias Sofi por tu mente Delly que me ayudo bastante con este capitulo, eso pasa cuando uno es un pan de Dios (aja)**

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, en el siguiente veremos todo lo demás desde la perspectiva de nuestra pareja favorita y les tengo una sorpresa, espero que les guste. **

**Además mi plan es terminar ya, pero ¿les gustaría leer más? ¿que? bueno espero que me digan.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad los leo todos y me hacen muy muy feliz siempre los leo y los considero gracias por ellos, y bueno aquí nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos **

**IRES **


	25. Chapter 25

**Para los que pidieron 2x1 aquí esta el 2 del 1, o el 2 del 2 o lo que sea... disfruten la lectura. **

**Discleimer: Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 25**

_**POV HAYMITCH**_

Estoy en silencio aun abrazando a Katniss y miro con preocupación a Delly que salió en silencio con Peeta detrás, estoy seguro que esa mirada la he visto por años, muchas veces, la mirada de te mataré para ser yo el vencedor, y sin aviso la arrastro y cierro la puerta.

- ¿Que fue eso que dijiste? – le pregunto sin gritar.

- ¿De que hablas? – me pregunta sin mirarme.

- Vamos preciosa, desembucha, a menos que esto sea una broma como la vez anterior.

- No lo es – responde – Haymitch, verás el día de mi cumpleaños él y yo bueno, estuvimos juntos.

- Claro que no, me cercioré que todo estuviera cerrado, Effie le dio su medicamento. ¿Crees que no imagine que lo harías?

- Yo tengo llave de su casa – eso me sorprende, en realidad no lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

- El me la dio, antes de los juegos, aunque en realidad nunca la utilice hasta ahora.

- ¿Entraste en su casa después de que tuvo una crisis donde casi te mata? – le pregunto y siento que la furia crece. ¿acaso esta tonta? – ¿Estás loca?

- Debía hacer algo, en ese momento que él.

- Intento matarte.

- Tuvo su crisis, cierto, y en ese momento que me paso eso, bueno recordé todo, no podía permitir que de nuevo nos separaran. No nuevamente.

- Vaya necesito un trago. – le digo y la miro – ¿Entonces recuerdas todo?

- No seas exagerado – me dice sonriendo. – Si, todo, y Peeta lo sabe.

- ¿entonces es cierto lo del bebé?

- Si, tres meses – me dice y no se quien esta chica, definitivamente no es mi vencedora, no es esa chica que gano los juegos del hambre, esa que traje después de la guerra rota, loca y llena de fuego y odio. No, esta chica no es ella, es alguien distinta, alguien mejor, llena de vida, de esperanza y amor, y me da gusto, pues no solo lo irradia, sino también lo contagia. Toda luce diferente, su cabello, su piel y me siento dichoso por ella y por Peeta.

- Vaya no se notan.

- Claro que si – dice ofendida y se levanta la blusa para mostrarme su estomago y vientre un poco hinchados, veo que tiene problemas con su ropa y siento ganas de reír, pero se que podría matarme en un ataque de hormonas. – Creció de la noche a la mañana y esto me… -la veo morderse el labio y guardar silencio.

- Asusta verdad. – Y no puedo dejar de recordar a la única persona que me importó y era feliz con la llegada de su segundo hijo, mi madre y en estos momentos me doy cuenta cuando la he hechado de menos y me molesta que esta niña venga a desenterrar mi dolor, a tumbar mis barreras que durante tanto tiempo he construido y se que necesito un trago.

- Si y mucho – me dice y levanta la mirada. – Creí que Peeta tomaría de otra manera la noticia.

- Pero hasta bromeo con que seré abuelo, además espera un poco es un poco lento últimamente para captar las cosas, me recuerda a ti.

- Oye – me dice.

- Iré a llamar a Effie para decirle que te traiga ropa, viajó esta mañana con el alcalde y volverán hoy, así que espero pueda conseguirte algo.

- Gracias Haymitch.

- Ahora me voy, en verdad necesito un trago y tu, bueno tienes cosas que hacer aquí no te fatigues demasiado. – le digo sonriendo y salgo de la panadería, en verdad estoy sorprendido, hace unos meses creí que ella era una persona sin esperanza que se llevaba a Peeta entre los pies y ahora me dicen que van a ser papás, bueno en verdad que la vida es una locura.

_**PoV Peeta**_

Mi cabeza es un lío, los chicos han pasado toda la mañana bromeando conmigo y me dicen como han extrañado mi clase y cuan aburrido es sin mi, pero no puedo concentrarme, la verdad creo que esto que me dijo Katnissme ha dejado fuera de lugar, ¿por qué me dijo así que estaba embarazada? En ese momento me sentí feliz, pero ahora ¿Qué si no es verdad? Y si solo lo hizo para molestar a Delly, no, Katniss no es así, pero porque decirlo de esa manera. Sé que se molesto porque estuve charlando con ella, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, ella es mi amiga, siempre ha estado a mi lado, no puedo cortarla así como así, ella debe comprenderme.

Miro a Delly que está preparando el glaseado para los panques que prepararemos hoy, pero esta lívida y en silencio. Creo que la noticia del embarazo de Katniss no le gusto, aunque no tiene razón para ponerse así, y yo, bueno ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, deseo tener hijos y más si son de la mujer que amo.

Recuerdo cuando viajamos al distrito 4, parece que fue hace tiempo, la tarde que pase con el pequeño Finnick y lo que más amé fue el ver a Katniss cargándolo y jugando con él, parecía feliz y allí en ese poco tiempo vi cuanto amor puede dar y más aun cuanto dio para la pequeña Prim, para que fuese feliz en ese mundo de oscuridad donde vivíamos.

La clase termina y todos los chicos salen, ahora tengo que ir a casa, tengo que ir a ver a Katniss, preguntarle, todo.

- Peeta – me dice Delly que está levantando los resiudos de masa de la mesa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Es verdad? Ella puede estar embarazada.

- Pues – le digo y la miro a los ojos y veo dolor en ellos. – Quizá. – aunque no se qué tanta probabilidad haya, solo estuvimos juntos una vez.

- Y si no es tuyo – me dice y la miro molesto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos Peeta no te hagas el inocente, ella vivió con Gale, mucho tiempo – mis manos se aprietan y el muto ruge dándole la razón, pero mi razón grita más fuerte.

- Delly por favor, eso sucedió hace meses, estuvo hospitalizada casi un año, no me salgas con ese cuento, además se que entre ellos no paso nada – le digo con más seguridad de la que siento, y la veo dudar al ver rebatido su argumento.

- ¿Y si es de Leevy? – me pregunta y me quedo en shock, no imposible, pero el muto comienza a bombardearme de imágenes, donde él estaba en su casa de madrugada, según Haymitch estuvo con ella aquella noche. ¡No imposible! Lo detengo con toda mi cordura.

- No me vengas con esas estupideces – le digo enojado y la miro – por favor, es mío y punto Delly.

- Peeta porque te haces esto.

- Creí que me dijiste que dejaríamos esta extraña relación a un lado.

- Oh Peeta que no ves, ni siquiera tu estas seguro de este bebé. ¿No es una forma de mantenerte a su lado?

- No necesita eso para mantenerme a su lado, la amo, no te lo he dicho ya y no se porque te pones así es mi esposa.

- No lo es Peeta, crees que no se que todo fue una mentira para el Capitolio, me crees tan tonta, pero bien, te dejaré en paz, a ti y a esa tipa. Pero créeme, te arrepentirás por esto – me dice con odio y es la primera vez que la veo tan molesta y me deja allí terminando el trabajo y se por algún motivo que ella saldrá de mi vida en este momento.

_**PoV Katniss.**_

- Sabes Fil – le digo al panadero en jefe que me ha tenido contando toda la mañana el inventario de la bodega. – Estoy muy cansada, me duelen los pies y tengo sueño.

- Claro niña, vete a tu casa, no tienes que quedarte todo el tiempo aquí, sabemos que todo esto lo haces por tu marido y eso nos alegra, el lucía tan triste sin ti.

- Ahora estas de vuelta – dice Mary sonriéndome- Ve a casa, toma un té y recuéstate, verás que te sentirás mejor. Levanta los pies sobre las almohadas eso te ayudará mucho.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo.

Me quito el mandil y salgo de la panadería, claro antes de eso me surto de bollos de queso y una hogaza de pan con pasas, de ese que siempre me ha gustado, desde que el chico del pan me salvo la vida.

Camino por las calles mientras pienso en que prepararé de cenar para Peeta y Haymitch se que ira a casa, y bueno me bombardeará de preguntas, su reacción me pareció un poco exagerada, en verdad no creo haber hecho mal al ir a verlo, al final prometí estar con él.

- Katniss – me dice Delly con una enorme sonrisa y yo miro alrededor buscando a Peeta pero no lo veo.

- Hola – le respondo.

- Hola, oye Peeta me dijo que quería que se vieran, en el lago, tiene algo que decirte.

- ¿En el lago?

- Si – me dice sonriendo – Salió temprano de clase para poder estar contigo y bueno me dijo que es una sorpresa, yo solo soy la mensajera.

- Gracias – le digo mirándola curiosa – Delly, en verdad lamento que, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo.

- Está bien Katniss, no te preocupes, yo siempre te lo dije, eras una chica especial y sabía lo que él sentía por ti.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo. – Entonces iré para allá, por favor podrías avisarle a Haymitch.

- Por supuesto querida.

Camino hacia la Veta, me gustaría que Leevy estuviera aquí, pero está de viaje en el distrito 7 de modo que hasta que regrese le avisare y también a Johanna sobre mi bebé, el solo hecho de pensar en él me da miedo, me asusta pensar en este niño, en el futuro que le espera, pero me da calma saber que no habrá cosechas en las cuales el pueda perder su vida.

Cruzo la valla por donde antes lo hacía, por donde durante cinco años la cruce cada día para ir a buscar el sustento de mi familia, camino despacio por el campo que se ha formado donde enterraron a nuestros muertos, cruzo el bosque y camino por un sendero desconocido que ya ni siquiera se ve, si no fuera porque mi padre me trajo siempre y porque era mi lugar secreto no lo podría encontrar, este lago esta tan oculto que creo que pocos lo conocen.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que algo no me cuadra, ¿Cómo Peeta sabía de este lago? No imposible, nunca le comente, y sé que él nunca habría dado con el por sí mismo, no conoce el bosque y en ese momento me siento de nuevo en los juegos, engañada, ¿Por qué? Al llegar al lindero del bosque veo el lago, pero como ya lo sabía no hay rastro de Peeta, aunque la vieja construcción tiene la chimenea prendida.

Camino despacio hacia allá pensando en todos los momentos que pase allí, pero también pensando en cómo Peeta dio con este lugar, al abrir la puerta veo que no hay nadie, pero escucho ruidos y de pronto pienso en la mirada de Delly y escucho ruidos detrás de mí pero es demasiado tarde, me lanzan al interior y cierran la puerta detrás de mí.

- Delly – le digo cayendo al suelo y lastimándome una pierna que se golpea contra la pared de la chimenea.

- Así que la gran chica en llamas, es tan tonta que cree todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le digo mirando a mi alrededor pero no veo nada, con que defenderme y me duele la pierna, se que la tengo quebrada en alguna parte cercana al tobillo y me duele el vientre de una manera extraña como una punzada.

- Vaya ahora no tienes tu precioso arco verdad, no tienes tus preciosas armas, ahora verás que no es fácil, porque no te quedaste con Gale, después de que le envié a Peters no pudo retenerte el estúpido.

- Tú, tú tuviste que ver con lo que me administraron.

- Claro – dice ella – llegue a conocer a todas las personas en el 13, escuche tras las paredes, supe los planes de Coin, crees que no sabía que tu hermanita iba a una muerte segura, claro, todos lo supimos.

- ¡Delly! – digo con dolor, siempre charlo con Prim en la misma mesa y reían juntas - ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

- Fácil si ella no estaba, tu tampoco estarías y yo tendría camino directo a Peeta, pero maldición TENÍAS QUE VOLVER –me dice con un grito y comienza a dar vueltas en la pequeña casita – TUVE QUE CONVENCER AL ESTUPIDO DE GALE DE VOLVER POR TI, EL NO QUERÍA HACERLO, ESTABAS LOCA, TODOS LO SABÍAN, PERO LOGRE QUE LO HICIERA, ME HICE SU AMIGA SABES – y comenzó a bajar la voz, intente moverme para acomodar mi pierna y las punzadas en mi vientre me hacen querer gritar.

- Delly por favor. ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque tú no te largaste, debiste quedarte con él, hubieras sido feliz, Peeta no te necesita me necesita a mí.

- No, Delly ¿Por qué te lastimas?

- ¿Me lastimo? siempre jugaste con él, siempre fuiste una persona fácil y sin sentimientos, todos, todo el mundo sabía que no lo amabas, que simplemente lo hiciste para sobrevivir – y aunque es verdad sus palabras me lastiman y mucho. – Para ti es fácil decir las cosas verdad, la chica de fuego, perfecta voluntaria por su hermanita, el Sinsajo de la rebelión, pero yo se lo que eres, una buscona, una persona que pone esa pose de mosca muerta para hacer a las personas sentir compasión y luego las usas y las desechas ¿no?

- Claro que no – digo mirándola con dolor - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- ¿Qué me paso? Me di cuenta que tu eres la culpable de todo, la culpable de la muerte de mis padres, la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, la culpable de la miseria en la que vivo ahora, no tengo a nadie, y el único que me quedaba me lo arrebataste.

- Lo siento, yo, no sé qué hacer por ti, no puedo decirte que renunciaré a él, pero yo no quiero que tu.

- CALLATE YA – me dice y se acerca a mi amenazadoramente. – Oh es cierto, vas a tener a su bebé – me dice y me mira – Lo supe, desde hace tiempo, supe que tu ibas a hacer algo así, desde aquel anuncio en el Vasallaje, cuando escuche que iban a tener un bebé, que se habían casado, supe que él te había elegido, pero cuando llego al 13, llego destruido por tu culpa y me prometí que no permitiría que lo dañaras nuevamente.

- Delly por favor, no hagas esto, me iré lo prometo, los dejaré solos, pero…

- NO, TIENES QUE MORIR, TIENES QUE DESAPARECER, DEBISTE MORIR AQUELLA VEZ QUE TE DISPRARARON, ¿QUIEN TE PROTEGE QUE TE SALVASTE? - muevo mis piernas de tal modo que pueda lanzarme contra ella y salir por la puerta que está cerrada, cuando se da vuelta la empujo y ella cae al suelo mientras yo intento caminar con mi pierna herida, la cual no me responde y caigo al suelo junto al lago y sé que no tengo mucha oportunidad contra ella.

**_PoV Peeta_**

Me despido de los pocos chicos que quedan en la escuela y cruzo el patio, allí me topo al medico de la escuela que se acerca a mí y me sonríe.

- Ah señor Mellark me da gusto verlo, de hecho iba a ir a su casa.

- ¿En verdad? Sucedió algo – y pienso en Katniss.

- No, no paso nada, solo que su esposa dejo estos papeles en la clínica y le pedí que se los entregará al doctor Aurelius cuando lo viera, por cierto, aquí esta dentro también la primera fotografía de su hijo.

- En verdad, ¿puedo verla?

- Si – me dice el doctor y abre el sobre donde veo una fotografía a blanco y negro y me lo señala, puedo verlo claramente y siento mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, en verdad tendremos un bebé, ella espera un hijo mío y sonrió como nunca lo he hecho y miro al doctor.

- Gracias se lo entregaré

- Bien, por favor, que no se fatigue demasiado, nada de estrés y cualquier malestar que venga rápido a verme.

- Si doctor – le digo mientras se aleja.

Cruzo el pueblo casi corriendo estoy feliz, quiero verla, abrazarla, besarla y disculparme por mi actitud esta mañana, debió sentirme mal por mi reacción, pero ¿Por qué me lo suelta así? Entro en mi casa, la cual está vacía, de modo que voy a buscar a Katniss a la panadería pero me dicen que se marcho hace casi una hora, veo la hora y es casi hora de comer así que quizá este en casa de nuestro mentor. Golpeo la puerta y me abre con una botella en la mano, aunque no está ebrio.

- Ah el futuro papá ha venido a verme.

- Haymitch – le digo entrando pero no hay nadie más - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Vamos, bebe conmigo – me dice ofreciéndome un vaso – Tenemos que celebrar, ¿Dónde está tu chica en llamas?

- ¿No está aquí?

- No – me dice y me mira a los ojos – Quizá esta en la panadería allí la deje, antes de venir a pedir que le trajeran ropa.

- Vengo de allá, me dijeron que regreso a casa porque estaba cansada – le digo pero puedo ver que su mirada esta en un lugar más allá de lo que sucede. – Haymitch si lo sabías porque no me lo habían dicho.

- Ella se acaba de enterar, fui a ver al doctor, ayer se lo confirmo, tiene tres meses, creo que eso la llevo a tener su crisis. – Alguien está golpeando la puerta y mi mentor se acerca a abrir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿El Sr. Mellark está aquí?

- Si – escucho la voz de Beth que parece un poco cansada por venir corriendo y veo que Haymitch sale de la casa. - ¿Qué sucede?

- La casa de la señorita Delly esta quemándose.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, no sabemos qué paso – dice y salimos y puedo ver el humo, los tres vamos corriendo hacia allá y el fuego esta enloquecido mientras vemos que todo el pueblo ha comenzado a ayudar a extinguir el fuego.

- Peeta debemos encontrar a Katniss – me dice y de pronto veo urgencia en su voz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que Delly la tomo contra tu esposa – me dice y siento una punzada en mi corazón imposible.

- No, porque haría eso, ella no sería capaz de hacerle nada.

- Oh claro que sí – me dice con seguridad. – lo vi esta mañana en sus ojos – Y recuerdo como con aspecto protector se acerco a Katniss y la abrazo.

- Katniss – es lo único que puedo decir mientras envió a Beth a buscarla en la panadería y en la clínica mientras yo voy a la villa de los vencedores a buscar a mi chica en llamas.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

La siento detrás de mí cuando alcanzo el agua y me lanzo a ella y siento que ella cae en el agua junto a mí.

- Katniss, no permitiré que regreses - me dice con locura y temo no solo por mí, sino por el niño que llevo en mi vientre y por Peeta, Haymitch y todos aquellos que no saben de este lugar y que les llevará días encontrarnos, si es que se les ocurre venir al bosque.

- Delly suéltame – le digo forcejeando y siento que mientras más me muevo, mas me alejo de la orilla, ella esta aferrada a mí y con su peso me hunde, me asfixia, mis pulmones se llenan de agua cuando me sumerge, pero después de la locura puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, la empujo y me alejo mientras siento las algas en mis pies. Es difícil moverme con una pierna inútil que me pesa como si fuera de concreto.

- Katniss, Katniss ayúdame, no se nadar, por favor. – Pero tengo tanto miedo que me alejo de ella, y cuando estoy cruzando el lago ella me toma de mi tobillo y grito con fuerza, ella no se da por vencida me hunde con ella, cuando estamos debajo del agua puedo sentir las algas, mi padre me dijo que me cuidara de ellas porque podían enredarse en mis pies, ella me suelta y yo puedo salir a flote.

Puedo escucharla patalear en el agua, pero sigo nadando, sigo luchando con mi propio peso y contra el agua para cuando llego a la orilla contraria, siento mi cabeza a reventar, siento mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el dolor en mi pierna es indescriptible, de modo que con fuerza le doy un estirón y siento como truena mi hueso y grito, pero no solo por eso, sino por lo que está pasando en mi mente, pareciera que todas mis pesadillas se revientan en mi cabeza y se mezclan con los gritos de terror de Delly y la voz de Gale.

Me pongo en pie y camino hacia el bosque mientras lucho contra todo, debo alejarme, no quiero que me atrape y mis pesadillas me persiguen, intento moverme lo más rápido pero el pie me duele infinitamente, cuando he avanzado unos metros siento algo que no estaba una ladera y me resbalo y caigo por ella, como si fuera en una resbaladilla pues el agua que lleva mi ropa me impulsa, todo me duele cuando me detengo y me quedo tumbada en el suelo, rogando morir en ese momento, mientras el miedo y las pesadillas me rodean.

_**PoV Peeta.**_

Miro la casa que ha dejado de tener lumbre, pero aun humea, hemos recorrido todo el distrito buscando a Katniss pero no hay lugar donde ella este, revisamos mi casa, su casa y la de mi mentor de arriba hasta el sótano pero no está, mientras miro lo que queda de la casa veo a Sae caminar hacia donde estoy y parece demasiado afligida.

- Peeta, Haymitch – me dice Sae que lleva a su nieta de la mano y se aferra a su muñeca.

- ¿la encontraste? – escucho a mi mentor.

- No, pero, uno de los chicos de la Veta dice que las vio platicando juntas, poco después de salir de la panadería.

- ¿Qué? – le digo – Entonces ¿Dónde están? – Y siento un gran temor y veo que está saliendo el equipo de bomberos de la casa que se acercan a nosotros.

- Señor Abernathy, Mellark – nos dice uno de ellos – Hemos encontrado a dos mujeres allí en la casa, creemos que es Delly pero no sabemos quién era su acompañante.

- ¿Saben si alguien está desaparecido? – nos dice y siento como el suelo se remueve bajo mis pies.

- No, no lo sabemos.

- Creemos que este fuego fue provocado, aunque aun lo están investigando, aunque tiene el mismo factor de inicio que el de la escuela, así que creo que la Srita. Cartwright inicio ese incidente en la escuela. – imposible, es lo que llega a mi mente, ¿Por qué? Si esa chica era hermosa, graciosa, siempre con una sonrisa amable para todos, ¿Por qué me dicen esto?

- No imposible – les digo y me lanzo a la casa pero me detienen un par de brazos. – Tengo que ver que no es mi esposa – les digo luchando.

- Señor Mellark – me dice el – No, Peeta, escucha, lo comprobaremos. No puedes pasar.

- NO ME IMPEDIRÁN IR A VER.

- Ellas están completamente calcinadas – le dice y me quedo estático, no, no puede ser Katniss.

- Haymitch debe estar en otro lado – le digo esperanzado – Quizá este cazando.

- Vayamos a ver – me dice mi mentor, siento que estoy temblando, pero el hecho de pensar perderla, perderla por mi ineptitud, las palabras de Delly me golpean "_te arrepentirás por esto" _En ese momento se que ella no es la misma chica con la que hacia galletas de niños y niñas, no es la niña con la que compartí tanto tiempo, ella al igual que yo, al igual que Katniss y muchos más, es consecuencia de esta terrible guerra, que la transformo y la destruyo, destruyendo a otros en su camino.

Entramos en la casa y veo a Haymitch abrir la gaveta de la cocina y saca una botella de alcohol, que abre y se bebe de un trago, ¿acaso esta será siempre nuestra vida? Sufrimiento, miedo y muerte, y una manera en que olvidemos esto, camino despacio, hacia el armario debajo de las escaleras donde Katniss guarda su arco, se que no estará allí, porque ella esta cazando, pero cuando lo abro veo que allí esta, tanto el arco como el carcaj de flechas y siento como si una de ellas penetrara en mi pecho y me asesinara.

- Chico – escucho su voz, pero comienzo a perderme, perderme en mi muto, en mi dolor, en la ira, en todo lo que he luchado, y al final siento como me inyecta en el brazo, haciéndome caer en un sopor lleno de pesadillas.

* * *

**Este esta un poco mas largo porque les debía de toda la semana mi retraso y además también es para celebrar 300 reviews, ¡wow! gracias nunca pensé llegar a esta cantidad. **

**En verdad mil millones a todos los que me han comentado y que desean seguir leyendo la historia, vamos a seguir pues adelante, hasta que la imaginación me lo permita, que bueno que les gusta. **

**Gracias a todas los que me han agregado a favoritos y a que siguen la historia, la sorpresa ya casi esta lista, solo les diré aparecerá alguien que Collins desapareció y que hará feliz a nuestra pareja favorita, ¿se imaginan quien puede ser? **

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto... **

**BESOS **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Demasiadas chispas de chocolate me han acelerado y bueno alguien dijo 3 x 1? bueno el Tres ya esta listo... creo que ese chocolate que me mandaron tenía algo que me puso a escribir. **

**Disfruten... **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

_**PoV Peeta **_

- Peeta, vamos Peeta dormilón, despierta, amor, quiero enseñarte el lago – la escucho a mi lado, y sé que todo fue una pesadilla, el fuego, el dolor, todo lo que había a mi alrededor, estiro la mano para sentir el cuerpo de mi esposa a mi lado y siento la cama fría y abro los ojos. No hay nadie, en la silla frente a mi esta mi mentor.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – me pregunta y lo veo cansado, como nunca, deshecho.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? – le pregunto sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

- No lo se – me dice afligido y quiero correr a buscarla. No puede ser verdad todo lo que paso ayer.

- Llame a Johanna y a Annie, vienen en el aerodeslizador, de hecho vendrá también Caesar, al parecer alguien les dijo y vienen a cubrir la noticia.

- ¿Qué? – le digo molesto - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno mientras investigan si es Katniss, no quieren perder la noticia, me han dicho que más tarde nos dirán si eran Delly y Katniss.

- Entonces no es seguro.

- No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones.

- ¿Por qué eres así? – le pregunto molesto – Se que la querías, se que te duele, ¿Por qué no permites?

- Cállate niño, ustedes maldición se metieron en mi vida, yo no lo pedí, ahora, tengo que volver a sentir, y yo no creo… - sus palabras se quiebran y me acerco a él, ambos estamos sufriendo, pero sé que ella no murió, ella no iría a casa de Delly, su sentido de supervivencia se lo diría, pero ¿Dónde está?

- Vayamos al bosque a buscarla. – le digo.

- Peeta tienes que esperar, no quiero que. –me dice pero lo interrumpo.

- Estoy bien, se que está viva, así que la buscaré se que la encontraré, creo que estan tocando – le digo saliendo de la habitación, no puedo aceptarlo, no hasta que me confirmen que es ella.

Cuando bajo escucho ruidos afuera y al abrir puedo ver que ha llegado el equipo de televisión, Caesar me mira con dolor y le dejo entrar.

- Peeta siento mucho lo que ocurrió con Katniss.

- Gracias yo.

- Ven vamos a hablar – me dice con dolor y le indico donde es la sala, se que debería dejarlo allí e ir a buscarla, pero su dolor es tan palpable que me es imposible, de modo que lo guio a donde ir para poder charlar.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

Abro los ojos adolorida, sé que es de noche, porque no hay luz, miro a mi alrededor y veo que estoy en una cueva y me siento como en mis primeros juegos del hambre, el dolor en mi vientre ha disminuido, pero me preocupa su bienestar y de pronto me siento temblar pues un pequeño movimiento dentro de mi cuerpo parece quererme decir que allí esta, que sigue con vida y comienzo a llorar de felicidad.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada en la cueva llorando mientras mis manos subían y bajaban por mi vientre, en verdad ahora más que nunca temo por este hijo, ¿Qué pasará si algún loco la vuelve a tomar contra nosotros? Pienso en Delly, siempre fue amiga de Peeta, siempre me trato bien y al final hizo esto, también Gale y no puedo comprender ¿Qué te hace llegar a estos extremos para lastimar a los que te importaban?

Escucho ruidos afuera y me siento asustada y en ese momento pienso ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? Nunca vi una cueva, habrá sido Delly, miro mi pie y veo que esta entablillado, y me siento asustada. Escucho risas, risas profundas y me siento asustada veo que hay un palo cerca de donde estoy y tomo e intento protegerme.

- Ah veo que despertaste – me dice un joven rubio que no conozco pero que me mira sonriendo. – Vaya susto que nos diste.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Bueno, sigo sin entenderlo caray, mírate ¿Cómo te sientes? Tenemos algo para cenar. – Lo miro y siento que lo conozco, pero luce un poco sucio y comienza a tomar la madera para prender una pequeña fogata. – ¿Te molesto? - me dice pidiéndome el palo que tengo en la mano.

- Lo siento – digo entregándole la madera que tenía como arma y comienza a encenderla.

- Sabes, intentamos que la lumbre no sea muy visible, de modo que cocinamos solo en la noche, parecía tan fácil hacer fuego y tardamos mucho en logarlo, pero ya ahora tenemos practica, dime ¿Qué te paso? La guerra aun sigue, ¿estabas en el 12?

- ¿La guerra? – le pregunto y escucho mas pasos fuera.

- Byron te dije que no le preguntaras nada, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, veo que entra un hombre con un par de conejos en las manos, despellejados y empalados.

- Katniss ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – le digo sorprendida, mis palabras se han quedado trabadas en mi garganta, es imposible, de pronto se dé donde conozco al chico, es el hermano mayor de Peeta, nunca hable con él, pero los vi a los dos juntos un par de veces en la escuela. – ¿Señor Mellark?

- Llámame Natan – dice el sonriendo – en un momento estará la cena, ¿dime segura que te sientes bien?

- Sí, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que?

- Pareces demasiado sorprendida, tu amigo no te lo dijo.

- ¿decirme?

- Si Gale, el comenzó a sacar a la gente del distrito, después que hicieras explotar la arena.

- Eso estuvo genial – me dice Byron - papá y yo estábamos en casa de Peeta viendo los juegos cuando eso paso, por eso mamá y Greg no están aquí, ellos no quisieron salir de la panadería.

- ¿Entonces huyeron con los demás? Porque no me llegaron al 13. – les digo con ganas de llorar, pienso en Peeta y en lo feliz que estará por verlos de nuevo. Y las lagrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos involuntariamente.

- Bueno, sabíamos que Snow la tomaría contra tu familia y la de nosotros, de modo que salimos con todos, busque a mi mujer y a Greg pero nos fue imposible, las bombas caían y caían al llegar al lago le dije a Gale que nos separaríamos, que no podíamos ser la causa de que ellos pudieran morir entonces caminamos por varios kilómetros en sentido contrario que ellos hasta que dimos con esta cueva, así que aquí hemos estado.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunta Byron – Hasta pareces feliz de vernos.

- Claro que estoy feliz – le digo sonriendo – Peeta estará tan feliz, ha estado muy triste desde que regresamos al 12 – Y se que es por ellos, pero también por mi culpa, principalmente.

- ¿Entonces Gale no se los dijo?

- Nunca me dijo nada – y me siento cada vez más triste, más molesta con Gale, todo ese tiempo juntos, viendo sufrir a Peeta y él sabía que estaban vivos y siento muchas ganas de llorar – Creímos que estaban muertos.

- Bueno pues no – dice – Pero dinos, ¿Cómo va la guerra?

- Terminó hace tiempo, solo duro unos meses – le digo mirándolos – probablemente unos seis meses o un año, no lo sé, yo estuve mal mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tu madre y Prim están bien? ¿Cómo está Peeta?

- Mamá está en el distrito 4 - le digo mirando las llamas- y Prim bueno ella murió en el ataque al Capitolio.

- Lo siento mucho Katniss – me dice dándome unas palmadas en la pierna.

- Entonces –dice el hermano de Peeta – ¿todo termino?

- Si somos libres, ahora es una república todos tienen los mismos derechos y hay mucha libertad, los juegos del hambre desaparecieron.

- Gracias al cielo – dice el padre de Peeta removiendo la comida.

- Ahora dinos – me dice Byron - ¿Qué haces en el bosque? Si no fuera por tus gritos no te hubiéramos encontrado.

- ¿Grite?.

- Si estabas durmiendo pero gritabas, creo que eran las pesadillas que me decía Peeta tenías. - ¿Peeta le hablaba de mis pesadillas? Y me siento sonrojar.

- No seas indiscreto Byron.

- Lo siento, pero bueno, me dijo que gritabas mientras dormías es todo, eso se lo pregunte porque lo vi un poco cansado, y le dije si dormía mal en el tren, y me dijo que le despertaba verte tener pesadillas.

- Bueno, dejen de hablar de eso, dinos ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

- Bien – le digo sonriendo – Será tan feliz de verlos, yo – digo mirando hacia afuera – Debo volver, se preocupará.

- Bueno a esta hora no es conveniente, hay muchos depredadores, mañana iremos allá.

- Ves papá te dije que debíamos volver, a ver cómo iban las cosas.

- ¿Y ser torturados? – le dice Natan – No hijo, no podría ver a uno de mis hijos sufrir por las torturas del Capitolio. – Y me siento tremendamente mal, pues por mi culpa su hijo sufrió meses de tortura. Siento de nuevo el movimiento en mi vientre y llevo mis manos a él y comienzo a subir y bajar.

- Ya casi esta la comida – me dice Byron pero veo a Natan mirarme sorprendido.

- ¿Niña acaso estas embarazada? – me pregunta sorprendido.

- Si – le digo sonriendo – quizá no sea el momento, pero será abuelo Señor Mellark.

- Abuelo – dice sonriendo – Vaya, pues ya lo era ¿no? Peeta lo dijo en el Vasallaje.

- Yo – le digo suspirando – No, eso no era verdad. – y me mira triste pero a la vez parece haber tranquilidad en su mirada.

- Menos mal, estaba muy preocupado de que tú, en tu estado estuvieras en medio de la guerra, imagina lo que hubieran hecho si tu hijo hubiese nacido en media guerra, era una arma para destruirte.

- Lo sé – le digo recordando mi sueño y me estremezco.

- Viejo serás abuelo – dice Byron riendo mientras nos entrega un trozo de conejo – ¿Y Peeta sigue haciendo pan? Que dice el tonto enamorado.

- Pues le sorprendió la noticia. – le digo soplando al trozo de carne.

- No te preocupes linda – me dice su padre – El siempre fue un poco lento en darse cuenta, por lo menos Byron y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, en verdad mucho antes que él.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, siempre te miraba – dice Byron – Cuando salíamos de la escuela, tú eras la excusa perfecta para ganarle en la clase de lucha – dice riendo – Siempre que salías de clase para ir por tu hermana el se distraía y ese segundo le costaba la victoria.

- ¿El lo sabe? – digo sonriendo.

- No, siempre ha dicho que me daba chance, ya vez es mas fuerte que yo, pero su problema fue estar perdidamente enamorado de ti.

- Si ese fue su problema – le digo con tristeza.

- Katniss – dice Natan cambiando la conversación - ¿Cómo es que llegaste al bosque? ¿Por qué saliste en tu estado?

- Yo – le digo suspirando – fue insensatez de mi parte – le digo suspirando, no puedo decirle que fue por causa de Delly, se que el la apreciaba y ella no tiene la culpa de que la locura le ganará, todos luchamos contra ella, pero ella no pudo vencerla y por eso casi termina conmigo y con mi hijo.

- Debes descansar – dice señalando lo que parece una cama hecha de hojas.

- Es cómoda – me dice Byron – Descansa cuñada – me dice sonriendo y los dos salen de la cueva. Me quedo allí sentada en el suelo, me siento muy feliz de verlos, pero estoy muy preocupada por Peeta ¿y si Delly sobrevivo? No quiero imaginar que le dirá a Peeta y me estremezco y me siento en la cama de hojas y me recuerda la canción que le cantaba a Prim, y en ese momento siento que la realidad me golpea, estuve a punto de morir en el lago y lo más terrible es que también mi hijo.

Y comienzo a llorar y esto no me gusta, nunca he sido llorona pero ahora estas parecen querer salir en todo momento, necesito a Peeta a mi lado en este momento, que me diga que todo estará bien, pero ahora no se qué pasará entre nosotros, este niño, no quiero que sufra, me recuesto y pronto siento que el sueño me vence.

* * *

**Pues ya vieron quienes son los que siguen con vida, la verdad yo también quise revivir a Finn pero creo que sería demasiado difícil, ella sigue bien, ahora Peeta, bueno ya la anda buscando, espero que les haya gustado y les aviso la próxima actualización sera el SÁBADO para que sepan que subiré ese día. **

**Besos a todos, gracias por sus reviews, por las chispas de chocolate, los ánimos, espero que Haymitch pueda reponer los gansos pronto y reparan a todos los presentes los bollos que contaron. **

**Besos a todos IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	27. Chapter 27

**_dPues aunque no es sábado, aquí ando, estuve escribiendo en mi celular jajaja (es la nueva servilleta jajaja) y bueno pues pude terminar antes el capitulo. _**

**_Disfruten su lectura._**

**_Discleimer nada me pertenece. _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 27_**

**_PoV Peeta_**

Han pasado dos noches y sigo sin saber de Katniss, se que está con vida y en estos días hemos salido a buscarla pero no está en los alrededores, volvemos cansados y tristes, me han tenido que obligar a volver porque yo deseo seguir internándome, pero según Haymitch ese lugar al que llegamos era el punto de reunión de Katniss y Gale, Johanna ha dicho que llamó a Aurelius para preguntarle a Gale pero no ayudo en nada.

Estoy molesto, muy molesto porque Haymitch no me permite salir, estoy como oso enjaulado y el entra tranquilamente a la casa.

- Haymitch tengo que irme a buscarla.

- No, ya te lo dije.

- NECESITO BUSCARLA MALDICION HAYMITCH. – y me dirijo hacia la puerta y él me detiene, yo me giro y le lanzo un golpe que el esquiva y me da uno que tumba al suelo.

- Ya te dije que esperes – me dice – tengo cosas que decirte, están preparado un programa especial sobre la desaparición de Katniss. – Lo miro desde el suelo molesto, me duele la mandíbula, no puedo participar en esto de modo que me pongo en pie y me siento en el sofá donde oculto mi cabeza entre mis manos.

- Peeta debes comer algo – escucho la voz de Effie que se me acerca y trae un pedazo de carne congelado y me lo da para que me lo ponga en el rostro – Annie te dejo comida, por favor come algo, ¿hace cuanto no lo haces?

- Estoy bien – le digo suspirando – Creo que iré a buscarla de nuevo. – digo mirando a mi mentor que sonríe con sorna, sabe que lo estoy retando, pero estoy muy molesto.

- Chico – me dice Haymitch y se dirige a la cocina donde saca una botella de ron blanco – Te tengo buenas noticias, ¿porque nunca me escuchas?

- Porque cuando te escucho todo sale mal – le digo molesto, pero sé que no se ofende, sabe porque son mis palabras y sé que todo lo que ha hecho no lo ha hecho por mal pero estoy preocupado y muy enojado.

- Te las diré, pero solo si me prometes no hacer locura.

- Bien, ¿Qué es? – le digo levantando la mirada y me fijo en el cuadro que está detrás de él - Oye ¿hay un lago cerca de aquí?

- No – me dice él – Cuando volamos no lo vi, no creo que haya un lago cerca, no de este distrito.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta.

- Creo que debe haber alguno – digo mirando el cuadro y me pongo de pie, esto lo pinte en otoño, de modo que todos los arboles que no son pinos están desnudos y puedo ver cerca de una esquina color azul y blanco y sé que es un lago.

- Pues no que yo sepa, pero quizá. Ahora lo que tengo que decirte.

- Faltan diez minutos para la entrevista, prepárense – dice una persona del equipo de Caesar y lo miro molesto, Haymitch le dice algo y se retira, te lo dije, calmate, tienes que controlarte.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? – le digo mientras miro el cuadro con detenimiento y pienso en como en estos dos días he tenido pesadillas y mi muto está luchando por salir, mis crisis son cada vez más fuertes.

- Pues ya llegaron los estudios del equipo forense, las personas que estaban en la casa no eran ni Katniss ni Delly.

- ¿Qué? – le digo sorprendido y me siento más tranquilo, me giro hacia él y lo miro a los ojos.

- Si eso me dijeron, pero aun no sabemos donde están, así que siguen con vida, después de la entrevista haremos equipos y verás que.

- No, debemos hacerlo ahora, tienen que estar en algún lugar.

- Oh Peeta –dice Effie – la hemos buscado por dos días, tenemos que hacer esto de otra manera, si no lo hacemos a conciencia es como buscar una aguja en un pajar o una piedra en un lago.

- El lago – digo mirando de nuevo el cuadro y en este momento llega el recuerdo de mi sueño cuando desperté sin ella "quiero mostrarte el lago"

- Prepárate chico.

- Si – le digo, me puedes dar unos segundos.

- Claro, iré a hablar con Caesar, no tardes – dice Effie – Acompáñame amor.

Tengo que encontrarla, estoy seguro que si voy al lago allí la encontraré, pero no sé donde es, de modo que tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y lo pongo en la vieja mochila de Katniss que me pongo en el hombro y salgo de la casa por la puerta de atrás, de ese modo se que evitaré las cámaras y a Haymitch.

Camino despacio intentando pasar desapercibido por la multitud que está en el homenaje a Katniss, pero si no es ella, ¿Qué les dirán? ¿Organizaran la salida para buscarla? Cruzo la valla y comienzo a recorrer la senda que ayer y hoy hicimos, pero me interno en el bosque, escucho pasos detrás de mí y veo que son Leevy y Johanna que me siguen un poco detrás.

- No iré a esa estúpida entrevista.

- No venimos por eso, pero quizá te pierdas y necesites ayuda – dice ella mostrándome su hacha.

- Gracias – les digo y continúo caminando entre los árboles.

- Peeta ¿cómo es que paso todo esto? – me pregunta Johanna y sé que está molesta - ¿Por qué le permitiste a Delly dañarla?

- Yo, no lo vi venir.

- Peeta era demasiado claro, ella odiaba a Katniss porque tú la amabas, era claro, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Creo que enloqueció cuando supo que ella está embarazada.

- ¿Qué? – la veo detenerse y me mira asustada - ¿Está esperando un bebé y esta con esa loca?

- Si, por eso debo encontrarla – le digo mientras seguimos caminando mas dentro del bosque, el sol está en lo alto y es un poco más de la una, tendremos unas seis horas de luz y sé que es suficiente tiempo para buscar su rastro.

- ¿Cómo que la embarazaste? – me pregunta.

- Jo, es su esposo, no creo que solo haya sido por decisión de él, ambos quizá desean una familia, por cierto, creo que vamos por el camino correcto – me dice Leevy señalando una bolsa blanca en el suelo y reconozco una bolsa de mi panadería.

- Vaya –dice Johanna tomándola y viendo hacia el frente, nos quedamos los tres mirando hacia el frente y nos sorprende lo hermoso del lugar, es un gran lago que está rodeado por los arboles y que estos con sus ramajes cubren la visión del lago.

- Bueno quizá esté allí. – dice Johanna caminando hacia una pequeña construcción de concreto y yo en cambio camino hacia el lago y me quedo en la orilla, no he aprendido a nadar, pero en esos momentos siento que debo hacerlo, porque allí en el centro hay alguien flotando boca abajo.

- NO – grito y me detengo en la orilla donde el agua lame mis pies y siento que mis manos comienzan a temblar.

- Yo iré – dice Leevy lanzándose en el lago y nada rápidamente hasta que llega a la persona allí, cuando la gira veo su cabellera rubia, es Delly, entonces ¿Dónde está Katniss? Johanna está a mi lado mirando a Leevy transportarla y la deja en la orilla, su piel es blanca, esta sin vida, quizá tiene horas muerta, quizá más. Johanna sin pensarlo se lanza en el lago y comienza a nadar y Leevy hace lo mismo, después de unas horas ambos salen cansados.

- No está aquí, estoy segura de eso – dice Johanna – quizá esté cerca – me dice Johanna – debemos descansar un poco.

- Seguiré adelante – ella me mira comprendiendo y se tumba en el césped.

- Espera un poco Peeta, ¿y si te pierdes?

- Volveré aquí – le digo mientras mis manos continúan temblando – Tengo que hacerlo antes de que no pueda mas.

- Bien – dice ella.

Miro hacia todos lados, ¿para donde fue? Izquierda, derecha, al frente, camino derecho y dejo atrás el lago, cuando he avanzado por un poco de tiempo veo una ladera que baja a otra parte del bosque y parece ser como si alguien hubiese bajado por allí y algo me dice que voy por el camino correcto.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

Sé que son casi las cuatro por la posición del sol, aun no hemos regresado porque mi tobillo está mal y sigo sintiéndome un poco mal, de modo que Natan no quiere que me mueva, ha decidido ir al distrito a pedir ayuda, pero no quiero que sea tarde, no quiero perder a mi bebé, pero estoy muy asustada, pues ya son dos días los que tengo aquí, y se que Peeta debe estar preocupado.

- Vamos estaré bien, en verdad. – le digo.

- Katniss no quiero arriesgar tu salud. – me dice Natan y se sienta a mi lado.

- Se que lo lograré. He estado peor, sabes me dispararon – le digo y me mira asustado.

- ¿Qué? En serio – dice Byron – Vaya tienes que contarme toda la historia. Vamos papá yo puedo cargarla – me dice Byron y se lo agradezco, nunca hablamos antes, pero en estos dos días me he dado cuenta que él y Peeta tenían una relación muy parecida a la que yo tenía con Prim, y estoy segura que si él hubiese tenido la edad, se hubiera ofrecido tributo por su hermano.

- Esperemos a mañana, si te sientes mejor nos vamos. Lo prometo – me dice el padre de Peeta.

- Bien – le digo.

- Prepararé la fogata fuera, para que descanses mejor – me dice Natan, desde que les dije que la guerra termino sacaron todo para el fuego de modo que ya no tienen que esconder el humo, además que eso quizá sea un llamado para Haymitch que se también debe estarme buscando.

- Ven sentémonos afuera, te contaré algo de Peeta – me dice Byron que me ayuda a ir a un tronco y se sienta a mi lado.

- Sabes que recibió una paliza por tu culpa.

- Si – le digo y me mira sorprendido – El día que me dio el pan.

- Es cierto, ese día mamá lo dejo sin comer dos días, por quemar el pan y por haber tenido que dárselo los cerdos, yo vi por la ventana que te los dio a ti y le reclame que te lo diera de esa manera, debió ir a dártelo en la mano.

- No era necesario, lo que hizo fue suficiente.

- No, no lo fue, fue una tontería, pero que puedo decir. – Dice mirando el fuego que su padre con rapidez enciende - Katniss gracias por amar a mi hermano, por estar a su lado, sabes él fue el que más desprecio recibió de mamá, creo que si no fuera por ti, el hubiera muerto por decisión propia en la arena.

- No digas eso – le digo asustada, aunque sé que es verdad, me lo dijo una noche antes de ir "quiero morir siendo yo mismo" – El es muy fuerte y valiente, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerle por amarme, sin el yo seguiría en mi locura.

- Bueno – dice el – Creo que lo haces – se que no sabe porque digo eso pero me sigue la corriente - mira que amar a mi hermano.

- Basta – le digo sonriendo.

- Pongan esto al fuego – nos dice Natan – En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo preparen la comida.

**_PoV Peeta._**

Mientras desciendo por la ladera escucho risas, risas de hombres a unos metros, tengo que rodear la ladera que me oculta la visión y me quedo estático al escuchar su risa, la risa de Katniss, ¡está bien! Casi quiero correr, pero no sé si este en peligro, pero debo verla.

Camino despacio y me detengo mientras escucho la conversación.

- Bueno es cierto Peeta era fanático de las prímulas y de las Katniss – escucho que alguien dice, es una voz ronca, ¿Cómo es que me conoce? Y sé que conozco esa voz, pero es imposible. – Las ponía en las galletas, tú nunca te diste cuenta, aunque ibas a diario a ver sus pasteles.

- Creo que iba a verlo a él papá – dice una voz que reconozco y entonces se que ambas voces las conozco, no las olvidaría nunca, son voces que no creí volver a escuchar en este mundo, una voz que siempre estuvo a mi lado hasta el final.

- Yo – escucho la voz de Katniss pero se detiene – Prim me obligaba a ir a ver los pasteles, yo tenía cosas que hacer.

- Claro, acéptalo cuñada, tú querías verlo.

- Y si quería hacerlo ¿Qué?

- Si es así significa que lo amabas desde antes de los juegos del hambre – Y en ese momento salgo al claro donde están los tres y me miran con el mismo rostro de sorpresa que se tengo yo.

- Peeta – me dice sonriendo Katniss y en ese momento me siento más tranquilo al verla.

- Mi amor – le digo mirándola, pero no me muevo, mientras miro a sus acompañantes - ¿estás bien? – a simple vista no tiene heridas y parece sana, solo veo que no trae zapatos y su pie esta vendado con enredadera.

- Hijo – dice mi padre y siento mi corazón latir con calma, mientras los veo con vida, ¿esto es un sueño?

- Ellos me salvaron Peeta, siguen aquí. –Y la veo ponerse de pie pero veo que su mirada ha cambiado y los mira.

- Padre – digo caminando a él y lo abrazo a mi padre y a mi hermano, al mismo tiempo y siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, en verdad este es un milagro, siento a mis temblores se detienen un poco. Pero aun siento a mi muto mostrarme el cadáver de Delly y gritar. "asesina"

Estoy en shock cuando me aparto de ellos veo a Katnnis sentada en un tronco mientras mi padre me abraza.

- Hijo estoy tan feliz de verte bien. Katniss no ha dicho mucho, pero se que la has cuidado y has permanecido a su lado.

- Papá ¿cómo es que están aquí? – Quiero hablar con ella, pero ahora no, necesito concentrarme en otra cosa que no sean las imágenes que mi mente me lanza mientras intento controlar mis manos que tiemblan.

- Enano es una larga historia y debemos marcharnos porque tu mujercita esta lastimada.

-¿Kat? - digo mirándola preocupado - ¿qué te sucede? Acaso te lastimo?

- No, solo me torcí un tobillo. – Y de nuevo la veo mentirme, como aquella vez que se lastimo su rabadilla por brincar la valla electrificada.

- ¿Es cierto? No te hizo nada mas? - le pregunto examinándola con la mirada y pienso en Johanna y Leevy que están en el lago esperando por mí.

- cariño iré por ayuda, papá regresare más tarde, pueden.

-No te preocupes hijo. Aquí estaremos. Que Byron te acompáñe - Me giro hacia Katniss y le sonrío con toda la fuerza que tengo para vencer al muto – Volveré por ti.

* * *

**Dramático**** encuentro! jajaja ya se esperaban besos y abrazos no? yo también pero las circunstancias aun no lo permiten, esas crisis de ambos... bueno esperemos que después de tantas altas y bajas pronto las superen y se veamos algo mas de romance, que ya se esta cociendo en mi mente. **

**Les mando mil gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado, y me han agregado a sus favoritos. **

******Sobre lo de un uno por algo... nada porque no estoy segura de poder actualizar en el resto del día, pero como les prometí mañana actualizo nuevamente. **

******Así que nos veremos por aquí. **

******Besos IRES **

******_Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. _**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey pues ya es sabadín y pues aquí esta listo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten muchisimo y que tengan un excelente fin de semana. **

**Discleimer. Nada me pertenece es propiedad de Collins.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

**PoV Katniss**

No sé qué pensar sobre la actitud de Peeta parece ausente, me siento extraña, será por qué lo extrañaba demasiado y quería verlo y él solo me miro una vez, no se quizá sea porque sucedió esto con Delly. Pienso en los últimos minutos con ella, me rogo que la ayudara y simplemente me seguí adelante huyendo de ella, porque ¿y si moría por ayudarla o perdía a este pequeño?

- ¿Katniss estas bien?

- sí, solo muy fatigada.

- Ve a dormir.

Me dirijo a la cueva donde me siento en la improvisada cama, allí me pongo a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, sé que Peeta se dio cuenta de que no sabía su padre pues no la mencionó, pero temo por lo que me diga sobre que otra vida ha sido cegada por mi causa y de pronto me doy cuenta de esto SOY UNA ASESINA.

Al darme cuenta de esto la situación me perfora el cerebro siento el estomago revolverse y vomito de rodillas, no tengo muchas cosas en el estomago pero se mezcla con mis ácidos gástricos y siento ganas de llorar al verme en el suelo llena de toda esa suciedad y así es como me siento sucia, miro mis manos y veo sangre, mugre, todo y las raspo, intentando arrancar todo de ellas, cubro con mis manos ensangrentadas mi rostro y lloro hundiéndome en mi tristeza.

**_PoV Peeta._**

Camino lo más rápidamente en compañía de Byron que va en silencio a mi lado, no tengo palabras para decirle lo feliz que me siento, pero estoy seguro que lo sabe.

- Peeta ¿Qué rayos le hizo Delly? -me detengo al escucharlo y lo miro a los ojos, parece molesto como pocas veces lo he visto.

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- dime.

- es una larga historia, pero tendremos tiempo de ponernos al corriente. – Me dice mi hermano - ¿quiénes son ellos? -dice mirando al frente.

- Peeta ¿dónde estabas? ¿Quién es? -me pregunta Johanna con el hacha en mano.

- mi hermano, Byron ella es Johanna Mason, una vencedora.

-oh claro que te conozco.

- Leevy - dice mirando hacia el lado derecho y lo veo regresar corriendo.

- ¿La encontraste? -me dice y mira a mi hermano sorprendido.

- Si esta en el bosque, iré por ayuda, Johanna acompaña a Byron. Leevy y yo iremos al 12 y llevaremos a Delly - le digo y veo a mi hermano buscar a la susodicha y no dice nada al verla inmóvil en el suelo.

- Regresaremos antes de que anochezca. -le dice Leevy a Johanna y ella y mi hermano se alejan.

- ¿Entonces Katniss estaba con él?

- Con ellos –le aclaro- de hecho mi padre está vivo también - Veo su sorpresa pero no pregunta más y toma el cuerpo de Delly y se lo coloca en el hombro.

- Vamos Peeta - y nos encaminamos al 12 donde se tendremos muchas explicaciones que dar.

**_PoV Haymitch_**

Esta vez lo asesinaré, de verdad, y después lo reviviré para volverlo a matar.

- Haymitch amor, no te molestes tanto. Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo a su edad.

- No, claro de que no, yo tenía sensatez, bueno – le digo mirándola – un poco, pero él estaba luchando con el muto, no quiero que vaya a tener una crisis y la lastime para después arrepentirse, Delly sabe usar a su muto.

- Todo estará bien – me dice Effie.

-Ese chico tonto, ¿Qué no pudo esperar un poco más? Ahora si no regresa, todo lo que hemos hecho será innecesario, pues por donde iniciaremos el trabajo de la búsqueda ¿donde empezaremos?

- Volverá pronto. - un golpe en la puerta me distrae y al abrir veo a e Beth

- Effie, Haymitch – me dice mientras respira agitadamente - Peeta y Leevy llegaron, con Delly. - y veo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¿y Katniss? - menea la cabeza en forma negativa y salgo rumbo al centro donde se que estará.

Los vigilantes están allí, al igual que Caesar y todo su equipo veo a Peeta y Leevy que están hablando con el alcalde.

- Peeta ¿qué paso? - le digo mirando el cuerpo de Delly - ¿dónde está Katniss? - pero no me responde si no que sigue hablando con él alcalde.

- En el lago. - escucho que le dice.

- Vaya, retiraremos el cuerpo y haremos las pruebas necesarias, puede ir al angar allí les ayudaran.

Gracias - responde el.

-Peeta ¿qué paso? – le pregunto insistente.

- Aun no lo sé, iremos por ella, pero esta lastimada, puedes ir por el doctor - y puedo darme cuenta que aun lucha con el muto. ¿Lastimada?

- ¿Le hizo algo?

-no, no lo creo.

Salgo hacia donde está el centro médico y después de unos minutos el sanador me acompaña, veo que tiene listos dos automóviles que nos están esperando y ambos subimos para después internarnos en el bosque.

- leevy encargate de Caesar. – le grito y el solo asiente.

**_Pv peeta._**

- ¿Donde la encontraste? -me pregunta y lo miro a los ojos, estoy seguro que él se dio cuenta de mi lucha interna. Pero necesito que ella esté bien antes de permitirme entrar en una crisis.

- En el lago. - el par de vehículos avanza y se internan entre los árboles para después cruzarlos y el recorrido que tardamos en hacer en una hora lo hacemos en cuestión de unos minutos. Veo que tiene la misma cara de sorpresa que nosotros cuando lo vimos.

- Es más allá. Cruzando esos árboles. - Aprieto las manos mientras mi muto grita, asesina, mato a Delly ¿no lo ves? De modo que debo esforzarme para no gritar.

- Señor veo humo - dice uno de los agentes, continuamos y nos detenemos frente a la fogata. La escucho gritar y veo a mi mentor bajar del auto y entrar en la cueva junto con el médico.

- Peeta ¿estás bien? – me pregunta mi padre pues se que ha notado que hay algo mal.

- Si, yo, volveré al pueblo, tomen sus cosas nos iremos primero, Haymitch - le digo a mi mentor que sale y me mira preocupado.

- Chico ¿estás bien?

- No, debo tomar mi medicamento, cuando esto - le digo con dificultad tomando aire. – cuando esto pase, iré a verla, cuídala por favor.

- Bien, Mason, ven acá - cuando sale veo que tiene los ojos rojos y lo mira molesta. - acompaña a Peeta.

- Toma – le digo entregandole unas esposas que tengo en el bolsillo – Creo que las necesitaré. – Veo a mi padre y a mi hermano en silencio mirando el intercambio, subo a la parte trasera del vehiculo donde Johanna acomoda mis brazos sobre mi cabeza con las esposas, y esto me lleva a tiempo atrás, donde tuve que luchar por seguir siendo yo mismo, pero en ese momento ella estaba allí ahora estaremos separados, mi único consuelo es el futuro que nos espera.

- Señor Mellark, puede ir con él, cuando llegue al distrito hablaré con ustedes. Solo no se preocupe. – le escucho decir. Cuando encienden el auto por fin puedo relajarme y es en ese momento que el muto grita con mas fuerza y yo comenzar a gritar, a proferir amenazas a todo el mundo, a Johanna que aun esta frente a mi, me toma el rostro y me susurra.

- Estará bien, pero te necesita, así que regresa y lucha por ella.

**_POV KATNISS_**

Haymitch está frente a mí se que en todo este tiempo no he dejado de llorar y he cerrado mi garganta de modo que no hay palabras que de decir. De nuevo soy un avox.

- Preciosa ¿cómo te sientes? Esta aqui el doctor, te llevaremos a a casa.

- Ayúdame a subirla al vehículo. - escucho decir al médico y me toma en sus brazos y en ese momento me siento como cuando tenía seis años recuerdo que estaba lloviendo y era el día de la foto del instituto, debíamos cruzar el parque camine bajo la lluvia, resbale y caí al fango de modo que me ensucie toda. Los niños de la Veta se rieron de mi y comencé a llorar me sentía sucia porque la foto era el evento escolar más importante para los niños que no podíamos ser cosechados, ya que los padres iban a ver a sus hijos que se esmeraban por ser los mejores de la foto.

Pero ese día yo estaba cubierta de suciedad y mi padre vendría a verme.

- Katniss preciosa mía - escuche la voz de mi padre al alzar los ojos vi que sonreía mientras me miraba.

- eres la más bonita de todas - dice con una sonrisa.

- estoy sucia.

- eso no te quita tu belleza no lo olvides.

Estos recuerdos me hacen sentir más ganas de llorar de modo que me aferro al pecho de mi mentor como lo hice hace años en el de mi padre.

- vamos preciosa estarás bien.

El doctor me administra un sedante que no me duerme pero me sumerge en un letargo que cuando me toma de nuevo entre sus brazos me doy cuenta que hemos llegado al distrito y me lleva a mi casa donde me deja en la cama, a los pocos minutos veo entrar a Annie que me abraza y sus delgados brazos me recuerdan los de Prim.

- Katniss linda no te hizo nada ¿verdad? - intento responderle pero no tengo que decirle y miro mis manos heridas.

- ven te daré un baño mientras el doctor trae todo su equipo.

Me dejo desvestir y ella me lava el cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca, me limpia la suciedad y después me sumerge en el agua tibia con aroma a rosas y jazmines, mientras en silencio revisa mis manos, mis brazos y mi perna.

- Katniss, ¿Estás bien? -escucho su voz y viene a mi mente mi querida Prim que siempre, después de que regresé de mis primeros juegos, en el 13 después de mi entrenamiento, mi incursión el 8, en el 2 y en cada visita a la cárcel de Peeta me preguntaba lo mismo ¿estás bien? Cuando estoy segura que sabía que mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado.

- No me siento bien -le digo al fin.

-El doctor ya viene, veras que todo está bien - dice mientras se levanta para tomar una toalla - ven déjame secarte y vamos a la cama.

Me sienta en la cama y me ayuda a vestirme, después de eso me cepilla el cabello y me recuesta en la cama, la siento poner su mano sobre mi vientre..

- Johanna me dijo de tu embarazo, ya se te nota.

- Tengo miedo Annie, ¿Como lograste hacer esto sola?

- ¿Porque preguntas esto? Tu no estarás sola.

- Si lo... -la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi mentor y al doctor con un equipo muy parecido al que uso en su clínica.

- Katniss veras que todo estará bien, mi esposa revisará tu tobillo. – me dice el doctor con tranquilidad.

El médico me pone gel y comienza a revisar mi vientre con su aparato. Mientras siento a Haymitch a mi lado, mirando la pantalla, me concentro en ella mientras siento a su esposa revisar mi tobillo.

- Mira nada mas, allí esta Katniss y ahora si se ha acomodado. - me sorprendo y siento la mano mi mentor apretando mi hombro mientras ve lo mismo que yo.

- Esta completo, y listo para fotografiarse, hace unos días bueno no estaba en buena pose, ahora escuchemos su corazón.

El sonido me hace estremecer pum, pum-pum, y sé que es un corazón fuerte y bueno como el de su padre y no como el mío.

- Preciosa, escucha su corazón - dice Haymitch con alegría.

- listo - escucho a la enfermera mientras recuerdo su presencia en la habitación. - tendrás que usar el yeso dos semanas, pero quedará bien.

- gracias.

- toma - me dice el médico entregándome lo que parece una fotografía. - Es la primera foto de su bebé.

- Gracias - digo tomándola mientras intento reprimir las lagrimas y las preguntas sobre Peeta, ¿P ar qué no está aquí? Pero no quiero preguntar, se cual es la respuesta, porque asesine a su mejor amiga, ¿Cómo me va a querer a su lado?

-Katniss te subiré de comer. – me dice Annie.

No, ahora solo quiero dormir.

- Bien pues intenta hacerlo. Te iré a preparar algo para mas tarde.

- Gracias. ¿Dónde está Peeta? – le pregunto a mi mentor.

- En su casa, ahora duerme preciosa - me dice sonriéndome - ese bebé sí que es fuerte es un vencedor como sus padres.

- gracias.

- me voy a ver si lograron hacer que Caesar se marchara.

Me quedo allí en mi cama y sé que algo me oculta, no regresará, es la misma mirada que me dio aquella vez en la aeronave, donde me dijo ¿Quieres saber quien mas no va a volver? y me giro mientras mis manos van a mi vientre, donde esta mi pequeño bebé, aquel que no me merece como madre, porque soy un monstro creado por mis acciones. Y siento mis lagrimas silenciosas empapar la almohada mientras pido perdón por las vidas que terminé y el dolor que cause.

* * *

**Pienso sinceramente que las heridas de Katniss son demasiado profundas y que la culpa la carcome aunque como dijo Peeta, "todos actuamos en defensa propia" ella no puede creer estas palabras en si misma y por eso siempre vive con su locura, aunque Peeta y todo el mundo están a su lado. **

**Pero bueno, quien de nosotros no tiene heridas y desiciones en su vida de las cuales se arrepiente de haber tomado, pero cuando las veces en retrospectiva te das cuenta que si no las hubieras hecho no serías quien eres ni estarías en el lugar que estas. **

**Gracias por leer, estoy por llegar al final y además esta el one shot de Johanna que esta listo así que pronto estará arriba.**

**Mil gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad ver sus comentarios me alienta a seguir adelante, porque se que les gustan mis locuras creadas en esta maravillosa historia. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS y no olviden... **

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTA SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	29. Chapter 29

**2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1 ****2x1**

******************************************************************************************¿Tengo algo más que decir? Cierto todo esto le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y espero que disfruten su lectura...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 29**

_POV HAYMITCH _

Katniss parece estar bien, además de las heridas externas y por no decir de las internas que ahora le atosigan y se suman a todas las que ya tenían, parece estar bien. ¿Cómo la vida puede ser tan cruel para alguien tan joven? Bueno esa fue mi pregunta después de regresar de mis juegos y saber de la muerte de mi familia.

Ahora la veo a ella, siempre tan fuerte al igual que Peeta, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si solo hubieran matado a mi familia? Si a Gaia le hubiesen perdonado la vida, quizá el alcohol no se hubiera vuelto mi mejor amigo, o quizá sí, nunca lo sabré, lo que ahora me interesa es que Peeta esté bien, para que ayude a Katniss a salir de la oscuridad, que tantas muertes le han ocasionado.

Entro en la casa de Peeta y veo a su padre y su hermano sentados en el comedor, ambos están en silencio y veo que su padre mira de vez en cuando las escaleras, el ruido de la destrucción de una de las habitaciones se escucha desde el exterior, los dos están bañados y cambiados y me miran al entrar.

- Hola, por lo visto aun no se calma – le digo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi hijo?

- Bueno, es una larga historia, déjeme decirle que me alegro de que estén con vida, esta ha sido, creo la mejor noticia para Peeta, aunque tomo con mucha entereza su desaparición. ¿Qué paso con su esposa y su otro hijo?

- No lograron salir del distrito a tiempo – dice su hijo - ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?

- Bueno – le digo suspirando – Fue víctima de la guerra como todos nosotros, pero en especial él fue torturado por el Capitolio. – Puedo ver el dolor en el rostro de su padre, quizá su hijo no vea el tamaño de esa declaración, pero él sí, nosotros vivimos días oscuros, días en que las torturas estaban a la orden del día en cada distrito, muertes y desapariciones por causa de Snow.

- ¿Entonces que le hicieron?

- Bueno, fue más que nada, algo psicológico, cambiaron sus recuerdos de Katniss por unos en que ella es una asesina, en que ella ocasiono todo esto, todas sus muertes, aun lucha con eso, creo que la muerte de Delly le afecto, pues esa chica tenía mucho control sobre el muto de Peeta.

- ¿Por qué murió?

- Bueno, aun no sabemos, Katniss no ha dicho nada, pero sabemos que intento matarla, mató a su prima y a otra persona que viajo con ella, la guerra termino con su cordura.

- Esto es terrible – dice el señor Mellark.

- Así es, pero ahora somos libres, creo que fue el sueño de todos ¿no? – le pregunto y sabe a qué me refiero, pues cuando éramos niños nos conocimos, estuvimos juntos en el instituto, pero ni él ni yo éramos parte de los rebeldes, no como Malcom Everdeen.

- Entonces su hija logró los sueños de su padre.

- Si – le digo suspirando – Aunque le costó muy caro.

- Supe lo de Prim.

- Quisieron acabar con ella y sabían que si atacaban a su protegida ella no lograría salir adelante.

- ¿y cómo lo logro?

- Para mí aun es una sorpresa, pero creo que mucho tuvo que ver Peeta, ella lo ama mucho. No sé desde cuando lo ama.

- Desde niña – dice el joven que no ha intervenido en la conversación hasta este momento – Lo hace desde niña, siempre lo veía lo sé, son esas cosas que solo un hermano puede ver en su hermano y en la persona que lo ama, y sé que ella lo amaba desde antes.

- Pues si es así, se que saldrán adelante – levanto la mirada ya que los ruidos han cesado y veo a mi vencedor en las escaleras que baja con calma.

**_POV DE PEETA _**

Mi crisis ha pasado, mi habitación es un desorden y sé que en el piso de abajo mi padre y mi hermano deben estarse preguntando ¿qué me sucede? Y sé que les diré, su hijo es un muto del capitolio que ama a Katniss Everdeen y que luchará contra todo eso que implantaron en él para volver a su lado. Y que no le importa, aunque suene injusto, más aun que sea cruel la muerte de Delly. Pues estoy seguro que le causo daño a mi esposa, probablemente la habría matado a ella y a mi hijo y si hubiese hecho eso, se que yo mismo me hubiera vengado de ella.

Me doy una ducha y me miro al espejo, tengo la barba crecida y mi mirada ha dejado de ser oscura y asesina, allí en el espejo veo mis ojos azules que sé le pertenecen al viejo Peeta.

- Hijo ¿Como te sientes?-me pregunta mi padre y mi mentor me esta mirando.

- Bien, mejor gracias.

- Pues si que te ves diferente – me dice Byron - ¿Tienes heridas de guerra?

- Algunas – le digo sonriendo. – Pero ¿Cómo es que estan con vida? – le pregunto.

- Bueno eso era lo que le iba a contar a Haymitch – dice mi padre y comienza a relatarme la discusión que tuvo con mi madre de presenciar los juegos, ella nunca fue partícipe de ellos, pero mi padre dice que desde que me llamaron a la cosecha siempre los intentaba ver, aunque mi madre se lo impidió después de que conté aquella anécdota de su amor por la madre de Katniss.

- Ese día creo que por primera vez mamá se enojo – dice Byron y mi padre lo calla con la mirada.

- Continua papá – me dice que la mañana del ataque Byron había intervenido en las constantes discusiones de mi padre con mi madre y le había dicho que irían a ver como estaba mi casa, ella los ignoro y estuvieron en mi casa en la Villa de los vencedores viendo los juegos hasta que todo exploto en el juego, mi padre y Byron escucharon las aeronaves y vieron a Gale gritando a todos que huyeran, algunos no quisieron hacerlo por temor a represalias, o como mi madre por orgullo lo que le costo la vida a mi hermano.

Al llegar al lago, lugar que también Gale conocía, mi padre y mi hermano le dijeron que se irían por otro rumbo, para evitar problemas con el Capitolio, me dice que intento encontrar a Prim y a su madre pero no las encontró entre la multitud que huía temerosa y a partir de ese momento vivieron en el bosque moviéndose de una cueva a otra de las tres que encontraron, y me dicen lo afortunada que fue Katniss al llegar en ese momento, porque estaba a punto de marcharse para la siguiente cueva que esta a unos dos kilómetros de allí.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si Delly le había hecho algo? – le pregunto a mi hermano.

- Cuando la encontré estaba gritando, eso fue lo me hizo ir, viste nuestra cueva está un poco más allá. Yo fui a buscar agua cuando la escuche, gritaba algo sobre Delly, sobre Sow, no pude despertarla, pero la reconocí, entre papá y yo la llevamos a la cueva.

- Delly intento matarla – dice Haymitch – Cuando supo que Katniss y Peeta estaban juntos.

- Pero eso no es novedad, desde el Vasallaje lo sabíamos, aun antes.

- Pasaron muchas cosas durante este tiempo, y ella se considero amada por Peeta.

- Te lo dije enano, ese carácter siempre confunde a las chicas, siempre fue su problema, por eso las chicas siempre andaban tras él, pero el idiota siempre estuvo atrás de una chica que no sabía que existía.

- No acabas de decir que si lo sabía – le digo sonriendo.

- Siempre oyendo detrás de las paredes – me dice y ve que me pongo de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas chico?

- A ver a Katniss.

- ¿estás bien? – me dice mi mentor.

- Si, necesito ir a ver que este bien.

- Cualquier cosa, avísame.

Salgo de la casa y veo que el equipo de televisión se ha ido, no se que les dijeron, las calles están oscuras, ya es noche, la luz en casa de Katniss está encendida y golpeo suavemente y me abre Annie con una sonrisa tensa.

- Peeta, pasa – dice ella sonriendo – Creí que hoy no vendrías.

- Bueno tuve un contratiempo, pero aquí estoy. ¿Está arriba?

- Si, no ha comido, ¿tú comiste?

- No.

- Te serviré dos porciones y me iré con Johanna, deje a Finnick durmiendo y necesito ver si no se ha despertado. Vendremos temprano.

- Gracias. – La veo irse a la cocina y yo estoy ansioso de subir a verla, esperando que este bien, mejor que yo mismo.

- Por cierto – me dice entregándome las bandejas y toma su bolsa que esta sobre la mesa – Creo que piensa que no volverás, deberías considerar seriamente el casarte con ella, quizá de ese modo crea verdaderamente que siempre estarás a su lado. – Y al decir esto se va y me quedo meditando en sus palabras y salgo corriendo de la casa para verla girarse con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, porque no les llamas, y nos vemos en el estudio. – Ella me sonríe mientras una idea comienza a formarse en mi mente.

**_PoV Katniss. _**

Sigo recostada mirando la pared, ya es de noche, prendí la televisión y estuve mirando un programa donde hablaban sobre mi desaparición y me siento muy mal por que anuncian la muerte de la prima de Delly y otra mujer, allí vemos que está hablando un doctor y dice que se volvió loca por haber perdido a su familia, muchas personas han tenido ese efecto después de la guerra.

Apago el televisor y regreso a mi posición en la cama, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas pues el movimiento de esta persona en mi cuerpo me asusta, mas porque no tengo a nadie a mi lado, bueno si tengo a muchas personas, pero no a quien yo deseo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y no me giro, pero siento el aroma de la comida recién hecha y suspiro.

- Annie no tengo apetito, por favor déjame sola. – Pero no me dice nada, cierra la puerta y aun siento el aroma de la comida. Continuo mirando la pared mientras pienso en si podre seguir esto sola, ¿Peeta me odiara demasiado? ¿Lo veré antes de que me abandone?

- Si no comes me obligarás a dártelo a la fuerza. – Y al oír su voz siento que todo vibra dentro de mí. Pero quizá es un sueño, no sería la primera vez que sueño con él, en la cueva lo hice, en tantos lugares, ¿Por qué no lo sería ahora?

- No creo que lo logres, no estás aquí, no volverás, ¿Por qué no desapareces?

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- No, pero ahora se quien soy – digo llevando mis manos al vientre – Y sé lo que no soy. – De pronto me estremezco pues siento que la cama se mueve y me rodean con un brazo.

- Pues yo también se quién eres, eres mi esposa. Por eso estoy aquí – me deposita un beso en la clavícula y yo me giro a verlo, y allí están sus ojos azules mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Necesitaba ver que estuvieras bien, me asuste demasiado estos dos días que estuviste desaparecida.

- Entonces porque no te quedaste conmigo.

- Porque – me dice mirándome a los ojos – mis niveles de preocupación, estrés y enojo contra Haymitch sobrepasaron mis límites y tuve una crisis, pero ya paso. – se levanta y me invita a levantarme. – Déjame verte, ¿estás bien?

- Si – le digo con una sonrisa tímida – lo veo mirar mis manos que están vendadas y con cuidado remueve la protección para ver las heridas que me cause en la cueva, se lleva cada una de ellas a sus labios y me las besa, después revisa mis brazos, en algunos lados tengo moretones que también besa con dulzura.

- ¿Te duele tu pie?

- No, ya no.

- Katniss en verdad lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que planeaba Delly.

- Fue mi culpa también, no creí que ella pudiera, pudiera llegar a lastimarnos.

- Katniss mírame – me dice y sé que tiene algo que decirme, tengo miedo de que me diga que no puede estar conmigo, de que me dejara y yo no estoy segura si podre seguir adelante sin él, o mejor dicho si quiero seguir sin él. – Sabes que te amo verdad.

- Si – le contesto en un susurro.

- Y que nunca, créeme nunca te abandonaré.

- Peeta ¿Por qué? no soy buena.

- Eres buena mi amor – me dice cayendo de rodillas frente a mi – lo eres, y eres la madre de mi hijo – y por primera vez lleva su mano a mi vientre y como si el pequeño lo reconociera comienza a removerse dentro de mí y me siento asustada pero muy, muy feliz.

- Peeta, yo tengo mis manos llenas de sangre.

- Todos las tenemos mi amor – El me sonríe mientras revisa mis piernas y ve los cardenales que tengo allí – Pero no quiero volver a verte con esa expresión que me dice que piensa que voy a escapar de ti.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura? Si ni yo misma quiero estar cerca de de mí.

- Pues porque eres muy tontita y no ves lo que yo veo – Se pone de pie y me levanta con cuidado, me aferro a él y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, ese lugar que siempre me ha parecido el lugar más precioso, que me libra de todos mis miedos y dolores. – Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, tú no sabes el efecto que puedes tener querida.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te tengo una sorpresa.

Bajamos a la cocina y me deja sobre la mesa que funcionaba de cama de hospital, el comienza a remover y prende el horno, que es tan grande como el de su casa, pero que en cambio nunca hemos usado.

- ¿Piensas darme de comer? - Le digo con una sonrisa.

- Te lo dije, si no lo haces por ti misma, lo haré a la fuerza. – Y me besa suavemente en los labios - Katniss ¿Dónde tienes papel y lápiz?

- En el estudio.

- Vendré en seguida, por favor cuando timbre el horno llámame.

- Si señor – le digo suspirando mientras él se dirige al estudio, no puedo creer como la vida continua de una manera insospechada, hace dos días creí que moriría ahora estoy aquí esperando no se qué, que hará Peeta mientras la familia de Delly se duele por la muerte de ella y de su prima, pero quizá era lo mejor, pienso en Gale, en Hazelle y su familia sus hermanos que ahora tienen que soportar ver el dolor que les causa su locura, y no puedo pensar que sea mejor, o peor para ellos.

* * *

**Bueno ¿imaginan que sorpresa le tiene? Pues lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo que es el... mejor ni digo nada porque les digo ya termino y sigo escribiendo, mejor cuando llegue al final les avisaré**.

**Gracias por leer, ¿comentarios? ¿quejas? bueno pues abajo hay un recuadro allí pueden dejar sus comentarios, tomatazos, jaulas de noche, chispas de chocolate, lo que tengan para mi, todo es bueno. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... **

**IRES **

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	30. Extra Johanna

**ONE SHOT DE JOHANNA.**

**DISCLEIMER... NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE SUZANNE COLLINS. **

* * *

La respiración de Katniss me hace darme cuenta que está durmiendo, ha tenido un buen, pero mal día en referencia de Peeta, aunque ella no lo ha querido aceptar, pero aun así todo esto parece tan irreal, me levanto con cuidado para no despertarla y busco entre mis pertenencias y allí esta, ese envoltorio que Katniss me dio y que me trae tantos recuerdos.

Alguna vez escuche hablar a nuestra diseñadora del 7, me dijo que por alguna razón Cinna parecía encantando con la chica del 12, cuando ni era bonita como yo, ni inteligente como Cecelia, ni mucho menos hermosa y letal como Enobaria, pero que por alguna razón tenía algo que cautivaba a las personas y ellos tenían razón.

No le preste atención hasta que vi como Haymitch se preocupaba por ella durante su primer juego, creo que fue la primera vez que le vi interesarse en verdad por algunos tributos, estos dos tenían algo que en muchos años nadie más reflejo, esperanza, esperanza a sobrevivir, a amar, a dar todo por los demás, pues ella lo demostró al ofrecerse voluntaria por su hermana y él por darle todo a ella para sobrevivir.

Hoy en estos momentos es cuando veo que la vida no es nada a lo que siempre espere, he dejado de odiarla, he dejado de pensar que todo está mal y todos quieren usarte para su propio beneficio, nunca en mi vida vi la gloria y la fortuna que se ofrecía a aquellos que se proclamaban Vencedores de los juegos del hambre, solo vi destrucción, muerte y sobre todo soledad.

Aferro con mis manos las hojas de pino y pienso en mis padres y mis hermanos, todos muertos, ni siquiera los volví a ver, ¿si hubiese actuado de otra manera ellos seguirían con vida? Cada día me lo pregunto.

Todos saben que los profesionales es decir los que pertenecían al distrito 1, 2, y 4 eran los únicos que con excepción de la regla podían darse el lujo de entrenar, de capacitarse desde casi su nacimiento hasta los 18 años para ser aguerridos en los juegos, pero mi padre no pensaba así y a mí y a mis hermanos nos enseño a usar el hacha y no solo eso, cada cosa que te rodea es una arma mortal.

No sé como mi padre obtuvo esos conocimientos, pero el saber lanzar una piedra de una manera precisa podía descalabrar a una persona, alguna vez me conto una historia sobre un niño que mató a un gigante solo con una piedra, no sé si fue real, o el se lo invento, pero sé que me quiso enseñar que no importa el tamaño de mi enemigo, con la fuerza necesaria puedo vencerlo, de modo que practique, practique hasta el cansancio y supe que lo logre cuando por poco mato a uno de mis compañeros en la escuela.

:Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente como un vendaval, entran y salen de mis pensamientos, odio a todo el mundo por arrebatarme lo que fui, una vencedora, pero a la vez se los agradezco porque no tenían armas contra mí, pues mi propia vida no me importaba en lo absoluto. Todos tenían algo a que aferrarse, por eso siempre tenía algo que decirles, siempre les echaba en cara sus acciones, aunque las torturas eran insoportables valía la pena saber que conocía sus puntos débiles.

Quiza el único recuerdo al que siempre me aferraré, es el que me mantuvo con vida en mis juegos, la voz de mi hermano mayor diciéndome "_con esa apariencia enclenque todos te subestimaran y la debes usar para acabar con todos y volver a casa" _sus palabras me mantuvieron con vida, en mi presentación solo obtuve en 5, nunca demostré mis verdaderas habilidades, en el campo de batalla, los fui aniquilando uno tras otro, hasta que todos murieron y yo sobreviví, sin saber que ese engaño le costó la vida a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

Ahora las cosas son distintas, he conocido a personas que han marcado mi vida, he sufrido y perdido todo lo que amaba y me quedaba y tengo miedo a volver a confiar, tengo miedo a enfrentarme al mañana que parece mejor cada vez, pero tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y tenga que enfrentarme a enviar a morir a un par de niños que dependen de mí para sobrevivir, cuando no se cómo luchar con esto.

Desde hace quince años he visto morir niños bajo mis manos, algunos parecen más aptos que otros pero al final, solo dos lo han hecho, pero han quedado mas destruidos que yo misma, ellos no volverán a ser los mismos, como yo tampoco. Así que mi pregunta es ¿es justo permitirme ser feliz? ¿Si abro mi corazón puedo tener la confianza a que no me lo arrebatarán?

El sol se cuela por la ventana y sé que ya amaneció, Katniss no tuvo pesadillas y su respiración sigue tranquila mientras abraza su hinchado vientre, se que tiene miedo al futuro como yo, pero ha decidió seguir adelante, aunque cada día tiene que luchar por no perderse a sí misma y no perder a su marido cuando las crisis vienen, ellos dos son los únicos vencedores que sobrevivieron al Capitolio, todos los demás, solo somos segundos lugares.

Ahora está aquí conmigo acompañándome en la decisión que cambiara todo lo que soy, peor que me hace pensar que lo merezco todos merecemos ser felices y seguir adelante, ¿no es un claro ejemplo el viejo borracho? Haymitch, quien siempre de un modo u otro se preocupo no solo de ellos dos, sino de Finnick y de mí, aunque nunca lo supe ver de una manera correcta, siempre me defendía en la jaula de los mentores de que mis castigos no fueran demasiado fuertes, siempre aportaba un poco, tuvo que pasar mucho para que me diera cuenta.

Ahora estoy aquí, frente al espejo mirándome, mirando lo que soy, recordando lo que fui y asustada por lo que seré, pero ansiosa por qué ese momento llegue y me sorprenda, he aprendido que la felicidad no es un estado normal, pero en el momento que esta llegue quiero poderla atrapar, no sé si ahora es el momento, pero estaré atenta para ver si así es.

- Buenos días – escucho la voz de Katniss tras de mí, que se sienta en la cama - ¿No hice mucho ruido?

- Va no podrías despertarme si lo quisieras descerebrada.

- Olvide que duermes como una roca, ¿estás lista?

- Creo que sí. Pero no creas descerebrada, sigo molesta contigo.

- ¿Qué aun ahora? Han pasado meses.

- Eso no te da el derecho de jugar conmigo, sabes que pensé en meterte al mar y ahí dejarte.

- Ah vaya –me dice riendo – Pero que no fuiste tu quien me dijo que debía usarlo contra Peeta.

- Pero no de esa manera, casi, casi – me dice y la veo sonrojarse – No puedo creerlo, no se que ha hecho Katniss conmigo, pero esta no soy yo y no me gusto para nada.

- Prometo no volver a hacer nada así – me dice poniéndose de pie con dificultad, para abrir el closet. – Por cierto, te he dicho que me da gusto que le hayas dicho que sí.

- A mí también. Me siento nerviosa, como cuando fue mi primera cosecha.

- Vamos no es para tanto, es cierto en estos momentos darás tu vida, pero para complementarla con alguien más.

- ¿Qué te llevo a tomar esta decisión a ti? – le pregunto - Digo Peeta no es el mejor prospecto del mundo, bueno cuando tiene que luchar con su muto.

- Lo sé, pero yo tampoco lo soy – me dice sentándose a mi lado – La cosa es estar dispuesta a luchar por él y dar todo lo que eres porque él sea feliz, es así de fácil.

- ¿no tuviste miedo?

- Muchísimo, más después de que creí que los perdería a ambos –dice abrazando su vientre - pero cuando me di cuenta que mi amor era más grande, el miedo desapareció, ahora solo nos queda luchar, día a día para que no nos separen.

- Katniss eres admirable, mi madre hubiera sido feliz de saber que tenía una amiga como tú. – Amiga, esa palabra es nueva en mi vocabulario pero es como puedo referirme a ella.

- Gracias, se que ella me habría agradado, ahora vamos a peinarte, tu boda es en dos horas.

Me miro de nuevo al espejo y sonrió al verla preparando todo para mi boda, sé que mis padres habrían estado felices por este momento, se que ellos nunca me reprocharan mis acciones, pues siempre me animaron a no dejarme vencer, a ser una luchadora que sin importar lo que tenía delante no me desanimara, ellos siempre estuvieron allí y ahora sé que es mi turno, y cuando eso suceda, les hablaré de mis padres, de mis hermanos y de los Vencedores que con su carácter y amor me enseñaron a ser quien soy, pero sobre todo me enseñaron a luchar por mis sueños y a dejar de ocultar quien soy, Johanna Mason una Vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

**Lo agrego aquí porque es parte de esta historia, pero lo escribí de tal modo para poder ponerlo aparte de esta historia pero al final me decidí incluirlo en el fic.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este pequeñito momento de nuestra Vencedora del 7.**

**Besos**

**IRES **

* * *

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Que creen, ahora si ya esta el capitulo 30.**

**Disfruten, recuerden de nuevo, nada de esto me pertenece. **

* * *

**_CAPITULO 30_**

**_PoV Peeta. _**

Al abrir el estudio veo a Johanna que me mira con ojos de asesina y los demás charlan de cosas triviales como el clima y si deben planear otro viaje a la playa.

- Vaya el enamorado al fin aparece – dice mi mentor y le sonrió.

- Gracias por venir.

- Annie dijo que querías vernos.

- Si – les digo y sé que estoy a punto de perder el pellejo, miro a mi padre y mi hermano que sonríen en un rincón mientras Leevy habla con ellos. – Bueno lo que quiero es que, bueno, he decidido hacer el tueste con Katniss.

- ¿Qué? – dice Effie – Pero no hay nada preparado.

- Eso ¿no lo habían hecho ya? – me dice Johanna poniéndose de pie.

- Bueno –digo con un susurro – No.

- Eres un desgraciado, mira que abusaste de una… - dice y veo que Leevy la detiene.

- No creo que Katniss lo haya hecho sin ser consciente de esto – le dice mi mentor – Bien y para que somos buenos.

- Invitaremos a todos los que fueron importantes para Katniss a la boda, solo espero no tardar demasiado – Saco papel y lápiz y comienzo a trazar líneas rápidas y suaves, poco a poco voy detallando rostros en el papel y paso a las personas, escucho sus palabras, sus susurros, sus suspiros y el dolor que estas generan.

- Peeta es maravilloso – dice Annie mirando un dibujo de su esposo – Allí está todo lo que él era.

- Si, así lo recuerdo – le digo sonriendo – Ustedes por favor lleven a los demás invitados.

- PEETA EL HORNO YA ESTA LISTO – me dice Katniss desde la cocina – Los llamaré. – Y salgo de allí dejando la puerta entre abierta y pensando en que esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle a Katniss, todo lo que soy y seré, y deseo compartirlo no solo con ella, sino también con los que hicieron posible este momento.

Cuando regreso de la cocina ella continua donde la deje y me acerco y la abrazo para fudirme con ella en un beso, y la beso con urgencia y deseo y ella lo hace de la misma forma y sus manos acarician mi cuerpo y las siento en mi torso peleando contra los botones de mi camisa, me aparto un poco, no es momento de dar un espectáculo a los que sé, nos espían desde el estudio. Y menos con Johanna intentando matarme.

- Katniss hoy me sentí aunque no lo creas el hombre más afortunado del mundo al saberte con vida. Si algo te hubiera pasado, estoy seguro que no habría continuado sin ti.

- Peeta mi amor – esas palabras me hacen estremecer y la miro sonriendo – No digas eso.

- Es la verdad, y sé que hace tiempo yo cree una mentira en base al amor que te tenía y que ahora es mayor, y estaría dispuesto a repetir, pero que se no es necesaria, pues una parte ya es real – Y llevo mi mano a su vientre y ella sonríe – la otra aun no lo es, de modo que deseo que lo sea. _Katniss Everdeen te amo y quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, compartir todo lo que somos en cada momento de nuestra vida hasta que dejemos de respirar, dime ¿quisieras ser mi esposa y compartir el tueste conmigo y con aquellos que nos aman?_

**_PoV Katniss_**

Lo miro sorprendida ha dicho todas y cada una de las palabras para iniciar la celebración del tueste tradicional del 12, ahora es mi turno de llamar a los testigos e invitados que son parte de esta celebración.

- Vamos llámalos – me incita y yo le sonrió – A menos que no quieras hacerlo.

- _Mi muy amado –_ comienzo a decir las líneas que me aprendí de memoria, pues cuando era niña siempre después de ir a un tueste de alguien en el distrito Prim y yo jugábamos a reinterpretarlo y siempre repetía las palabras dichas allí, que de tanto hacerlo quedaron grabadas como con fuego – _Peeta Mellark, mi corazón rebosa de alegría al saberme amada por ti, y es mi deseo compartir este tueste no solo contigo, sino con todos los que nos acompañan a ser testigos de nuestro amor. _

- Prim, Finnick, Cinna, Portia – lo escucho mencionarlos y siento mi corazón llorar, hubiese deseado que estuviera aquí compartiendo estos momentos de felicidad, y escucho pasos que se acercan – Aunque no estén con nosotros su presencia vive en nuestros corazones y es como si siguieran a nuestro lado.

Y allí están, cuatro personas que cubren su rostro con preciosos dibujos de los rostros de ellos cuatro, detrás de ellos están Annie, Johanna, Leevy, Effie, también está la familia de Peeta y Haymitch que me sonrió.

- _Compartimos con ustedes este vino con aquellos que son parte de nosotros – _dice Haymitch y me entrega una botella de vino que siempre es dado por el padre de la novia y me siento feliz, porque él ha llegado a ser esto para mí.

- _Y el pan de nuestra familia, para unirnos en uno solo –_ dice el padre de Peeta y nos entrega una hogaza de pan, ese pan que siempre nos ha unido.

Peeta toma la botella y yo el pan y lo baña completamente con el vino y lo metemos en el horno. No puedo creer esto, nunca creí celebrar el tueste, siempre dije que no lo haría, pero ahora aquí estoy con el hombre que amo y con las personas que me conocen y siempre están a mi lado.

- _Con esto se funden nuestras vidas, con este pan quiero hacerte participe de mi vida y mi familia y lo que este pan representa, todo lo que somos y lo que deseo que seamos juntos._ – me dice Peeta Y lo veo sonreír y sus ojos brillan por las lagrimas al decir estas palabras, y sé que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y siento todos mis miedos desaparecer poco a poco. El se queda callado y es mi turno de continuar, siento la garganta cerrada y no porque no quiera continuar, si no porque soy demasiado feliz y estoy aturdida por lo que pasa. El me mira y me hundo en sus ojos.

- _Con este vino se funden nuestras vidas, y formamos uno solo, sabiendo que sin importar las circunstancias que tengamos por delante y el fuego nos consuma, saldremos juntos adelante y estaremos unidos sin importar lo que falte. _

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras el pan termina de hornearse, el fuego brilla dándole un espectacular color a Peeta y el olor del del pan inunda mis sentidos y cuando está listo con la ayuda de las pinzas sacamos el pan y lo partimos en dos partes, el pan me recuerda a aquel que me salvo la vida, está quemado por fuera y el vino se ha absorbido completamente en el interior dándole un aroma que solo con el tueste se consigue.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña pensaba que el pan sabia horrible, pan quemado y con sabor a vino, y cuando lo acerco a mi boca y lo pruebo, me doy cuenta que no es así pues este pan es delicioso._  
_

Terminamos compartiendo el pan con todos y miro sorprendida a Peeta, mientras todos dicen que hermosa fue el tueste, claro no hubo música, ni un vestido y un traje para los novios, estoy en pijama y debo lucir desastrosa, pero veo a Effie feliz sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto Peeta? – le digo sonriendo.

- Yo no fui, fue Annie – le dice sonriendo y ella levanta los hombros – Yo solo le dije al señor Mellark que trajeran el pan y Haymitch trajo el vino. No dije nada más.

- Bueno – dice mi mentor – Era de esperarse, digo con un bebé en camino y sin estar casados.

- Tu lo sabías – dice Johanna – Y les permitiste hacer esto, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, no es como si fuese la primera vez que duermen juntos digo, después de los primero juegos ellos casi vivian en el mismo compartimiento del tren.

- HAYMITCH – le digo casi en un grito.

- Bueno creo que debemos entonces dejarlos solos – dice Leevy sonriendo – Es su noche de bodas y nosotros estamos de más.

- Si tienes razón – dice Effie – Vamos, dejemoslos solos, además aun tenemos trabajo todos, debemos organizar lo de la celebración de nuestra Libertad, así que vamos, todos a la cama y ustedes dos – nos dice – No se develen.

- Cariño dejalos – dice Haymitch – Mañana no los molestaremos, tienen todo el día para ustedes, bueno los siguientes dos – me dice mi mentor y me guiña un ojo. – Chica en llamas no vayas a quemar a tu panadero.

Todos salen dejándonos solos, Natan y Byron prometen venir mañana por la tarde a comer y me abraza paternalmente y su abrazo me recuerda a mi padre y soy feliz de que este con vida al lado de Peeta, Byron bromea con Peeta y después se gira para mirame.

- Bueno cuñadita que descansen – dice el – Mañana te seguire contando anécdotas del enano.

- Me parece bien – le digo sonriendo y Peeta nos mira sorprendido. - ¿Han hablado de mí?

- Bueno tenemos algo en común, tú y bueno tengo mucho que contarle sobre ti, como aquella vez que besaste a Yelin.

- ¿Besaste a Yelin? – le digo sorprendida, se quien era, una compañera mas grande que nosotros que era muy alegre y según los rumores todos los chicos la habían besado pero nunca pensé que Peeta lo había hecho.

- Verás eso.

- Mañana me lo dirás – le digo sonriendo y cierro la puerta quedando él y yo solos.

- Katniss sobre eso. – me dice pero lo silencio con un beso, me siento feliz y en verdad es lo que menos me interesa si alguien lo beso en el pasado, ahora sus labios son solo míos, todo él es mío y no lo dejaré nunca más.

- Vamos arriba – le digo sonriendo – Estamos cansados – digo sintiéndome de pronto muy fatigada, ha sido un día lleno de tantas cosas que de pronto siento que no podré conmigo misma.

- Claro Señora Mellark – me dice y me levanta nuevamente entre sus brazos y lo beso en su cuello y en la clavícula, riego con mis besos sus mejillas y su oído y cada parte que me gusta de él, por lo tanto todo, el me deja en la cama y atrapa mi boca en un beso mientras se acomoda a mi lado y lo siento recorrerme y comenzar a desabotonar mi pijama que Annie me puso por mayor comodidad para que el doctor me revisara.

- Te amo Katniss Everdeen – y me siento llena de amor por él y continuo besándolo, sus besos saben al tueste, a pan y vino que se mezclan con el delicioso sabor de su boca. – Tu me amas. ¿Real o no real?

- Real – le digo sonriendo y se que el tueste no es horrible, ni sabe mal, ahora puedo decir cual es su sabor, sabe a amor. Sus manos recorren mi vientre y se posan en el bulto que esta formándose en él, se inclina en él y me besa en el ombligo.

- A ti también te amo – dice y siento de pronto un golpecito allí donde me beso y se que su mano ha sentido el golpe y sonrié de una manera maravillosa y nos fundimos en un beso que sé, cada día será mágico, diferente y solo nuestro.

* * *

**Wow este es el capitulo más pequeñito que he escrito, pero bueno no le puedo poner final pero lo he terminado como si fuera un final, porque no se cuando podré volver a escribir, me gustaría seguir la historia quizá como viñetas de los siguientes años, pero ahora si no lo haré con tanta frecuencia porque este semestre es mi ultimo año y empiezo a trabajar mi tesis y el servicio social y bueno, ya saben todo lo que eso implica. **

**De todos modos fue un enorme placer haber recibido tan hermosos comentarios de cada uno de los que dejo sus palabras en los reviews, gracias por los que me agregaron a favoritos, y bueno les deseo complacer, así que porque no me dicen que les gustaría leer después de esto y si esta en mis manos, mi imaginación lo publicaré. ****  
**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos, fue un placer para mi haber compartido esta historia con todos ustedes. **

**Les mando mil besos y abrazos y en verdad es mi deseo que... **

**LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLEIMER** _Todo lo referente a los juegos del hambre y Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo lo que escribo es solo para diversión mía y de quienes leen mis locuras… _

**HOLA A TODOS, PUES YA ESTOY PREPARANDO LOS SIGUENTES CAPITULOS PARA CONCLUIR ESTE FIC, PERO TAMBIÉN QUIERO USARLO COMO UN MEDIO INFORMATIVO PARA PREGUNTARLES, TENGO TRES FICS PENSADOS Y LISTOS PARA SUBIRSE, LES HAGO LA PROPUESTA ¿Cuál LES GUSTARIA LEER?**

**1.- EN PIE DE GUERRA.** (En este fic el padre de Katniss no muere, los juegos se desarrollan de una manera muy diferente a lo que Suzanne nos presento AU)

**2. EL ERROR DEL CAPITOLIO** ( Snow ha convencido a la chica en llamas de ser su peón ¿Qué hará cuando ella se de cuenta de lo que siente por Peeta y esto la haga encontrarse entre la espada y la pared)

**3. DE REGRESO AL 12**. (La guerra se desarrolla en los 65 juegos del hambre y Katniss y su familia se marchan del 12 para vivir en el distrito 4, pero con la repentina muerte de su padre ella y Prim tienen que volver, ¿Qué hará Katniss cuando se reencuentre con su pasado y con un chico que siempre ha sido parte de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas)

_**De todos modos los subiré todos, pero según sus comentarios... bueno gracias por leer y por seguirme... **_

**Ok bueno espero poder actualizar antes de que termine el mes jajaja no, es broma, en la quincena verán la actualización y según sus opiniones el siguiente fic.**

BESOS A TODOS.

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola, pues aquí esta, después de unos días, ya esta listo y aun no es el final, así que no se preocupen, solo que los haré cada semana. **

**Discleimer. Los Juegos son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

**Disfruten su lectura. IRES.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

**Pov. Katniss. **

- Katniss hay que bajar, ya es hora – escucho a Peeta decirme y abro los ojos, no se que hora es, ni que día.

- ¿Peeta que pasa?

- Vamos los niños ya se fueron con Haymitch, debemos llegar a tiempo – me dice saliendo de la habitación y yo tomo lo primero que tengo a la mano y salgo detrás de él, lo veo diferente, hay algo que no me esta diciendo.

- ¿Iras así? – me dice mirándome y no se a que se refiere, pero el viste un traje de esos que Portia le hizo para las entrevistas con Caesar.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya son las dos, debemos irnos – dice abriendo la puerta y dándome el paso y veo a mucha gente salir y saludarnos con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sé que vamos a la plaza central, camino en silencio al lado de mi marido, por lo visto hay una celebración llevo mis manos a mi vientre y me siento un poco mortificada pues ha desaparecido mi bebé, pero ¿y si nació? ¿Dónde esta? ¿acaso volví a recaer?

- Peeta ¿donde esta nuestro bebé?

- Te lo dije, Haymitch se los llevo, pero es momento de que dejes de llamarlo bebé, sabes que no le gusta. Vamos ve a nuestro lugar, tengo que hablar con alguien. – Me quedo estática al ver la decoración de la plaza, esta decoración es la de la Cosecha, no eso es imposible. Me detengo al lado de una mujer que me sonríe y mira hacia el frente donde estan los niños.

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto.

- Bueno es la cosecha, para los juegos, ¿no pasaras a la silla de los vencedores?

- No, los juegos terminaron – le digo asustada y busco a Peeta y allí esta charlando unos metros mas allá al lado de dos personas y quiero gritarle que se aleje de ellos.

- Bienvenidos – escucho a Effie decir y allí estan todos silenciosos escuchando las palabras sobre la rebelión, sobre como los juegos se retomaran como un recuerdo de lo que vivimos cada quince años y hoy es la celebración a seguir. – Ahora vamos a elegir a la mujer que representará nuestro distrito. – La veo caminar hacia la urna de las mujeres y revolverla hasta tomar un papelito. Guarda silencio mientras lee el papel y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. – Biser Mellark. - ¿Mellark? ¿Quién es ella? Y veo que la multitud se abre para dar paso a una adolcente de cabellos castaños que mira hacia el frente y allí en las pantallas veo su rostro, el enfoque de sus ojos azules. Y siento que el corazón se me detiene. No imposible, esa no es mi hija. Veo a Peeta mirar hacia el frente mientras habla con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero el no me mira.

- Ahora los varones. – Y camina hacia la otra urna y saca un nuevo papelito y casi puedo ver a Effie desmayarse de la impresión de lo que lee. – Malcom Mellark.

El niño de trece años, que me recuerda Prim por su cabellera rubia y sus ojos grises sube y mira a la chica que esta a su lado y ella lo toma de la mano.

- Pues esto es muy emocionante – dice Effie y se que quiere contener las lagrimas – Los hijos de nuestros amantes trágicos representarán a nuestro distrito. ¿Algun voluntario? Y quiero gritar, nadie se ofrece por ellos, Peeta parece feliz y en ese momento el aroma a rosas invade mis sentidos y allí esta a mi lado el presidente.

- Señora Mellark – dice en su tono viperino – Sus hijos serán unos perfectos tributos para representarlos, sabemos que no harán lo mismo que ustedes, al final solo uno sobrevivirá, el mas fuerte.

- NO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ – le grito y veo a Peeta a mi lado mirando tranquilamente.

- Calmate, es un honor, traerán honor a nuestro distrito, Katniss ve que importante es que nuestros dos hijos lo hagan.

- NO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESTO, NO LO PERMITIRÉ – digo gritando y veo a Peeta mirándome con decepción, ¿acaso cree que estoy feliz por esto?

- Tienen tres minutos para despedirse de ellos – escucho a un agente de paz decirme.

- NO – digo en un jadeo.

- Hey Catnip – escucho a mi lado y veo a mi mejor amigo y allí está él aquel chico que veía cada día en el bosque. – Vamos ellos lo lograrán. – Y sus palabras son un remanso de paz que me hace despertar.

_**PoV Peeta.**_

Subo corriendo las escaleras, Katniss esta gritando como tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, abro la puerta y la veo luchando contra las sabanas.

- Katniss, mi amor – le digo sentándome a su lado mientras intento despertarla. – Katniss despierta por favor mi cielo.

- No alejate – me dice moviéndose hacia la pared y apartándose de mi toque y la miro preocupado, no ha tenido una recaida en todos estos meses, pero el doctor Aurelius dijo que probablemente los habría a causa de lo avanzado del embarazo.

- Katniss cariño, soy yo, soy Peeta, por favor – le digo mientras intento calmarla, ella me mira con los ojos desorbitados y mira a mi alrededor.

- No, tu, tu los entregaste, al Capitolio a morir en los juegos.

- Preciosa los juegos del hambre terminaron, ¿Quiénes son los que irán?

- Nuestros hijos, tu se los entregaste a Snow.

- Amor nuestro bebé aun no nace – digo tocando su vientre lo que la hace brincar y mira hacia el frente, donde su abultado vientre le anuncia que aun no nace. – Cala aun no nace, faltan algunos días.

- Oh Peeta – me dice llorando mientras se lanza a mis brazos. – Fue tan real, se iban a celebrar los juegos.

- No permitiremos que eso pase nunca – le digo abrazandola con fuerza. – Primero me los llevaré lejos, aunque tengamos que cruzar el mar de ser necesario.

- ¿me prometes que los cuidarás?

- Con mi vida, como lo hice contigo. – Ella se acomodo entre mis brazos y dejo de temblar poco a poco.

- Peeta fue tan real – dice después de un rato.

- Bueno cariño, el doctor te dijo hace un par de días que así sería. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿El doctor?

- Si Aurelius te lo dijo hace dos días, ¿lo olvidaste?

- Yo – me dice y veo preocupación en sus ojos.

- Tranquila cariño – le digo besándola – esta bien, solo debes descansar y verás que recordaras lo que dijo, iré a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Me quedo mirando a Peeta que sale de la habitación, no se que día es, ni que hora, y mucho menos se cuanto tiempo tengo de embarazo, por lo visto he vuelto a caer en mis crisis de olvido y me asusta, me asusta olvidar de nuevo, caer en ese estado de donde Peeta me saco.

Me quedo en la cama mirando la habitación y busco en mi mente, recuerdos, cosas que olvide, pienso en mamá, recuerdo que me la vi hace unos días, me dijo que mi bebé era niña, así poco a poco comienzan a venir recuerdos, recuerdos cercanos, la visita de Haymitch y Johanna, el aniversario de nuestra libertad, la boda de Leevy y Johanna.

Y se que sigo siendo yo, que todo el pasado y el miedo han desaparecido, que todo lo que me asustaba se ha ido, mis recuerdos van mas atrás, recuerdo cuando Peeta me encontró aquella vez después de lo que paso con Delly, pienso en como su rostro y aun el mismo es diferente ahora que su familia esta viva, su hermano y su padre, ahora no estamos solos, nuestra familia ha crecido de nuevo.

Sigo mas atrás y pienso en cuan difícil ha sido nuestra vida desde que estamos juntos, desde que me di cuenta de lo que él sentía por mí y lo mucho que ha luchado por mi. Me levanto y entro en el baño donde me doy una ducha rápidamente y salgo me pongo un vestido que se ajusta muy bien a mi cuerpo.

Al bajar veo a Peeta aferrado a una silla, tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente, camino despacio mientras lo veo aferrarse a la silla.

- Peeta – lo llamo y lo veo abrir los ojos, me mira asustado pero después enojado y sigue aferrando la silla. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Tú, tu eres la culpable – me dice pero cierra los ojos nuevamente. Las crisis no se han marchado, sigue allí luchando y me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha sufrido, de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar y me siento culpable por todo lo que he dejado que viviera solo.

- Ven – escucho que me dice alguien detrás de mí y veo a su padre sonriendo. ¿En que momento entro? ¿ya estaba aquí?

- Bayron porque no van por un poco de pan a la panadería. Katniss necesita caminar.

- Claro padre – dice el sonriéndome y salimos de la casa.

Byron me mira de reojo y después sonríe.

- Vaya cuñadita te vez muy bien, ¿has descansado?

- Si, gracias.

- Peeta ha estado muy preocupado, ese chico, siempre preocupado por ti. Después de tu última recaída creo que no ha dormido bien, ¿sabes que es lo que te lo provoca?

- No – le digo y me afligen sus palabras ¿acaso Peeta esta enfermando por mi culpa?

- Pues yo pienso que es que no has aceptado la libertad – me dice seguro de sus palabras y lo miro sorprendida.

- Si eso pienso – dice él y entramos en la panadería donde comienza a tomar diversos panes en un bolso.

Me quedo mirando un hermoso pastel glaseado con tonos de vivos colores, parece un hermosos campo lleno de flores y una pradera, sube por los dos pisos que tiene y encima esta un sinsajo coronando el pastel.

- Es lindo verdad, no creí que estuviera aquí, era una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Si Effie preparó una fiesta por tu bebé, mas tarde vendrán todos la fiesta. Ven regresemos a casa quizá Peeta ya se calmo.

Caminamos y cuando entro en casa veo que la mesa ya esta puesta y su padre me sonríe.

- Esta arriba, dándose un baño. Nosotros terminaremos aquí.

- Gracias.

Subo las escaleras y entro en la habitación que comparto con él, me siento extraña, cada mes que ha pasado, cada momento viene a mi mente y mi sueño vuelve a mí y me doy cuenta de que Byron tiene razón, tengo miedo de que así sea, ¿siempre viviré temerosa de lo que ha de venir?

La puerta del baño esta abierta y entro allí, veo a Peeta de espalda secando su cabello, viste unos pantalones y su torso y espalda están desnudos y me acerco despacio a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Peeta – le digo aferrándome a su espalda, como si fuese lo único que me puede liberar salvar.

- Preciosa – me dice pero no lo dejo girarse, me quedo allí aferrando su espalda sintiendo su respiración y me siento tranquila, me siento feliz con él, me siento dichosa de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y me siento culpable por lo poco que yo le he dado.

- Espera un poco más – le digo en un susurro y beso su espalda, lo siento estremecerse y las pequeñas gotitas de su cabello escurren por su espalda y las beso, cada una, lo siento suspirar y se gira para envolverme entre sus brazos.

- Katniss mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No, ¿Cómo te sientes tu? Lamento preocuparte.

- Oh no digas eso – dice mirándome a los ojos y acerca sus labios a los míos y me besa suavemente, sus labios me embriagan y tengo deseos de que me siga besando, sus manos acarician mi cuello y mis manos se pasean sobre su espalda y su pecho que siempre han sido mi refugio.

- Katniss, nos esperan a desayunar – dice mientras me besa y me acorrala junto a la pared, siento sus manos recorrer mis hombros y mis brazos y después se detienen sobre mi vientre. – Vamos Katniss, no podemos hacerlos esperar. – Me dice sonriendo.

- Bien – digo haciendo un puchero mientras el sonríe y me besa la punta de la nariz.

El día pasa rápidamente mientras llegaron los invitados Johanna y Leevy, Annie y el pequeño Finnick, Beetee, Plutarch, Effie y Haymitch están con nosotros y mi madre y comienzan a reír y a charlar de todo lo que ha pasado.

- He descerebrada ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bien – le digo sonriendo. – Y a ti, ¿Cómo te ha tratado Leevy? – digo mirando al chico de la Veta que charla con Peeta y Byron.

- Muy bien, en realidad nunca creí tener a alguien que me importara, no nuevamente.

- Bueno, la vida puede ser diferente.

- ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? Era tiempo ¿no?

- ¿A que te refieres Johanna?

- Pues – dice mientras se sienta a mi lado ya que mi madre se levanta para dejarnos charlar. – Recuerdas cuando fuiste a mi boda, me contaste que Peeta tuvo una crisis y lucias muy afligida.

- Si lo sé.

- ¿Cómo va con eso?

- Creo que han disminuido nuevamente.

- Deja de preocuparlo y veras que todo desaparecerá.

- No se como hacerlo, ¿crees que lo hago adrede?

- No, no diría eso, porque se que tu has sido parte de todo esto, tu no lo pediste, pero creo que debes darte cuenta que ya todo ha terminado, creo que debes hacer las paces con tu pasado y seguir adelante.

- Las paces.

- Tengo algo para ti, lo deje arriba.

- Gracia Johanna.

- Oh no tienes porque ponerte sentimental descerebrada, vamos, es hora de abrir los regalos.

Cuanto todos se marchan me quedo allí mirando los regalos y los buenos deseos, según mamá el bebé nacerá en menos de un mes, de modo que sus palabras exactas son "manten la calma y no salgas de ser necesario."

Peeta acompaña a su padre y a su hermano a su casa y me da un beso prometiendo volver y mi mentor se sienta a mi lado sonriendo.

- Bueno chica en llamas, debo decirte que ahora si lo mereces.

- No, no lo merezco, aun.

- Te estas esforzando por merecerlo y eso te da puntos a tu favor.

- Haymitch recuerdas, aquella vez que casi atravieso tu mano con un cuchillo.

- Como olvidarlo.

- Lamento haberlo hecho.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, lamento eso y todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar.

- ¿Bueno debo preocuparme? A que se debe todo esto.

- Solo quería decírtelo.

- Bien, deja de estar preocupada, nada malo les pasará, ni a ti, ni a Peeta y mucho menos a esa preciosura que tendrás de niña, pero dime porque decidiste ponerle Biser, digo es un nombre original y es del distrito 4, pensé que le pondrías Cala como el lirio acuático, bueno eso me dijo Peeta y ahora lo cambiaste.

- Pero ¿Cómo sabías que era del distrito 4?

- Bueno hubo hace años una Vencedora llamada así, creo que fue la ganadora de los terceros juegos del hambre.

- No lo sabía.

- ¿Y que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

- Soñe con ese nombre, me enteré que es común del distrito 4 porque cuando lo dije Annie se me acerco y me sonrió, me dijo que significa Perla en un idioma muerto.

- Perla – y lo veo mirar la pulsera que esta en mi muñeca.

- Nunca te agradecí por encontrarla y ponerla en mi brazo – digo sonriéndole – Gracias por todo Haymitch.

- Oh Preciosa no te preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecerme, tu y ese chico me dieron algo que creí perdido hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué? Un corazón.

- Graciosa, no esperanza y eso es lo que debes buscar tu, la esperanza, deja el pasado atrás y sigue adelante.

- Lo haré Haymitch, lo prometo.

- Bien entonces los dejo descansa.

Lo veo irse y subo las escaleras, me siento cansada y mis pies se están inchando, de modo que entro en la habitación y veo una larga caja sobre la cama, imagino que es lo que Johanna me trajo, la abro y me siento congelada, ¿Cómo la obtuvo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – digo sintiendo ganas de vomitar al sentir el aroma a sangre en mi nariz. Lo que tengo delante es una sola rosa blanca, con su largo tallo, una rosa modificada genéticamente que se eran del invernadero de Snow. Y junto a ella hay una tarjeta. La tomo y siento que mis manos tiemblan.

_"Descerebrada, espero que no hayas vomitado, el aroma es terrible, nunca lo soporté, pero la traje especialmente para ti, solo queda un rosal en el Capitolio, dicen que es un recuerdo de lo terrible de nuestras vidas antes de la libertad, pero creo que es mas que nada, para recordarnos que aun las cosas mas hermosas pueden ser horrendas. _

_Te la he traido porque, recuerdas aquella noche antes de mi boda, estabas durmiendo a mi lado, y no se si Peeta te lo ha dicho pero hablas dormida y me dijiste que extrañabas a Gale, que hubieras muerto por Prim y que perdonabas a Snow por lo que hizo, no sé que tanto sea verdad, o que tanto no, pero pienso que debes dejar todo eso atrás y seguir adelante, como lo hiciste con Prim al sembrar esas primorosas fuera de tu casa. Así que has lo que te diré. Prometelo. _

- Lo prometo – le digo abriendo la ventana para que salga el olor a sangre.

_Ahora, ya que lo prometiste, ¿lo hiciste verdad? Por eso eres una descerebrada, ahora vas a tomar esta rosa y saldrás a tu jardín, harás un hoyo y allí la meterás, enterraras tu dolor, tu enojo y tu miedo por el futuro, y junto a esa rosa sembraras las semillas que te mando. Porque en ese lugar nacera una flor que te recordará que por mas hermoso que es, no es malo. Y por ultimo tomarás un tren e iras al Capitolio a ver a Gale, habla con él y regresa a casa. _

_Estaré siempre a tu lado y Leevy también, por cierto, te diré un secreto, voy a tener un bebé. Nos vemos descerebrada. Johanna. _

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras y me siento en el escalón del patio y hago un agujero donde meto la rosa, y después la cubro con un poco de tierra y encima coloco las semillas y pongo mas tierra y agua mientras pienso en sus palabras. Es cierto es hora de dejar atrás y mirar hacia adelante, cerrando los círculos que aun tenemos por delante y compartiendo un futuro de felicidad con aquellos que nos aman.

**PoV Peeta.**

Entro en la casa y veo la puerta de atrás abierta de modo que camino hacia allá y veo a Katniss sentada en las escaleras con las manos llenas de tierra.

- ¿Estas bien amor? – le digo sentándome a su lado.

- Si lo estoy. – Y la abrazo mientras ella se acomoda en mi hombro. – Solo estaba disfrutando el ambiente.

- Esta frio y no quiero que te resfríes, ven vamos dentro. – Le digo tomándola de la mano y subimos a la habitación. - ¿Qué es ese aroma?

- Nada – me dice, cierra la ventana y tira en el baño una caja y cierra la puerta.

- Ven siéntate aquí. – le digo y ella se acomoda a mi lado.

- ¿Estas feliz?

- Si mucho. Le digo besándolo. ¿Y tu? Dime te he hecho pasar malos momentos.

- Bueno no tantos como yo a ti. – Le digo besándola - ahora en que nos quedamos antes de bajar - le digo comenzandola a besar suavemente mientras ella ríe, amo el sonido de su risa, toda a ella la amo y se que siempre lo haré. Ella responde a mis besos y puedo ver que ella pronto dejará todo atrás, estoy seguro de eso.

* * *

**Ok, he estado pensando en toda esta historia, yo no he estado embarazada aun, pero he visto a mis amigas así y con sus extraños cambios de humor que en verdad, creo que eso puede afectarle con todo lo que ha vivido, ahora pues creo que ella debe dejar atrás su miedo para poder seguir adelante, y bueno nos veremos adelante. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer y por escribir, y que creen, están arriba los dos primeros Capítulos de los fics que les comente, En pie de Guerra lo publicaré hasta la semana que entra, porque esta en el Df en mi compu. Espero que se den una vuelta y si los leen me digan que tal, para saber cual continuar, como les dije será un poco menos rápido que este pero no los abandonaré. **

**Besos a todos. **

**IRES **

**_Nota: el nombre que le puse a la hija de Katniss iba a ser Cala, que es un lirio acuático, pero pensé en la Perla, aunque como dijo shakty Mellark Everdeen _****_no tiene nada que ver con plantas, algo que pensé así que busque Perla en otro idioma y Biser es perla en Esloveno. _**

**_Les dejo mil besos... _**

**_QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. _**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola, pues aquí les traigo este fic que parece no tener fin, gracias por leer... **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO 33**

_**PoV Peeta**_

Katniss continua muy inquieta en la cama y eso me preocupa, aunque sus crisis no han sido demasiado fuertes, cada vez parece alejarse más de mí, a veces me preocupan sus preguntas sobre sucesos o conversaciones que tuvimos o cree que tuvimos y no recuerda, además que sus pesadillas son terribles y tanto Aurelius como el Dr. Hatter me ha dicho que eso puede afectar al nacimiento de mi hija.

Acaricio suavemente el brazo de mi esposa y ella se estremece bajo el contacto pero no se despierta sino que se acerca un poco más a mí cuando me voy a acercar a besarla en los labios, algo me lo impide, su voz, sus palabras, el hecho de que aun este allí. "_Gale" _susurra y me quedo estático mirándola. ¿Qué puede estar soñando? Que el hecho de mi contacto le haya traído esos recuerdos me hace luchar, pero son sus sueños, no puedo decirle que soñar y que no, el simple hecho de tenerla consciente debe ser un remanso para mí, pero no lo es de modo que me pongo de pie para ir a trabajar una hora antes de que empiece mi turno.

- ¿Peeta? – escucho su voz llamándome desde la cama y me giro para ver que me dirá con su mirada.

- Dime preciosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? – y la veo mirar el reloj que marca que apenas van a ser las cuatro.

- Yo, no tengo sueño. Iba a tomar algo.

- Te acompaño – me dice enderezándose y sonriendo mientras se envuelve con su camisón, aun hace frío y eso que ya han pasado las nevadas mas terribles.

- Quedate acostada yo te lo subiré.

- No lo creo, esta niñita no piensa dejarme dormir más – dice ella mientras se acerca a mi y me abraza, pero yo aun lucho con lo que dijo, con el muto que sigue allí rugiendo de gusto. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada yo – le digo y la abrazo, "fue su subconsciente" me digo a mi mismo.

- Sabes estaba soñando – me dice y puedo escuchar su risa en su conversación.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Qué?

- Soñé con algo relacionado contigo – y comienza a bajar las escaleras conmigo detrás, ella llega a la cocina donde prende la hornilla de la estufa y yo me dirijo a la sala para prender la chimenea.

- ¿Conmigo? Bueno, espero que haya sido algo bueno.

- Pues – se asoma y me mira como pensando en sus palabras – Fue una discusión que tuve con Gale antes del tour de la Victoria. En verdad lo había olvidado.

- ¿Discutiste con Gale por mí? – le digo sorprendido.

- Parece tan raro ¿acaso?

- No, solo que, no puedo imaginar cual fue el tema de discusión.

- Pues tú y tu romance conmigo. – me dice mientras remueve el chocolate. – Recuerdo que fue nuestro primer encuentro después de que volvimos, el no me hablaba, estaba molesto, pero yo no entendía el porque, hasta que me dijo, que era por nosotros y todo ese cuento que habíamos creado para sobrevivir. – la miro en silencio mientras ella continua hablando – Me reclamo estar formando un romance contigo cuando intentaste matarme.

- Yo no – le digo y me mira a los ojos.

- Y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo Peeta, ¿Por qué te uniste a los profesionales?

- ¿No era obvio?

- Bueno ahora sí, pero en ese momento me sentí, bueno traicionada, no se porque ahora saco este tema, cuando deberíamos olvidar todo lo que tiene que ver con los juegos, pero la verdad no quiero olvidar nada.

- ¿Nada?

- No – me dice y se acerca a mí – Porque por más terribles que hayan sido nuestras pérdidas, aun estamos aquí, juntos en un Panem libre, por todos ellos que murieron por nosotros.

- Cierto – le digo acercando mis labios a los suyos y besándola suavemente.

- Peeta hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Me dice y se aparta un poco para mirame a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El doctor me dijo que nuestro bebé podía nacer en el Capitolio si lo deseábamos.

- Pero dijiste que no – la miro sin comprender.

- He cambiado de parecer, creo que será mejor que nazca allá.

- Bien, entonces mas tarde llamaré a Effie para que arregle todo. – Me sonríe radiante y me besa en los labios antes de volver a la cocina.

- Ya está el chocolate – dice sonriendo y me siento a su lado para desayunar antes de irme a trabajar.

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Peeta se marcha a trabajar dándome todas las recomendaciones diarias de no fatigarme demasiado, llamarle si sucede algo y yo me quedo en la puerta mirándolo irse hacia la panadería como cada día. Me dirijo a la puerta trasera donde abro y miro el suelo donde enterré la rosa de Snow y las semillas que me dejó Johanna, pero no hay cambios y si logran sobrevivir el invierno se que entrando primavera estarán allí para sorprenderme.

Effie me llama diciendo que esta todo preparado para salir esta tarde en una aerodeslizador hacia el Capitolio, por seguridad mía y de mi hija ya que es la forma mas rápida de llegar, me dice que Peeta ya esta enterado y que cualquier cosa no dude en hablarle.

Me siento un poco intranquila, porque, este viaje no solo es para alviarme allá y darle gusto a Effie y a Caesar que me llama casi diariamente para pedirme la exclusiva del nacimiento de los trágicos amantes, he accedido a que tenga cobertura pero Peeta se encargará de las entrevistas y las tomas que me hagan, no quiero estar en pleno parto apareciendo en las pantallas de todo Panem.

Pero también es para poder cerrar mi ultimo circulo, el mas doloroso y que aun sigue allí en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas, Gale, ¿puedo acaso ser yo la culpable de su locura? Ambos teníamos el mismo fuego, las mismas ganas de vengarnos y hacer pagar al Capitolio por lo que nos hizo, pero ¿Qué nos hizo diferentes? Se cual es la respuesta, mi reacción a las perdidas inecesarias, para él todas esas muertes eran un daño colateral, para mí, eran un peso en mi subconciente.

La puerta se abre y veo a mi esposo entrar con una barra de pan recién horneado y un grasno asado.

- Ya traje la comida, me dijo Effie que saldremos mas tarde.

- Si, ya me llamó.

- ¿Estas segura de todo esto?

- Solo, asegurate de que sean mis mejores tomas – le digo sonriendo a lo que el me abraza.

- Peeta hay algo mas que quiero decirte.

- ¿Qué es? – dice mientras comienza a servir las porciones en los platos.

- Cuando lleguemos al Capitolio quiero ir a ver a Gale.

- ¿A Gale? ¿Por qué? – y puedo sentir una nota de dolor en su voz, pero es mejor así a que se entere por alguien mas si desaparezco de pronto en el hospital.

- Creo que necesito hablar con él.

- Creí que tu y él ya habían.

- Si, pero no sé, es algo que necesito, para seguir adelante, quizá estoy loca y.

- No digas eso – me dice acercándose a mí y tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos. - ¿quieres que te acompañe o iras sola?

- ¿irias conmigo?

- Hasta el fin del mundo mi amor – me dice besándome y puedo sentir su amor en ese beso, ese beso que me dice que él es la persona indicada, aquella creada para ser mi complemento, aquel que me hace ser una buena persona, pues es todo aquello que no soy, y que deseo de todo corazón que nuestra pequeña saque de él.

* * *

**Bueno pues ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que se perfila para ser de los ultimos, porque les digo y anuncio de una vez, solo quedan tres capitulos, 1. Gale, 2. Nacimiento, 3. El fin, así que aun nos veremos por aquí.**

**Y les doy las gracias por sus reviews que solo me falta 1 para llegar a los 400 en verdad me siento muy, muy feliz de que haya sido del gusto de todas, y también gracias a las que se han dado una vuelta por mis otras historias, espero que también les guste. **

**Así pues me voy, deseandoles un excelente fin de semana, y espero que a todas las que van a empezar clases el lunes como yo, y a las que ya empezaron, les vaya super bien, a ponerle toda la pila y pa delante, porque para atrás ni para agarrar vuelo. Les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón y.**

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hoy a sido un día genial porque he tenido tiempo de escribir todo lo que tenía pendiente con este fic, y tengo que decirles que hoy será día de 3x1, si así como lo leen, y ahora me despido gracias por leer.**

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Despierto envuelta en los brazos de mi marido y me siento feliz, creo que desde que Johanna me dejo esa rosa y la deje en el jardín enterrada con todos mis miedos, las pesadillas han comenzado a remitir, me muevo con dificultad pero agradezco a Peeta que me deje dormir en la orilla, de modo que puedo levantarme cuando mis ganas de ir al baño son demasiadas y puedo correr a él.

Sé que está preocupado por mí, y después de volver del baño me siento a su lado y lo veo dormir, su cabello esta alborotado y los rayos del sol crean un efecto de colores impresionantes que solamente he visto en las pinturas de Peeta y en su cabello, su barba está un poco crecida, me gusta como se ve, tan maduro, tan perfecto.

No me muevo pues no quiero que se despierte, quiero que siga durmiendo, descansando ya que no le doy mucha tregua, no puedo dejar de estar agradecida con él, por todo lo que me ha dado, en especial su vida. Remuevo con cuidado su cabello y el suspira y abraza la almohada y continua durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sé que no volveré a dormirme, son las siete y ya no puedo estar más en la cama, es el único día que Peeta se levanta tarde e intentamos quedarnos lo más posible en cama, pero hoy no puedo hacerlo, de modo que me pongo unos pantalones enormes que Effie me ha conseguido y las suaves botas de piel, que gracias al descanso aún me quedan, me las dejo sin abrochar y me pongo una playera que es de mi esposo y un enorme suéter con su aroma.

Salgo de la casa y camino por las frías calles, que aunque no están vacías, aún están poco transitadas, hay un lugar al que quiero ir, y no es al bosque, hace meses que deje de ir a cazar, tampoco pongo trampas, he dejado de hacer algunas cosas por el bien de nuestro bebé. Sonrío al ver la panadería delante de mí y el aroma hace que mi estómago gruña.

- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí – dice mi suegro mirándome sorprendido - ¿sabe Peeta que estas aquí?

- No, aún está durmiendo, pero necesitaba salir a caminar, estoy muy fatigada de estar en cama.

- Bueno cuñadita – escucho a Byron salir de la parte trasera – Puedes venir a cocer un poco de pan conmigo.

- Gracioso, esta niña lo que necesita es comer bien, pues mi nieta debe nacer fuerte y sana, dime princesa – y se dirige a mi vientre - ¿Qué se te antoja el día de hoy? – Yo sonrió por estos actos, pues él me recuerda mucho a mi padre, recuerdo que el también solía hablarle Prim cuando estaba en el vientre de mi mamá, le cantaba y ponía su oído en él para escucharla, todo estos recuerdos me hacen querer llorar y me limpio las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos.

- ¿te sientes mal Katniss? – me dice mi suegro preocupado.

- No, estoy bien, solo, que recordé a mi padre.

- Malcom era un buen hombre, tú te pareces mucho a él, tienes su bondad.

- Gracias – digo sonriendo – Creo que me llevaré algunas de chocolate y pan con pasas.

- ¿Bollos de queso? Están recién salidos – me dice Byron ofreciéndome uno, que le arrebato de las manos y muerdo con placer, lo que me hace quemarme y a ellos reír.

- Te dije que estaban recién salidos.

- Byron – dice su padre molesto. – ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

- No, estoy bien – le digo sonriendo – ustedes tienen mucho trabajo, yo llevaré esto y les llamaré al llegar.

Camino por la calle en silencio, disfrutando del agradable clima invernal, estoy segura que en una semana habrá una tormenta que nos tendrá encerrados de nuevo en casa, como hace un mes en vísperas de navidad, que para enojo de Effie nos quedamos Peeta y yo solos y no fuimos al Capitolio a pasar las fiestas juntos, claro para mí fue el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida.

- Katniss – escucho una voz detrás de mí y me sorprendo al ver a Rory vistiendo un abrigo y un gorrito de nieve y me sonríe.

- Rory ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte – me dice mientras remueve la nieve – es por Gale.

- ¿Gale? – digo sorprendida, es cierto que últimamente ha estado en mis pensamientos, pero ¿Por qué ahora? – ¿Él está bien? – pregunto y de pronto me siento mortificada.

- Si, el sigue en el hospital, pero está mejor, verás, quiere verte, yo le dije que con todo lo que te hizo no irías, pero bueno, está solo y mamá no quiere ir a verlo, dice que Gale murió hace mucho tiempo.

- Ven, vamos a casa – le digo pero el no se mueve.

- Katniss sé que mi hermano actuó mal, pero habla con él, es un buen chico, y sé que te quiso alguna vez, por los viejos tiempos. – Lo miro sorprendida, él tiene la misma edad que Prim tendría y recuerdo la última conversación con mi hermanita, donde me dijo que Peeta aún estaba allí. Y me doy cuenta que todo esto los ha hecho crecer antes de lo debido.

- Lo sé, prometo que iré a verlo – le digo sonriendo.

- Gracias Katniss, está en la habitación 800, tengo que irme o mamá me matará cuando vea que desaparecí. – Y con esto sale corriendo hacia la estación de trenes, probablemente Hazelle ya sepa que no está y lo matará de todos modos.

Camino hacia mi casa, mientras pienso en Gale, en todos esos momentos que vivimos juntos, en nuestros momentos felices y como estos se convirtieron el frustraciones y enojos después de que volvimos de los juegos, él y yo nunca volvimos a ser lo que éramos, ni siquiera nos volvimos algo mejor sino que fue en decadencia, en cambio mi relación con Peeta cambio a mejor aún a pesar de todos los males que los dos vivimos.

- Katniss – escucho su voz desde las escaleras, viste solo los pantalones de la pijama y su cabello esta alborotado. – Me desperté y no te encontré ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui por pan – le digo levantando la bolsa – tengo hambre y tu hija también.

- ¿Porque no me llamaste?- me dice y se acerca a prender la chimenea, yo dejo el pan y me acerco a él para abrazarlo, me atrapa en sus brazos y me besa suavemente.

- Sabes a dentífrico – le digo sonriendo.

- Y tú a pan con queso – me dice besándome nuevamente - ¿dime esos panes son tan sabrosos como los míos?

- No, son mejores –digo y él se aparta de mí sorprendido. – Es broma, saben muy parecidos, pero los tuyos son los mejores, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

- Mejor yo te lo prepararé – me dice el mientras me sienta en una silla de la cocina y abre el frigorífico para buscar algo que preparar.

- Tengo la maleta lista – le digo – las de los dos, ¿a qué hora saldremos?

- A las once – me dice mirando el reloj, aún es temprano y tenemos tiempo de arreglar todos los pendientes.

- Bueno pues aún tenemos tiempo para pasar solos tu y yo – le digo en un intento de coqueteo que no me sale bien y él me sonríe.

- No me tienes preciosa – me dice – solo espera a que esa niña nazca – y con ese comentario vuelve a introducir la nariz en la nevera para dejarme completamente roja por lo que dijo y me trajo los recuerdos de sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus besos suaves deslizándose por cada parte de mí y que son mi adicción ahora.

- Eres tan pura – me dice riendo mientras me abraza y me besa con pasión.

Después de un corto viaje del distrito 12 al Capitolio, la puerta de la aeronave se abre y me siento como en mis primeros juegos, aquella vez que todo el mundo nos recibía para los tan esperados anuales juegos del hambre, ahora casi es lo mismo, todo el mundo está ansioso ver a los trágicos amantes, ¿no se cansan de esto? Bueno después de todos los cambios que trajo Paylor y el nuevo gobierno no puedo culparlos.

- Katniss preciosa – escucho una voz frente a mí – Hemos venido a arreglarte para tus entrevistas.

- Gracias –digo mirando a mi viejo equipo de preparación, todos lucen diferentes, los colores en su piel son un poco más normales y aun ellos lo parecen.

- Hemos llamado a Tigris, para que arregle todo lo de tu vestuario.

- Gracias pero eso no es necesario – les digo y busco a mi esposo con la mirada, me siento abochornada y tanto ajetreo está haciendo que Biser este intranquila y me detengo a sostener mi hinchado vientre.

- Katniss, ¿amor estas bien?

- Si, solo necesito un poco de espacio. – Entre Haymitch y Peeta corren a toda la gente que nos impide el paso y entramos en el vehículo de vidrios tintados que nos espera fuera del hangar.

- Ah Katniss, la chica en llamas – escucho una voz familiar frente a mí e intento sonreír de la mejor manera.

- Caesar, que gusto verte.

- Bueno, Peeta me ha dicho que nos darás la exclusiva, mírate luces tan, tan embarazada.

- Gracias – le digo mientras pienso en ¿Cuál será el método de embarazo del Capitolio? Nunca he visto a alguien con un vientre como el mío.

- Bien, pues hemos pensado en hacerte una pequeña entrevista sobre cómo has sobrellevado este proceso de gestación y después mientras tu estas.

- Oh no lo creo – le digo mirándolo a los ojos – Caesar en verdad, eres una de las pocas personas que en verdad, con todo mi corazón lo digo, me parece normal dentro del Capitolio, pero no creas que por eso podrán estar en mi labor de parto.

- Pero Katniss, esto es un momento especial, que no podemos perdernos –por lo visto mis palabras no le han afectado, miro hacia el techo y después a mi marido que parece a punto de ponerse a reír.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te lo dije no, no la convencerías.

- Vaya creo que he perdido mi toque – y lo veo sacar un papel y entregárselo a Peeta.

- ¿Qué? Apostaron a mis expensas.

- Bueno amor – dice Peeta abrazándome –Te conozco demasiado bien, como para perder.

- Ash – digo intentando sonar enfadada pero me rio con el mientras escuchamos como Caesar tiene todo listo para una entrevista previa, y una después de que nazca Biser, además de tomas exclusivas con nuestra hija y una sesión de fotos. Oh mis favoritas.

- Les hemos reservado su piso favorito – dice Caesar riendo y sé a qué se refiere, pues el centro médico está en el viejo centro de entrenamiento y allí en el pent-house está nuestro piso desde la primera vez que llegamos al Capitolio.

- Pareciera que fue hace una eternidad – dice Effie y un pequeño vidrio baja y nos mira y puedo ver a Haymitch a su lado que nos acompañan.

- Bueno para mí lo ha sido – digo pensando en todo lo que he tenido que vivir, en todos los días buenos y los malos que han sido en su mayoría, pero que me han permitido conocer a todas estas personas, y más aún estar al lado de Peeta el que hace que mi vida continúe, cada día sin excepción.

- Preciosa ya llegamos – escucho a Peeta removerme y veo que me he quedado dormida, pero en realidad no sé si fue mucho o poco tiempo, odio estas pérdidas de espacio tiempo, espero que después de este embarazo todo vuelva a la normalidad.

- Gracias amor – le digo con una sonrisa y Haymitch abre la puerta para ayudarme a salir.

- Preciosa luces muy cansada – me dice él mientras me abraza.

- Estoy bien.

- Lo sé – dice él – de tu marido no puedo decir lo mismo. – Me giro a ver a Peeta que habla con Effie y Caesar, no me había dado cuenta luce cansado y por lo visto un poco estresado, este embarazo creo que le ha afectado más que a mí, y allí esta otra cosa por la que estaré siempre en deuda con él.

- ¿Y me internaran ahora?

- No el plan es, cuando lleguen las contracciones, he llamado a tu madre, Annie y Johanna llegaran en unos días, de modo que aún tenemos tiempo, además de que Peeta me dijo que querías ir a ver a Gale.

- Así es yo. – subimos al elevador él y yo solos y en ese momento siento como si mi cuerpo se hubiese partido a la mitad, y un líquido extraño comienza a brotar de mí mientras aprieto el brazo de mi mentor que me mira asustado. – Haymitch creo que es el momento.

- Katniss, respira, debemos llegar al piso indicado.

- Haymitch – le digo mientras las contracciones comienzan a hacerse notar en mi cuerpo, y el dolor aumenta de una manera terrible, siento como si no hubiese otro dolor más grande y el hecho de estar sola, encerrada en un elevador me asusta.

La puerta se abre y veo a una enfermera para mirándonos allí sin saber qué hacer.

- Ayuda, su bebé va a nacer – me mira sorprendida y la veo acercarse a mí para sacarme del ascensor mientras me coloca en una silla, la conversación no puedo seguirla, solo puedo pensar en respirar, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, y en esperar que Peeta llegue a tiempo.

- Vamos a prepararla, señor necesito que bueno, ya todo está listo, pero ¿el señor Mellark estará presente?

- Si –digo mientras pujo y respiro con dificultad.

- Bien.

- Pues chica en llamas por lo visto tus planes no han salido como querías, creo que le arruinaste su entrevista a Caesar. –Me dice mi mentor e intento reír, pero me siento muy adolorida y me alejan de él mientras me dicen algo sobre un nacimiento natural, algo muy raro en el Capitolio, y comienza a hablar sobre niños que nacen en botellas de cristal y de pronto comienzo a sentirme enferma.

Mis gritos son lo único que me parece real, ¿acaso esto no va a terminar nunca? Siento algo cálido en mi mano y busco la fuente de esa sensación y veo a Peeta mientras lleva su mano a mi frente y me sonríe.

- Vamos mi amor, ya casi termina, un esfuerzo más. – Intento pujar con todas mis fuerzas, pero estoy muy débil, ya no puedo luchar, ya no puedo hacerlo solo quiero dormir, escucho un suave llanto en algún lugar y veo a mi esposo sonreírme, me dice algo pero no puedo contestarle mientras yo me olvido de todo a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Ya sé es terrible que les deje así pero pronto leeran lo que sigue, solo iré a cenar y después regreso a actualizar, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. En verdad soy muy feliz 400 reviews wow! es mas de lo que esperaba. **

**Nos vemos en una hora mas o menos. Besos y pan quemado para tod s**

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. **

**IRES**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bueno pues aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, lo sé, pero así tiene que ser, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**_PoV Peeta_**

El elevador regresa vacío, pero no limpio, en el suelo hay un charco de agua y veo a Caesar mirarme sorprendido, no sabemos qué ha pasado, Katniss y Haymitch se nos adelantaron por poco y aun no debía regresar el elevador.

- Bueno Peeta – me dice Caesar sin prestarle importancia – Les esperamos esta noche para su entrevista.

- Claro – digo mientras él se despide de mí, el ascensor se cierra y vuelve a subir de modo que tengo que esperarlo para ir a ver como se encuentra Katniss.

- Peeta hoy es un día muy, muy importante – me dice Effie – Veras todo lo que hemos planeado para su estancia en el Capitolio, además la ropa que Tigris ha diseñado para ustedes es fabulosa.

- Bueno ella siempre nos ayudó – digo pensando en los días que estuvo ocultándonos bajo tierra, el ascensor se abre y una enfermera nos mira sorprendida.

- Señor Mellark su esposa esta en trabajo de parto, debe acompañarme – dice mirándome afligida y por alguna razón sé que esto no está bien, aún falta una semana para que Biser nazca y bueno no había tenido complicaciones, no hasta ahora.

- Oh Peeta, cálmate, veras que todo estará bien – dice Effie con un gritito chillón y me ayuda a colocarme una bata azul y un protector para mi cabello y mis zapatos.

- Venga es por aquí. – Me detengo al escucharla gritar a todo pulmón y en este momento temo más que cuando estuvimos luchado contra los profesionales, cuando nos enfrentamos a todos los horrores de los juegos, pues sabía que mientras estuviéramos juntos todo estaría bien, pero en estos momentos ella está lejos de mí y quiero ir a verla.

- ¿Dónde? – le digo siguiendo más los gritos que a la enfermera y al abrir veo a un Haymitch color de la cera, sonreírme con agradecimiento mientras sale de la sala de partos para situarse junto a Effie que esta tan blanca como cuando la conocí.

Me acerco despacio y tomo su mano y la veo mirarme, mi mano se aferra a la de ella y con la otro remuevo su cabello de su frente empapada por el sudor, esta roja por el esfuerzo y grita y aprieta los dientes mientras dice que ya no puede más, luce tan hermosa, tan fuerte, tan perfecta que quiero llorar allí a su lado.

- Vamos señora Mellark una vez más, ya puedo ver la coronilla – dice el doctor y no me quiero apartar para ver a mi hija nacer, le acaricio de nuevo su cabeza y le susurro.

- Vamos mi amor, ya casi termina un esfuerzo más – sus ojos grises buscan los míos y quisiera poder darle fuerza, darle todo lo que soy y en ese momento escucho un fuerte gruñido salir de su pecho y se deja caer en la cama cansada mientras el grito de Biser me aparta un segundo de ella.

El doctor la envuelve en una pequeña manta, su cuerpo es perfecto, es tan pequeña pero tan hermosa, me dan unas tijeras y tengo el privilegio de cortarle el cordón umbilical que aun la une a Katniss, al hacerlo el doctor hace un nudo. Yo estoy embelesado mirando su perfección su rostro esta rojo por el esfuerzo de gritar y llorar, el medico la aparta de mí para entregarla a una enfermera que la limpiara y es el momento que aprovecho para volver a su lado.

- Katniss mi amor, es perfecta es idéntica a ti. Es tan pequeña y tan perfecta que… - la veo cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y de pronto me siento preocupado, ¿esto es normal?

- Señor Mellark, por favor acompañe a la enfermera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Mi esposa está bien?

- Estará bien, el esfuerzo ha sido demasiado, necesitamos revisarla – dice mirando un monitor que pronto comienza a descender.

- Sáquenlo de aquí – me dice y entre varias personas me sacan de la sala.

- Vamos Peeta – dice Effie mirándome – Vamos a ver a tu pequeñita.

- No, tengo que estar a su lado. – les digo mientras lucho por entrar, pero no me lo permiten, solo puedo ver por la ventana de la puerta a los médicos trabajando en mi esposa.

- Peeta, ahora debemos esperar – dice Effie mirando a su esposo y después a mí.

- Ve chico, yo me quedaré a su lado.

Y en ese momento soy arrastrado por Effie y unas enfermeras que me guían al lugar donde mi pequeña hija se encuentra, mientras que mi corazón se encuentra dividido por ir a verla o por quédame al lado de la dueña de mi corazón y mi vida.

* * *

_**PoV Katniss**_

- Hey Catnip – escucho la voz del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, me siento cansada, demasiado y en verdad no quiero despertar, me siento relajada, casi puedo sentir el aroma del bosque en mi nariz y la suavidad del pasto debajo de mí, como cada vez que el me encontraba durmiendo en el suelo. – Vamos Catnip no seas dormilona – escucho de nuevo, hago un esfuerzo sobre humano y abro los ojos.

Me quedo allí, un poco mareada cuando entro en conciencia de donde estoy, es una habitación grande, casi tanto como mi habitación en la Villa, hay un monitor a mi lado que da un leve sonido, pip. Pip. Incesantemente, me siento mareada y con la boca un poco seca, como cuando me administraban morfilina en el 13.

Muevo la cabeza con parsimonia y me encuentro con los ojos grises de Gale mirándome pues está sentado a mi lado, me mira como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos después de una eternidad.

- Hey Gale – le respondo al fin y él me sonríe después de unos segundos.

- Por lo visto decidiste volver a la tierra de los vivos, tienes por lo que dijo la enfermera más de ocho horas durmiendo.

- ¿en verdad?

- Si, creo que tu marido está por volverse loco – y lo veo sonreír, pero no puedo entender a que se refiere. Lo busco con mi mirada pero no puedo verlo y lo escucho hablar – Esta abajo cenando hace un rato se fue.

- Ah – respondo mientras descanso mi mano en mi vientre y mis ojos se abren, ahora recuerdo que mi hija nació hace unas horas.

- He conocido a tu pequeña, se parece mucho a ti. – me dice y lo miro.

- ¿la has conocido?

- Si, recuerdas aquella última conversación que tuvimos tú y yo, antes de que te marcharas. Antes de que todo cambiara.

- La recuerdo – le digo y sus palabras vienen a mi mente, sobre una boda, sobre tener hijos y mi negativa de hacerlo.

- Pues mira que tú has hecho todo lo que dijiste no harías y yo sigo aquí solo.

- Bueno las personas cambian, tú y yo cambiamos Gale.

- ¿Pero a qué precio Katniss? – me dice con dolor. – En verdad no quise lastimarte, me importas demasiado, solo que todo fue tan duro, y tú no me lo pusiste fácil.

- No era fácil, las cosas se complicaron.

- ¿Crees que si no hubieses ido a los juegos hubiese sido diferente?

- Sabes que no hubiera dejado morir a Prim – le digo y siento ganas de llorar, pues aun con mi sacrificio ella murió.

- Lo sé, pero si no hubiesen sido llamadas, ni ella ni tu como voluntaria, sino otra persona, o si yo me hubiera ofrecido de voluntario en lugar de Peeta, ¿tu yo hubiéramos sobrevivido?

- Bueno quizá hubiese sido más creíble ese show sobre los trágicos amantes, pues de todos modos, tú me importabas, aun lo haces, en el 12 todo el mundo pensaba que nos casaríamos al final, después de los juegos, cuando después de los 19 años ya no hubiera por qué preocuparnos.

- Si, pudo haber sido más creíble verdad. Pero no sentías eso por mí.

- No Gale, y siento mucho haber jugado con tus sentimientos, yo, estaba muy confundida.

- Y no te la puse fácil, sabes, me di cuenta que lo amabas cuando te bese aquella mañana gris en el bosque.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, no respondiste a mi beso como lo hiciste con los de él, supe que lo tuyo no era actuación, tú no sabes mentir.

- He visto a Rory. -digo cambiando la conversación.

- Me dijo que iría a buscarte – me dice sonriendo – Viene a verme de vez en cuando, mamá no quiere regresar, no desde aquella vez que tuve el accidente.

- ¿Lo enviaste?

- Dijo que iría a buscarte, te aprecia, y sabe que me importas, necesito tu perdón.

- Lo tienes desde hace tiempo – le digo sinceramente y siento como un enorme peso desaparece de mi pecho al decirlo y lo miro con una sonrisa – Eras mi mejor amigo, se que todo fue con buena intención.

- Dicen que el camino al infierno esta hecho de buenas intenciones Katniss, pero gracias, aun seguiré aquí, espero que cuando tu hija te pregunte sobre tu infancia, puedas contarle algo bueno de mí.

- Le diré que tuve un gran amigo, que fue mi fortaleza en los días mas oscuros de mi vida.

- Aunque no te lance el pan ¿verdad?

- Gale.

- Cuando contaste aquello, supe que desde ese momento lo amabas, siempre te veía sabes, en la escuela y en las calles mirándolo, lo hacías de una manera inconsciente, pero cuando sabías que estaba cerca lo buscabas con tu mirada y en el momento que se encontraban los dos la desviaban completamente rojos, sabía que sentía algo por ti, pero también sabía que era demasiado cobarde para decirte algo.

- El no es cobarde.

- No lo es, lo demostró al sacarte con vida de la arena aun a precio de su vida y siempre tendrá mi respeto y admiración por eso, ahora dile que te cuide y también a esa pequeña princesa que acaba de nacer, tendrá muchos chicos detrás de ella cuando tenga edad, así que cuida su corazón.

- Lo hare – le digo y el se da la vuelta para salir con ayuda de su silla de ruedas. – Gale, sabes que siempre fuiste mi primera opción.

- Ja – me dice riendo – Por compromiso no por amor, pero gracias por eso, se feliz Katniss y deja el pasado atrás, no traerá nada bueno y hace que te pierdas lo que tienes enfrente. – Y con estas palabras sale de la habitación.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en sus palabras, en el hecho que la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos yo tenía miedo de él, de mi mejor amigo, ahora esa amistad se ha vuelto un recuerdo borroso en mi libro de vida, nada más, ambos nos hemos perdonado el daño hecho y se que será feliz, es lo que siempre esperaré para él, que encuentre la felicidad que yo he encontrado.

Cierro los ojos pues aun estoy cansada, pienso en Peeta y en mi pequeña niña, ¿como estarán los dos? Nuevamente pienso en mi esposo que debe estar demasiado asustado por mí, ocho horas durmiendo, sé que no es normal pues las mujeres parturientas que mi madre atendía ese mismo día salían por su propio pie de casa, suspiro y comienzo a escuchar el sonido de la maquinita, pi… pi… pi… que comienza a adormilarme nuevamente.

_**PoV Peeta.**_

Al dar la vuelta por el pasillo veo a un hombre en silla de ruedas salir de la habitación de Katniss y se que es Gale, me quedo congelado un momento, sabía que tarde o temprano ella lo vería a él, o él a ella, bueno eso no era opción no solos. Camino un poco inseguro pues su pasado ha dejado mucho que desear y me asomo por la pequeña ventanita.

Sigue en la misma posición que la deje, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, suspiro y abro la puerta con cuidado, el doctor me dijo que cuando despierte le harán los estudios necesarios, pero que si no ha perdido los recuerdos de los últimos días, todo va a mejorar y me siento feliz por esto, porque Katniss puede volver a ser ella misma.

Me siento en un pequeño banco y me recargo en su vientre, mi posición favorita desde que me dejaron volver a su lado, después de horas encerrada con los médicos, no puedo hacer nada más que rogar que despierte, que no me abandone, ni a mí ni a Biser, porque ¿Qué seríamos sin ella?

- Todo bien amor – escucho que me dice mientras sus dedos comienzan a jugar con mi cabello.

- Mi amor – le digo mirándola esperanzado - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes despierta?

- No lo sé, un rato – dice moviéndose con cuidado. - ¿me quieres hacer compañía? – dice y me acomodo a su lado mientras ella se pega a mi pecho donde la siento respirar tranquilamente.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No – me dice – un poco de sed, pero te necesito más a ti a mi lado, siento haberte vuelto a preocupar de nuevo, ¿todo salió bien?

- Bueno, si con eso quieres decir que Caesar esa muy decepcionado porque nació nuestra hija sin que te hubiese entrevistado, pues si salió todo a la perfección, por cierto, creo que una pequeña princesa te quiere conocer. – Escucho a Biser removerse en su cuna y me levanto para tomarla y acercarla a su madre que me mira asustada y eso no puede dejar de hacerme sentir feliz, pues sé que tiene los mismos miedos que yo, pero que juntos sobrellevaremos.

_**PoV Katniss.**_

En el momento de sentir que se apartó de mí, me sentí asustada, no mejor dicho aterrada, como aquella vez que la sentí moverse por primera vez, fue un terror que me ahogo, un terror más antiguo como la misma vida, pero que con el paso de los días, con el amor de Peeta y todos los que me rodeaban me di cuenta que era algo más que eso, era un amor profundo, que era creado y formado por ella y para ella.

Cuando Peeta se acerca con el pequeño bulto de cobijas color rosa tejidas con un punto muy hermoso él me sonríe y dice unas palabras que nunca olvidaré.

- Mami, tu pequeña hija ha estado esperando horas por conocerte – y me la entrega y en ese momento en que la tengo entre mis brazos todo ese terror incomprensible fue aplacado.

- Oh Peeta es tan hermosa. – le digo sintiendo como las lágrimas me ganan y comienzo a llorar de felicidad, él está llorando a mi lado mientras me besa en la frente y en la mejilla y acaricia a mi frente.

- Lo sé, es idéntica a ti, mira tiene tu cabello – dice mientras veo su mata de cabellos oscuros en su cabeza y arruga su frente y sus labios mientras la acaricio suavemente, comienzo a revisarla, dos ojos, dos orejas, una nariz, dos manos, diez dedos, dos pies, diez dedos. Toda es la perfección misma.

- Gracias Peeta – le digo con un susurro, el me mira sin comprender pero sonríe mientras me recargo en su pecho. – Gracias por luchar por mí, gracias por permitirme estar todo este tiempo a tu lado, por hacerme feliz, aunque no lo merezco.

- Lo mereces Katniss, nunca pienses lo contrario. – Me dice besándome en los labios – Te amo, tú me amas ¿real o no real? – Sus palabras me traen demasiados recuerdos, pues esa fue la frase que corono nuestro amor, aquella vez que yo le confesé mis sentimientos y que desde entonces me han hecho ser una mujer completa.

- Real. – digo sonriendo mientras los dos miramos a nuestra pequeña Biser bostezar y dormirse entre nuestros brazos y es allí donde quisiera congelar ese momento y vivir allí por siempre.

* * *

**Bueno pues la verdad debo decir me ha encantado este capitulo, cuando escribí la parte de Peeta vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de una pelicula que vi hace unos días se llama Una chica de Nueva Jersey, sale Ben Affleck y J. Lo, y no se fue ver allí en la actuación de Ben el dolor de Peeta por temor a perderla. (Si no la han visto se la recomiendo) **

**Y pues bueno, tengo un esguince en mi tobillo y me la he pasado en cama, de modo que como este fic ya tenía el final casi listo, decidí terminarlo para no quedarme a la mitad y poder avanzar con los otros poco a poco, porque esos apenas se estan formando. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios y bueno llegamos al final, espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro con Gale y el cierre de todos los ciclos en la vida de Katniss. **

**Besos a todas y todos si hay algun lector y.**

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU PARTE. **

**IRES**


	37. Chapter 37

**Suenan las fanfarrías pues aquí esta después de dos meses y tres días llegamos al final de esta historia, disfruten y ya saben, nos vemos abajo. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece todo es de Suzanne Collins y solo he usado para escribir una historia de su historia. **

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL. **

Me pongo de pie y bajo a preparar la comida, Peeta está trabajando pero me dijo que nos veríamos en la plaza a las dos, de modo que veo el reloj y me doy cuenta que solo falta una hora, subo a arreglarme mientras la comida se cose a fuego lento, me arreglo y apago todo para salir a la calle, me sorprendo de ver a todo el mundo yendo a donde mismo ¿Qué me dijo Peeta que sucedería hoy? No lo recuerdo, pero siento que comienzo a temblar y mi mano va a mi perla en mi muñeca.

Pero no es imposible, hace años que los juegos del hambre desaparecieron y hemos vivido con paz y en un Panem que muchos creían imposible que existiría, camino despacio y veo a Peeta sonreírme mientras lo veo charlando al lado de Haymitch y Effie que han llegado al distrito desde hace un par de días, ahora recuerdo, es el aniversario de nuestra libertad.

- Preciosa ¿Qué cara? No dormiste.

- Si, además ya son las dos, ¿crees que estaría durmiendo?

- Bueno – me dice abrazándome – Peeta me ha dicho que últimamente estas muy cansada.

- Claro y te ha dicho ¿porque? – le pregunto mientras me aparto un poco para ver sus ojos azules.

- Bueno no me ha compartido sus problemas de cama, dejamos esos temas después de nuestra última conversación sobre él y su enamoramiento de ti.

- Haymitch – dice Effie escandalizada – Esos temas no son para hablarse así.

- ¿Le has hablado de nosotros? – le digo en un tono de fingida sorpresa a mi marido.

- Claro que no – me dice el tranquilamente – Aunque hace años, le dije que moría por ti y que lo hubiera hecho, y que siempre soñaba contigo, era la única manera en que podía tenerte.

- Pudiste haber dicho algo – le digo sonriendo.

- Claro y tú me hubieras atravesado el cogote con una flecha.

- Mami ¿qué es un cogote? – pregunta mi hija que llega corriendo a escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

- Es esto – dice mi esposo agachándose para levantarla y comenzar a hacerle cosquillitas en el cuello.

- Mami la tía Effie nos dará su discurso sobre los días antiguos.

- Si amor, pero tú y yo nos iremos a casa, a preparar la comida.

- Bueno, mi tía Johanna dijo que va a venir con Leevy y con mi tío Leevy y con Suzanne y con…

- Ya entendimos – dice Haymitch - ¿Acaso esa mujer se la paso teniendo hijos? ¿Cuántos tiene?

- Cinco – le digo riendo – Pero tuvo trillizos al final.

- Bueno es hora de comenzar, hoy es un día… - dice Effie.

- Muy muy importante – repetimos los cuatro a coro por lo que ella se sonroja y se da la vuelta.

- Así es, lo es. Agradezcan que estoy a su lado para que lo recuerden. – yo la beso en la mejilla y me doy la vuelta. – Nos vemos en casa.

Camino por las atestadas calles, todos desean ser parte de esta fiesta, donde recordamos los juegos del hambre, donde recordamos la suerte que vivieron nuestros padres y sus padres durante los 76 años de gobierno del dictador Snow, de la guerra, de las trágicas perdidas, pero también de la suerte que tenemos hoy en día por poder decir que somos libres.

- Abuelo – dice mi pequeña corriendo hacia los brazos de Natán que la recibe con un cálido abrazo y que me comparte.

- Hola chicas hermosas, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- En la plaza – dice Biser – Hiciste galletas de chocolate verdad abuelito.

- Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hueles como una.

- Pues ve a ver si tu tío no se las ha acabado. – le dice riendo y la deja en el suelo, para ver después solo el polvo a sus pies.

- Es maravillosa, es una mezcla tuya, de Peeta y de Prim – me dice mi suegro y le sonrío, es verdad tiene el carácter mío para mala suerte suya, el corazón de su padre y el amor por los animales y la medicina de Prim. – Quien diría que ya va a cumplir cinco años.

- Es cierto – le digo suspirando – Hace tanto tiempo, que me parece demasiado.

- ¿Cómo va ese libro? – me dice mientras entramos en la panadería.

- Ya casi lo terminamos, solo estamos terminando algunos detalles, después será impreso y enviado por todo Panem.

- Katniss y Peeta Mellark, ustedes dejaran una huella imborrable.

- Pues creo que es importante, pues si no aprendemos de nuestro pasado, quizá tengamos que repetirlo y no quisiera que nadie viviera lo mismo que yo.

- Pienso igual – me dice mi suegro. – Y dime ¿Cómo van esos mareos matutinos? – me dice y le sonrió, no puedo creer que se ha dado cuenta, ¿acaso es tan obvio?

- ¿Soy tan obvia?

- No querida – me dice mientras levanta una charola llena de unas galletas hechas con salvado y pasas que tomo sin pensar y como con placer. – Solo que estas las comes solo cuando estas embarazada. Recuerdas nos reencontramos poco después de tus tres primeros meses.

- Cierto – agradezco sus palabras, para mi aun es difícil pensar en todo ese tiempo, en la muerte de Delly y el dolor de Peeta por todo lo ocurrido, el miedo de perderlo o de perderme, los lapsus de olvido han desaparecido algo que agradezco. – Esperaba confirmarlo antes de avisarles.

- Pues entonces, creo que hoy es un buen día – dice el mientras ve a Byron salir con mi hija en sus hombros.

- Mami me dejaras ir a dormir a casa de mi abuelito y tío Byron, jugaremos a los juegos del hambre – me dice mientras la miro con los ojos asustada y después a Byron.

- ¿A qué? – pregunto llevando mi mano a mi cuello, he intentado por todos los medios que mi hija no sepa de eso, pero por lo visto no lo voy a librar.

- Es un juego donde, escondo la cena por toda la casa y el tío Byron debe buscarla por el orden, en que fue preparada, si gana me toca lavar la olla grande donde mezcla la harina, si gano yo me hará un pastel para mi sola.

- Bien, solo no te portes mal – Byron me sonríe y sale con mi hija de la tienda, para dirigirse a su casa, que es una de aquellas casas que por mucho tiempo estuvieron vacías en la Villa de los Vencedores.

- Ella escucho – me dice mi suegro sacándome de mis pensamientos – A uno de los niños de la escuela hablar sobre los juegos del hambre, aunque el pequeño no los ha mencionado, le pregunto ayer que fue por ella a la escuela que eran esos juegos y fue lo que se le ocurrió, no te preocupes, pero en su tiempo deberás decirles.

- Vaya –digo suspirando y me siento de pronto muy fatigada.

- Recuerda lo que dijo Peeta querida, me dice el, no pasará nada cuando lo sepan, nos tenemos los unos a los otros y tienen el libro, además quizá esto les haga más valientes, tanto como ustedes que siendo niños lucharon una guerra terrible y en lugar de ser destruidos allí los dos salieron victoriosos.

- Tengo miedo de explicarle de mis pesadillas, de mis gritos nocturnos que aun de vez en cuando aparecen, tengo miedo de que Peeta se pierda en una crisis con las suyas y nos abandone a Biser y a mí, solo pueden llegar a mi mente el decirle que es una mala mañana y que temo que me lo quiten.

- ¿y que te dice eso?

- Pues – le digo sonriendo – Dice que ella siempre estará a mi lado y papi también. Y puedo creer en sus palabras.

- Entonces créelas, y nunca las olvides Katniss, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco.

- Gracias Natán, ¿en verdad no tienen problema de quedarse con ese torbellino?

- Sabes que eso me hace feliz, siempre quise una niña. – me dice besándome en la frente, ahora ve a la plaza, recoge a tu marido y pasa un día inolvidable.

Le sonrió y salgo despidiéndome de mi hija y de mi cuñado que juegan en el frente de la tienda, ambos me despiden y camino despacio, mientras escucho los gritos de la celebración de la libertad, mientras camino me hago una lista metal de todas las muestras de bondad de las que he sido testigo, para no olvidarlas.

- ¿Dónde está Bi? –me pregunta Peeta cuando me coloco a su lado, la celebración a terminado y todos se saludan y comienzan las festividades.

- Con tu padre – le digo sonriendo. – vamos a casa – le digo abrazándolo, el me cubre con su brazo y nos dirigimos a nuestra vieja casa en la Villa de las Vencedores, no puedo decir que sea vieja, pero es como si siempre hubiese sido parte de mi vida y fuera testigo de todos los momentos buenos y malos que hemos vivido.

- Luces extraña ¿me ocultas algo? – me dice mientras entramos y yo lo abrazo para besarlo en los labios, raras veces estamos solos, de modo que me gusta aprovechar los pocos momentos que tengo sola con él, mi hija es 24 horas, de modo que lo beso, con amor, con pasión, con necesidad, él siempre ha sido mi adicción.

- No – le digo entre beso y beso.

- Vamos no me lo ocultes – me dice sin dejar de besarme y bajar por mi cuello y mi clavícula, sus manos juguetean con los tirantes de mi vestido y los baja por mis brazos mientras comienza a desabotonarlo, yo me abrazo a él dejando que con sus besos marque cada parte de mí y yo me enredo en su cabello y en su cuello que siempre ha sido mi refugio.

- No es nada –le digo y el se aparta y me mira a los ojos.

- Bien si no es nada, entonces subiré a ducharme – me dice y me deja con el deseo a flor de piel y mis labios con ganas de seguir besándolo.

- No me puedes dejar así Peeta Mellark – le digo caminando hacia él, su camisa esta fuera de lugar, pero no da el brazo a torcer cuando se gira y me mira con una sonrisa pícara, regresa con dos pasos hasta mí y me levanta a lo que yo lo envuelvo con las piernas y el ríe conmigo.

- No te dejare de ninguna manera Katniss Mellark – me dice besándome y comienza a subir las escaleras, pero me dirás que me ocultas.

- Pues es una larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo – me dice – dejándome en la cama mientras me besa y yo le desabotono la camisa que cae con parsimonia en el suelo. – A ver de qué trata.

- Pues trata de cómo, un hombre y una mujer se conocieron de una manera poco usual.

- Aja – me dice besándome los brazos y me da escalofríos – No detengas te estoy escuchando.

- No me dejas concentrarme – digo riendo.

- Sigue – dice separando sus labios de mi brazo y se recarga en mi estómago y me mira a los ojos.

- Y se aman, y después de muchas pruebas se casan y forman una familia.

- Esta historia me gusta – me dice comenzando a jugar con sus dedos en mi estómago.

- No puedes detenerte.

- No – me dice con un puchero – prosigue.

- Eres un niño. Y esa familia perfecta comenzó a hacerse más perfecta.

- ¿Entonces era casi? – dice sorprendido mientras me mira a los ojos. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace falta?

- Pues porque en nueve meses, esa familia tendrá un nuevo miembro que ahora crece lentamente dentro de mí. – Veo sus ojos sorprendidos y llenos de felicidad y lágrimas que se derraman con fuerza.

- ¿En verdad mi amor?

- Si, aún no he ido con el médico, pero esta vez quiero que tú me acompañes, pero estoy segura de eso.

- Oh preciosa – me dice besándome y abrazándome – Esa es la mejor noticia que he tenido en el día, y puedo saber ¿Cómo terminará la historia?

- Oh no –digo riendo – Esa historia la contaré en otro momento. – Y nos besamos pensando en que la vida puede ser mejor de lo que esperamos si tenemos paciencia en ver su final.

* * *

**Hemos llegado al final, gracias a todas por leer, por sus comentarios, por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme, en verdad no saben la felicidad que hay en mi corazón.**

**Debo decir que esta historia ha sido de mis favoritas al escribirlas, la he disfrutado, he reido, he llorado y bueno, drama a mas no poder. **

**Quiero a todas las que me han dejado review y me han hecho comentarios, siempre las llevaré en mi corazón, y también a aquellas a las que yo he leído y las tengo de favoritas, gracias por leer, porque en verdad las admiro, gracias por sus buenos deseos, por las chispas de chocolates y de colores, en verdad esos detalles nunca se olvidarán. **

**Gracias por comentar. **

**Espero que nos sigamos viendo por aquí, poco o mucho, pero que tengan lo mejor en sus vidas, y en verdad les deseo de todo corazón.**

**_QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE. _**

**_Con amor y un poco de tristeza me despido. _**

**_IRES _**


End file.
